Festina lente
by Secret-writer91
Summary: Desperate to bring England back into the fold, Pope Clement comes up with a plan that will shake things up in England for good. He sends his orphaned Medici cousin to England in hopes that she might succeed in drawing King Henry's attention away from Anne Boleyn and make sure that he doesn't break away from the church. Henry/Anne. George/OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

**Slight tweaks have been made to Filiberta of Savoy (1498–1524)and Giuliano de' Medici (****1479–1516****). I moved their birth years up slightly and moved their marriage forward. Filiberta is now born in 1488 and she married Giuliano in 1504 instead of 1515.**

* * *

**Prologue: **

_21st of June 1505 - Venice, Italy_

Filiberta of Savoy screamed in agony clutching at her ladies hands, she had been labouring for so long and she wished that this would just be over already; the labour was lasting longer than Filiberta had ever hoped it would. She'd laboured nearly a day so far with little happening, the heat of Venice doing little to help the situation that she was in right now.

The small house that she now lived in with her husband was a far cry from the home that she had grown up in as the daughter of a Duke; she knew her father was hopeful that her husband would regain what the Medici had lost. Being forced out of their home in Florence had not been easy, the loss of Piero had done nothing to help with the situation and it didn't seem to be getting any better.

"We can see the head now, my lady," the midwife encouraged glad that the babe was making progress, things had stalled for awhile and she had feared that things might take a turn for the worst. Filiberta gritted her teeth, focusing on pushing her babe into the world; she was sure once she was done that her hard work would be rewarded in holding her son for the first time.

The final pushes seemed to zap Filiberta of all her strength just wishing that this was over; she collapsed backwards just as the sound of her newborn filled the air and her lady wiped the sweat from her face. Cutting the cord, the midwife looked down at the newborn and carefully moved the newborn away from their mother and started to clean them off and check them over.

While the midwife did so, Filiberta's ladies helped clean their mistress and take away the soiled bedding; once everything was clear of the signs of birth, they allowed their mistress to rest in her best. Filiberta's eyes never left her baby as the midwife worked, her husband needed a son and yet she couldn't find the words to ask just what they had been blessed with; she could see a dark head of hair already. Despite the fact that he was the third son of Lorenzo de' Medici, he had found himself in an interesting position especially since he had recently lost an older brother while another had ambitions of being Pope.

"You have given birth to a very healthy baby girl, my lady," the midwife informed Filiberta as she wrapped the baby up before handing the baby girl over to her mother for the very first time. Feeling her stomach drop, Filiberta couldn't help but feel disappointed that she had birthed a daughter; her older sister had produced a son on the first try and he was already expected to be King of France one day. She had hoped for great things for her own son one day, Medici men seemed to be destined for great things and yet here she was with a daughter; she wasn't sure what sort of future she might have.

"I hear we have a daughter," Giuliano de' Medici said stepping into the chambers, he walked over to his wife relieved to see her well; any healthy child was welcome as far as he was concerned. Filiberta nodded her head before allowing her husband to take the baby from her, she watched him not sure what he might back of their daughter; however, the smile on his face when he saw her for the first time warmed her heart.

"She will been named for my mother. Clarice," Giuliano de' Medici said looking down at his daughter, he adored his mother and he missed her. He was certain that the Medici name would live on through her, no matter what might happen to him.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	2. Chapter 1: Papal Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Papal Planning.**

_20th March 1530 - Rome, Italy _

"Have we come to a solution on how to handle the English problem?" Pope Clement asked turning to look at his advisors, he had tried to hold off on deciding for as long as possible. He had hoped that if he stalled long enough that perhaps King Henry would grow bored of his whore and decide to remain with good Queen Katherine; however, that had yet to happen and with each day that passed things grew more worrisome. The King that had once been dubbed Defender of the Faith grew more unpredictable and those who surrounded him continued to whisper the words of heresy in his ears.

"Not yet, Your Holiness," one of his advisors said with a shake of his head, he looked to the other men knowing that King Henry would not accept no for an answer. They could not dissolve the marriage between the King and Queen, not without angering Emperor Charles; they had only just dealt with the Sack on Rome where Clement had been taken hostage. The last thing that they wanted was another war on their doorstep after only a few years, they were certain that the answer that they wished for would come soon enough.

"Perhaps if there was someone to draw his attention," Clement mused staring out of the window and down into the gardens, the weather was beautiful for the time of year and he was thankful to be away from the stuffy place that had been his prison. There had been a time that he had feared that he might not see the city again, it had crossed his mind that he would not survive his imprisonment and he was thankful that the Lord had granted him more time.

"Someone that we had no doubts on their loyalty to Rome," Clement continued, he did not look back at his advisors as he spoke; his eyes caught on something and an idea formed in his mind. The men looked at one another, none of them speaking as they tried to work out just where the Pope was going with this; where would they possibly find someone like that, it was hard enough finding loyal men these days. Anyone could be swayed especially when they were so far away, how would the find someone that would not betray them once they were in England and away from watchful eyes.

"Perhaps all this situation needs is a woman's touch? We have tried to be patient to make him see the error of his ways, we have demand that he return to his wife," Clement stated looking back at the men that remained seated. Nothing that they had done before had made any difference to what was happening in England, King Henry still wanted his divorce and was still living with Anne Boleyn as if she was his wife. No calls to return to Queen Katherine seemed to make the situation any better; he wanted the decision on his marriage to be made in England something that they couldn't allow to happen.

"Do you recall my late uncle Giuliano's daughter? I took her in after the unfortunate death of her mother?" Clement asked turning back to the other men, he knew that she would not let him down after everything that he had done for her. Clarice de' Medici had been left orphaned when her mother had died six year earlier, it had come as a great shock especially when her father had passed on a few years before that. Knowing that there would be many who would wish to take advantage of Giuliano's only legitimate child; Clement had stepped in to ensure that she was well cared for until she married.

There had been many suitors for the young Clarice de' Medici but Clement had held out wanting to find just the right match for her; she deserved no less since her father had been Duke of Nemours before his death. The title had since passed to Clarice since both her parents had now passed on, her illegitimate half-brother was no threat to that since he had recently become a cardinal.

"She is well breed. Cousin to the King of France. Cousin to Your Holiness. A Duchess in her own right," one of his advisors mused, he remembered Clarice de' Medici well and she would certainly catch the eye of any man and a King would be no different. Clarice was the granddaughter of Philip II, Duke of Savoy and Lorenzo de' Medici, both men had left legacies that could not be ignored especially by the noble houses of Europe.

Clement nodded in agreement, she was the obvious choose and would be a fine match; she was well educated and he had no doubts that she would settle well in English court. Having spent some years at the French court, Clarice had flourished there and Clement knew that she had been rather disappointed when he had summoned her back to Rome. The last thing that he had wanted was for her to get caught in the war between Emperor Charles and King Francis; she would have become a pawn in their games.

"She'd be a fine match for any man," another said not sure if they should waste such a potential alliance on bringing the King of England back to the fold. It would be such a waste and there would be no dismissing the stain against her name if she did succeed; she would be tainted by this and no man would want her afterwards. "Summon Cardinal Ippolito de' Medici, I wish to hear his thoughts on the matter," Clement said waving his hand, he was certain that Ippolito would have some thoughts on what he wanted to ask the man's older half-sister.

Despite the fact that the two siblings had different mothers, they were considerable close especially after the deaths of their parents; they only had each other now and they wrote to each other constantly. If Clement was to ask Clarice to do this then he would need Ippolito's support, he had no doubts that the other man would cause him no amount of trouble if he did not consult him. Clement didn't have to wait long before Ippolito arrived, he hurried inside looking rather confused about why he had been summoned while he had been managing his accounts; he had a lot on his plate now that he was receiving an annual papal income.

"Your Holiness," Ippolito greeted, he bowed his head out of respect while he eyed the other men that were seated around the table; he was even more confused when he saw them. Clement signalled for Ippolito to approach and take a seat as he too joined the table; there was much for them to discuss and there was no time to waste.

"Your Eminence. I wished to discuss a matter with you of great importance, it concerns your sister," Clement stated, he stared at the younger man who looked a lot like Giuliano and he knew that there was no denying that he was a Medici. Ippolito might have been a bastard but he was family and Clement was pleased to see that the man continued to remain loyal despite the mess that had been made when they had lost Florence.

"Clarice? Is everything alright?" Ippolito asked, he was sure that if Clement wished to discuss his sister with him that it must be important; he wondered briefly if the Pope had found a man worthy of her. It was no secret that he planned to marry their cousin, Catherine de' Medici into the French royal family; he wondered just what sort of match Clarice would make. Clement leant forward as he started to explain what he wanted, if he was to make this work then he needed to convince Ippolito that this would be in Clarice's best interest.

* * *

Walking around the gardens, Clarice was relieved to be back in Rome after her travels and she was hopeful that she got to spend more time here; she was surprised with how little damage had been done to her home. A couple of her ladies followed behind her, she was never alone and Clarice knew that most of them were relieved to be back in Italy; it was home even if France had been a nice change.

"There you are sister," Ippolito greeted smiling softly as he approached her, his mind still reeling on what he had been sent to discuss with her; he wasn't sure how she would take the news. He kissed her cheek and glanced at her ladies, it would be better if they spoke alone without ears that could repeat why he had been sent to talk with her; the less people that knew the better. Clarice dismissed her ladies, she was with her brother and she doubted that she would have much need for them; she could see that he wished to speak to her privately by the way he glanced at them.

"Ippolito. Is everything well?" Clarice asked, she linked his arm as they walked in the opposite direction of her ladies; she glanced back making sure that they were truly alone. The siblings walked in silence for a little while before Ippolito was certain that they were truly alone and that they weren't being followed by any spies that might have been placed in her ladies.

"His Holiness has need for you," Ippolito said speaking lowly so that his words would not be overheard by anyone but her, what he had been sent to discuss was a private matter and one that required a sensitive approach. He had no idea just how Clarice would react to what he had to say, his eyes focused on the fountain that lay ahead of them; he doubted their father would have been pleased with what was being asked of her.

"Need for me?" Clarice asked peering up at him, her stomach twisting at his words and she wasn't sure what she was about to be asked to do. Ippolito paused for a moment, he turned to Clarice and pulled her to a stop and took her hands; his brown eyes searched hers as he tried to find the right words to tell her what Clement wanted her to do.

"You are to go to London as an ambassador for His Holiness," Ippolito stated, that was how it was officially going to be worded to get Clarice invited to court in England. They did not want the King to realise just why Clarice was being sent, he was known for his womanising ways and having Clarice at court should be in different than any other.

"Surely there are greater minds than mine," Clarice asked, she had heard of the Great Matter in England while she had been visiting her cousin the King of France. She wasn't entirely sure what Clement expected her to do to make the King remain with his wife; from what she had heard he was most determined to do away with her and marry a younger woman.

"This trip requires a woman's touch," Ippolito stated bluntly, he did not like this idea especially as it was his sister that he was being asked to send to England especially since she was going to seduce a King. He didn't see how this could end well, nor was this the fate that he had pictured for her; he had expected her to marry some lord or maybe even a King. Clarice was silent, she searched her brother's face as her mind raced with the idea of what she was being asked to do; she could see how much her brother disagreed with this.

"Is that an order?" Clarice asked doubting that Ippolito had been sent to ask her opinion on this, she knew that if Clement had sent her brother to her then a decision had been made. Clarice was going to England and she could only imagine what would be waiting for her there.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving Rome

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Leaving Rome.**

_23rd of March 1530 - Rome, Italy_

Exiting her home for what she felt could be the last time, Clarice held her head high as she made her way to the courtyard followed by a couple of her ladies that would come with her to England. There was no telling when she would be back here, there was no end date given yet for what she was about to do and Clarice doubted that if things went well that she would come back.

"Your Holiness," Clarice greeted, she dropped into a curtsy knowing that he was counting on her to make this work; she had no idea if she'd even be welcomed to the English court. There was quite a gathering to watch her leave and Clarice felt a lump in her throat as she rose back up; she knew that many of them wouldn't miss her and would take advantage of the fact that she was leaving. Clement smiled at her as he stepped forward, his arms open as he approached her before he pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks.

"I pray that the Lord delivers you safely and that your journey will be successful," Clement said knowing that should this work, this his problems with England would be solved and he wouldn't have to deal with them. There was no way that any decision he made would make everyone happy, if he annulled the marriage then he'd have to deal with the Emperor. If he didn't annul the marriage then he risked alienating King Henry, he would likely do something drastic to get what he wanted and what he wanted was to be rid of Katherine of Aragon.

"You must write to me often. I am interested to hear what you think of England," Clement instructed, she was to be his eyes and ears while in England; he saw no reason that she would have to hide anything from him. If there was one person that he could trust then it was Clarice, she would be able to handle the King of England and perhaps make him see the light instead of being led away from it by his whore.

"I will," Clarice promised, her eyes looking away from Clement to the carriage that would take her all the way to the ocean; then she would sail to England from there, it would take then several weeks to get to England. It wasn't going to be an easy trip, she was dreading the travel since even traveling to France wasn't easy; she was certain that the trip would be one that she would not forget. Clement patted her shoulder before moving aside to allow Ippolito a chance to say goodbye; there was no telling when the siblings would see each other again.

"Be careful sister. I will not be able to help you should you find yourself in trouble there," Ippolito murmured wrapping his arms around her, his eyes swept the gathering knowing that any here could be there downfall. The two of them had lost so much and now only had each other, he doubted that the news of Clarice leaving wouldn't have attracted attention.

While she might have only been given a couple of days to put her affairs in order before she was too leave, people had been whispering about the fact that she was being sent to England. The Medici had been a great source of power if Florence and if it weren't for their uncle then things would have remained that way instead, they had been overthrown.

There were many that wished to see the siblings brought down and what they had taken from them; divided there was no telling what might happen. Clarice nodded her head and took a step back from Ippolito, he might have only been her half-brother but she didn't know what she would do without him. He was truly the only family that she had left and the last thing that Clarice wanted was to lose him; however, she had no way to refuse Clement.

Everything Clarice had was because of Clement, she could have easily lost her father's titles because she was a woman after her mother had passed; there were many that had come forward to claim them from her. It had been because of Clement and his appeal to Francis that had allowed her to remain a Duchess; she had lived a good life after losing her parents and it was all down to him.

"Farewell brother. I pray that we shall meet again," Clarice told him, she stepped back as she looked at him; she didn't know what lay ahead for either of them but she knew that the Lord had plans for them both. Slowly she backed away from him and turned to the carriage that would take her away from here; Clarice held her head high not knowing when she would see her home again.

Her ladies moved with her, they would be gone for so long that they might not see Italy again if things went well; they could make their home in England for as long as they were welcome to. Climbing into the carriage, Clarice did her best to be as strong as was expected of her; she was a Medici and she would not break no matter what lay ahead of her in England.

Clement watched as the carriage started to leave the courtyard, he prayed to the Lord above that Clarice was successful in her mission; England would not break away from Rome. Clarice looked back as the carriage began to leave, her eyes taking in the place that she had called home; she prayed that everything would be well and that she was making the right decision. No matter what Clement asked of her, she would not do anything against her conscious; she would enjoy her visit to England and perhaps even find herself a husband.

"Are you well, my lady?" Isotta Conti asked looking to her mistress, she had been surprised that they were making such a trip; from what she understood they were undertaking a diplomatic mission. They had only recently returned from France and the political climate wasn't an easy one, there were tensions between France and Spain; something that meant traveling like this wasn't going to be easy should war start.

It would take them about a month to get to England, a trip like this wasn't done without planning; they didn't even know yet if they'd be permitted to enter the country yet. The letter was only a day or two ahead of them requesting that Clarice would be permitted to come to his court for a time; though she doubted that it revealed just why she was being sent.

"I am," Clarice said turning back in her seat, she felt a weight on her shoulders and she closed her eyes wishing that there had been another to do this. She truly hated that she was nothing more than a woman, a woman that was being sent to seduce a King because the Pope commanded it; a part of her wished that she could have said no.

However, Clement would have found a way to make her life hell; he would have undermined her and without his support then Clarice would have lost everything. There were vultures around just waiting to take what was hers, they would do anything to steal her birth right and Clarice only held onto it because Clement supported her.

She'd seen what happened when Clement removed his support, Ippolito had been ruler of Florence for a time before there had been a siege and Clement had supplanted him and placed his nephew in control; only once Ippolito had fallen in line then did Clement make him a cardinal. Clarice looked out of the window as she thought about what Clement would do if she displeased him; she might not act against her conscious but she knew what would happen if she failed.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Court

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Court****.**

_25th of April 1530 - London, England_

"The Duchess of Nemours," the Herald announced making whispers fill the chamber at the announcement of the Italian that had arrived at court; there had been talk about her for days since it had gotten out that she had requested to come to court. The Duke of Suffolk had been sent to make sure that she arrived safely from Portsmouth and that her trip to where the court was stationed for the time being.

The council had been rather surprised with the letter that had arrived requesting that she should be allowed to visit their court; it had been filled with flattery and there was no denying that they all knew why she was being sent. The Pope would trust no one better to keep an eye on things than his cousin, from what the council knew of the Duchess she had been taken in by the Pope after the death of her parents.

She would certainly be reporting to him what she witnessed here at court, most importantly the King's conduct towards his wife, Queen Katherine, and the Lady Anne Boleyn. Stepping into the chamber, Clarice held her head high as she walked towards the thrones; she tried her best not to get the looks that she received from those gathered to get to her.

Her brown eyes instead focused on the King and his Queen, she first focused on the Queen who stared at her with mild interest; she had heard many a great thing about Katherine of Aragon. The stories of what she had done in her years had Queen were most impressive especially leading an army when she had been pregnant. Clarice could not imagine what that must have been like, she was certain that she would not have been able to do something like that; she was sure that many of woman would not have been able to lead an army like that.

"Your Majesties," Clarice greeted, she dropped into a curtsy and lowering her eyes as she did so; she held her position for a moment until the King signalled for her to raise up. King Henry stared at Clarice as she did so, she was certainly not what he had been expecting; he guessed that he thought she might look a bit more like Francis or what he had heard the Pope to look like. However, Clarice was nothing but a vision of loveliness in the blue dress that she was wearing; it suited her well even if the fashion of the gown that she was wearing did not fit in with the English Court.

"Welcome to England, Your Grace," King Henry stated, his eyes flickering away from Clarice and over to his beloved who was watching the scene before her with her family. He barely paid any mind to Katherine who seemed to tense for a moment, her eyes staring down at Clarice; she had no love for the French who had long been at war with her country.

However, Clarice also happened to be the cousin to the Pope, and Katherine knew that the woman had been brought up by him after she lost her parents. Only time would tell if Clarice had come here as an ally to her or otherwise, she needed all the help that she could get especially with Henry so openly favouring his whore.

"I am most pleased to be here, Your Majesty. I have heard of the joys of your court and had to come and see it for myself," Clarice looking at the King, she could only hope that her words would be believed. The last thing that she wished was for anyone to discover why she was truly here, she doubted that it would end well should her reason for being got out.

King Henry smiled at her words, he was most certain that she would find English Court much more enjoyable than her time at French court. He had recalled what he had heard about how Francis ran his court, it almost made him laugh and he was most certainly sure that Clarice would find greater enjoyment here.

"I trust that you will enjoy your time here at English Court," King Henry said and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed her allowing Clarice to mingle with the others of his court while he continued to greet people. Clarice bowed her head in respect before she moved away from the thrones, she wasn't sure what to do with herself now; she had no friends here and she knew that there would be people that were wary of her.

She was most thankful that she had her ladies with her, she knew she'd be able to count on them while she was here and she didn't know what she would do without them. Glancing at the Lords and Ladies around, Clarice remembered the last time that she had felt so alone in the world; it had been shortly after her mother had passed away.

Her father had passed when she was eleven and there had been no one else save for Clement to take her in when she had nothing. Arriving to meet him for the first time, she had passed by people waiting for his blessing and she recalled how they whispered about her and the fact that Clement had been so kind as to take her in.

Clarice had often wondered just why her cousin had taken her and her bastard brother under his wings; what purpose could they serve him and now she understood. Her brother had entered the church, appointed to a position by Clement after losing Florence while she herself had been sent to England to do as he wished.

Clarice paused as she looked back to the throne, her eyes moving from the King to the Queen and wondered just what to expect from the royal couple. Clarice looked away quickly when her eyes meet with the Queen's, she swallowed doubting that she would get much of a warm reception from her; she was a French Duchess by birth even if she was raised Italian.

Her mother had been French and Clarice had spent her youth there before being sent to live with Clement; she doubted that the Queen being Spanish would welcome her truly. Their counties had long since been at war and Clarice had not forgotten that it was the Emperor that had imprisoned her cousin for years; he had only gained his freedom by exchanging his sons.

The Emperor had also sacked Rome, a place that Clarice had called her home for many years now; she knew why it had been done and she was sure everyone else did as well. It was an attempt to stop the Pope finding in favour of King Henry so that he might have his divorce; King's had been given divorces for much less and so far, it had worked.

Only now things were returning to normal in Rome, however there would be no going back on the decision that had been made while Clement had been a prisoner to the Emperor. Clarice looked back at the King and Queen, she swallowed the lump forming in her throat; she eyed them both wondering just how far each was willing to go to get what they wanted.

The Queen held her head high and tried to pretend that her husband's obvious attentions weren't focused on his whore who was stood across the room. Katherine didn't understand what sort of spell the Lady had over her husband, she had never known him to be this infatuated with another woman; his whores had come and gone before.

That included Lady Blount who had given the King his only son, she had lost his attention son after Lord Henry Fitzroy had been born; she had never thought that she would lose him like this. He could have all the whores he wanted, she just didn't know why he wanted to marry this one and be rid of her.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	5. Chapter 4: Allies Perhaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Allies Perhaps.**

_1st of May 1530 - London, England_

"Your Grace," called a voice drawing Clarice's attention away from Isotta, the two had taken a walk in the gardens both pleased to see more pleasant weather finally freeing them from being trapped inside. They had once enjoyed walks such as these when they had been back in Italy, it was freeing and nice to be away from eyes of those who watched their every move all the time.

"Mistress Boleyn," Clarice greeted in reply, she eyed the younger woman surprised to see her approach and having not expected to be greeted by her. Clarice recalled meeting her a couple of times when she had been a lady-in-waiting to Queen Claude; it felt like such a long time ago now and from what she had heard so much had changed for Anne since she had last saw her.

"I am pleased to see you here at court," Anne stated knowing that for whatever reason that Clarice had come to court here in England that it would do her well to make the first move. No doubts in her mind that her relationship with the King and his desire to be rid of Katherine would have reached far and wide especially to someone like Clarice who was related to the Pope and the King of France.

"I am happy to be here, it is a nice change from the courts where I have spent my time," Clarice said with a smile, her words would be reported back to the King and she had no doubts about that. She was a guest at his court and while she might be welcomed right now, the last thing that she needed was to find herself on the outs with anyone here. Isotta took a step back and joined the ranks of the two ladies that had been accompanying Anne; this allowed Anne to step forward and linked arms with Clarice, the two of them continuing their walk in the gardens.

"I am sure you have heard much about the King's Great Matter," Anne said simply, she admired the flowers that they passed as she spoke; it would not do to beat around the bush here and she respected Clarice too much for that. This might be her only chance to win the other woman around, Clarice would be a good ally if she was on Anne's side; she was a French Duchess and would clearly be against any alliance that might benefit the Emperor. It would also help her once she became Queen, if Clarice was an ally then there would be at least one foreign monarch that would support her instead of Katherine.

"I tend not to put much faith in rumours. However, the King's decision to annul his marriage to Queen Katherine did come as a surprise," Clarice said not giving too much away, she could not deny that she had heard about what was happening here in England. There was no way that she couldn't know and Anne would certainly be aware that the King's matter would be the talk of Europe especially considering how the Emperor had sacked Rome.

Anne smiled at her diplomatic response, she should have known to expect nothing less from Clarice; the woman sent her time moving back and forth between France and Italy. The last thing that Clarice would want is to offend someone when she relied on both nations as her home; she was an Italian born and bred but she was a French noblewoman.

"The Queen has not officially welcomed you to court," Anne noted, she glanced behind her at their ladies knowing that her words would not be repeated. Katherine held no love for her especially given the fact that Anne was the one that the King was set upon marrying; she doubted that Clarice had gotten a friendly welcome.

France and Spain were known enemies and the fact that the Emperor had invaded Rome wouldn't have helped matters especially if Clarice had been there and forced to flee. Making no comment on what Anne had said, Clarice was aware that the Queen's frosty reception of her arrival had not gone unnoticed; relations between their countries had never been smooth.

"Given our history, I would like to propose an alliance," Anne said softly, she lowered her voice as she spoke not wanting her words to be repeated to anyone; she wanted to make an offering on her own. There was no doubt in her mind that her father and uncle would be displeased if they knew what she was doing; they were convinced that Clarice was here as a spy for the Pope. The man had delayed long enough in giving the King what he desired and Anne feared that this would carry on wasting away the years in which she might give the King the son that he desired.

"We have enemies here at court. Those who would wish to see us both brought down," Anne continued taking note of the surprise on Clarice's face, her offer did seem like a strange one and she was sure that it wasn't what Clarice had been expecting. If Anne had truly wished it then she would have made an enemy out of the Medici woman; ignored her as Katherine had done but she figured this would benefit her more. She had watched Clarice since she arrived and had noticed that no one had approached her since she arrived; she was all but ignored and even the ambassador's were welcomed better.

"An alliance?" Clarice questioned not sure what to make of such an idea, she had been sent to bring down Anne and put a stop to the King's divorce by putting herself in his way. It stuck with her that it was Anne offering to help her when it was Katherine that she had been sent to help by interfering. Clarice might have vowed that she would not act against her conscious; she was determined to keep that vow and she knew that allying herself with Anne might be a wise move.

There was no telling just how long she might be here, Clement would likely not recall her home anytime soon and given her reception so far; she doubted that it would get any better especially if things went south. Clarice was defenceless here if things didn't go the way the King wanted with the King of France or the Pope; she was trapped in a situation that she could not escape like an ambassador could.

"Of course, we women must always watch each other's backs," Anne explained with a smile, she knew that she had very few people that she trusted. Since her rise in court people had flocked to her side and Anne knew that they would just as easily turn on her should this fall apart and she found herself casted aside in favour of Katherine.

The woman was a thorn in her side and her refusal to simply retire to a convent was making the situation even more difficult than it needed to be. The Emperor would continue to defend his aunt and his sack on Rome provided that he would do anything that he could to make sure that one of his relatives stayed on the English throne.

Anne doubted that he wasn't planning to use the Princess Mary as a puppet, she heard that the young girl was more Spanish than she was English and Katherine favoured a Spanish match for her daughter. No one could deny that she had been rather sour over the fact that Princess Mary had been engaged to the Dauphin of France for a time.

Anne remembered that meeting well, it was the very first time that she had truly crossed paths with King Henry after spending so much time in France. It had been there that her sister, Mary, had captured his attention for a short time before Anne had been recalled to take her place.

"What did you have in mind?" Clarice asked curious to what Anne might have planned, it was not what she had expected from meeting the woman that everyone was talking about and she wasn't sure what to make of such an offer. It was something that she would have to consider, the last thing that she needed was to spend her time alone while she was at court with the exception of her ladies.

"I shall welcome you into my inner circle," Anne started carefully, she glanced at Clarice knowing that if things had been different then the other woman wouldn't have glanced her way. If she wasn't in need of a power ally then Anne would have happily done as Katherine had and the enemy of my enemy is my friend. And she was certain that there would be no such alliance between Katherine or Clarice; the Queen was far too stubborn for her own good and would cut off her nose to spite herself if it suited her.

"You then shall of course be introduced to the King…" Anne continued knowing that he would wish to meet Clarice officially then, not just the introduction that had been made. This would result in a change in Clarice's current position at court, people would seek out her friendship to get to Anne since they all wanted to be at her side as she rose through court.

"And what is it you desire in return?" Clarice asked wondering what she could possibly have to offer Anne in return, she had no sway in Rome nor did she think that she would get the King what he wanted from Clement. She could only imagine what her cousin would say should she dare ask him to grant the King of England what he desired most; she was sure Clement would find a way to punish her for disobeying him.

"Your friendship," Anne stated simply, she could not say that she had many friends nor would she truly count Clarice as one but she was certain that the other woman understood where she came from. The path that she was taking was a lonely one at best, everyone wanted something from her and she found herself at times with no one to trust and turn to.

"And when the time should come perhaps you might convince others that I am worthy of my place as Queen," Anne continued trying to build her confidence, she slowly came to a stop and looked at Clarice. The other woman's face was unreadable but there was no denying just what Anne was asking of Clarice; she wanted the other woman to champion her cause when she became Queen.

"I know why you are here, Your Grace. Just as I, you have been asked to play a role by a man that does not understand the cost," Anne whispered so only Clarice could hear. Her eyes sweeping over to their ladies that had stopped not far from them, she knew without a doubt if her suspicions on Clarice were reported to the King then it would not end well. Clarice tried to keep her face blank of all emotion, she opened her mouth to deny what Anne had said only for the woman to raise her hand and stop her.

"I shall not tell the King of your purpose here. I only ask that you consider me your friend here at court," Anne continued, she wasn't entirely sure that was why Clarice had been sent to England. But the woman had exotic looks not much different from her own, they stood out at court because they were not considered to be as beautiful as the other woman around them.

Clarice was silent, her eyes searching Anne's face for any sign of deception; her heart pounded in her chest not sure what would happen to her should this reach the King. The idea of being imprisoned did not appeal to her and Clarice doubted that anything would be done to save her should that happen to her.

"Then I am happy to accept," Clarice said linking arms with Anne once more, she was going to have to be more careful and she prayed that she hadn't just signed her own death warrant by siding with Anne Boleyn.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	6. Chapter 5: Speaking with the King

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Speaking with the King****.**

_6th of May 1530 - London, England_

"Sweetheart. Allow me to introduce, Her Grace. The Duchess of Nemours," Anne said smiling as she approached the King, she moved towards him ignoring everyone else in attendance. Today's hunt sparked the perfect time to introduce Henry to Clarice away from the eyes of the court; Anne knew that she had to play this carefully, the last thing she needed was this to backfire on her.

"Your Majesty," Clarice greeted dropping into a curtsy, the King stared at her for a moment before signalling for her to rise; he hadn't expected for Anne to befriend the Duchess. Especially not when the woman was related to the man that was responsible for the delay in their marriage; he was growing tired of being denied what he desired most.

"Your Grace. I trust you are prepared for today's hunt," Henry stated pleasantly, if Anne had brought the Italian on their hunting trip then he would trust her judgement. He knew many at court still thought that he would stay with Katherine, they loved the Spanish Princess as their Queen and they were unaccepting of his intention to marry Anne. Should his intended have found a friend in the Duchess then Henry would seek to honour that; he was certain that if the Pope heard the truth of how things were here from Clarice that he might be more willing to side in Henry's favour.

"I should hope so, Your Majesty. It has been awhile since I have had the chance to go hunting," Clarice admitted, it had been before the Sack of Rome that she had been able to enjoy such a pass time. Things had been stifling with the loss of Florence and with Rome being taken by the Emperor; she had found herself almost a prisoner in her own home for her own safety for a time.

Mounting the horse that she had been gifted for the hunt, Clarice noticed that aside from herself and Anne; the only other ladies in attendance where the ones that they had each tasked to accompany them. Clarice guessed that they were to be witnesses proof that the King was a gentlemen towards a woman that he was courting even thought his wife sat inside the palace probably taking mass.

The rest of the gathering was made up of the King, the Duke of Suffolk, Viscount Rochford and a few servants and guards that would attend to them. Never had Clarice been granted the honour of attending such a gathering from her cousin, the King of France; to be here was a sign of favour one that she knew could be easily taken away.

Leaving behind the palace, Clarice twisted the rein of her horse as they headed out; the men talking joyfully about the hunt, a stag that they had not caught yet taking over the conversation. The sudden sound of Anne's voice made Clarice jump, she turned her head to the side a weak smile on her face knowing that their alliance was a weak one at best.

Anne continued to talk, an understanding look on her face as she did so; her voice offering nothing more than reassurance that slowly coaxed Clarice into talking with her. Henry rode just ahead of them listening to their conversation, he smiled pleased to see that they were getting along and he held hope that Clarice might be able to convince the Pope to grant him what he desired.

For long enough, he had been denied by a man that was nothing more than a poppet; if he did not reserve satisfaction soon then Henry knew that he was going to have to force the issue in anyway that he could. Slowing down his horse, Henry looked between the two women pleased to find that they had yet to notice that he was now completely focused on him; only Charles seemed to have noticed his change.

"I fear I do not know much about your family, Your Grace," Henry mused looking to Clarice as he spoke, the startled look on her face amusing him as she glanced at him; her eyes flickering with an emotion that he couldn't quite understand. The Medici were quite an unknown family to England, they were mainly an Italian family with some very high connections that seemed to be springing up across the continent if his advisors were to be believed.

"We are mainly a family of bankers, Your Majesty," Clarice replied simply, there was not much to tell about her family; they had been once nothing of worth and had slowly made their way up in the world. Their political and noble connections mainly coming from the people that married into the family; she had no doubts that she would have found herself in such a position if she had been sent to England.

"A family that has risen to one of the most powerful in all of Europe," Henry corrected, he had heard that the Pope was in talks with the Scottish King about marrying one of the Medici girls. Should Clarice's cousin become a Queen then there would be many that would take an interest in the woman before him; there were many Dukes in her family and the Medici had produced two Popes.

There was no denying that they had high ambitions and Clarice was a fine woman, she was not like the beautiful English Roses that lined his court. Clarice nodded her head at his words, her family had risen high in recent years and despite the troubles that they'd had there was no denying that there were still high ambitions for her family.

It made Clarice wonder just what was being planned for her, she often thought of the nameless man that she would one day be married off to. Her titles, her land, her everything would become his and she would be expected to sit and endure it like every woman before her; nothing more than the mother to his child and an ornament on his arm.

"It reminds me of my own family," Henry admitted snapping Clarice from her thoughts, she stared at him surprised not sure how to respond; she simply watched his face and the far away look in his eyes. The Tudors had risen from almost nothing, a bastard claim that meant nothing to some people and now they held the throne of England.

"Tell me of Nemours," Henry requested knowing nothing of the place that she was from, the woman was but a mystery to him and if his Anne had befriended her then there must be a reason. Clarice looked down at her hands, her heart almost pounding in her chest; considering her next words carefully, she hadn't been there in such a long time.

"It's hard to describe. I have not spent time there in so long," Clarice admitted softly, it was her home and she missed it so but she was required to travel and she knew that her lands were well cared for. Travelling between France and Rome was never an easy trip and unwed as she was, Clarice had waited for the match that was coming and enjoying her freedom. Henry nodded at that, he recalled what it had been like when he had been away at war; it had been hard but the reward had been worth it in the end.

"I trust you feel most welcome here at court," Henry said knowing that while it might not be home to her, his court would serve as the perfect distraction for her while she stayed. Her eyes darted away for a second before Clarice assured Henry that she was enjoying her time at his court; his laugh boomed across the gathering as he pushed his horse forward knowing that her inclusion on the hunt would certainly shake things up for her at court.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	7. Chapter 6: Queen Katherine's Ire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Queen Katherine's Ire.**

_19th of May 1530 - London, England_

"Make way for Her Majesty, the Queen," the herald announced causing people to quickly move out of the way and bow down to their Queen as she and her ladies passed; she was dressed all in black and barely glanced at the courtiers around her. Her ladies trailed behind her as she walked through the halls of the palace as she held her head high; she cared not what anyone thought of her nor the fact that her marriage was hanging by a thread.

That morning she had received another letter from her nephew, the Emperor, his promise of support during this trying time was the only good news that she seemed to receive. The Pope had said no more on the matter and her husband still continued to flaunt his relationship with his whore; nothing seemed to sway his attention from her or his desire to leave his marriage.

Katherine was his true wife and nothing that Henry could say would change that, she still held hope that he would tire of his whore and return to her when the time was right. Walking down the halls towards the chapel, Katherine couldn't help but allow her mind to think back to how things had been for her since Henry had announced his desire to end their marriage.

He barely saw her anymore and she had not seen her beloved daughter in so long, she missed Mary and she wanted nothing more than for her to be allowed to visit the court. Henry had sent Mary off to Ludlow after he had ennobled his bastard son, a direct threat to her own daughter's succession to the throne and Katherine knew that even as the Princess of Wales that Mary was not safe.

For all her talk of Mary being the next Queen of England, Katherine knew that her daughter was going to have a lot of struggles taking the throne; she would face them with the grace granted to her as the granddaughter of the great Isabella of Castile. Reaching the chapel, Katherine came to a halt as her eyes caught on the gathering of ladies that were in attendance; a frown forming on her face as she swept over the ladies that offered her a curtsy. They were in the attendance of their lady and Katherine couldn't stop from wondering just what the Duchess of Nemours hoped to gain from being here; it disgusted her that the woman had befriend the whore.

"Your Majesty," Clarice greeted with a curtsy, she had not expected her prayers to be interrupted and she was most surprised to have such a run in with the Queen; she had not expected to see her especially since she had befriended Anne. There was no denying that Katherine was an imposing force, she was the daughter of a Great Queen and she had served England well during her time as Queen.

However, Clarice did wonder just how far the woman was willing to go to keep her throne despite the fact that it was clear that the King was determined to be rid of her at whatever the cost. The divorce had dragged on for years, neither closer to getting what they desired and Clarice knew that sooner or later things would come to a head; she could not imagine that Katherine would go quietly.

"Your Grace." Katherine replied with a stiff nod, she eyed the woman that had come to her court with no doubts that the Pope would have sent her; what better way to see what was truly going on in the English Court. So far things had been decided in her favour, there would be no way for Henry to be rid of her while the Pope sided with her; the dispensation that she had been granted to marry Henry was still in effect. Moving to her feet, Clarice made her way out of the chapel seeing that Katherine had not moved to say her own prayers; she glanced away from the Queen who seemed to stare right through her.

"I should wonder what His Holiness would think of your actions here at court," Katherine mused before Clarice could exit with her own ladies, she didn't turn to look at the other woman. Instead she stared towards the front of the church, her eyes locked on the figure of Christ on the cross as she thought about all that had happened to her.

Clarice paused and looked back at the Queen, she knew what she spoke of and felt a dull fear start to build inside of her at her words. Her friendship with Anne was not planned nor did Clarice think that Clement would be welcoming to the idea considering what she had been sent here to do; she was here because he had sent her to distract the King away from Anne.

However, Clarice had also vowed to herself that she would not act in anyway against her conscious; she knew that should anything happen here then her reputation would be damaged. Any grand plans for her own marriage to a good match would disappear and Clarice wasn't sure just who would be considered a good match for her right now. Her younger cousin had been in marriage talks for as long as Clarice could remember and the younger Medici would be a Queen if Clement got his way; there had been no such discussions for Clarice in the years that she had spent in Rome.

"I am sure His Holiness would be pleased to see me most welcomed at court by those who hold his interest at this time," Clarice replied simply, she sounded more confident than she felt and she dared stare back at the Queen who had not welcomed her to the court. If it weren't for Anne then Clarice was sure that no one would be interested in her companionship; she was a foreign noble from a family of bankers that were making their way up in the world.

It did not matter to those of the court who she was related to, the fact that she was the cousin to the King of France and His Holiness did not earn her anything but suspicion here in England. Katherine pursed her lips, her eyes sweeping across the room to meet with Clarice's who didn't look away; the two women staring at one another for a long moment.

The battle lines had been drawn and it was clear whose side Clarice had taken, much to the Queen's ire and the fact that Clarice had sided with the harlot would soon reach the ears of those on the continent. If not by the whispers of their ladies then by Katherine to her nephew, she was sure he would be most interested in the news that the Pope's cousin was siding against her in this time of need.

Turning away from Katherine, Clarice did not look back as she exited the chapel knowing that it was only a matter of time before she would hear from her cousin about all of this. Clement was not an understanding man, he held the power for the Medici's in Italy and Clarice wasn't stupid enough to think that her actions would not reach him; her friendship with Anne might well come with a cost. However, the fact that she remained in England until she was dismissed from court or summoned back to Rome only eased her mind slightly; there was nothing that the Pope could do to her while she was here.

"Clarice," Anne called walking down the corridor with her father and brother, ignoring the look that appeared on Thomas Boleyn's face at the sight of the Italian. He was far from pleased with Anne's newest choice in companion, he would happy have the woman sent back to Rome where she could rot with the Pope for all he cared.

"Allow me to introduce my father, The Earl of Wiltshire and of Ormond and my brother, Viscount Rochford," Anne said introducing the two men to Clarice, she was sure that they'd not have truly crossed paths yet. Her father's dislike for Clarice had been a source of conversation for days, he wished to find a way to have Clarice removed from court, she was a threat to everything that Anne had achieved.

"It is an honour to meet you, Lord Wiltshire… Lord Rochford," Clarice greeted with a nod of her head, the look on Thomas' face was hard to miss and she had a feeling that Anne's suspicions on why she was here weren't solely hers. Lord Rochford offered her a bow, he glanced at his father who didn't move instead only glared at Clarice; he found it rather amusing that his father was acting like this.

He agreed with his sister that it would be better to befriend Clarice than have her as an enemy, if the woman was close with the Pope then it could not hurt to have her on their side. There was a chance that she might be able to persuade the Pope into granting the King his divorce so that he could marry Anne; it had been a drawn-out process and Anne wasn't getting any younger. So many years wasted trying to get the result that the King wanted so that he could marry Anne, however with the Emperor putting pressure on the Pope then they weren't likely to get what they wanted.

"The honour is mine Your Grace," Lord Rochford replied with a smile, he straightened up and looked to Clarice; the Italian beauty looked a little out of place in a court filled with English roses. Clarice found herself smiling in return, she felt rather at ease at the sight of Anne's brother and she could see why Anne was closest to him; Lord Wiltshire made her feel almost small and after her meeting with Katherine, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Ahh. There you are Anne and this must be the Duchess of Nemours," said a voice approaching from behind Lord Wiltshire and Lord Rochford, he had his arms folded behind his back as he came to stop next to them. Anne stepped forward and dutifully kissed the man's cheek with a slight curtsy as she did so; her greeting of uncle confirming to Clarice just who the man might be.

The Duke of Norfolk eyed Clarice with a slight interest, her arrival had been a surprise at court and he had been keeping a close eye on her since she had arrived. Her letters had been intercepted and so far, Clarice seemed like a great ally for Anne, she spoke little of what was happening at English court in her letters to the Pope and the King of France.

"There is much for us to discuss… there has been a new development," Norfolk mused turning to face his niece, he could hardly believe his luck that the King wanted to marry one of his kin. His plan to place Anne in the King's way had worked better than he had ever hoped, especially after how quickly the King had tired of Anne's sister and set her aside.

Anne nodded her head, she glanced to Clarice knowing that whatever it was would not be discussed in the open like this; she very much doubted that it was the news that she desired. Surely Henry would have come to her first with the news of his divorce from Katherine, it had been a long time coming and the seemed no closer to any solutions; Katherine wasn't going to just let him go.

"I trust we have your support in all of this, Your Grace." Norfolk stated watching Clarice closely, his eyes searching her face for any sign of emotion that would tell him what he needed to know from her. Should she prove to be nothing more than a problem then he would happily get rid of her; she was a woman alone in a foreign country that she held no connections to, it would be easy to deal with her.

"I am a Medici… we do not forget those who have helped us or our friends," Clarice told him, she didn't know where she would be without Anne's support right now and she was slowly grown to like the woman. Clarice knew that her position wasn't secure here, at any point something could change and she could find herself in serious trouble; she was related to powerful men that had the power to ruin things for her with the wrong move.

The last thing that Clarice wished for was to find herself cast out and in serious trouble because one of her cousins declared war on the English; she would become a hostage of great value if that happened. Clarice very much doubted that either would care about what happened to her truly only that they'd have the excuse that they needed to make war with England for their own agenda.

"I am most pleased to hear that," Norfolk stated looking to his brother-in-law, they needed all the allies that they could get and having the Duchess on their side was a good start. Katherine had a lot of high-powered supporters and was well loved, she had the Emperor and the Pope on her side while Anne was building her way up; she would need all the support that she could get.

Despite also being the cousin to the Pope, Clarice was also related to the French King who would be a perfect ally should he be convinced to back Anne in her position as Queen of England. It would work out better for the French should that happen, Anne was more a supporter of a French alliance than any other; something that would benefit King Francis in the long run.

Once Anne had given the King a son then everything would be perfect, a Howard descendant would sit on the throne and Norfolk would be completely unchallenged; his family forever favoured for such a fete. Thomas didn't understand just how this would work to their advantage, he only saw Clarice as the cousin of the Pope; not someone that could back Anne when she became Queen.

There was much Clarice could offer them when the time came and they would be able to offer her something in return; her loyalty would be reward in the long run. Clarice would certainly be more use to them than the wife that Thomas had selected for his only son; in five years of marriage there had been no sign of the heir that she was expected to produce.

Only time would tell if the Viscountess would be useful in the coming days, especially when it came to Anne's accession to Queen of England.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	8. Chapter 7: Change in Circumstances

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Change in Circumstances.**

_2nd of November 1530 - London, England_

Listening to Anne recount her meeting with the King, Clarice couldn't help but smile pleased to see that things were still going well for her despite the fact that there was still no sign of the King was going to be granted his annulment. Katherine still openly refused to accept that her marriage to the King was over, she often sent messages via servants that she missed Henry and wished he would come see her instead of spending time with Anne. It was a relief to Clarice that her small actions with Anne had been able to help the other woman in any way that was possible; she was aware that this could all fall apart very easily.

"Your Grace. The French Ambassador is without," Isotta interrupted offering no apology to Anne, the man had insisted that it was important and had to speak with Clarice at this very moment. Signalling for Isotta to bring the ambassador in, Clarice glanced at Anne who looked almost as confused as she did; there had been no such meeting like this since Clarice had arrived at court six months earlier.

"Your Grace," Charles de Solier, Comte de Morette greeted offering a bow to her, his eyes glancing around nervous at the news that he'd been asked to deliver. A part of him wished that he could avoid such a meeting, he had could not imagine that she would take the news that he been asked to ensure that she understood what was happening.

"I have been asked to deliver this letter from His Majesty, King Francis," Charles stated stiffing in his place, his hand reaching into his pocket to retrieve the letter that he sworn to deliver to her. Handing it over, Charles glanced towards Anne who was watching him with interest for a moment; she had no idea what the letter might contain especially if the ambassador had brought it here.

The letter had passed from Francis to the ambassador meaning that there would be no way it could be detected entering court until it reached Clarice's hand. Opening up the letter, Clarice turned away from the Ambassador and started to read what her cousin had to say; the colour draining from her face as she read further and she turned back looking to the ambassador.

"I don't understand," Clarice told him, brandishing the letter his way feeling lost at the news that he delivered; her mind racing a mile a minute trying to work out just what she was going to do with this news. If Francis planned to take away her Duchy then Clarice was unsure how her royal cousin expected her to support herself; he would never abandon her without reason, in another country with no way of supporting herself there.

"His Majesty feels your position would be better suited for Philip of Savoy," Charles replied glancing away, his eyes catching with Anne's as she understood just what was happening; his palms felt sweaty and he almost wished he had not brought her such news. No matter what she said now it was too late, he was most certain that King Francis had gone ahead and given her title of Duchess of Nemours to her uncle.

Philip was the brother of her mother and she had not seen him since she was a young girl, she felt angry that her cousin had removed her title to give it to him when he had been the Count of Genevois for years. Moving towards Clarice, Anne ushered the other woman to sit down concerned that she may faint from the news that she had received; it was a great shock and Anne knew that this changed things for Clarice.

"And what of me?" Clarice asked quietly, she had to wonder just what was expected of her now; there was no explanation for why he couldn't just give their uncle a different title. What claim did Philip have other than he was a man that usurped her own right; her father had been the last Duke of Nemours followed by her mother, now that they had both passed the title was hers.

"I am sorry, my Lady," Charles uttered looking away, there were no more instructions that he had been given; he truly felt her plight and wished her well in all of this. The loss of her title and lands had left her at the mercy of those around her, the change in her address would be noticed by all now that she was not entitled to Your Grace.

"I think it best you leave, Your Eminence," Anne instructed standing tall, she turned to the ambassador sure that Clarice would like a few moments to collect her thoughts; the news had come as a complete shock to her. Nodding his head, Charles offered Clarice one final glance before departing knowing that the change in her circumstances would greatly affect her; she would have to send several of her ladies away.

Whispering filled the room from even the most loyal of Clarice's ladies, the loss of Clarice's income meant that they would have to leave while the woman that had been their mistress was strained here. Ushering the ladies from the chambers, Anne was almost thankful they had been in Clarice's chambers when the news had come to her. Only once they were alone did Clarice speak freely, her hands shaking as she spoke knowing that there had to be a reason that this had happened; Francis would never do such a thing not when he had promised not to ever do to her.

"This has to be the Pope's doing… Francis would not steal what is rightfully mine without cause," Clarice whispered trying to make sense of the fact that she had left all that she had, there was no doubt in her mind that her uncle would make himself comfortable in her home and anything that she had left there would be destroyed or sold. A part of her knew that this had been coming, she really had the chance to be in Nemours but she had loved the time she had gotten to spend there; she spent time with the people and they had loved her.

Anne did not speak, her dark eyes-only watching Clarice as the woman began to rant against her cousin; it hurt to see the woman find herself in this position because of the game that men had decided that she should play for their benefit. As much as it angered Anne that the Pope had dragged his feet for so long on ending the marriage between Henry and Katherine; the time for inaction was coming to an end that much she was sure.

"It's because I have not done as Clement asked of me. He wished for me to depose you in the King's affections but I had not the heart nor will to do such a thing," Clarice fretted knowing that Anne had worked all that out, she turned to the other woman wishing that there was an easier way to explain why she had been sent.

Many had assumed that Clarice was here to spy for the Pope, her admittance to court after the Pope's demand that Henry return to Katherine had not gone unnoticed and in some ways even with her closeness to Anne, she was still an outsider. Shaking her head, Clarice knew that there was only one thing that would upset the Pope in away that she would be able to show him that she would not be a pawn in his game any longer.

"As God as my witness. I shall help you gain the throne to spite the Pope in taking from me what is mine by birth right," declared Clarice moving towards Anne, she had not played her hands yet and the men that thought that they could control her forgot who she was. She was the granddaughter of Lorenzo de' Medici and her great-great-grandfather was Cosimo de' Medici; however, she was also descended from great women, she had heard been told the tales of the women that had married these great men.

Her own grandmother, her namesake, had been a representative of her husband in his work while she travelled around Italy when they could not return home. The silence at Clarice's declaration made Anne pause for a moment, her eyes searching Clarice's face unsure if she even realised just what she was saying; the vow was something that was not said lightly. Taking a deep breath, Anne tried to sort through her thoughts knowing that if this worked then the Pope and Katherine's undoing would come from their dismissal of Clarice.

"Do you mean it?" Anne asked not wanting to place all her hopes on what Clarice was saying, everything had stalled and they moved no further in any of this no matter what Henry demanded. Her child bearing years were passing by and there was nothing that she could do, she would not give herself to Henry in fear that any child, she bore would be a passed.

"I would not make such a vow with God as my witness without meaning it," Clarice told her, she would see this to the end and she would see Anne reach the throne and give the King a son as she so promised. Reaching out and taking Anne's hands, the two women knew what they were up against; the entire world might be against Anne being Queen but they would find a way to make it happen.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	9. Chapter 8: The Pope's Miscalculation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: ****The Pope's Miscalculation.**

_5th of November 1530 - Rome, Italy_

Walking through the halls of the Vatican, Ippolito couldn't help but feel angry at the news that he had just been given; he could not believe that the Pope had dared have Clarice stripped of her titles to be given to some relative of theirs. He had worried after the loss of his own titles, which had been given by the Pope to Alessandro de' Medici that his sister would be next; his compensation for such a loss had been to become a Cardinal.

This was not something that he had ever wanted for himself instead, he would have much preferred to remain as ruler of Florence; no matter what titles and riches that were bestowed upon him it would not make up for what he had lost. Now his sister had suffered the same, what had been said to King Francis to make him hand her birth right over to another had not yet reached his ears but Ippolito could very well imagine what had been commanded by the Pope. Storming into the chamber where he knew that Clement would be, he ignored the looks that the cardinals offered him upon entry; he cared not for what they discussed only wanting answers for what had happened.

"Francis has gifted my sister's title and lands over to her uncle," Ippolito stated glaring at Clement who did not at all look surprise that the younger man had come to speak with him. With a wave of his hand, Clement dismissed the other cardinals that were gathered; this conversation was best kept private and he was aware that even the walls had ears here in the Vatican. Once they were alone, Clement turned to Ippolito doubting that the man would truly understand why he had done as he had; he knew just what was at stake if Catherine did not remain the Queen of England.

"Clarice has not done as I have asked. The Emperor reports that she has taken the harlot's side in all matters of court in England," Clement stated leaning back in his chair, he watched Ippolito take the seat opposite and wondered just how Clarice had allowed herself to be swayed from God's mission. The Vicar of Rome was certain of his plot to have Clarice replace the whore and even better if the King would set his sights upon her to become Queen of England.

He could imagine it now, he would usher in a golden age for the Medici and it had all started with Ippolito; he had plans to make the young man the next Pope when he was gone, only then would the Medici legacy be secure. Catherine de' Medici would become the Queen of France, Clarice would become the Queen of England once the ill-fated Queen Katherine had been dealt with of course. The Emperor would not have the need to grumble so once his aunt had passed on and his cousin was treated well; she'd be married off to one of the Spanish princes and her claim to the throne would not matter when Clarice gave the King a son.

"And what of her dowry? She is the daughter of a Duke. She deserves a suitable match," Ippolito argued not understanding what Clement hope to gain from all of this. He had cautioned her to be careful while she was in England, he knew what Clement had asked of her and had prayed daily that his sister would not act against her conscious when there was so much at stake.

Ippolito cared not for the affairs of the court or who a King he had not met married; he cared about his sister, the only family that he could count on to have his back. Despite him being a bastard, Clarice had treated him as her brother; caring not for the status that his birth had given him and he was forever thankful for that.

"Sacrifices have to be made Ippolito," Clement spoke softly, he would not reveal his grand plan to the other man nor had he spoken of his ambitions to anyone in fear that should he do so that they might end up in the ear of the Emperor. For right now, the man had more control than Clement would care to admit and his revenge would be sweet against the man that had sacked the city that he called home. Forcing his way into being made the Holy Roman Emperor, his meddling in what should have been an easy divorce settling; Emperor Charles would reap what he had sown when the time was right.

"Then why is it never you who sacrifices anything. I lost my title. My sister is without her title and a dowry so she can make a fine match deserving of her status. Catherine spent three years as a hostage," Ippolito spat angry that Clement never seemed to put himself in the way of all of this. They were all his little puppets and Ippolito would not stand it anymore, he wouldn't just stand by and allow Clement to ruin their lives further; he truly wished that the man had never found himself as Pope.

When Clement did not reply to the accusations that Ippolito had thrown at his feet, he scoffed and shook his head doubting that whatever he said or tried to get Clement to admit to; he would insist upon it that it was God's will his work. Getting to his feet, Ippolito left before he would say something that he would come to regret; it was too late for him to do anything for Catherine but he could help his sister.

Their cousin would have a fine match in Henri, Duke of Orleans and she would certainly be treated well by the French given their long history with the Medici family. However, Clarice had just found herself near destitute in a country were she would have no such support from anyone; she was considered a spy for the Pope and it was not likely that people would be kind to her.

His mind made up, Ippolito knew what his next move would be; he did not care if the Pope threatened to excommunicate him; he would help his sister in anyway that he could. Leaving before nightfall would be tricky but he would make it work, he was hopeful that his arrival in England would bring some good news to his sister; if needed he would happily turn on the Pope and inform the King of England just who was pulling the strings here in Rome.

There was nothing for him in the city now and he would do what he could to find his sister a match that would have pleased their father; he knew that Giuliano would have been disgusted in what the Pope had done to his children.

* * *

_5th of November 1530 - London, England_

"I knew that King Francis was not as gallant as he claimed to be. How could he be? When he leaves his beloved cousin in such a state where she has no means to provide herself with," Henry stated aloud, his eyes sweeping over Clarice before turning to his beloved. It had been Anne who had told him of the unfortunate turn of events in which the former Duchess of Nemours now found herself without any way to support herself.

"I fear that it is the Pope's meddling that has led my cousin to do such a thing," Clarice began with a shake of her head. "First he denies Your Majesty of the right to marry Lady Anne and now he tricks my cousin with wicked lies about my time here to have my birth right taken from me."

Clarice had nothing now and most of her ladies were already organising their trips back to Italy to their families; there was nothing for them now that their mistress had lost everything. Only two had stayed loyal, only two had insisted tat they would remain by her side no matter what came her way; Clarice was ever so thankful for their loyalty at a time like this.

"He is a true villain then, he deserves not the title that he has been given nor the power that he wields," Henry mused knowing that the more he heard about the Pope's doing, the more he wished to learn from the books that Anne had shown him. Surely this was not God's will, he had denied Henry a son from Katherine because he had married his brother's widow; yet the Pope did not see that he was cursed for doing so and continued to not give him pleasure in his divorce. Now the Pope had taken what was rightfully Clarice's and given it to another, he had denied her the birth right that had been left to her by her father when he had passed on.

"I have offered Lady Clarice a position in my household my love," Anne said smiling knowing that it would at least keep the other woman at court and a roof over her head, she had no money or anyway to pay for a ship back to the continent. Nor did she have the funds to accommodate herself while she was in England, something that meant she would find herself on the streets should she not wish to enter a nunnery.

"Of course, I shall see to it that she receives a pension while she is here at court. I will not have it said that that the King of England allowed a Lady of his court to live in such poverty," Henry announced pleased with his decision, his actions surely would be seen as a kindness after the evil acts committed against her. Ducking into a curtsy, Clarice was almost thankful for that and she knew that her stay at court was most certain now; she did not know what she would have done if it weren't for Anne and she vowed to help the woman get what she wanted.

Everything that she had, she how owed to the King and Anne a fact that she was quickly going to have to get used to and there was nothing that could be said that would make her forgive those who had wronged her. The chambers that she had originally occupied had been vacated and Clarice knew it was for the best; she could not afford to keep them and her position was not as secure as it had been.

Her relatives turning on her in such a short amount of time would certainly catch attention and she could not tell just what might come her way next. There was no way for her to make a good match now, the loss of her lands and title meant that there would be no dowry for her and she could not hope for a match that she could have before.

With no relative around to negotiate for her, Clarice was entirely at the mercy of the King to arrive a match right now and while Anne could delay such a thing it was only a matter of time before she was married off. Never in her worst nightmares had Clarice thought that her life would turn out this way, she was at the mercy of those who might not think of her best interests. She had been all put abandoned by those who claimed to care about her, family that should have protected her against such evils; instead she now found herself wondering just who she could truly trust.

"The Queen has not reached out to offer you support?" Thomas More asked speaking up, he was stood not far from the King and had a frown set upon his face. The idea that the whore was offering such support to one such as Clarice did not sit right with him; he was certain that the Good Queen would take the Pope's cousin under her wing and offer her a place in her own household.

"No. My Lord. The Queen has not. For a woman who prides herself on her charity, she has none to offer me," Clarice stated staring at More, she knew how Katherine was portrayed here and people looked up to her. However, it would most certainly be damaging to hear that the Queen that was so loved would not offer support to someone in need. Not even when that someone was the cousin to the Pope, she had been far from welcoming to Clarice since her arrival and their last meeting had not ended well; it was clear where the Pope was hearing about her actions here.

"I am sure if you spoke with Her Majesty…" More pushed stepping forward, the idea of a heretic like Boleyn corrupting Clarice did not sit well for him; the mere thought that she could spread her heresy so close to the Pope's family made him ill. It was only a matter of time before the Pope would ensure that Henry would return to his wife; Katherine was loved by the people and they would not like her being set aside for anyone.

"Her Majesty does not wish to speak with me." Clarice interrupted, she wasn't going to allow herself to be cowed and she would not go and speak with Katherine about her ills; she would not trust a woman who had already decided that she was the enemy here. Henry almost seemed amused by such a conversation, it did not surprise him that Katherine had no love for the Italian; despite the fact that she might be the cousin to the Pope, she was a French Noblewoman.

Katherine had always been against such a match, he recalled how she had grumbled when he had betrothed their daughter Mary to the Dauphin of France. She had always wanted to see her daughter married back to her beloved Spain, the engagement to Charles had not worked out and she had almost seemed surprise that the then twenty-two-year-old Charles had not wanted to wait for her daughter to grow up.

Even now she wished to see their beloved Mary married to the might of Spain, all while filling the girl's head with ideas of her being Queen of England. It would not happen on Henry's watch, he would not allow the country that he ruled to become a part of the Spanish Empire; he knew what would happen if Mary was crowned.

His only daughter was far more Spanish than she was English, raised that way by her mother and she would only be a puppet to the Emperor's schemes if he allowed her to marry any of her Spanish cousins. He needed a son, one that Katherine could no longer give him and one that Anne had promised to deliver him; he wasn't going to change his mind and he grew tired of the games played by those who tried to control him.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	10. Chapter 9: Ippolito de' Medici

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Ippolito de' Medici****.**

_18th of December 1530 - London, England_

Walking through the halls of the Tudor palace, Ippolito was more than relieved to finally have arrived especially after such a long journey; the seas had been quite rough and there had been a moment where he had feared that he might not make it to England at all. The guards that led him through the palace had been most kind to him since he had arrived at the gates; he was sure the sight of him had come as quite a surprise.

He had shown up at the gates not even an hour before and demanded that he speak to the King of England on the matters of Rome; he had refused to be swayed and had insisted that he had information to help the King in his cause to marry the woman that he loved. Entering the throne room, Ippolito ignored the sight of some many nobles knowing that he had to play his part right; one wrong step and it wouldn't just be him that suffered for his actions.

"Your Majesty," Ippolito stated dropping down onto one knee before the King, his eyes catching sight of his sister not far from the throne where she had been speaking to who he was sure was the Lady Anne Boleyn. Clarice looked well considering the sudden loss of her lands and Ippolito held no doubts that her current status was because of the kindness of the Lady Anne and King Henry.

"It is truly the greatest honour to finally be at your court," Ippolito stated keeping his head bowed until the King bid him to rise, he moved to stand and looked upon the sovereign who seemed rather pleased with his display. A smile set upon the King's face, looking down from his throne to the man that had demanded that he would only speak to him; he had been most interested to hear what he had to say on the matters of Rome.

"However, I fear that I bring nothing but grave news with me," Ippolito stated with a shake of his head, he clasped his hands behind his back and took a deep breath; he had travelled here for a reason and he could not afford a mistake now.

"I am Signore Ippolito de' Medici," he said introducing himself, no doubt that the King offered a glance to the side where Clarice was; the name Medici was rare in these parts and his sister was the first of their notable family to be stationed at this court. His name might not mean as much as Clarice's did especially considering he had been naught but a bastard at birth; a fact that some people would not let him forget.

"Cardinal Medici," More stated with a frown, surely a man promoted by the Pope himself would not forget his calling to the church; not even to appease the King who temper at best was directed at those who would deny him what he desired. The look that formed on Ippolito's face at the mention of the title that he had been gifted by the Pope could not be missed; his nose wrinkled and a scowl formed on his face.

"I am only a Cardinal because that decerped old man that calls himself Pope decided so. I do not feeling the churches true calling. I was Ruler of Florence before that was taken from me and gifted to the Pope's own nephew," Ippolito spat shaking his head, he would not go back to the church and he would do whatever it took to care for the only true family that remained to him. His words seemed to please the King while other seemed shocked by such an outburst that tainted the Vicar of Rome; surely a man of God could not have acted in such a way.

"It seems His Holiness has a habit of taking what is not his to give," Henry mused with a content look on his face, the truth about what the Pope was truly like leaking through now with those closest to him turning on him. First, he had arranged for Clarice to lose her lands and title, then he had done the same to this man; how many more had he cheated of what was rightfully theirs to appease his needs.

"I fear so Your Majesty. To rob myself and my sister of our birth rights then to deny Your Majesty freedom from a woman that betrays your country," Ippolito stated, choosing his words carefully and ignoring the look that he knew that he was getting from the devote that were in attendance. They would not take any slander against the Pope well but Ippolito cared not for them at this time.

Leaning forward in his throne, Henry frowned not liking what Ippolito was implying but signalled for the man to continue curious about what he intended to share; a part of him did not wish to believe that Katherine would sink so low to keep her throne. Despite refusing to accept his demands nor any decision made in England, Henry had assumed that when she realised that he was truly done with her that she would stand aside.

"I have seen it for myself. The Emperor acts on behalf of his aunt in these matters. He pressures the Pope to give him the answer he wants in your matter," Ippolito stated reaching into his bag, his every move being watched as he produced the evidence that he had collected. He had been waiting for the right moment to strike back at Clement for what he had done, he would not allow the man to ruin their family nor damage his sister's reputation for his own needs.

"I could not stand by and allow such an injustice. Surely it is not God's will that a traitor to your crown should be Queen of England and deny Your Majesty of a true heir," Ippolito continued holding onto the letters, he had friends in some interesting places from when he had been an ambassador. It was not hard to line people's pockets when he had access to Vatican funds, it was rather easily to get them to tell him things that might one day be of use to him.

"She passes messages through the ambassadors of your doings to the Emperor. Tells him that she is his loyal servant," Ippolito said handing over the letters that he had been given, all in Queen Katherine's hands promising undying loyalty on her part to the Emperor. There was silence, no one daring to even utter a whisper at the evidence being presented against the Queen; all knowing that should it prove true then there was nothing that could be done to save Queen Katherine.

Flicking through the letters, Henry had no doubts on who had written them and a sudden sense of relief filled him; he would be free of Katherine for her actions. Not even the people would stand behind a Queen that had betrayed them just to keep a crown that did not even belong to her; the final letter made Henry stop, he stared down at it for a moment before a large smile formed on his face.

"Thank you, Mister de' Medici," Henry stated gratefully, he would be rid of Katherine for once and for all and nothing that she could say would be able to talk her out of this; whatever had been said here would quickly spread. There was no denying that news that their Queen had betrayed them to the Holy Roman Emperor would spread and Henry had no doubts that it would lead to Katherine certain downfall.

"What are your plans?" enquired Henry sure that there would be no return to Rome for Ippolito especially if he had found himself in such a position as his sister had. Clarice had entered the service of Anne to support herself and by coming here, Ippolito would have burnt any bridges that he had when he left Rome; there would not be any going back for him now.

"I cannot return to Rome nor did I wish to, nor do I have the funds to take back Florence," Ippolito replied with a shake of his head, he would continue to fight to regain Florence but right now he could not do as he wished. While he had money to last him for a time, securing his future here in England was his focus especially when his sister was too remain; he would not abandon her.

"Then you shall remain here of course. I am sure a man of your talents will be most welcome here," Henry encouraged, Clarice's testimony against the Pope was one thing but to have another Medici turn on him was promising enough. Perhaps a position on his council and a title would be enough to ensure that the two Medici that were at his court continued to promote his cause and show those on the continent that the Pope was corrupt.

First there was the matter of Katherine that he needed to deal with, he would see how loyal Ippolito remained then he would make his decision on the matter at hand. Offering a bow to the King, Ippolito stepped away and approached his sister knowing that their fates rested in Henry's hands now; no matter what happened to him he would find her a good match.

Stepping away from Anne, Clarice wrapped her arms around the brother that she had never thought that she would see again; she could not believe that he was here right now. No matter what happened, they would find a way to right the wrongs that Pope Clement had heaped upon them; together they would make sure that the Medici name would not fail.

* * *

**There's a poll on my profile please take it.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	11. Chapter 10: One Last Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: One More Chance.**

_19th of December 1530 - London, England_

Staring up at the worn-down building, the stone looked like it was crumbling and the roof was missing in places; the sign on the door read that it was an orphanage, though it looked far from that. Snow coated the building and Clarice doubted that a place such as this offered much protection from the elements especially the extremely cold winter that England was enduring; it made her thankful for her place at the Palace.

Clarice ignored the whispers from Anne's other ladies as she stepped inside following Anne knowing that their mission here was more important than ever; especially with what Ippolito had told her of the King's plans. Wrinkling her nose slightly at the smell that greeted them upon entering the building that was meant to be a safe place for children; it was like nothing she had ever smelt before in her life.

A harassed and shocked elderly woman appeared, wiping her hands on her apron and ducking into a clumsy curtsy at the sight of the ladies. There was no denying the wealth of the women that had entered and it made her wonder what had brought them to her establishment; her eyes flickering between them trying to make sense of this.

"We have come to see the children," Anne informed the woman kindly, she wasn't here to cause trouble in fact it was the opposite; she was certain that her travels around the poorer parts of the capital had spread. Clarice had been most helpful in selecting the causes that Anne would visit, boosting her popularity amongst the common people was important especially if she was to be Henry's Queen soon.

Her friend had pointed out that if she could not win the nobilities favor then she must focus on winning the people to her side if she wanted to stand a chance upon coming into her throne. A frown set upon the elderly woman's face, almost as if she had realised who was at her door and a part of her wanted to turn them away but she had heard that the Lady Anne had been visiting many places like this.

Many had heard about her stealing the King away from his wife and trying to force Good Queen Katherine from her throne. However, when word had started to spread around London that Anne had started to visit those in need including the local hospital, visiting those who had been injured fighting for the King and those without a place to call home.

"Of course," the woman said, her eyes watching Anne not sure whether the woman that had caused Good Queen Katherine so much grief and deserved to be dragged through the streets like a common whore was good news or not. None of the other nobles had ever wandered down here and stuck to the palace turning their noses up at the common folk; she had lived here all her life looking after children and no one ever paid her much mind.

The building was freezing and the air felt trapped inside the slim corridors that wormed their way through; some rooms that Anne passed had no doors on them at all and there were improvised beds made up of straw and dirty rags for covers. The great hall was where the children were scattered around, skinny and small with barely any clothing to call their own despite the cold; dome had no shoes but all of them were dirty and unwashed.

They all bore looks of sadness and hunger that made Anne grateful for what her father had provided for them even if they hadn't had much money at times given that her father was the son of a knight. Making her way into the middle of the floor, Anne looked around unsure where to begin and knowing that there was much that she could do to change their lives. If she was going to be Queen then it was her duty to do something that would perhaps help them instead of ignoring them; she wanted to do more for the people that were often ignored.

"Your dress, My Lady," Mistress Margaret Shelton exclaimed dismayed at how dirty the place was, she stepped forward to stop Anne as she crouched down on the floor. The children all stared in wonder at the woman that had come to see them that was so finely dressed; they had never seen the like and Anne stood out just as her ladies did in a place where there was so little.

Anne didn't care about the dirt, she sat down on the floor knowing that it didn't matter if her dress was ruined, she thought of all the times that she'd played in the gardens of Hever Castle; a smile forming on her face as a little girl clambered into her lap. The others slowly followed and soon Anne was surrounded by children, all in awe of her and she had never felt like this before; she answered any of the questions that they had for her. In turn she asked them questions about themselves, about their parents and she took an interest; some had been abandoned at birth, others their mother's had passed and their father's abandoned them.

"I have presents for each of you," Anne announced with a smile, she signalled for her ladies to come forward and start distributing the gifts amongst the children; their little faces lighting up at such a gesture. The Christmas holidays were around the corner and many would receive no gifts at all, Anne had wished to provide them with clothing to keep them warm and toys for them to play with.

Clarice had assisted in obtaining the necessary items, clothes had to be made and Anne didn't exactly have many friends at court especially with her future so uncertain. To the lady that ran the orphanage, Anne gifted her a bag of coins, some clothes that she and her ladies had put together for the children in different colours and sizes along with a few bags of food.

"It's not much," Anne told the lady, wishing that she could do more right now she was nothing more than the King's beloved and the daughter of an Earl. Henry had promised to ennoble her and would see her raised to the position of at least Marquessate but if favour moved more in her way then perhaps she could even see herself as a Duchess.

Anne promised that she would visit when she could and would even consider taking on some of the girls into her household when they were older; she would make sure they had a better life than what they had started with. The lady had tears in her eyes, she could not believe how generous Anne was being; some days she struggled to even make sure that the children had something to eat every day. Some nights they went to bed starving because there was no money for food, the fact that Lady Anne Boleyn had gifted them with so much would keep them fed for weeks.

"I have tried my best to help them… but these times are hard on us all," the lady said trying to explain, she shook her head mournfully and looked around knowing that she did all she could. Every day seemed to bring in a new mouth to feed and nothing seemed to get easier; the price of food just seemed to continue to rise especially with the wars going on.

"I swear to do what I can to make this better," Anne murmured knowing that her own fate was not secure, nothing would be until Henry had freed himself from Katherine and his doomed marriage to her. There was nothing that she could truly do until she was certain that Henry could do as he had promised her; there would always be a chance that things could change and she would find herself with nothing.

At first, she had not loved the King and saw the task that her uncle and father had set to her as nothing more than a waste of time; Henry was renowned for growing bored when he'd had his fill of women. Now she found herself in love with the man that she had been tasked to distract, the way he treated her and asked her to speak her mind; she didn't feel like just a woman with him instead she was almost his equal. They shared the same hobbies and Anne knew that with Henry, she could rise higher than any other; she would not be like the Woodville Queen who sort to rule through her husband when she found herself in Anne's position.

"You have done so much for us," the woman said snapping Anne from her thoughts, she took Anne's hands not knowing how she would have coped if the other woman hadn't shown up like she had with food and clothes. They were struggling and each day things seemed to get worse, the woman had even thought that she might have to shut her doors and throw children out onto the street because she wasn't able to cope.

"I shall speak with the King, get this place repaired for the weather will only grow worse," Anne insisted knowing while she did not have the funds to help more that Henry would not deny her. She wanted to be loved by the people and Anne was sure that the steps that she was taking would make it so that when the time came the people would be welcoming to the idea that she was going to marry Henry and become Queen of England.

* * *

"Husband?" Katherine greeted surprised to see that Henry had come to her, she had been preparing for bed when her lady had come to her with news that her husband had come with a visitor to see her. It had been so long since Henry had willingly come to her, he had all put avoided her as of late and Katherine knew that his time was spent with the Boleyn whore; he barely paid her any mind while he showed her off to the court.

A part of her wondered if Henry had finally come to his senses and casted aside his whore to return to her; a small part of her still held that hope that this would happen. Glancing to the man that Henry had brought with him, Katherine didn't recognise him and guessed that he was a new groomsman that had entered with her husband to serve him.

"I would like to introduce you to Mister Ippolito de' Medici," Henry stated signalling towards the man that had accompanied him to her chambers seeing her curious look towards him. A frown formed on Katherine's face upon hearing the man's name, if he was any relationship to Clarice then she had no doubts that the man was no friend of hers; she was sure he was another supporter in the King's matter to divorce her.

"Katherine, you must accept the inevitable. We were never legally man and wife. And the court will decide in my and if the court does not decide in my favor, I shall denounce the pope as a heretic and marry whom I please," Henry stated wanting her to see that he was serious. This would be the last chance that he offered her and there was nothing that she could say that would dissuade him from his course; he was going to marry Anne and he grew tired of having her drag her feet.

Pursing her lips, Katherine could not believe that he was here to discuss this with her again; she had made it clear that she would not yield to any but the Pope on this matter. Nothing that Henry could say or do would break her faith that she was the true Queen of England and that she was doing God's work. She was certain her Mary would be a fine Queen and unite England with Spain, producing many children and ruling like Katherine's own mother had done; she had been a Queen by her own right and Mary would do the same.

"Retire from court and agree to an annulment, our marriage was one of good faith so Mary will be well provided for. In return, should you decide to not enter then I shall grant you titles and land that shall see you comfortable for the rest of your life," Henry offered wanting her to see what a fine offer that he was making. It was a better offer than most would have received given the fact that the evidence that Henry had against her was enough to see her sent to the tower; he had vowed to never be like his father nor would he give the Emperor the excuse he was looking for to attack England.

"How can you ask me to do such a thing? I am your wife and I will not be parted from you," Katherine insisted shaking her head, she wanted nothing more than for him to see that she was here to stay. There was nothing that Henry could offer her that would make her relinquish her crown, she had done everything that she could and prayed daily that God would give her a son that Henry desired so much.

The Pope had decided in her favour and nothing Henry did would change that, she was his true wife and nothing Henry did would change that; she would always remain by his side until God called her away. Their daughter would be a great Queen and would be mother to many children, she would marry one of Katherine's many relatives and bring about a Golden age like Katherine's mother had.

"Then I shall see you in the morning. There is much for us to discuss," Henry informed her, he said no more about what would be discussed or the actions that he was willing to take to free himself of her. The evidence of corruption of the church could not be ignored any longer and the Pope had failed him time and time again; the books that Anne had showed him had shaken any doubts of his next step from his mind.

Ippolito offered a small bow to Katherine before following Henry from her chambers, he had no doubts that Katherine would try and talk her way out of this. However, Ippolito had made sure that there had ensured even the witnesses that he was calling up for His Majesty were set; he was leaving nothing to chance and there was a lot at stake.

Should this fail then Ippolito had no doubts that he would share the fate of those who had failed before him.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	12. Chapter 11: Queen Katherine's Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Queen Katherine's Trial.**

_20th of December 1530 - London, England_

Walking through the halls of the palace that she called home, Katherine held her head high taking note of how empty the corridors seemed to be; her ladies followed her loyally to where she had been summoned. The message from Henry had arrived early that morning and Katherine hadn't been sure what to make of such a message from her husband calling her to the throne room where he was expecting her.

After their talk, Katherine couldn't help but wonder if it had finally made Henry realise that there was nothing that he could do that would get rid of her; the Pope had sided in her favour and she would not leave him. The doors to the throne room where thrown open upon her arrival and Katherine didn't pause for a moment; a frown setting upon her face at the sight of so many people inside.

"Her Majesty the Queen," a herald announced making everyone turn around to look towards Katherine, who didn't hesitate in walking through the crowds taking note that this was not the welcome that she had expected. Once the court would have bowed down to her without so much of a hesitation; instead now they stared directly at her as she approached her husband seated upon his throne.

There was no throne for her to take her rightful place at her side, instead there was the single throne that Henry was seated upon; her ladies bowed down to him when they reached the steps to the throne. Katherine stood before Henry, she made no move to bow nor did she move to take her rightful place at his side considering he'd had her throne removed.

"Will you not be seated madam?" Henry asked staring down at Katherine, he sat back in his throne knowing that what happened next was of her own doing; he had tried to offer her a way out but she had refused. Staring up at Henry, Katherine did not budge knowing what he expected of her and she would not give it to him; she was not his subject and would not allow him to treat her without the respect that she deserved.

"My place is at your side and there is no seat for me there," Katherine told him, already having seen the chair that had been set out for her at the side of the room far from her rightful place at Henry's side on a throne as his Queen. A nod of Henry's head was all she received in reply before he waved his hand to Thomas Cromwell so that they may begin with what came next; the sooner that they were done the better and then the real work could begin.

"Do you deny that you encouraged your nephew, the Holy Roman Emperor, to act on your behalf and attack Rome to ensure that you could keep the throne?" Cromwell started, the room deathly silent as he spoke and moved closer to stand before the throne. The last couple of days had been mayhem and Thomas had been locked in his chambers with several others preparing for this; the night before he had been rather worried about confronting Katherine. The woman was rather popular and had even led an army into battle against the Scots while the King was away in France; she had been pregnant at the time but the baby boy was later lost.

"Do you deny that you sent letters discussing private knowledge with your nephew, the Holy Roman Emperor?" Cromwell continued his questioning, he stared down at Katherine who stared back defiantly; there was no sign of any emotion on the woman's face that gave anything away. The room was silent and Thomas waited to see if Katherine would realise that this was serious; if she even realised that the jig was up and that now was the time for her to back down.

"Of course, I deny it. How dare you accuse me of such things. I am His Majesty's most humble servant," Katherine spat stepping towards Cromwell, her eyes shifting away from the lawyer and towards Henry. This was certainly not what she had been expecting upon being called here, she wanted her husband to address her and speak with her plainly on why he was doing this.

"Did you not also promise the same to the Emperor?" Cromwell mused looking to Katherine, there would be no way to talk her way out of this. Producing his first piece of evidence, Cromwell made his way towards one of Katherine's most loyal ladies; he ignored the look that the Queen gave him knowing that nothing that she could say would take away from the evidence that they had. He stopped before the lady that looked nervously towards her mistress not sure what was about to be asked of her; he held out the letter that he had selected and held it out to her.

"If you could. Can you confirm that this is written in Her Majesty's hand?" Cromwell asked of her, he allowed her to take the letter that was written in Spanish and look down upon it. A gasp fell from her mouth and she nodded her head before confirming aloud that the letter was in fact written in Katherine's hand; her eyes glancing towards her mistress who didn't look pleased by the development.

"Can you read it?" Cromwell inquired, when she stated that she could he signalled for her to read it aloud so others could hear what Katherine had written; he clasped his hands behind his back as he stepped away from the lady while she spoke. The colour all but drained from Katherine's face as her letter to her nephew was read aloud, she had no idea how they had gotten hold of the letter and her stomach dropped knowing just how it ended.

It ended with her promising as she always did to be a true and loving servant to her nephew, the King of her home country and the place that she had not seen in so many years since she had left to come to England and marry it's future King. Marching over to her lady, Katherine snatched the letter from her with shaking hands; she stared down at the writing that she knew to be her own. Everyone watched her and Katherine knew that she had to act quickly, if they had such a letter then it would be used against her and her fight to keep her place as Queen would be lost.

"It is a clever forgery but it can not fool me gentlemen," Katherine stated with a shake of her head, she folded the letter and attempted to hide it in her gown only to be stopped by Cromwell. Who took the letter from her so that she could not have it destroyed if she was able to convince those around them that she was completely innocent; the other letters were going to be kept out of reach.

"A forgery madam? But we have so many others, all confessing your loyalty to the Emperor as well as telling him the King's dealings with others," Cromwell mused signalling for a man to step forward with several other letters that had already been presented to the court to show her.

"You encouraged your nephew to intervene on your behalf with the Pope ensuring that he could not judge the case presented by His Majesty with clear eyes," Cromwell said pushing forward, his dark eyes looking to Katherine daring her to deny what he said. It was all in the letters and while she might not have asked for such things to be done, it was her pleas of help and loyalty to the Emperor that had him act.

"Your nephew sacked Rome to prevent you being cast aside and took His Holiness hostage. The Pope finding in your favour and refusing to ease His Majesty's mind on the matter of your marriage to his brother," Cromwell continued walking passed Katherine and to the gathering, there were many lords, courtiers and other members of court in attendance.

Each would leave here with no doubt of Katherine's guilt and spread it, already plans where in action to spread her betrayal and lies around the country clearing the way for the King to marry again and remove himself from the traitor. Slowly making her way over to the letters, Katherine stared down at them her face paling as her eyes scanned each for its contents and with each letter; she realised that there was nothing that she could say that would convince anyone otherwise.

There were no words that could pass her lips that she could say that would erase the evidence of which they had; she turned to look at the crowds realising that she was going to lose. They were clearly in her hand and Henry looked pleased with himself, she couldn't understand how he had come into possession of such letters; they had reached the Emperor, the Imperial Ambassadors would not have betrayed her.

Eustace Chapuys and Mendoza were loyal to her and had offered their support repeatedly stating that they would only recognise her as the Queen of England. They had promised her that the Emperor would do what he could to see to it that her position was not threatened further and pressure Henry into casting aside his whore to remain with Katherine. Now the letters that she had wrote were here being used against her, she could not imagine how Henry had gotten them nor did she think that the Emperor would be foolish enough to allow them to fall into English hands.

"If you have betrayed His Majesty in such a way then how can we believe that you are also telling the truth about your marriage to Prince Arthur?" Cromwell stated aloud, his words snapping Katherine from her trance and she turned towards him. Anger flooding her that they dared question her on such things, she should have known that not only would they tarnish to her good name but they would also now try to take what she had worked so hard for from her.

"I call upon Baroness Willoughby de Eresb, Your Majesty," Cromwell announced bowing to the King before the doors to the left of the throne opened allowing the woman to enter escorted by guards. A nervous look filled María de Salinas's face and she glanced towards the woman that she had served for so long; she had been visiting her daughter when the guards had come for her.

"Lady Willoughby, you are Her Majesty's most loyal servant? You have served her since before she came here to wed Prince Arthur and you were with her in Ludlow Castle," Cromwell said watching Maria, he had been most surprised when the next piece of evidence had shown up.

He waited for the woman to speak, her eyes cast on the ground and the room remained silent not sure where he was going to go with this; they disapproved with the news that the Queen had been consorting with a foreign power to keep her throne. Once Maria had confirmed that she had indeed been Katherine's loyal lady since she had left her home in Castile and had come to England; Cromwell pushed on with his questioning, he never once looked to Katherine who was glaring at him.

"Did Her Majesty know that you were spying on her for her mother, Queen Isabel?" Cromwell asked moving across the floor to retrieve the next piece of evidence one that would be the final nail in the coffin for Katherine. He paused when Maria did not answer him right away and turned back to the woman that looked rather uncomfortable with the situation at hand; she stared down at the floor unable to meet anyone's eyes in fear of what would come next. Picking up the letter, Cromwell walked back to Maria and held out the letter to her; he waited for her to look at it and knew that finally they could set to rights the wrongs that had been done.

"You wrote this letter to the late Queen Isabel did you not? Confirming that the marriage between Prince Arthur and his new bride had been consummated?" Cromwell confirmed showing the letter to her, he watched her face as she realised just what he was holding. The letter was dated only a few days after her marriage in 1501 to Arthur, confirming that Katherine had consummated her marriage. Maria opened and closed her mouth, nothing she could say would take away from the fact that she had clearly lied; she'd sworn under oath that the marriage between Katherine and Arthur had not been consummated when she'd been asked.

"This is another letter sent by you to Queen Isabel. Stating that Her Majesty was pregnant just after Prince Arthur passed, that it had been taken care of and that any evidence of the consummation had been destroyed," Cromwell explained holding up another letter. It was also written in Maria's hand and she looked almost ashamed, she couldn't bring herself to look at Katherine; the colour draining from her face realising that all her hard work had been for nothing. Maria didn't say a word, nothing she could say would fix this mess of her own making; everything they had done had been for nothing and Katherine could not lie anymore.

"So not only did you lie so that you could become Queen. You swore to God himself that you were a virgin but you also ended the life of your child, what could have been the future King of this country to further your own cause," Cromwell pushed turning back to Katherine. Her eyes staring at Maria unable to speak, it was over and there was nothing that she could say now that could save her; she had never thought that she would face betrayal like this from Maria. The woman had been her closest friend and confidant since she had known her, it had never crossed her mind that she was a spy for her beloved mother.

Henry stared down at Katherine, there was no way that she could deny him now and he would be free of her before the new year begun; he would have his freedom and she would beg him for mercy instead of being thrown to the people.

* * *

**New poll up. This time you can have your say in who Clarice will marry.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	13. Chapter 12: The Agreement

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Agreement****.**

_20th of December 1530 - London, England_

Stepping into the private room, Katherine did not speak a word unable to meet Henry's eye knowing that there was nothing that she could do that would change the evidence that he had against her. Already the news that not only had she lied about the fact that her marriage to Arthur was consummated but the fact that she had betrayed the country that she had called her own to her home country would sit well with no Englishman.

The Queen's jewels no longer decorated her like they had done that morning when she had come to speak with him; her dress was simple and she did not look like the Queen she had done that morning. Henry watched Katherine, he had wished that Anne could have been by his side for this but she had cautioned him against it.

The last thing that they needed was to provoke an already beaten Katherine, she had been humbled and now Henry just had to deal with her; there would be people that wished for him to mount her head on a spike. However, Henry knew that should anything happen to Katherine then he would still have to deal with the Emperor; there was no denying that the Emperor would jump at an excuse to invade England.

"Will you now admit that you were in fact my brother's wife?" Henry asked simply, he didn't move from his chair and simply stared at the woman that had not only betrayed his trust but made a fool of him. He wished that he'd listened to his father and grandmother, they had cautioned him against marrying Katherine and now he could see why they had done so.

Katherine had valued becoming Queen more than anything else, she'd sacrificed everything to get where she was to live up to the destiny that her parents had set before her to become Queen of England. The cost had been the fact that none of his children except for Mary had lived passed infanthood; his daughter was sickly often and was more Spanish than she was English.

"What will happen to me?" Katherine asked not answering his question, she met his eyes and couldn't help but wonder if she'd be sent to the tower; she'd seen him do worse to people for less. She had betrayed the crown and there was going to be men that counselled Henry to have her executed for that; she was sure that her nephew would invade for less, she was his aunt after all and that would count for something.

"You shall be granted lands and a small pension fitting of by brother's widow to retire quietly to the country," Henry said evenly, it had been discussed at length and he had no desire right now for a war with the Emperor. An ambassador had already been sent to speak with Charles about what had occurred today, informing him that Henry knew that Katherine had betrayed him and what would happen to her. If Katherine was treated with dignity and sent from court to live out the rest of her life in peace then surely even Charles could not intervene on her behalf nor that of Mary.

"I have had the papers drawn up and servants sent ahead to Kimbolton Castle where you shall be housed. Should you behave yourself in such a way that I find acceptable then you shall be granted a title further down the line," Henry informed her, he wanted to make sure that Katherine would not cause him any issues when he married Anne.

It would serve her well to remember that he was still being most generous to her, he could have easily cast her out of the palace with nowhere to go. They could not allow her to return to Spain, she would no doubt raise an army and attempt to stick Mary on throne after having married her to one of the Emperor's relatives.

"What of Mary?" Katherine questioned thinking of her beloved daughter, she was sure that Mary would be devastated at the news of what had happened today; she was still in Ludlow where she was expected to remain for Christmas. Mary would have heard of her father's increasing desire to rid himself of her mother, she had written often of her want to come to court to see Katherine.

"She will be known as the Lady Mary, should she prove herself to be a good and loyal daughter then she will be rewarded," Henry told her, he had no doubts that Mary would be stubborn on this matter. Mary was her mother's daughter after all and would seek to try to sway Henry from his course in marrying Anne; she would be stubborn and wouldn't accept her sudden loss in status just like her mother couldn't accept the fact that she wouldn't become Queen.

"She would have made a great Queen," Katherine noted sadly, there was no hope of that now unless the whore proved incapable of giving Henry sons. Instead her daughter would be married off to someone completely unworthy of her, a match made to ensure that she could never threaten the throne for the whore's children.

"This is not Spain. The people would not have accepted her. You would have made England a puppet to Spain. Do you forget that even your own sister could not hold the throne that your mother left her? Didn't your dear nephew and father have her declared mad?" Henry explained knowing that he was making the right decision. There was no escaping the fact that once Isabel had died then her own daughter had struggled to hold the throne of Castile; she had been deposed and locked away in a nunnery ever since.

Katherine was silent at that, it had been many years since she had last seen her sisters; she didn't know what had happened to Joanna but her father must have had good reason to do what he had. Everything that she had dreamed of was falling apart, she feared for Mary knowing how stubborn her daughter could be and she wouldn't accept these changes. The fourteen-year-old would certainly have issues with her current change in status, she had been a Princess all her life and Katherine had groomed her for the chance that she would take the throne as her mother before her had done.

"You shall be permitted to write to Mary and in time she shall be allowed to visit you," Henry stated feeling no need to mention that any letter that was sent to Mary would be read before it was delivered. He did not need Katherine filling Mary's head with lies and promises that could not be kept; he could only imagine what Katherine would say to her.

Katherine stared at Henry unsure what to say to him, he was being most generous and this was not what she had expected upon being called to meet with him. Getting to his feet, Henry moved away from his throne and over to the parchment that had been drawn up by his lawyers announcing that Katherine accepted the end of her marriage to him and her retirement from court.

"This document states that you accept that we were never married and are willing retiring from court. In exchange you shall be free of chargers of treason unless you act against me and attempt to put another on my throne," Henry stated showing her the parchment.

While the country would know of what she had done, Henry wasn't going to allow Katherine to use any of this against him; he was ensuring that she knew how lucky she was that he was a merciful and loving King to his subjects. No one put he would govern over England and when the time came then the throne would pass to his son by Anne; he was certain that they would build a Golden future together and they would have many health children.

Reading over the parchment that Henry had drawn up, Katherine was silent taking it all in and nodded her head; he was most generous but even she could see that she was nothing more than a comfortable prisoner. In name she might have been a free woman, running her own household and being kept comfortable but she could see what this truly was.

There would be no way that anyone could come to her rescue nor would they rise up in her name, she would fade away and be forgotten while Henry continued on with his life; he would marry Anne and it would be theirs that ruled on. In time she would find herself comfortable as a Countess which Henry promised her in the document, a title that she would be allowed to pass to Mary when she passed.

Once the document was signed, Katherine turned back to look at Henry unsure what to say to him; they'd been married twenty-one years and now it was done, she was no longer the Queen of England. Instead she would now be known as the Dowager Princess of Wales, treated only slightly better than she had been when Arthur died and Henry VII had no idea what to do with her.

"Your carriage awaits, Your Highness," Henry informed her knowing that the sooner Katherine was gone the better, word was already spreading through London and his thoughts turned to his impending marriage. A summer wedding was planned, an event fitting of his love for Anne and he would make her a Duchess before they walked down the aisle.

* * *

**New poll up. This time you can have your say in who Clarice will marry.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	14. Chapter 13: Investiture

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Investiture.**

_1st of January 1531 - London, England_

Kneeling before the King, Ippolito could not recall a time in which he had felt so nervous having not expected to receive such a reward for his service; his actions were being rewarded well and he had already been gifted a seat on the King's council. This was better than he had imagined and he was most certain that his father would be most pleased to see his children rise up after everything that had been taken from them.

"To all and singular, as well nobles and gentiles as others to whom these presents shall come, it is the King's pleasure, by this patent, to confer on Master Ippolito de' Medici, in his own right and on his offspring the noble title of Duke of Hertford," Cromwell announced to the court. His words loud in the small chamber where Henry was investing many that day, he was in such a jovial mood now that he was no longer tied to Katherine who had left quietly to Kimbolton and things were looking up for him.

The coronet was placed upon his head along with his new ceremonial robes, it all seemed so strange and Ippolito doubted he'd ever get used to it. His rise would make things easier on him and Clarice, he was determined to see them do well in England after they had burnt the bridges that might have seen them return to Italy.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Ippolito stated rising back to his feet, he had been given lands and a place that he could call home; something that he hadn't been able to do since he'd been removed as the Ruler of Florence. He bowed his head in respect to the King before backing out of the chamber to allow the next recipient to enter once he had the patent; he nodded his head to his beloved sister who looked beautiful in the blue gown that she had selected for the event.

"Mistress de' Medici," the herald called announcing her, her hands trembled slightly and she slowly lowered herself to her knees before the King; Clarice was slightly concerned that her clammy hands would ruin the patent. It had come as a surprise to her when it was announced that she would receive a title along with her brother, it had been expected that Ippolito would be ennobled especially after the evidence that he had brought had allowed the King to free himself. Anne had been the one to point out to her that Henry would do so not only because she had been a kind and loyal friend to her but because it would also slight Francis.

"To all and singular, as well nobles and gentiles as others to whom these presents shall come, it is the King's pleasure, by this patent, to confer on Mistress Clarice de' Medici, in her own right and on her offspring the noble title of Countess of Kendal," Cromwell announced to the room. He had been most surprised when the King had told him that he wished to give the lady a title, one to make up for the fact that Francis had stolen her birth right from her at the orders of the Pope.

The title had been selected carefully, a nod to one of the King's ancestors and a title that had died out; but it could not be higher or equal to the next investment and would allow her to make a fine match in the future. As with her brother, the coronet was placed upon her head along with her new ceremonial robes; Clarice was almost in awe thinking back to how this compared to her becoming a Duchess. It hadn't been as grand as this, Francis had just written to her to inform her that she would be allowed to keep the title that had once been her parents.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Clarice whispered staring up at Henry, she had no idea why he had made the decision to grant her a title but she was most thankful for it; it granted her a freedom that she thought was lost. While she had not been granted lands like her brother had, she would live with him when she wasn't at court as a Lady-in-Waiting to Anne; it would allow her to seek out a match that was befitting of her.

Slowly backing out of the room, Clarice felt a great sense of relief and she was most glad that she was able to step away now; she had not liked all attention being centred on her. The sight of Anne greeted her and she offered the woman a warm smile knowing that this was just the start for Anne.

Making her way into the room, Anne held her head high looking every inch the Queen that she was to be in a matter of months; the date was set and Anne couldn't believe that after all these years of waiting that she was finally getting what she wanted. It had never crossed her mind that it would happen so soon, she had never dreamed that Henry would be free to marry her even though she had wished that it would happen.

Sinking down to her knees, Anne stared at Henry knowing that nothing could tear them apart now; there had been no news about how the Emperor or the Pope were taking the most recent events. It was certain that they would have heard that Katherine had been removed from her position, the lies that she had told had caught up on her and even they could not deny that King Henry had been more than fair.

"To all and singular, as well nobles and gentiles as others to whom these presents shall come, it is the King's pleasure, by this patent, to confer on the Lady Anne Boleyn, in her own right and on her offspring the noble title of Duchess of Pembroke. And also, by this patent to grant her lands worth 100,000 pounds a year, for the maintaining of her dignity," Cromwell stated hearing the whispers that erupted at the news. It had been the new Duke of Hertford's idea to reward Anne for her prolonged maintaining of her dignity, a sign that the King was pleased with her and her virtue that had remained untainted during the courtship.

Her father, her brother and uncle watched on as Henry stood from his position and moved to help Anne to her feet; he set the coronet upon her head and helped her put on robe. He kissed her cheek as she did so before moving to take the patent from Cromwell and hand it over to Anne; he took her hand and the two of them walked out of the chamber together.

"Make way for His Majesty King Henry and the Lady Anne, Duchess of Pembroke," the herald announced making everyone bow down in greeting of their King and their future Queen.

* * *

"My Lord Rochford," Clarice greeted crossing paths with Anne's brother, the feast was in full swing and everyone seemed to be in such a joyful mood especially considering the recent events that had seen Katherine cast out. A part of Clarice was surprised to see how quickly the court had adapted to the fact that they were suddenly without a Queen; she doubted many realised just how soon the King planned to remarry.

"My Lady," George greeted in return, he bowed his head and offered her a fresh goblet of wine, the feast had not died down since he had arrived with Anne and his sister had been swept away by the King. They were so close to getting what they wanted but George could not shake the feeling that they had not won quite yet; he was sure that the Pope or the Emperor would have something to say about recent events.

"Is Lady Rochford not with you this fine evening?" Clarice asked not seeing George's wife, she was sure that the woman would be in attendance given how big a day this was for the Boleyn family. Anne had been elevated to pave the way to make her Queen, she was a Duchess in her own right and looked every inch the Queen that soon she would be; the date was set and now planning was secretly in full swing. There would not be an official announcement yet and when there was, Clarice wondered what reception would be received; she had no doubts that the people would be a tad warmer now that Katherine had been disgraced.

"She has gone back to her family home," George informed her, he was almost relieved that Jane was not here; he liked her not and found her rather dull especially her constant need to complain. Nothing seemed to please her, she found faults in everything that he did and she was most dissatisfied with Grimston Manor a place that he called his home lamenting that it was nothing on where her parents lived.

"You don't seem to sad about that," Clarice teased sipping on her wine, her eyes wandering around the feast and she found herself a little more at ease. There was no one staring at her and the attention firmly seemed to be settled on Anne, she was most pleased for the woman and soon her engagement to the King would be announced. It would be a joyous occasion and as one of her ladies-in-waiting, there would be quite a bit of planning involved for the day.

"The King has agreed to have the marriage annulled. She has gone to live with her parents until she can be remarried and then she shall be welcomed back at court if she so wishes," George admitted feeling a strong relief in finally being free of her. Of course, he had no doubts that already his father and uncle were planning his next match and one that would boast Anne's impending position as Queen.

Anne would need all the allies that she could get and her siblings being married into prominent families would help her with that; Mary had recently been widowed and her children were being raised by the Carey family and they were linked to the Howard family via their mother.

"Then we should make a toast. To new beginnings," Clarice announced with a smile, everything was on the up and while her title might not have been as grand as Duchess of Nemours; it was something that she could support herself on. There would be no dependency on her brother who was newly elevated himself and for the first time had something that he could truly call his own; he was a Duke and Clarice was certain their father would be proud.

"To new beginnings," George toasted alongside her, a smile on his face at the idea of that; nothing was going to be the same and this was the mark of a new era for England. The King had started to question the Pope's authority and was moving away from the papacy because of the corruption that was now becoming most clear to him. Anne had helped show him the way, she had shown him works that once the King wouldn't have even dared look at and would have ordered her burned as a heretic; now he welcomed them as an answer to the issues that he faced.

Sipping on his drink, George could not imagine that his father's ego could take much more; they were so close now and he could almost see all their hard work paying off. Anne would be Queen of England, his grandson would be the future King and everything would be perfect; they had reached a height that they had never imagined.

* * *

Staring down at the letter that had arrived from her father, Mary could not believe that this was happening; her title had been stripped from her and her beloved mother had been banished from court. The messenger stood nearby watching Mary, he had not said a word since he announced that he had a letter from the King; she waved her hand to dismiss him wanting a moment to repair her thoughts.

At fourteen years old, Mary had known that things were not right in her parents' marriage; she had heard her ladies whispered about the harlot that was trying to steal her mother's rightful place as Queen. Now it seemed that the harlot had been successful and Mary could not understand why her father could not find his way back to his true wife when her mother had been nothing but loyal to him.

Her hands moved to clutch at the rosery that her mother had sent her as a Christmas present, she had been so disappointed to not have been summoned to court for Christmas but now she knew why. Her father had confronted her mother on false chargers and bullied one of Katherine's most loyal ladies into betraying her; she did not believe the lies that her ladies told her.

There was no way that her mother would have betrayed the King, she was his true and loyal servant and the Emperor certainly wouldn't have acted in such a way if her father wasn't trying to break away from her mother to marry his whore. The halls of her home were silent and Mary had noticed that several of her ladies had disappeared since the judgement that her father had announced.

No longer was she a Princess, destined to take the throne and follow in the footsteps of her grandmother; she had been declared a bastard and lowered to the rank of her bastard half-brother. Perhaps this was a test from God, one to ensure that when she succeeded to her throne that she was prepared to fight for what was hers by right and stop any pretenders stealing the throne.

Closing her eyes, Mary clasped the rosary tightly in hands until her knuckles turned white; she would not allow this injustice to stand and surely when she was allowed to reunite with her father then she could make him see the truth. The whore could not be allowed to win, her lies against her mother would not stand and when her father was reunited with the pearl of his world then he would break free from whatever spell the harlot had him under.

* * *

**Don't forget to take the poll to vote for who you want Clarice to marry.**

**Polling finishes on Thursday. **

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	15. Chapter 14: Marriage Talks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Marriage Talks.**

_25th of January 1531 - London, England_

"What do you think?" Anne asked showing off the designs for her wedding dress, a smile on her face pleased with it and knowing that this would be the wedding of the year; she had heard that Henry was sparing no expense on their wedding. He wanted it to be the day that marked a new age in England, she would be his Queen and everything would be perfect; they would usher in a new era for England together.

"It looks beautiful," Clarice told her, she had never seen anything like it before and she was sure that Anne would look like a Queen on her wedding day; the designs were grand and she would be a vision. No one would be able to doubt that she was Henry's Queen, he had chosen her and there was nothing that anyone could say that would change his mind on the fact.

"How is your brother?" Anne questioned having not seen Clarice's brother around, she couldn't quite recall when she'd last seen especially given his new position on Henry's council. He had been rewarded rather well for his actions and turning on the Pope, it was sure to have annoyed many especially since Ippolito had been naught but a bastard even if he bore his father's noble name.

"He's gone to Ragley Hall to get settled," Clarice replied doubting that her brother would remain there for long, he was like their father and she could not see him staying away from his new duties. He was determined to leave the Medici mark on England and do great things, she wouldn't have been surprised if her hand in marriage hadn't been something that had already been courted.

"He talks about making our family great again. Making roots here that will see the Medici apart of England like they are in Florence. He wishes to be a great man like our Grandfather," Clarice told Anne, she rolled her eyes recalling the exchange that she and her brother had shared before he had went away. His thoughts had moved forward to the next step, marriages for the both of them to secure them to England and to protect their interests; it was no secret that their every move was being watched.

Right now, they held the King's favour and that was a good start but it would not sustain their weak house against all attacks; it was time to link themselves in marriage for the sake of their family. They would need good matches to old English families like their families had always done, their father had married the younger daughter of the former Duke of Savoy; many men in their family had married women from higher ranking families.

"He sounds ambitious. It might serve him well here at court," Anne mused knowing that her family had risen high because of ambitious; never had she imagined that she might one day be Queen of England. When this had all first started, it had been to denounce Wolsey and remove him from power; she might have made a good mistress but she had found herself slowly falling for Henry.

"Perhaps. He means well but I fear just who he might decide to marry me off too," Clarice whispered moving towards the window, she had no idea who her brother might decide upon for her hand. It would be an adventurous match and Clarice had no doubts that it would cement their family to England; she imagined that it would be some rich Duke that she was married to.

Setting down the design for her wedding dress, Anne walked over to Clarice and stared at her for a moment; her eyes searching her face for a moment not saying a word. There was not much that Anne could do about Ippolito's decision to marry his sister off, he would make the decisions that he deemed necessary and would ensure that she was married off into the comfortable life with a notable title.

"I have a gift for you," Anne mused with a smile moving over to the book that she had wrapped for Clarice, she hesitated for a moment before she turned back to Clarice. Holding out the book, Anne prayed that her decision to pass such work onto the other woman would not backfire; if this went wrong then it would backfire greatly on her cause.

Taking the gift that Anne offered her, Clarice couldn't help but feel like there was something more important being passed into her hands.

* * *

"Your Grace. Welcome back to court. I trust everything is well at Ragley Hall?" Norfolk mused approaching Ippolito when he returned, he had been waiting to catch the other man since there was much for them to discuss. The situation at hand was not an easy one and Norfolk knew for his plan to succeed then he would need Ippolito's blessing; there was no escaping the fact that there was still much to be done to secure Anne's place on the throne.

"What can I do for you, Your Grace?" Ippolito asked walking alongside Norfolk, he couldn't imagine why the man would seek him out and make small talk. He had no doubts that a man such as the Duke of Norfolk had much interest in small talk, he had come for a reason and there was no need for them to beat around the bush on this.

"I had heard that you were in the market for a groom for your sister?" Norfolk noted not revealing his source, he had been most surprised when Anne had mentioned that Ippolito was in the market for a match for Clarice. Of course, Wiltshire had not realised the potential of such a match and talked about marrying his son off to some relation or another that might benefit them in some small way.

Ippolito paused turning to face Norfolk, he had to admit that he was rather surprised to be approached so quickly; he had thought that it might take longer for such an approach to be made. His own search had turned up few possibilities the Duke of Huntingdon and Marquess of Northampton being two of the options that Ippolito had considered; he had not thought that a change would appear to him like this.

"What did you have in mind?" Ippolito questioned curious to what he might have in mind, there were many Howards that Clarice might find a good husband with. However, not many had titles and even less were of a suitable age to marry; Ippolito had to admit that his father would be most honoured with the fact that his daughter would be further related to royalty.

"I am sure that you are aware that Viscount Rochford had his marriage annulled. He will be the Queen's brother rather soon," Norfolk explained knowing that it would be a fine match for Clarice. There could be no better match in Norfolk's mind than that of the brother of the Queen of England, he would be the most wanted bachelor at court once the crown was on Anne's head and she had a son to secure her throne.

"You wish to unite our families," Ippolito stated, the two of them starting to walk while he considered what such a match might mean; he could imagine that it would be quite a comfortable move for his sister. From what he had seen, she had become quite a player at court on the Boleyn's behalf; she was a loyal lady-in-waiting to Anne and she seemed contented with the role at court now.

"Of course. Anne shall need all the support that she can get once she is Queen. Not many have shown such loyalty like your sister has," Norfolk told him, he was certain that this match would not only secure Anne but provide her with much needed protection. Katherine had the Emperor and Anne would have the Medici, a family so intertwined with the nobility and royalty of the continent that there would be no dismissing her should Henry grew tired of her.

"And what of their different ranks?" Ippolito asked knowing that his sister was a Countess in her own right, it was not a title that would be shared with her new husband. There would be a difference in their stations and Ippolito was no fool, there would be no way to even that out while Rochford was only a Viscount; he had to ensure that whatever happened that Clarice would be kept comfortable.

"I shall speak with the King, see to it that my nephew becomes an Earl," Norfolk stated doubting that the King would say no especially when it was explained to him why. Already he was working to make Boleyn a Duke, a title which would one day pass to his son meaning that Clarice would one day be a Duchess like the title that the King of France had been stripped from her.

"I shall see how I can be of help there. Only then will I consider the Viscount a match for my sister," Ippolito told Norfolk, he would not allow his sister to be a token to be used and he wanted to see her comfortable. She would have been married by now to a fine match if their father was alive and now it fell to Ippolito to make sure that she was married to a man that could provide for her.

* * *

**And we have a winner. Clarice will marry... George Boleyn.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	16. Chapter 15: The Duke of Bedford

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Duke of Bedford.**

_22nd of January 1531 - London, England_

"I believe that congratulations are in order," Norfolk mused approaching the new Duke of Bedford, he had been most pleased when the King had agreed to make George a Duke; it hadn't taken as much convincing as Norfolk had thought it was. The King was most eager to have the Medici completely settled in England, he wanted no doubt of their support and having Clarice married into Anne's family was a sure sign.

"You should be thankful. The King is most eager to see you both married soon," Norfolk continued ignoring the look that George offered him, he had not taken the news that he was to marry Clarice well. It was another arranged marriage, as if the last one had worked out well when George had been married to Jane Parker; a woman who he had struggled to get along with.

"What have I got to be thankful for uncle?" George asked sipping on his wine, his eyes focused on his bride-to-be as she danced with his sister; it seemed that Anne had done her best to ensure that Clarice was dressed well for the celebrations. The fact that not only George but his father had been made Dukes, something that would pass along their family for years to come if everything went well.

"She's a fine woman. You could ask for no better," Norfolk stated knowing just what his nephew griped over, he had done nothing but complain since he had been told of Norfolk's marriage plans for him. The new title was just the start and should everything work out a planned then this time the Boleyn name would be secure and George would have an heir that the Parker woman couldn't give him.

"I have no doubts that the Countess is a fine woman. My issue remains that I had no say," George muttered glaring at Norfolk who seemed almost amused by all of this. He turned away and looked at Clarice, the smile on her face while she danced made her look carefree for the first time since she had arrived in England.

"You are doing this for your sister. We need to ensure the Medici do not turn on us, you will marry her and get as many children you can from her," Norfolk told him, growing tired of having to explain this; he'd had enough of an issue with Wiltshire who seemed even more unimpressed at the match than George did. His brother-in-law didn't understand that Anne would need to have all the support that she could get; she would need people around her that would be loyal for the right reasons and would not turn on her when things went bad.

"Her brother won't turn on her. He'll be forced to remain on our side to protect her and those children," Norfolk continued eyeing Ippolito while he spoke with the Duke of Suffolk and his wife. It was a surprise to see the King's sister in attendance and she looked rather well, she had taken to avoiding court pleading illness when the King had started to court Anne openly.

Now that Katherine had proven to be a traitor and the King's marriage to her had been annulled by the Archbishop of Canterbury; the papers being signed of her own well this cleared the way for the King to remarry. Something not even his sister could deny him, she might not have been Anne's biggest supporter nor had she liked the woman but there was no way around it now.

George scoffed shaking his head and walking away from Norfolk, he doubted that refusal was an option now that the King knew that he was planned to marry Clarice. His Majesty had even mentioned that an April wedding would be welcome making it clear that he expected George to marry Clarice before Anne was married to him in the summer.

Norfolk frowned watching George walk away from him, he hoped that his hard work would pay off and the young man wouldn't screw this up for him; he could easily be replaced if needed with a Howard that would do the job. The last thing that Norfolk wanted was to have everything fall apart when he had worked so hard, it would all pay off soon and Anne would be Queen of England.

She would not forget those who had put her on the path when the time came to reward them all once she had given Henry the son that he needed.

* * *

"I hear our dear cousin Catherine is to be married to the Duke of Orleans," Ippolito informed Clarice once they were alone, he had heard today and a part of him wasn't surprised that their cousin the Pope would do such a thing now. The Pope's hold on England was weakened and his actions on the Emperor's behalf had made him look like a fool to everyone now that Katherine was no longer Queen here in England.

Catherine had always been set to marry royalty and there was no secret that Clement had planned to use her to secure more power for the Medici; her other suitor had been King James V of Scotland but that clearly hadn't worked out. Now Clement clearly hoped to bring France into the fold now that he had lost control of the situation between the Emperor and King Henry.

"I'm sorry brother. I know how fond you were of her," Clarice replied squeezing his arm, she recalled how Ippolito had been caught in an embrace with Catherine before he had been sent away to become a cardinal. If Catherine was now promised to marry Prince Henri of France then there was nothing to be done about it; at least there she would be offered slight protection from whatever their cousin tried to do next.

Ippolito didn't speak, he didn't want to think about Catherine when she was so far away and she would be married to a Prince soon enough. From what he had heard, Clement had promised Francis quite a bit of money for Catherine's dowry since their cousin had no title of her own and was common in origin.

"Father would have approved. He's a Duke and he'll be the Queen's brother once Anne is wed to the King," Ippolito stated changing the subject, this would make sure that no matter what happened that she would be cared for. The two siblings could only imagine what things had been like for Catherine after they had turned on Clement; they might be making their own path but they were alone in this.

Their father had passed of consumption when they had been children and Clarice's mother had passed several years ago also passing from consumption. Ippolito wasn't sure what had happened to his own mother, she might have birthed him but she had disappeared after that; he'd never gotten to ask his father what had happened to her. Other than her name, Ippolito didn't know much else about her and he doubted that he would ever find out more about her especially now that he was settling into life in England; he had no intentions in returning to Florence unless he was declared Ruler again.

"I am sure he would be. I wonder if they would be proud of all that we have done," Clarice murmured thinking of those who had passed before them. It sometimes felt like they were carrying the legacy alone, the damage that Clement had caused would not be forgotten and there would be plenty wishing to jump on the chance to bring the Medici down especially in Florence.

Thinking of her parents, Clarice felt a lump form in her throat wishing that she could speak to them and ask for their advice; there were so many questions that she didn't have the answers to. If her marriage was now decided then Clarice knew that it was only time before she would be wed, her stomach twisting at the thought of her wedding night.

Clarice wasn't sure what to expect nor did she knew who she could talk to about the situation, she didn't feel comfortable enough to speak with her brother nor did she know Anne well enough to ask her. She might consider Anne a friend but there were certain things that she still didn't feel right talking to her about; religion being one of them, the book that Anne had gifted her had been rather insightful. Clarice had taken her time reading through it, a lot of what it said she found herself agreeing with especially after seeing how corrupt the church was at first hand.

Not that she had shared her reading with Ippolito, her brother may have been released from his vows by the Archbishop since they had been forced upon him by the Pope and he had not heard the calling of God. Ippolito had been most relieved by this, he didn't know what Clement had been thinking by trying to force the church upon him; he was glad to be free to live his life the way he wished to do so.

"I am sure they are. We're the first Medici to reach England and that counts for something," Ippolito encouraged her, this was just the beginning for them and there was no going back for them now.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	17. Chapter 16: The Pope in France

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Pope in France.**

_18th of February 1531 - Paris, France_

Stepping out of the carriage, Catherine de' Medici dressed in her finery couldn't help but feel nervous as she took in the French court that had gathered to greet her upon her arrival from Rome alongside Pope Clement. It had come as a great surprise to her when he had surged forward in arranging her marriage to Prince Henri; he had insisted that it was for her own good but she didn't quite believe him.

Clarice's extended absence had been hard not to notice and Catherine found herself wishing that she had been able to travel with her cousin to England; she had hated being left behind with Clement. The two cousins had always been close and Catherine didn't have to guess to know why Clement had asked Clarice to go to England; she was also not surprised when Clarice had failed to do that.

One of the many things that Catherine admired about Clarice was her kindness, she didn't have it in her to be any man's mistress nor would she be able to seduce a King from his lover. The news that Katherine of Aragon had been found to be a liar and traitor to the English crown and the Archbishop of Canterbury had annulled the marriage when Clement returned to his watch and see habit.

Watching Clement introduce himself to King Francis, Catherine lingered just behind him allowing her eyes to scan the Princes that were stood behind King Francis. One of them was to be her husband and Catherine was sure that he was just as pleased as she was with the match; they were both being pushed into this especially considering the expensive dowry that Clement had promised the French King for her hand.

"May I present Catherine de' Medici," Clement stated stepping back to show her off, a forced smile on his face knowing that all his best laid plans had gone out of the window once Ippolito and Clarice had betrayed him to the English King. With each passing day he got reports that King Henry was pulling away from Rome and towards the teaching of the heretic Martin Luthor. A man that had once defended the Catholic Faith, now was turning against it and it's teachings; King Henry had been heard loudly stating that he found the Catholic church to be corrupt and was ordering investigations into the clergy.

"Your Majesty," Catherine said curtsying to Francis, she recalled the last time that she visited the French Court having come with Clarice as her guest; she had been treated with respect and had enjoyed how unstifling the court was compared to Rome. Now things felt very different and Catherine was under no illusion that things for her were going to change; she would be the Duchess of Orléans.

"It is a pleasure to have you here with us, Madam de' Medici. I trust you shall be most comfortable here," King Francis told her, he stepped forward to take her hand and offered her a reassuring smile. There was no denying that his son had been far from pleased to hear that he was to marry Catherine, he had hoped for a more adventitious marriage especially since he had little hope of becoming King.

"Allow me to introduce my son, Prince Henri the Duke of Orléans," King Francis said introducing Catherine to the man that would become her husband in two years' time. She had been brought to France to adjust to the court and if possible, to secure an even better alliance with England now that King Henry had Ippolito as an advisor and Clarice was set to marry into the Boleyn family.

A part of King Francis had regretted his actions in agreeing to strip Clarice of her birth right at Clement's orders for disobeying him but he was proud of what his dear cousin had accomplished while she was in England. She was a Countess in her own right and she had made a fine match in the new Duke of Bedford, she was set for life especially when Anne Boleyn assumed the throne. The duchy had been gifted to his uncle, Philip who he had married to Charlotte of Orleans; dealing with his own issues with support especially from his mother's side of the family.

"Your Highness," Catherine greeted offering a curtsy to her future husband, she hoped that she pleased him and she prayed that their marriage would be a happy one. Prince Henri eyed his bride, he couldn't believe his father would do this to him especially when he knew how Henri felt about Diane.

* * *

"I must say I am surprised that you made such a trip, Your Holiness," Francis stated sitting back in his chair and eyeing Clement wondering just what his next ploy would be now that he had officially lost control of Ippolito and Clarice. There was no denying that how Clement had acted in regards to King Henry's annulment proceedings had led to the issues that the man was now facing.

It had blown up in his face once the truth about Katherine of Aragon had been discovered, the evidence against her was damning and no one could deny that King Henry had been more than fair to her. By doing what he had, King Henry had ensured that the Emperor could not call foul and invade England to but Lady Mary on the throne as his puppet married to one of his sons in the name of his aunt. Katherine was a prisoner in all but name, she was kept comfortable and out of sight allowing King Henry to marry Anne Boleyn and from there things, Francis hoped, would work out the way his brother in arms wanted.

"You think I had much of a choice, I am the embarrassment of Europe because of that woman," Clement spat shaking his head, he had been a hostage of the Emperor and had done everything that the man had asked of him. Only for it to fall apart when Ippolito had given evidence to the King of England that not only proved that Katherine was a liar but a traitor to the man's crown.

Ippolito could have been Pope, he could have been rich and the matter of his birth would not have mattered to anyone; he could have taken a mistress and fathered children for all Clement cared. Instead Clement was left with a tarnished reputation and Ippolito had found himself a Duke in England; he had the King of England's ear and he would use it against Clement who he deemed as taking everything that he had wanted from him.

"And now she is no longer Queen, instead the woman that you deemed a harlot will take the crown," Francis mused almost amused by this, he had never thought that Anne Boleyn would reach such heights and soon she would come to France along with the King to seek his support on their marriage. He'd already decided that he would give it, anything to upset the Emperor more after what the man had done to him and his eldest sons; it aggrieved Francis that he could not heal the hurt that his sons had suffered.

"I would ask you to deny your support on the King's marriage and that of Clarice," Clement stated stepping closer to Francis, his real reason for coming with Catherine being revealed; he wished to stall the marriages for as long as possible. He doubted that it would do much to disway King Henry from his path but Clarice was more likely to be upset that her cousin, the King of France, would not give such a blessing to her. For betraying him, Clement wanted to cause her pain and the idea that her marriage may result in her title never being returned was more than enough for him especially if the marriage to the Boleyn heir was against Francis's will.

"I am much in favour of a Queen that will boost my support to her King and the Countess is no longer my subject at your doing," King Francis reminded him smugly. It was no secret that Anne was very much a supporter of France, something that meant that she would be greatly opposed to any alliance with the Emperor in the future. Then there was the matter of Clarice, she was no longer his to command now that she was an English Countess instead of a French Duchess; he had acted on Clement's orders and had lost any control he had over her.

"Then we must bring them and England back into the fold before it is too late," Clement decided knowing that this could not be how he was remembered in history. The Pope that lost England was not how he wished to be remembered nor was he pleased with the fact that as main line descendants Ippolito and Clarice were no longer on his side on certain matters.

There was no doubt that Ippolito would wish to take back Florence and become its ruler again, a title that he had lost when Clement had replaced him with his nephew, Alessandro. Leaning back in his chair, King Francis didn't respond doubting that anything that Clement did would change things; the damage had been done and from what he knew personally of King Henry he wouldn't change his course now.

There was no telling how far his English counterpart would go but King Francis had no doubts that things would never be the same in England.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	18. Chapter 17: The Lady Mary

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Lady Mary.**

_20th of February 1531 - London, England_

Walking with her head held high, Lady Mary couldn't help but take notice about how different the court of her father felt now that her mother was no longer his Queen; people stared as she passed them on the way to see her father. For the first time in many years, she had been welcomed back to her father's court after spending a few years at Ludlow preparing for the day that she would take her father's throne.

Something that she doubted would happen now, Mary had prayed for answers to her situation and nothing had come to her; she wondered if this was a test from God to prove her worthiness for the throne. Reaching the greeting hall where she was too meet with her father, Lady Mary paused for a moment to gather the bearings; her ladies pausing behind her before she nodded her head.

"Presenting the Lady Mary Tudor," the herald announced, the hall following quiet and everyone turned to face the former Princess as she made her way through the hall towards the throne where the King was seated alone. There were no whispers and people stared at her while she walked, she paid them no mind instead focusing on her father before her who looked pleased to see her.

"Your Majesty," Lady Mary greeted dropping into a curtsy that her mother would have been proud of, she stayed low for a moment before rising and returning to look at him. He looked differently than she remembered, the beard that he was growing out made him look older and Lady Mary couldn't feel at ease with the fact that her mother was not by his side.

"My Pearl. Welcome to court," Henry greeted smiling, he moved to stand and made his way down the steps to greet her properly; he took her hands and kissed them, the smile never leaving his face. Every part of him hoped that Lady Mary would welcome the changes that he had made even if it did take her some time to adjust to them; she would be treated well as she was his daughter, legitimate or not.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Mary murmured softly, the eyes of the court firmly on them and Lady Mary wondered if he even realised what he had done by leaving her mother. It should have been the Pope's word, not the Archbishop of Canterbury's that had annulled the marriage; yet the issue had been handled here instead of in Rome like her mother had wanted it to be.

"Father," Henry insisted giving her hand a squeeze of reassurance, he would always be her father and nothing would change that; he was hopeful that her visit here would show her just how her life would be better now. He would ensure that she was treated well and she would make a fine match that would not threaten her future brother's position on the throne; she would only be behind Anne and any daughters that she had.

"There is someone I would very much like you to meet," Henry beamed linking arms with Lady Mary and started to lead her, he paid no mind to those who were watching them with interest. No one had been sure how to react when it had been announced that the King was inviting his daughter by Katherine to court; the court were all still reeling from what had happened.

"Sweetheart, this is the Duchess of Pembroke," Henry stated introducing Lady Mary to Anne, the smile growing even more at the sight of his beloved who was waiting just off to the side. He'd wanted her to take her true place by his side but she had convinced him that perhaps the sight would upset Lady Mary who would still be reeling from her parents annulment.

"It is a pleasure to finally make your acquittance Lady Mary," Anne greeted kindly, she had been so unsure how to greet the daughter of Katherine when she was set to replace the woman. The two of them had been rivals for many years and things had been said, Anne would admit that but she was hopeful for a new start and that meant trying to get along with Lady Mary.

There was a silence at Anne's greeting and Lady Mary stared at her, her stomach twisting at the sight of the woman that had started all of this; her mother would have still been Queen of England if it wasn't for her. In all the ways that she thought that she had run into her father's mistress, this had not been it and she certainly hadn't thought the woman would be a Duchess in her own right; the mere idea left Lady Mary feeling ill.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Grace," Lady Mary replied quietly, the words feeling bitter on her tongue as she spoke them; she could not say the words that her mind wished for her to spit at the woman that had ruined her mother's life. Everything would have been perfect and she would have still been a princess, instead she was demoted to the bastard daughter of a King with no title but Lady.

"I do so hope that we might be friends," Anne stated feeling rather unnerved by the look that the Lady Mary offered her, there was no denying that she had dreaded this meeting with Henry's daughter. For as much as she had hoped that the girl would remain out of her sight, it was not fair to punish her for something that was far from her control.

Anne had battled with her conscience on how to greet the Lady Mary, for she was to be her step-mother and while she had no doubts the girl would be fiercely loyal to her mother; she was hopeful that Lady Mary would see that this was for the best. Her mother had been proven to be a traitor after all, and the marriage between her parents had been annulled by the Archbishop of Canterbury because of Katherine's lie and prior marriage to Prince Arthur. Lady Mary had no such reply to Anne's words, she inclined her head only in answer not trusting herself to hold her tongue and give the woman a lashing that she deserved.

Clarice stared at the Lady Mary, not sure what to make of the former princess who dressed in the Spanish style that her mother had when Katherine had been Queen. While Lady Mary's arrival at court as the King's natural born daughter had gone well so far, Clarice had no doubts that the sudden change in her status from heir to the throne of England to royal bastard would not have left her mind so easily.

* * *

"Is this not a time to be joyful brother?" Anne asked approaching George with a smile on her face though it did not reach her eyes; her every move no doubt being watched by Henry's daughter who was seated beside her father. It had been Henry's idea to throw a feast in honour of the Lady Mary's return to court, the meeting that had occurred that morning had done little to dampen his spirits despite the feeling that Anne had gotten from the girl. While Lady Mary would not speak out yet, the sudden change in her status and her mother's situation would not be easily forgotten especially given that Lady Mary was her mother's creature afterall.

"Perhaps," George mused not looking to his sister, his eyes instead focusing on the woman of the court that danced before them; anything to distract from his current situation and what was too come. His impending marriage was the talk of the court, a fact that continued to irritated George who had hope to ignore his impending second marriage.

"You should speak with her. The wedding is set and there is no need for you to endure another miserable wife, when this one shall ask so little of you," Anne encouraged him. She loved her brother as a sister should and she hoped that this marriage would be a happier one for him after how his marriage to Jane Parker had ended; she was most certain that Clarice would make him happy.

The Medici woman had become a close friend to Anne during her time at court and Anne knew that once she became Henry's wife and Queen that she would need people like that around her. George might not see his impending wedding to Clarice as a blessing but it would unite their families and prove Anne with powerful connections should she need them would be there.

"The Countess is a good woman. She will make you a fine wife and should you wish it, a good mother to your children," Anne continued hoping that anything that she said might stick. Her brother was stubborn and his disagreement with the marriage was well known to the family, he had hoped to have a say in his next bride but alas again his bride had been decided for him.

Looking to his sister, George searched her face for any sign of dishonesty before sighing and offering her a nod of his head; there was little to be down about the situation at hand. Anne was right, he would have to make the best of it and perhaps his bride-to-be felt the same about their current situation.

* * *

"Tell me of your parents," George requested knowing only what he had heard, Clarice's important ties were the reason that she had come to England; he wished to know more about them as they had been her parents. They had long since passed and he would not be afforded the chance to ever meet with them, he would have happily travelled to Nemours or Florence to greet them if they had been alive.

"My father, Giuliano, was a third son. He used to help me with my reading and encouraged my arts," Clarice said smiling, she had been eleven when he had passed and she recalled fondly the times that they had played in the gardens of their home. Despite the fact that she had been a girl, her father had loved her no less and had prided himself in preparing her as he could to be his heir when it became clear that Filiberta would not produce another child.

"My mother, Filiberta was the youngest daughter of the Duke of Savoy. She insisted it was important that I learn and when my father died, she fought to ensure that my inheritance was protected," Clarice stated shaking her head. Not that it had done much good now that her inheritance had been lost to another greedy relative of hers; there was no telling just what was going to happen in the future but at least she could support herself now.

"Their marriage was arranged by my uncle when he was Leo X, I do believe they might have come to love one another," Clarice noted quietly thinking of her own impending marriage to him and how she wished that she could seek her mother's wisdom now. It stung that she was in this situation and that when she married there would only be her brother there; she had put it out of her mind for years that she was an orphan and only had Ippolito on her side.

"His Holiness took me in after my mother passed. Though King Francis insisted that I spend time at French court since I was Duchess of Nemours," Clarice continued thinking of her up bring in Rome and in France. It had been strange and Clarice had found herself trapped between two worlds, serving two masters; then to be sent to court here expected to ruin her prospects at the order of one man.

That same man had taken everything from her and left her with nothing to call her own stating that his actions were guided by God and that was why he had left her a pauper with no way to support herself for not following his orders on becoming a King's mistress. Something that Clarice had no intention of doing, she would not lower herself to such a level when she was a fine match for any man; she would not have done so if she had ruined herself for a King.

Despite the fact that Henry seemed most kind to the woman who had entered his bed prior to Anne, Clarice very much doubted that she'd have anything to benefit from such a dalliance other than a ruined reputation. The two of them walked silently while Clarice was lost in her thoughts about what she had suffered; the book that Anne had given her making her see clearly the corruption of the church that she had once so believed in.

"We shall be married soon," George noted breaking the silence, his father had been encouraged to spend quite a pretty penny on the wedding as had the Duke of Hertford. It would be the last wedding to take place at court before the King was married to Anne only a couple of months later; the King was almost counting down the days until they were man and wife. The summer wedding would be one to remember, it would be nothing like the wedding that he had shared with Katherine and Henry wished to make sure that no one doubted his marriage to the Duchess of Pembroke.

"Indeed," Clarice replied not sure how to feel just yet, she would be Duchess of Bedford and Countess of Kendal once she was married and Anne had told her that they would be allowed to retire for a time to George's estates to adjust to married life. Then they would come back to court in time for Anne's wedding to the King, where upon they would take their places at court again; Clarice returning as Anne's lady-in-waiting and George to his position on the council.

Their wedding would take place in the middle of March and the fact that the King was going to attend had meant that there was quite a bit of interest in their impending marriage. The news had spread around court and most seemed to expect the wedding to become a courtly affair considering how much attention it was getting.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	19. Chapter 18: Becoming a Boleyn

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Becoming a Boleyn.**

_15th of March 1531 - London, England_

The red dress with gold detailing that Clarice had selected for her wedding day fit her perfectly and she looked every inch a noble on a day which would see her elevated back to a Duchess. A fact that had been welcomed by the King of France who had sent his agreements of her marriage to the new Duke of Bedford. Knocking on the door to the chamber where she was dressing pulled Clarice from her thoughts and it was quickly opened for the woman to come inside by one of her ladies before the hurried back to helping Clarice.

"You look beautiful," the woman announced eyeing Clarice for a moment before she made her way further into the room, her dark eyes taking in every inch of the woman that stood before her looking rather nervous. Clarice offered her a weak smile, she felt rather ill at the idea that she was getting married; she'd barely been able to sleep last night no matter how much she had wanted to. The very idea that today was her wedding day had haunted her all night, she had no idea what to expect and it was sure to be a grand affair especially with the King in attendance.

"It seems only proper that we meet now and my daughter informs me that you have no mother to offer you words of wisdom on such a day," the woman stated softly recalling her own wedding day. Back then things had been so different and her family had been rather disappointed with the fact that her chosen match was a lowly courtier who had little to his name.

"I am Elizabeth Boleyn, Duchess of Wiltshire and Countess of Ormond," the woman stated introducing herself to Clarice, they were to be family afterall and it was high time that she met the woman. It wouldn't be long before Clarice was married to George and Elizabeth Boleyn was greatly hopeful that this marriage would work out better than the last one that her son had been contracted to.

"Your Grace," Clarice greeted quietly, her eyes darting away and trying to think of what else to say to George's mother; she had not expected to have to converse with her moments before she was married to George. It was strange enough that they had somehow managed to avoid meeting one another, Anne having said that her mother preferred life in the country instead of at court after already serving two Queens.

"Please we are to be family." Elizabeth Boleyn said dismissing the need for titles, she might be a Duchess now but she saw herself no different than the woman that had married beneath her station when she'd married her husband. There was no reason for family to address themselves by their titles especially given the fact that they had risen higher than any of them had thought possible once Anne had held the King's attention.

"I am aware that I will never be able to replace your mother but I hope that we shall become close and that perhaps you should think of me in such a way one day," Elizabeth Boleyn said kindly. She recalled what it had been like when she had lost her own mother and was raised by her father's second wife; who had been as kind as she could be but had clearly favoured her own children not those left without a mother.

"I have a gift for you," Elizabeth Boleyn continued reaching for the item that she had brought with her, she held the velvet pouch in her hands and hesitated for a moment before removing the necklace that was inside. The decision to make a necklace like the one that she and her two daughters wore had come to her one night and had been so overwhelming that she had not been able to ignore it.

"My daughters both have one and now so shall you," Elizabeth Boleyn informed Clarice, she had not felt the need when George had been married to the Parker girl; she had not disliked her but had felt that her son could make a better match. Now George had one and the ties between their families would support Anne once she had become Queen; there was hope that this marriage would produce an heir for George.

Clarice swallowed preparing herself to look at the item that she had seen Anne wear often, she paused upon seeing the pearl necklace with golden lettering but it was the lettering that stalled her. Instead of the golden B that Clarice had grown used to seeing around Anne's neck, she was greeted by the sight of a golden M making her heart pound in her chest and she offered a confused look to Elizabeth Boleyn.

"I thought it would be a nice nod to the fact that while you are becoming a Boleyn, you shall always be a Medici," Elizabeth Boleyn explained to her, a soft smile knowing that it didn't matter that Clarice was becoming a Boleyn; she would always be a Medici at heart and she wanted her to remember that. Stepping forward, Elizabeth Boleyn moved to help her put on the necklace that she had made for her; she fastened the clasp on the necklace and stepped back to admire Clarice.

"Thank you," Clarice whispered touching the golden M, the metal feeling cool to the touch and a lump formed in her throat at the gesture; she had not thought that she would be welcomed by the Boleyn Matriarch in such a way. Before she could say anymore, the door to the chamber opened and Ippolito stepped inside; he stared at the two women for a moment surprised to see that Clarice was not alone.

"My apologises. But it's time," Ippolito informed his sister, there was no putting it off nor could they keep someone as important as the King waiting on such a day. Elizabeth Boleyn nodded her head, she gave Clarice's hand a small squeeze knowing that there would be time for them to talk once the wedding was over; she turned on her heel and walked out of the room to find her seat.

"You look beautiful sister. The Duke of Bedford is a lucky man indeed and our father would be proud," Ippolito said softly once they were alone, he moved forward eyeing the new addition to his sister's outfit with a soft smile knowing that this was it. A part of him had known this day would come but he had never thought that it would be by his hand nor would he have been the one to give Clarice away on her wedding day; a part of him had always assumed the role would fall to someone else.

Taking Clarice's arm, Ippolito lead her from the room where she'd gotten ready with two of her ladies following after them as they made their way down the hall towards the chapel. Each step bringing Clarice closer to the chapel where she was to be married, her stomach churning each time she took a step until they finally reached the entrance of the chapel.

Staring to the front of the chapel where soft joyful music filled the air, Clarice eyed the man that was to be her husband who was speaking softly with Mark Smeaton; he looked rather handsome in his finery. George turned to look at his bride when Mark had given him the nod that she had arrived, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Clarice; she looked radiant in the red gown that she had opted to wear for their wedding.

His eyes didn't leave her as Ippolito walked his sister down the aisle, a tight grip on her hand almost as if he was afraid to let her go in case she decided to run back the way that they had come given how her hands trembled. Upon reaching the front of the chapel where George was stood with Cranmer; Ippolito carefully handed over his sister before taking his own place.

Offering Clarice's hand an encouraging squeeze, George slowly sunk down on his knees accompanied by Clarice; the latin words of Cranmer filled the air as the ceremony begun. Watching the sight before him, Henry smiled and offered a glance to Anne who was stood on his right beside her mother and father; it would soon be their turn and he was hopeful that their wedding would be even more joyous than this one.

"Amen," Cranmer announced bringing an end to the opening prayer, his words echoed by those around the chapel that had been invited to attend. Once the opening prayer was done, the guests took their seats and the room was almost filled with silence except for Cranmer's words; he looked around the room knowing that today was one of importance. The joining of two families was always such a big deal and this wedding would see the Boleyn prepared for the rise of one of their own; the Lady Anne would be married to the King soon enough.

"Brethren we are gathered here today…" Cranmer started opening the wedding, his dark eyes casting down towards the groom and his bride while he spoke. The flowers that decorated Clarice's hair had been handed picked from the gardens that morning and complimented her dark brown locks; there was no denying that the Duke of Bedford was a lucky man indeed.

Clarice took a deep breath, there was no going back nor could she change her mind now; she would be a married woman by the end of this.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	20. Chapter 19: Wedding Celebrations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Wedding Celebrations.**

_15th of March 1531 - London, England_

"I have decided to grant you the Palace of Beaulieu in celebration of your marriage," Henry announced having put much thought into the wedding gift for the man that would be his brother soon. He had thought long and hard about the decision and it seemed fitting especially considering his impending marriage to Anne; he wanted everything to be perfect and he wanted his new in-laws to be most comfortable. The Palace of Beaulieu had originally belonged to the Duke of Wiltshire before he had sold it to the crown back in £1,000 and Henry felt it was only right now to return the place to the Boleyns now that he was marrying Anne.

"I don't know what to say, Your Majesty," George stated a little stunned, he had lived at Grimston Manor for many years now and it had been his home since he had married his first wife. The place held memories of his first marriage and the constant complaints that had come from Jane Parker because she found it a down step from where her parents lived.

"It is the least I can do. I have no brother of my own anymore, God called him to his side and I should hope that we could be brothers after I marry Anne," Henry stated looking towards his beloved. Arthur had been a constant thought on his mind as of late, especially when it came to thinking of his doomed marriage to his brother's widow.

He had very nearly brought about the end of the Tudor reign and Henry could not help but fear what would have happened if he died; he had no legitimate son and any daughter he produced would be ruled by her husband. He had been a second son and if it weren't for Arthur's untimely death then he would not have become King of England; he feared that his lack of male heir would lead to another war like the Cousin's War.

"I should imagine so, Your Majesty," George stated not sure what to make of that, he didn't know the King like Anne did and he did not wish to say something that might upset him. He had no brothers himself since he and his sisters were his parents only surviving children and George could not say he knew what it was like to lose a brother like the King had.

"Henry," he insisted patting George on the back, if they were to be brothers then it would not do for them to be so formal; Henry had done what he could to make sure that Anne's family were treated well. Her father was now Duke of Wiltshire, her brother was Duke of Bedford and had been given a fine match in the form of Clarice de' Medici; there was only her sister Mary who had yet to benefit from Anne's rise to power. But that would certainly be dealt with in time, William Carey had passed away leaving her with two young children to care for; in time Henry would make sure that she was married well.

"I trust you shall treat the Duchess of Bedford with much respect," Henry asked of him, the marriage between George and Clarice did not just tie the Medici family to the Boleyns via marriage. The Pope's actions had led to the siblings turning against him and away from their French royal cousin and instead they had found themselves the entire of English court since they had arrived.

Henry wanted no reason for them to turn against him, he had made sure that Ippolito was ennobled and held offices that completely suited a man of his talents; he was the grandson of the famed Lorenzo de' Medici. A man who was a powerful and enthusiastic patron of Renaissance, something that Henry wished to bring here to England; especially with everything that was happening right now.

"I shall do my upmost," George promised staring at the King, he didn't need anyone else adding pressure to his marriage especially with his father's constant talks of not trusting Clarice and ensuring that he quickly produces an heir. However, George didn't feel the need to rush such a thing and wished to adjust to his new wife especially given that they were going to leave court shortly.

They would spend the next month at their new country home and George was almost relieved to hear that neither he nor Clarice would be expected to make the trip to France with the court in the coming weeks.

* * *

Standing in the new chambers that she would share with George at court, Clarice could not help the anxious feeling that had settled upon her; she was now dressed in her night gown and only two of her ladies remained with her. The music from the feast had long since faded away and the silence seemed almost suffocating as Clarice waited for the arrival of her husband; her fingers tangling in the material while she tried to ease her mind.

After what felt like a lifetime, the doors to the chambers opened and in stepped George who looked rather surprised to see her already waiting for him. Her ladies offered a quick curtsy before leaving the room, their leaving making Clarice even more nervous as George started to strip himself of his finery for bed; she stood awkwardly not sure what she was meant to do.

George peered at her, his dark eyes taking in the woman that he was expected to bed now that they had been wed; he patted the spot next to her slightly concerned she'd bolt for the door. Hesitating for a moment, Clarice made her way over to him pausing only once more before she took a seat on the bed; her eyes firmly fixed on the floor while George removed his undershirt and tossed it to the side.

"We don't have to do this tonight," George informed her, he didn't wish to frighten off his bride when there would be many more nights in their future. Ones with slightly less intrusive people gathered around, even George was not foolish enough to think that they were not being spied upon in the Palace; there would be people wishing for them to fall at the very first hurdle.

"I wish to do my duty as your wife," Clarice whispered, her voice so soft that George almost didn't catch her words and her eyes remained focused on the ground before her. Her words made him sigh knowing just what was expected of them both this night, the bed had been blessed and people were counting on their marriage to work and produce offspring.

Nudging her shoulder with his own, her eyes lift from the floor and look at him; trepidation filled her eyes and George offered her a kind smile not wishing to cause further embarrassment to his bride. He didn't think she would appreciate his offer to have his mother sent for so that she might help her prepare slightly for what was to come; surely there would have been no guidance for this while she had been in Rome.

"I am unsure what to expect," Clarice admitted weakly, no one had even told her what she should expect on her wedding night and she had been told to guard her virtue when she had gone to visit her cousin, the King of France. Her mother had died before ever preparing her for such a thing, in truth Clarice thought that Filiberta had avoided such a talk in fear of admitting that her only child was a grown woman ready to be wed.

"You do not need to do anything that you are not ready nor comfortable with," George soothed, the King's words still played on his mind and he was not a fool; should he not treat Clarice as she deserved then there would be consequences. The woman held some very powerful relatives that would likely wish to see his marriage to her fail in order to regain control of her.

News of Catherine de' Medici's engagement to one of King Francis's sons had reached England only days ago, the same would have been expected for Clarice if she had not come to England when she had. George wondered who would have been deemed right for her, he very much doubted that he was what the King of France and the Pope had in mind for a woman of her breeding. Her cousin would be married into a royal family, it was likely that the same would have happened to Clarice if anyone would have taken her after what the Pope had planned for her.

"Well then. Let us do our duty," George told her, his hands moving slowly to pull her night gown from her shoulders to rest around her waist; he ducked down and pressed his lips softly to her bare shoulder for the barest moment. Clarice watched him, her heart pounded in her chest as George pulled back and stared into her eyes; she felt like he was trying to read her mind or soul with how he looked at her.

Leaning forward, George kissed Clarice and the two of them slowly fell backwards onto the bed, their lips moving slowly against one another before George pulled himself up to hover over her. He pulled back for a final time, his eyes searching her face for any signs that she did not wish for him continue before he ducked down again to kiss her.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	21. Chapter 20: Meeting with the French

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Meeting with the French****.**

_2nd of April 1531 - Calais, France_

"My dearest brother," King Francis greeted clapping his English counterpart on the shoulder, he had been most pleased that the English King could make it; there was much for them to discuss and he was hopeful that they could make an alliance. With King Henry's recent annulment from the Emperor's aunt dealt with, King Francis had hopes that there would be nothing in the way of a truly beneficial partnership between their two countries.

"We are here to renew our friendship and that of our two nations," King Francis continued pleased with the fact that King Henry had come to him seeking approval of his new bride. A bride that King Francis knew would boost his alliance with the English especially against the Emperor; perhaps even push for them to unite against the man that had caused their two countries so much trouble.

"Come, let us celebrate," King Henry insisted leading the way, the feast around them was a pleasant enough distraction while they discussed such matters. Everything had been planned out carefully, it was too be Anne's introduction to the French King as the future Queen of England afterall; nothing could go amiss when there was so much on the line. Taking their seats on the thrones, the two Kings seeming most pleased with how their meeting was going; there was much to be discussed and both had high hopes for their meeting.

"But where is the Lady Anne?" King Francis asked signalling to the empty seat beside his counterpart, he was most surprised to see that the woman of the hour had not yet arrived. The Lady Anne had spent time at his court, not only as a lady-in-waiting to his dear sister but to his late wife as well; he could not help but think that King Henry was a lucky man in deed to have such the chance to marry her.

"She will be here," King Henry replied reassuring him, he had no doubts that his beloved wanted her entrance to be memorable and he recalled that she had decided to host a dance in the French King's honour. For such a meeting was something that should be celebrated especially taking note of the fact that he was hopefully willing to support her marriage to King Henry.

"I am sorry my wife changed her mind about meeting her," King Francis apologised, he didn't need to look at the empty seat at his side to know that Eleanor would not be there. She was the niece of Katherine of Aragon, sister to the Emperor and had refused point blank to meet with the King that had set her beloved Aunt aside and the woman that would take her place as Queen of England.

"But what do you expect? Women are often variable," King Francis mused with a smile, he would not miss her this night and was sure that he would find someone else keep his attention for this night. Perhaps one of the many ladies that had accompanied King Henry and the Lady Anne to visit with him; it had been some time since he'd had an English rose and he was unsure when he might have one again.

"Only madmen believe them," King Henry said in agreement, sipping on his drink while he scanned the room taking in the joyous occasion; things were going well he was most pleased with the effort that had gone into welcoming the French. The trip had been an easy one and King Henry could not imagine that anything could get in the way of his plans for this trip; he hoped that with King Francis's backing that none would get in the way of his impending marriage.

"It is a shame my dear cousin could not attend," King Francis stated, his eyes searching the room not surprised that Clarice was not in attendance; he had hoped to speak with her but it seemed like that would not be possible. He had hoped to apologise for the hurt that he has caused her, perhaps even offer her some consolation for her after losing her Duchy like she had.

"I must thank you brother for finding her a most suitable husband and providing for her while I could not," King Francis continued before his counterpart could speak, he looked to him knowing that he could not have asked for better treatment of her. Her marriage to the brother of the future Queen was a blessing and King Francis doubted he could have found a better match for her if he had tried.

"She is most dear to my heart, I should hope her time in England will be a comfortable one," King Francis told him, he looked away to search the room knowing that this would be his only warning to his friend. Should any harm befall Clarice then King Francis would not stand for it, she might not be his subject anymore but she was family and he feared what might happen to her especially with her disappointing the Pope as she had done.

"As such I should warn you of His Holinesses displeasure," King Francis murmured turning back to King Henry, his words quiet so only the other King could hear him speak having no doubt that there would be spies for the Pope around reporting on his doings here. Clement had made his feelings on the matter clear when he had delivered Catherine de' Medici to France and King Francis would not have been surprised if he'd instructed people to watch his responses to the King of England or find a way to do away with the Lady Anne.

"He is most displeased with your actions and asked me to deny my support of your marriage to the Lady Anne," King Francis whispered conspiratorially, he glanced around not knowing who would be watching them or listening in. His words brought a frown to King Henry, he should have known that His Holiness would seek to further undermine home; he would not be swayed from his decision to marry Anne.

"I do not agree with him. I fear his acts are bore out of humiliation for believing the Dowager Princess of Wales," King Francis assured him, he was here as a friend and with King Henry's help perhaps he could deal a blow to the Emperor in more ways than one. He was hungry for power and should he succeed in taking France then there was no denying that he would turn his attentions to a place like England; he would install his aunt's daughter as a puppet on the throne to appease the people but the country would become a part of the Spanish Empire.

"In this you shall have my support where I can give it," King Francis told him, he looked to King Henry knowing that together they would beat back the Emperor and that they would have a perfect alliance with Queen Anne. The two men shared a look just as the music started up, announcing the start of the mask that had been prepared for them; ladies entered the room dressed in finery catching everyone's attention.

King Francis clapped his hands, a look of joy on his face at the five ladies dressed like Greek muses as they took to the floor and started their dance; soon finding himself being led down from his throne to dance with the ladies. He felt rather sure that he could seduce perhaps one of them to his bed for the night, he could imagine that they would not deny a King; he twirled around looking at each of them, each pretty face covered in a mask with feathers. Moving down from his seat as the dance came to an end, King Henry moved behind the dancer that King Francis was dancing with and helped her remove her mask once the dance was over revealing Anne.

"May I introduce my future Queen. The Lady Anne, the Duchess of Pembroke," King Henry announced holding out a hand for his beloved to take as she offered the King of France a curtsy. The room clapped at the reveal of the Lady Anne and soon the music started up again allowing the French King to whisk Anne away from the dance floor. Both knowing that there was much for them to discuss and it would be best to do so away from King Henry; she had no reason to worry of King Francis's part as he would not betray the secrets of any woman.

"Do you really support my marriage to the King?" Anne asked once they were away from prying ears, she peeked back at Henry almost nervously and prayed that he would have no reason to doubt her. Of course, she had learnt things while attending French court but when her sister was the mistress of the French King; it was rather hard to avoid being painted with the same brush.

"For one thing, I hate the Emperor so that anything which discomforts him, like the divorce of his aunt pleases me immeasurably," King Francis assured her with a smile, with Katherine's removal that things would be rather different from now on in England. There was nothing that the Emperor could do now to fix the fact that his aunt had lied and it had been noticed that he had been rather silent about the King of England's plan to remarry.

"But also, I know you are a friend of France so we can do business," King Francis encouraged, he leant back in his seat pleased to think that there would be a strong alliance between their two countries. If England sided with him then they could not side with the Emperor, he would have a better chance in making him pay for what he had done; King Francis would not forgive the suffering that he or his sons had suffered at the hands of the Spanish dog. Looking down for a moment, Francis considered how to word his next words to her; he did not wish to cause her any distress when they were here to celebrate.

"But there is something else?" Anne asked sensing that there was more that King Francis had to say, she watched him not sure what to make of the raw emotion on his face while they spoke. Everything that she had ever hoped for was finally coming into reach, she had never thought that she would rise so high and so fast; she would be married to Henry and she hoped to make him happy.

"It is not my place to say this, madam but perhaps we know each other well enough," King Francis spoke, his words careful and he searched her face as he prepared to give her some advice. He did not wish to frighten her but he knew that the position that she would soon take would not be an easy one; it would be something that she had never been prepared for.

"The fact is the station you will be asked to occupy is not an easy one especially to those not born to it. It is much harder to have everything than to have nothing." King Francis said hoping that his words might be a caution for her. Despite his hopes of an alliance with England, he didn't want it to come at the cost of something that Anne was not entirely prepared for.

His dear cousin was now linked to the woman and he greatly feared that her enemies might be too great; she would always have his support in this matter but he had to be careful how he expressed such support. King Francis recalled Anne's sister rather fondly, she had been a great favourite to him during her time as his mistress and he had been sad to see her leave the French court when she'd caught the English King's attention. The world of royalty was not an easy place for those who wishes to occupy it especially those who were not prepared for what it meant and what was expected of them.

"If I had not been born to be king, I would certainly not have wished that fate upon myself," King Francis informed her, he was the son of a Count afterall despite him being the great-great-grandson of King Charles V of France. His words seemed to strike a cord with Anne, she stared at him and nodded her head knowing that her role would not be an easy one especially if she could not give Henry the son that she had so promised him during their courtship.

* * *

Staring down at the letter that she had been writing, Catherine de' Medici frowned unable to find the words to express herself; she had not thought that she would get such a chance to send a letter to her cousins. Clement had made it clear that she should forget them now that they had turned their backs of their family in favour of serving the King of England and focus on her future as the Duchess of Orléans.

Turning her quill over in her hands, Catherine wished that she could find the words to ask what she needed to; she had always felt like she could trust in Clarice but now they seemed to be on opposite sides. The news that Clarice had been married had made Catherine think of her own impending marriage, she could not help but dread the fact; her future husband clearly favoured his mistress and she could not see how she could catch his attention.

Dipping her quill into the ink pot, Catherine started to write again wishing many congratulations on her marriage to the Duke of Bedford and asked for advice on her own impending marriage despite the fact that it was a couple of years away. If she was going to survive here then she was going to need all the help that she could get, there was no one better that she could think of that could give her the advice that she needed.

Catherine prayed that everything was well with her cousin, she hoped that Clarice would be blessed with sons that would please her husband and she would be safe in England. Once her letter was finished, Catherine sealed it with wax and hoped that her letter would reach Clarice; she wondered for a moment if she should write to Ippolito. It had broken her heart to be separated from him like she had and she wished to hear his thoughts on her husband-to-be; he would surely have much to say about the Duke of Orléans.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	22. Chapter 21: Someone to Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Someone to Trust.**

_20th of May 1531 - The Palace of Beaulieu_

"His Majesty seems to be in good spirits," Elizabeth Boleyn mused walking alongside Clarice, she had come to the Palace of Beaulieu to visit her son and his wife wishing for a break from court while she had the chance to do so. Wedding planning was in its final stages and her youngest daughter's wedding was shaping up to be quite an affair; nothing was being left to chance and the King was eager to make this a day to remember.

"It is said that King Francis has gifted his blessing on the marriage and hopes that they shall form an alliance against the Emperor," Elizabeth Boleyn continued softly, she was sure that the news would come as no surprise and it was a glorious sign that things were going right for them. Of course, there were still naysayers at court that held hopes that the King would forsake Anne and perhaps choose another bride even accepting that he would not go back to the Dowager Princess of Wales now.

However, nothing would deter the King from Anne now not when he was so close to finally having all that he had desired for years; he hadn't taken another woman to bed since he had become infatuated with Anne. Her daughter would be Queen of England and Elizabeth Boleyn could only pray that Anne would not suffer a fate worse than the Dowager Princess of Wales should she fail in giving the King a son.

It didn't matter what the astrologers said or what they told the King, there was no telling what children Anne might nor might not give His Majesty or what he would do if she could not perform her duty like his last wife. To promise the King something that could not be guaranteed was not an easy task and Elizabeth Boleyn truly feared what might become of her family should Anne not be able to give the King what he desired.

"That is good news," Clarice agreed wishing that she might have been allowed to travel to France, if only too bid farewell to the life that she had left behind; she was a married woman after all now and her life would not be the same. A part of her was most thankful to His Majesty for allowing her and George to remain at their new home instead of travel with the court.

It had allowed them time to get to know one another and Clarice couldn't help but wonder if she'd found herself with child already; her blood was late and after sharing her bed with George each night she was hopeful that she had conceived quickly. Elizabeth Boleyn nodded her head, their walk around the gardens of Beaulieu giving them the chance to speak freely and she hesitated knowing that should her next action be discovered then they might find themselves in trouble.

"I have a letter from your cousin, Catherine de' Medici," Elizabeth Boleyn stated, she didn't look at Clarice knowing that Thomas would not be pleased to learn that she had delivered such a letter. He would have insisted upon reading it but Elizabeth hoped to inspire loyalty from Clarice in a different way, she did not wish for the young woman to feel trapped like George's last wife had done as an outcast within the family.

"Caterina?" Clarice asked surprised to hear of such a thing, she did not dare hope that her beloved younger cousin would go against the Pope to write to her. There was no doubt that Catherine had heard about what Clarice had done and her turning her back on Clement would not have gone down well in Rome especially now that it had been proven that Katherine was a liar.

Elizabeth Boleyn nodded her head and reached for the letter that she had hidden on her person, she handed it over to Clarice and watched her break the seal on it before starting to read. The warm spring weather was rather welcoming and Elizabeth Boleyn doubted that any would disturb them; her husband remained inside with George discussing matters of importance.

"She asks for my advice on winning the affection of the Prince," Clarice read aloud, the letter written in Italian in hopes that should the letter be opened then the reader might not be able to read it. Her heart warmed at Catherine's congratulations on her marriage and her dear cousin's well wishes; she had truly feared that Clement would have turned her against them.

The fact that Catherine still trusted her enough to ask for advice especially considering the task that the young Medici faced was not to be ignored. It was no secret that Prince Henri was infatuated with the older Diane de Poitiers, a woman that he held in the highest regard and would not forsake for just anyone; she was the one that called the shots in their relationship.

"Should you wish to reply, I have ways to send such a letter back to your cousin which are discrete," Elizabeth Boleyn encouraged, Francis would not be King forever and it would do them well to get on the right side of someone else in the French royal family. If the cousins remained close then there would be no worry for the Boleyns should King Francis die and they find themselves without a continental ally at the time when they could need one most.

"Thank you," Clarice told her, she didn't know what she would have done otherwise; she was still learning who she could trust here in England and she did not wish to burden Ippolito with this. Her brother had enough to contend with right now, his work on the King's council consuming his time as well as managing his own lands.

There was also the matter of finding himself a wife, a task that seemed slow to start especially now that Clarice had been married and if it was God's will had found herself with child rather quickly. It seemed many nobles had brought their daughters to court in hopes of catching the new Duke's attention; hoping to find themselves on the right side of the up and coming family that had taken root at court.

"I want us to be able to trust one another. We are family now after all and I would hate to see you find yourself without an ally here," Elizabeth Boleyn told her, she offered a kind smile as she spoke wanting Clarice to see that her words were genuine. Whatever happened, Clarice would not be alone in this and Elizabeth Boleyn hoped that she would see that; they needed to have each other's backs especially with Anne's ascension to Queen nearly upon them.

Court life would never be the same and Anne would need to know that she could rely on them; she did not have many true allies and Clarice would be the one that she turned to the most. It pleased Elizabeth Boleyn that the two seemed to be true friends, their conversations no longer seeming to be filled with the wariness that had originally been there when Anne had first approached Clarice. Instead there was a friendliness between them that reminded Elizabeth Boleyn of how Anne and Mary had been before they had been set upon different paths by their father.

Things had not quite been the same with Mary Boleyn since and Elizabeth Boleyn couldn't help but worry for her daughter; she feared that she might make a mistake that she was unprepared for the consequences. Their time in France had been informative and her husband had not stopped boasting about how well things had gone for Anne; he didn't seem to notice that their dear Mary may have had her head turned.

Elizabeth Boleyn wasn't sure which way her eldest daughter's head had been turned but she was keeping an eye on Mary who had insisted upon remaining back at Hever Castle while her parents visited here. The last thing that they needed while their attention was distracted by Anne's impending marriage to the King followed by her coronation was for Mary to do something rash. Her late husband had been dead for nearly three years now and she had two young children to care for; her past as a mistress to not one but two Kings making finding her another match rather difficult.

Opening and closing her mouth, Clarice was not sure how to respond to that but nodded her head regardless knowing that whatever happened she was tied to the Boleyn family now. She would do her duty as George's loyal wife and she would stand by Anne now, she would return to her side soon enough as a lady-in-waiting and they would go from there.

"I shall write back. It will be good to speak with her again," Clarice said simply, she did not know if she would ever cross paths with Catherine again but she hoped her beloved cousin was well. The likelihood was that she'd never leave England again, tied to the throne as the sister-in-law to the Queen until a time came for her to retire here; she had found herself enjoying the company of her husband.

George had been most kind to her and had put no pressure on Clarice to provide him with the heir that his father desperately required from him; it was a great relief to Clarice that she was treated so well.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	23. Chapter 22: The Royal Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Royal Wedding.**

_15th of June 1531 - London, England_

The tolling of the bells did little to ease Anne's mind, they seemed to have been riding since before dawn and her heart pounded in her chest knowing what it meant; today she would be married to the King of England. It seemed like such a long time ago that she had caught the King's eye and this entire thing had begun; she had never believed that her refusal to become his mistress would led her here.

Her father and uncle might have pushed her down this path but Anne knew that she could only relay on herself; it had been her that the King had fallen for and her views. Katherine was gone now and from what Anne knew had retired quietly to the estates that Henry had all but banished her too as the Dowager Princess of Wales; her daughter would be in attendance today at Henry's insistence. Her beloved was kind to his daughter now that her mother was no issue for him, though Anne was certain that the girl held no love for her and would happily see her displaced so that Katherine may return as Queen.

"You shouldn't frown," Mary Boleyn tutted while she worked on the sleeves of Anne's dress, she smiled at her younger sister most pleased for her and knowing that Anne would make the most beautiful Queen. The room was filled with chatter and the other ladies in attendance didn't seem to notice how their lady had soured slightly while they talked about who would be attending.

It seemed like invites had gone out across the kingdom, there had been talk of people gathering in celebration of the wedding but Anne wasn't sure that she believed that just yet. Katherine had been well loved and Anne doubted that would change right away when it came to some folk; even if the other woman had been found guilty of her crimes.

Anne took a deep breath and looked down at the gown that she had chosen to wear for her wedding, she had spent months preparing it once it became clear that she would be free to marry Henry and their betrothal was announced. They were currently at the Palace of Whitehall and her marriage to Henry would take place in the Queen's closet followed by celebrations that would take place well into the night.

Stepping into the room, Elizabeth Boleyn couldn't help but smile at the sight of her younger daughter; finally, all three of her surviving children had been married off and while Mary might have been a widow now, she could marry again in time. Anne looked resplendent in the deep maroon gown that Elizabeth had helped her make, there was no denying how lovely her daughter looked and she seemed every inch a Queen.

Waving her hands to dismiss the ladies, Elizabeth moved towards her daughter wishing only to speak to her for a moment; her life would not be the same after this and she wanted her to be prepared. The wedding would happen no matter what Elizabeth said to Anne, she very much doubted that the King would allow her to back out now especially with the entire country watching.

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked moving to her side, her fingers gently brushing against the gown and she couldn't help but think of her own wedding day when she had married Thomas. It felt like such a long time ago, a day which would be very different from the one that Anne would now partake in especially given the fact that she was to marry a King.

"Of course, I have waited long enough for this day," Anne replied turning to smile at her mother, she had done her waiting and she would not allow anything to ruin her big day; she wanted nothing more than this part of her life to be over. Smoothing down her dress, her hands came to pause by her stomach for a moment knowing that she would certainly do her duty to the King; she had not forgotten what had occurred while they were in France.

"We must not keep the King waiting, it is time," Elizabeth Boleyn stated, she did not think Henry would be pleased if he were kept waiting by his bride. Today was a matter of importance and with the coronation set to follow next month, Elizabeth had no doubts that Anne's role as Queen would not be an easy one but she hoped that she would be secure in her position.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charles Brandon asked quietly, his eyes peering around the Queen's closet where Henry would be married to the Boleyn whore; he could not believe that this is what it had come to. He had never thought that his friend would allow such a woman to govern him, he had cast aside a woman that he had once claimed to love and the daughter that he had called the pearl of his world for her.

This would be his last chance to talk him out of his decision to marry her, he had tried to warn Henry about the fact that there were whispers that his bride had carnal knowledge of Thomas Wyatt. However, his warnings had only gotten him banished from court last time, his friend would not hear anything against the woman that he was infatuated with.

"I have waited long enough for this moment," Henry told him, he offered only a look of warning against whatever he had to say; he did not wish to hear Charles's misplaced concern not when he was about to be married. Dressed in his finery, Henry turned back to Cranmer who would marry him soon to his beloved Anne; he could not wait for the moment that he could finally call her his wife and Queen.

Their wait had been a long one and Henry could not imagine how much longer he would have been forced to wait if the truth about Katherine's actions had not been revealed to him. The sounds of trumpets interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see his beautiful bride with her father; she looked every inch the Queen that he had imagined her to be.

Walking down the aisle on her father's arm, Anne couldn't take her eyes from Henry and the smile that he wore on his face making her feel like the only person that mattered; her heart beating faster with each step that she took towards him. Everything that they had wanted was within reach, it felt like finally things were falling into place when for so long she had thought that this day was never going to happen.

Standing within the crowd, Lady Mary watched as the harlot made her way towards her father; her face devoid of all emotion, her every move being watched and no doubt reported to the King. She had managed to reframe from spending time with the woman that had ruined everything for her, Anne was the witch that had led her father away from his true wife.

"We are come here together, before God and these witnesses, to join in holy matrimony Henry VIII, King of England and France, Defender of the Faith and the Lady Anne Boleyn, Duchess of Pembroke," Cranmer spoke, his words carrying around the room as his eyes focused on the couple before him.

Standing not far behind her father, Mary couldn't help but frown a little at the fact that he still used the title of Defender of the Faith when he had started to turn away from it. It was not a secret that Henry was investigating the clergy, having the Church investigated for it's misuse of power and wanting himself declared head of the church here in England.

There were whispers that her father intended to break from Rome and declare himself the supreme head of the church here in England. Mary clutched at her rosary, she would not bow to her father in regards to her religion; she could not believe that this was her father's will when he had original defended the faith against attacks.

The starting of the ceremony making Mary frown slightly, she stared at the woman that had usurped her mother's place; she still prayed that her beloved father would see the light and return her mother to her rightful position. She didn't believe for a moment the stories that were now told about her mother, she did not believe that she was capable of lying to the Pope nor would she risk the damnation of her soul on earthly titles. The words spoken by Cranmer did little to offer Mary comfort, she found little that she recognised in the ceremony; the heretic ways of the harlot already corrupting her father.

"And if there be any among you who may imagine some impediment as to why they should not be married, let them now speak out or forever hold their tongue," Cranmer stated nervously, his eyes peeking around the room to several notable Katherine supporters in the room. There was a nervous pause at his words, almost expecting someone to speak out at the marriage but Henry smiled when not a word was spoken in defiance of his marriage to Anne.

* * *

"I thank Your Majesty for your gifts," Anne stated leaning towards Henry, their hands joined as they were seated on their thrones together; it was hard for her to believe that the deed was done and they were now wed. The entire wedding seemed like a blare to her, it had all taken place so quickly and now she could hardly believe that she was indeed wed to the man that she had long to be with for so long.

"I am pleased you like them sweetheart," Henry stated admiring the beautiful necklace that he had gifted her that she wore now, she looked every inch the Queen that he imagined her to be. Now all that remained was her coronation and Henry imagined a ceremony as lavish as this one for her crowning; in a month's time she would be Queen in fact and not just in name as his wife.

"Shall we dance sweetheart?" Henry asked smiling to her, everything had gone as planned and celebrations had been thrown across the capital for his wedding to her. In all truth, Henry cared not what the common people thought of his marriage to Anne but it had been pointed out to him that it would do him and Anne well to invite the people to celebrate their King's marriage to their new Queen.

Anne's own actions in winning herself the support of the people had not gone unnoticed and they seemed to have rallied to her; it seemed like the tide had finally changed in their favour. Rising from their thrones, Henry and Anne paused by clapping from the crowd causing them to pause for a moment; smiles on their faces as they took to the dance floor.

This was the start of a new age for them, Henry was sure of it and he knew that this time God would grant him the heir that he desperately needed; he would secure the Tudor dynasty and not fail. It was through Anne that his dreams would be realised, he would break free of his chains to Rome and then nothing would stop him from making his mark on history and his son would led in a Golden age for England. He could just picture him now, his little Prince of Wales who would change things for the better and ensure that England would not fall into another war like the Cousins' war.

* * *

Sitting by the fire, staring down at her needle work Katherine tried to ignore the whispers of her ladies around her knowing just what was happening today; she did not wish to think of her once Loyal Heart marrying the Boleyn whore. It stung to think that this is were it would end for her, she was banished to this castle with no visitors and she could not recall the last time that an ambassador had graced her presence. She seemed to have been forgotten despite the fact that she had been Queen of England for twenty something years; it was like she had been wiped off the map because of some mistakes that she had made.

"Your Highness," Lady Elizabeth Darrell whispered interrupting Katherine's thoughts, only those who remained loyal to her had followed her to this place; not many wished to remain in the service of a woman that had been revealed to be a traitor to the crown. Lifting her eyes to meet with her loyal lady, she frowned slightly spotting an unfamiliar woman beside her and she set aside her needle work to focus on what Lady Darrell had to say.

"May I present the Lady Jane Seymour, Your Highness. She is to be your new lady-in-waiting," Lady Darrell stated peeking to the young woman at her side, she had been surprised by the arrival of the newest lady. It was not often that they found themselves with a new lady, it had been months since they had lived in this place which had been made comfortable for Katherine and her household but it was no less a prison.

Katherine stared at the Lady Jane, she recalled the girl's mother who had been in her service for some time in the early years of her reign; she was middling in stature and very pale compared to her other ladies. If she didn't know better then she would say that the lady was ill, she waved her hand dismissing the two knowing that Lady Darrell would show Lady Jane around.

Katherine watched them walk away, she did not know why the Seymour girl would have come to serve her instead of finding herself a place in Anne's household like everyone else would do now. It made no sense why she would come to a place where she would have no prospects of a good marriage.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	24. Chapter 23: The Coronation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Coronation.**

_15th of July 1531 - London, England_

Making her way into Westminster Abbey, Anne held her head high dressed in her coronation robes of ermine trimmed purple velvet with a coronet of gold on her head; she had spent the night in the Tower of London as was custom. It had been a month since she had married Henry and Anne was most certain that she was in fact with child; she could hardly believe how fast things seemed to be progressing it seemed like that night in France had been lucky in more ways than one.

The procession route in which Anne was carried towards the Abbey for her coronation was filled with pageants and displays in celebration of her crowning as Queen of England; each seeming grander than the last. It pleased her that the people cheered as she passed, having feared that alone that they might not be as welcoming to her since she was not in the company of Henry for this trip through London.

Anne walked barefoot under a canopy of cloth of gold carried by the barons of the Cinque Ports and her train was borne by the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk and the Duchess of Bedford. She had wished to honour the woman that had become her closest ally in her time at court, Anne did not know what she would have done without Clarice at her side; she did not trust many of her ladies especially knowing that Henry might one day take one of them as his mistress.

As Anne processed behind the sceptre of gold, the dove-topped rod of ivory and the Lord Great Chamberlain (the Earl of Oxford), who bore the crown of St Edward, she was followed by the bishops of London and Winchester, ladies and gentlewomen all dressed. This was something that she had never imagined and she knew that somewhere hidden in the Abbey was Henry, he was watching secretly hidden behind a lattice screen in a special stand.

When she reached the gold-draped chair of St Edward made her way to the high altar and prostrating herself for the Archbishop to pray over her. With every step that she took, Anne prayed that God would be kind to her and bless her with the son that Henry so desired; there was no ignoring the theme that seemed to greet her at every step of her journey.

It was expected of her to birth Henry a son, a healthy son that would bring about a golden age and she could not imagine just what would happen if she could not give him a son; as much as she loved Henry, she was not a fool. Katherine had failed in giving him a living son, she had been cast aside and would spend her life banished to the countryside known as the Dowager Princess of Wales but what would become of her.

Getting to her feet, the Archbishop moved to anoint her before she was allowed to take a seat on St Edward's chair while orations were said. The Archbishop then crowned her with the crown of St Edward, a crown usually reserved for crowning the reigning monarch, and placed the sceptre in her right hand and the rod in her left hand.

Anne never felt more powerful and she looked around the room taking in all that stood before her, they all bowed down to their new Queen and she prayed that the child in her belly would be a son and one day he would be seated in such a position. The Te Deum was sung and the Archbishop helped Anne exchange the heavy crown for a custom-made lighter version that Henry had commissioned just for her.

It had been a gift along with the Queen's Crown jewels, he had wanted everything to be perfect for this day and nothing was too good for Anne; it had surprised Anne how determined he was to make her seen as his only Queen. After the Mass, Anne took the Sacrament and then gave the traditional offering in St Edward's Shrine; she was aware that everyone's eyes were on her and that there were some that would like to see her mess up.

Despite the fact that Katherine had been found guilty of her crimes and proven to be a liar about her relationship with the late Prince Arthur; there were some that were not happy to see her finally become Henry's wife. They would have preferred to see some other woman rise to the position but it was her that had become Queen of England and nothing would change that now.

* * *

The music was cheerful as the banquet in celebration of Anne's crowning as the Queen of England took place, seated on the throne that was usually set aside for the King; she looked every inch a Queen surrounded by her ladies. The King was watching from above his eyes taking in every inch of her court and the nobles that had gathered to celebrate his Queen's coronation; today was her day and no one would ruin it for her.

His eyes taking note of those who had not shown up or the coronation nor the banquet; a frown upon his face knowing that he would question them on their decision not to attend. Beside him was Master Cromwell who stood silently as the King watched over the festivities ensuring that his Queen had everything that her heart desired on such a glorious day.

Anne's smile and laugh was infectious and Clarice was most relieved that she had been relieved of her duties for the day; there were other ladies that could attend to the Queen at this time. Clarice couldn't help but think of how much of a success today had been; it appeared that Anne's charity work had served her well so far and had done much to warm the people to their new Queen.

Moving away from the throne and towards where the rest of the Boleyn family were seated, Clarice prayed that everything would be well; she found herself a little nervous about her next action.

"Wife," George greeted when she took a seat beside him, a warm smile on his face as he sipped on his wine; today had been splendid and nothing had dampened the mood of the celebration there had been no sign of discontent in the crowning of Anne. Even the naysayers had been silent and George couldn't help but notice the glances that Thomas Wyatt had to offer his sister who seemed to be glowing; he would have to keep an eye on the wayward poet who could easily cause trouble should he so wish.

It was no secret between him and Anne that Mister Wyatt had been rather taken with her; he had wrote poems to her and had tried to seduce her on many occasions. Despite her rebuffs, Wyatt had not been swayed from his desire for her and Anne had feared the worse especially upon hearing some of the poems that he had allowed others to read.

"I have something to share with you," Clarice revealed quietly, her eyes flickering around wondering who was taking note of them; she was sure most eyes would be on Anne since she was the woman of the moment. George tilted his head taking her in as she leant close and whispered the words that she had been holding onto; she had been searching for the right moment to share such news with him.

"You are certain?" George asked staring at her in awe, his heart beat wildly in his chest and he could not take his eyes of the beautiful creature before him; her words igniting something inside of him that he had never thought possible. Today had been perfect but now he had no words to describe it especially given the news that Clarice had shared with him; he felt like he could fly.

"I wanted to wait until I was sure to tell you but a midwife confirmed by suspicions, we shall have a child in the new year," Clarice revealed with a smile, it had been Anne that had helped her discretely see the midwife and who Clarice had relied upon when she had suspected that she was with child especially here at court. George didn't hesitate to draw her lose, his lips eagerly finding hers and he held her close for a moment not caring who saw; he was going to be a father.

"Here's to the Boleyns," Thomas Boleyn announced stepping closer having heard their conversation, he raised a glass in celebration and nodded to Clarice; a pregnancy within the first months of her marriage to his son was a sure sign. One day George would be the Duke of Bedford and Wiltshire, he would need heirs and Thomas knew that with Anne now firmly seated on the throne that nothing could stop them now.

"The Boleyns," George agreed raising a glass and turning to his sister, a smile set upon his face that he doubted would ever leave; finally, everything felt right with the world. Anne raised her glass in return and the sentiments seemed to be echoed around the room; there was no ignoring the fact that not only had Anne risen but her family had done so as well.

"England's new Queen," Ippolito echoed, today was the start of a something new in England and nothing could tear them down.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	25. Chapter 24: A Fondness for Apples

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Fondness for Apples.**

_3rd of September 1531 - London, England_

The chattering of the hall seemed to cease when Anne walked through it, the blue dress that she wore flowing with each step as Lady Zouche and Madge Shelton; it was hard to believe just how fast things had progressed since she had been crowned. People bowed to Anne as she moved passed them, despite the fact that she was now Queen in fact and not just in name; Anne could not help but feel that things had changed for her now.

Her every move was watched and sometimes she felt rather stifled by the fact that everywhere that she went she was in the attendance of her ladies; there was not much room for her to breath at times. It was a small price to pay for the position that she now held, she recalled her time serving in Queen Claude's household and that of Katherine of Aragon's; she knew why she was watched and always in attendance but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"Father," Anne greeted spotting him chatting with other members of the court, she walked towards him with a smile upon her face; it was a beautiful day and she had much to be happy about. Thomas Boleyn and his fellow lords got turned and bowed in the face of their Queen; with Anne now on the throne, Thomas had found himself rather popular and many nobles sort his favour.

"Your Majesty," Thomas replied moving to kiss Anne's cheek, he was much impressed with all that she had achieved so far and the benefits that had been heaped upon him since her rise. It had all worked out better than he had hoped for when he had set about putting Anne in the King's view so that she might remove Wolsey from his position; now someone of his blood was seated on the throne.

"You know what?" Anne asked linking arms with her father and leading him slightly away from the nobles, a coy smile on her face as she thought about the news that she was about to impart. It gave her hope that things had worked out the way that it had, she had worried that perhaps things would have proven a little harder especially given how things had started for her.

"I have a furious hankering for apples. Such as I have never had before. It started three days ago," Anne stated with a smile, she didn't look at her father who would know exactly why she was telling him this. She'd kept this quiet for long enough and having already broken the news to Henry, she felt confident in revealing such news to others; her husband had been overjoyed at the news that they were already expecting their first child together.

"Apples?" Thomas asked not catching the meaning of this, it surely was not his business if his daughter decided that she was hungry for such an item. Anne had servants of her own to do her bidding, they could surely deal with such a thing for her; he was a busy man afterall, he had things to do and important matters to attend to.

"Yes apples. The King told me that it was a sign that I was pregnant but I said it was nothing of the sort," Anne told him, she stared up at his face for a moment waiting for the news to sink in. She didn't have to wait long to see the smile forming on Thomas's face, her point across she walked away knowing that the news would spread; she was carrying the King's child and she knew that if it was a boy then she'd be secure.

Henry had expressed his excitement that she was carrying his son, already planning all sorts of celebrations for the child that had not even been born yet. The midwife predicted that Anne would deliver early in the New Year, possibly a few weeks after Clarice delivered her own; God willing that everything went well, Anne feared what would happen should she fail.

Katherine had fallen pregnant seven times which had only resulted in a short-lived boy and the Lady Mary; the rest had been born dead or had died shortly afterwards. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, Anne made her way through the halls of the palace knowing that a lot rested on her delivering what she had promised; she had vowed to give Henry a son. Failure would not be tolerated and Anne did not think she would receive as many chances as Katherine had been given to get this right.

* * *

Stepping into the chamber, Lady Mary could not help but wrinkle her nose at the place that her mother called home; she had been graciously allowed to visit by her father and she had not wasted a moment to travel to Kimbolton Castle. It had been many months since she had been permitted to see her mother, Lady Mary was no fool to think that their letters weren't being read but she cherished the fact that she could write to her.

"Is that my Mary?" Katherine called looking up from her place by the fire where she had been reading, she set down her book and moved to her feet to greet her daughter. It had been a long time since she had seen her daughter in person, even before her marriage to Henry had been annulled Mary had been away from court and had been at Ludlow Castle while her parents' marriage dissolved.

"Madre," Lady Mary greeted offering a curtsy to her mother, she lowered her eyes unsure what to say to her especially having not seen her in so long. The room was quiet and upon raising back up, it surprised her just how many people were here to serve her mother; she was not sure what she expected when her father had allowed her to come here.

"It is wonderful to see you," Katherine stated taking in the sight of her only child, she had been most surprised to hear that Henry had allowed Mary to visit her. It had crossed her mind that it could be years before Mary would be allowed to come and see her, his way of ensuring that she remained compliant; she did not wish to do anything to anger him when he now held all the power.

Signalling for Lady Mary to come closer, Katherine eyed her pleased to see that it seemed like she had been treated well considering all that had transpired; it had crossed her mind that Henry could be cruel enough to neglect their daughter now he was remarried. However, it seemed that her worries had been for nothing Mary seemed well and had not only been invited to court in her absence and had even attended her father's wedding to the Duchess of Pembroke.

"I hear your father has granted you a household of your own," Katherine said moving to retake her seat, she signalled for Mary to join her by the fire wishing to hear how her daughter was treated for herself. Of course, there were those who told her that her beloved daughter was treated poorly by her father and that the new Queen had made threats against her.

"Yes. He granted me Hunsdon House and a household of my own," Mary told her, she had been most surprised by the gift and had found that she much preferred her new housing to the cold and damp Ludlow where she had spent some time. Not that it made up for the fact that she was no longer a Princess nor the fact that she was not heir to the throne; it was a nice change but she would have preferred that her mother remain Queen.

Katherine nodded her head, her eyes tracing Mary's face searching for anything that might give away what Mary was thinking; news had reached them from London and it had concerned her. It had been expected especially now that Henry had remarried and had crowned Anne his Queen, but that didn't mean that such news had been welcomed by Katherine.

"I hear the Queen is with child," Katherine mused, a pregnancy within the first couple of months of marriage was a good sign for Anne; it had been the same for her when she had first married Henry. Of course, that pregnancy for Katherine had ended with the delivery of a stillborn daughter and it had been the start of many difficult and heart-breaking pregnancies for her.

Mary seemed to still at her mother's mention of that news, she had come here to avoid the celebrations that her father was throwing in honour of the fact that Anne was pregnant. It stung to see how happy her father was knowing that happiness was the result of a child that would replace and steal Mary's rightful place in the succession; it would be feted as a true heir to the throne like she had once been.

"We shall pray that Her Majesty is delivered of a healthy child," Katherine continued seeing the look on Mary's face, she cared not what Anne delivered knowing that there was no way back for her now. However, Katherine was no fool and she knew that if Mary wished to stand a chance of becoming Queen of England then she needed to remain on her father's good side and be kept in the public eye.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	26. Chapter 25: Clarice's Confinement

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Clarice's Confinement.**

_2nd of January 1532 - The Palace of Beaulieu_

Clarice wasn't sure she had ever been more bored in her life than the month that she had spent in her confinement so far, she had not even been permitted to see Anne's first Christmas as Queen of England having been sent back to Beaulieu to start her lying in. Isotta had been a great comfort to Clarice, her oldest friend and confidante had been by her side doing her best to keep Clarice occupied while they were stuck in her chambers in the dark.

Clarice's rooms had been closed off and tapestries had been hung over the windows to block out as much light from the outside world as possible; only a single window would have been left open to allow fresh air into the room and only a small amount of light. The only other light in the room were from the candles that were sparsely dotted around the room, not that they helped much and Clarice had found it hard to read when she was able to.

Her room had also been decorated with calming tapestries and images as not to upset her and which could in turn harm the unborn child; she found herself growing tired of having nothing to do while trapped in her rooms. George could not visit her despite the fact that he had returned from court with her to their home, wanting to be close in case anything happened to her or the unborn child. He had sent her letters passed on by her ladies while she awaited the birth of their child, informing her of what was happening and the news that Anne would be taking to her chamber in a matter of days.

"You have a visitor, Your Grace?" one of her ladies stated catching Clarice by surprise, she was not expecting anyone and she had thought that most would be a court celebrating the new year. The King was apparently throwing the most elaborate festivities in preparation for the time that Anne would leave his side and prepare for the birth of the child.

Rubbing her stomach, Clarice stared down at the bump that now blocked out all sight of her feet when she was standing; she felt huge and she did not envy Anne who still had a month left of her own pregnancy. Elizabeth Boleyn stepped into the room, her eyes sweeping the ladies in Clarice's attendance before she made her way over to her daughter-in-law; a smile on her face as she approached her recalling each time that she had been in this position. Out of the five that she had carried to term, only three of her children had survived to adulthood; Elizabeth prayed that each of her children would be luckier than her.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked moving to take a seat beside Clarice wishing to offer her comfort at a time like this; she could not imagine that Clarice's mother would have prepared her for this. It was a shame that Clarice's parents would not be here to share in the joys of their first grandchild; they would be greatly missed but there was no doubt dwelling on what might have been.

"I feel well," Clarice replied with a smile, she was most grateful for the visit as it was refreshing to see someone new after the time that she had spent here. There was not much change in this room and Clarice didn't think she could take much more staring at the walls or sewing, she had made the baby so much clothing that she very much doubted that they'd be able to wear it all.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Mary, I was so nervous. Trapped in my confinement alone while I waited," Elizabeth recalled softly, her eldest daughter had been her first child and it had not helped that she had only a couple of ladies in her service. She'd married beneath her station, Thomas had been a diplomat and it had been a great step down for her to marry him but it had been a love match and she had quickly settled into life at Blickling Hall.

"I can't say the delivery was easy. I have never felt pain like it but it will be worth it when you hold your child for the first time," Elizabeth encouraged softly, she would be here to aid Clarice in her delivery and she would not let her suffer alone. It would not be easy and Elizabeth knew that there was nothing that could be said to prepare Clarice for the impending birth of her first child.

* * *

"I see you are spending your time here wisely," Thomas Boleyn noted with a frown seeing George seated at his desk, it had surprised him that George had so willingly stepped back from court while his wife was in her confinement. His son had a very promising diplomatic career and career at court serving the King, it would not do to have him out of action for so long especially to wait on the birth of his child.

They needed every Boleyn possible at court especially with Anne about to give birth herself, if things went south and she failed to do as she had promised by giving the King his most desired son then they needed to be prepared. Anne might be Queen now but she could easily be removed as much as Katherine had if she failed in her duty; she needed a son and they could not allow the King to be distracted.

"I am running my lands and preparing most heartily for the birth of my child," George replied simply, if he wanted to ensure that his wife and unborn child were well cared for then he needed to make sure that there were funds to do so. He would not be like his father who often lived beyond his means, he spent more time at court than at the estates taking care of their running.

"It won't matter much if Anne fails to give the King a son, we need you at court," Thomas ordered, he would not stand by and allow everything that they had worked for to slip away. Finally, things were working out for them and every move that they made had to be carefully planned; there would be others waiting for Anne to slip up and would happily take her place.

"I shall return before Anne births her child. I won't leave my wife when we are expecting any day now," George replied defiantly, there was nothing that he could do to help Anne while she birthed her child. He was a man afterall and would not be permitted to attend to his sister while she delivered the King's child; he would be better served at home making sure that everything was ready for the birth of his first child.

Thomas scoffed at his son's words, he rolled his eyes and moved to look out across the gardens from the window of George's office; his eyes taking in the views of the wintery gardens. He did not speak for a moment instead taking in the view, he believed his son to be a fool and it would be his undoing if he was not careful; he was a servant to the King and he would do well to remember that.

"Have you spoke with Mary?" George asked trying to recall the last time that he had spoken with his elder sister, he had been rather distracted as of late and he did not know when he would next see her with everything that was going on. It was odd and George did wonder where his dear sister had disappeared to, it was no secret that she preferred the life in the country to that of one at court.

"She's with Anne in London doing her family duty," Thomas muttered with a roll of his eyes, he had not much time for his eldest daughter with everything that was going on; he had a lot on his plate and Mary would do her duty in time. Once Anne was secure in her position, he would turn his attentions to find his daughter a new husband suitable for her station as the sister of the Queen of England.

Mary had been widowed nearly three years earlier, her young children were being well cared for and Anne had taken them under the wardship; it would be time soon enough for her to marry again to benefit her family. Thomas just wasn't sure which match would be best for her especially given her reputation, she had been the mistress of not one but two Kings and people knew that.

"I am sure that Anne is most grateful for her company especially when she is about to enter her own confinement," George mused trying to hide his amusement, his sisters would look after each other and Mary would be more help to Anne at such a time than he would. Mary had birthed two children of her own to her late husband, she would know what to expect and how to guide Anne while she birthed the future heir to throne and anything else that came up.

Nothing that his father could say would make him travel to court before he was ready, he would remain here until he was sure that his wife and unborn child were well. George knew how dangerous child birth could be, there had been many that had perished and he would not be able to bare it should anything happen and he was not here; he would pray for his wife and their child to make it through this alive.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	27. Chapter 26: The Boleyn Delivery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Boleyn Delivery.**

_19th of January 1532 - The Palace of Beaulieu_

Screaming in agony, Clarice clutched at her ladies hands as she continued to labour with her first child; her waters had broken early that morning and she had spent most of the day labouring to bring her child into the world. She had never felt anything like this before and Clarice just wanted it to be over, the hours felt like they weren't moving fast enough nor was she any closer to delivering.

"You're doing so well, you're nearly there," Elizabeth Boleyn encouraged, wiping a damp cloth across the top of Clarice's head to try and cool her down; her words soft as she spoke knowing that it wouldn't be too long now. Having laboured for most of the day, it would surely not be long before the child made it's way into the world; the labour had been slow to start but things were starting to speed up now.

Clarice gritted her teeth trying to clam down on the shout of pain that threatened to spill from her lips; she could not understand why women had to suffer in such a way. Surely if penance was needed for another's wrong doing then the debt would have been repaid, she did not see how women did this multiple times and she just wanted it to be over already.

"We can see the head now, Your Grace," the midwife encouraged glad that the babe was making progress, it had been a long day for the mother and she was pleased to see that the delivery was going as smooth as she hoped it would. There was no denying that she found herself feeling rather nervous when it came to the delivery; for every three labours that she attended one would end in sorrow.

Clarice gritted her teeth, focusing on pushing her babe into the world; she was sure once she was done that her hard work would be rewarded in holding her child for the first time. She gave one last almighty push and collapsed back against her pillows just as a shrill cry filled the room, she barely heard the words that Elizabeth said to her in congratulations of her delivery of her child.

The midwife handed the newborn off to Isotta to clean up once the cord had been cut and prepared to deliver the placenta while Isotta dealt with cleaning the newborn up before they were given to their mother. Once the placenta had been delivered, Clarice's ladies helped clean their mistress and take aay the soiled bedding; once everything was clear of the signs of birth, they allowed her to rest in her best.

Clarice's eyes never left her baby while she was cleaned up, she could not believe that she had done it nor the fact that her child seemed most health given the sharp cry that they had produced. Wandering over to where the midwife was checking her grandchild over, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the sight of the her grandchild; she was very sure that this one would have a bright future.

"You have given birth to a very healthy baby girl," Elizabeth informed Clarice taking the baby once the midwife was done with her checks and walking over to the bed where Clarice was resting. It would not be long before the news spread that the baby had been born, her father would certainly be over joyed and Elizabeth had no doubts that she would be strong like her mother.

Handing the baby over, Elizabeth could only imagine how Thomas would take the news that Clarice had been delivered of a daughter instead of the grandson that he craved; she was almost thankful that he was at court right now. The last thing that she wanted was any upset at this joyous occasion, she was thrilled at the birth of her son's first child and she had no doubts that George would feel the same.

Clarice stared down at her daughter, a lump forming in her throat and she could not believe that she was holding her own child; she was healthy and a beautiful baby. A part of her was disappointed that she had failed in her duty and she was most relieved that she had not made a promise like Anne had done to deliver a much needed son.

A healthy baby girl was a good start and if her daughter was anything like her then Clarice had no doubts that she would do well in the world; she was part Medici after all despite the fact that she would only bare the Boleyn name and her aunt was the Queen of England, she would be the cousin of a future King like her mother had been.

* * *

Standing outside of Clarice's chambers, George could not help but feel anxious about the fact that in a matter of moments he would be meeting his daughter for the first time; he could not believe that they had a baby girl. His mother had been the one to bring him the news, he had been seated in his office with a drink while he waited for news about how the labour had gone and if his wife and unborn were well.

Taking a deep breath, George mentally prepared himself to step inside and see them; his heart pounding in his chest as he reached forward and pulled the door open so that he could enter. The room was quiet and the only sound that George could hear was Clarice softly speaking in Italian to their daughter; a small smile forming on his face hearing what she was saying.

"I hear we have a daughter," George whispered stepping further into the chamber, a nervous smile on his face as he peered at Clarice unsure how to approach her; he had waited a little while to come once his mother had told him of the birth. He had spent his time writing letters to those who would be waiting to hear about the birth of their child; he had even considered asking his sister to be the godmother to their daughter.

George could not deny that he had spent his time worrying for Clarice while she had laboured; he was most relieved to see her well and he had feared for her while he had listened to her cry out in pain. It had bothered him more than he cared to admit and he wished that he could take away her pain and suffering while she laboured to bring their daughter into the world.

"That we do," Clarice confirmed with a small smile, the room was quiet and their daughter was resting in her arms; she was a beautiful baby and Clarice could imagine the problems that they'd have with her when she was older. It was not something that they would have to think of for a while and God willing they would be blessed with more children one day. George stood beside the bed and looked down at Clarice and their daughter, he couldn't help but feel in awe of the first sight of her; he could not believe that they had created something so perfect between them.

"You don't mind that she's a girl?" Clarice asked softly shifting her hold on the baby and peeked up at George, she could not forget that his father had talked none stop how important it was that she provided him with a son. There was no escaping the fact that the world that they lived in, it was the male progeny that was most desired; there were those who would be disappointed that she had given George a girl.

George didn't speak for a moment, he slowly reached to take the baby from Clarice and held her in his arms for a moment considering what he wished to say; holding his daughter for the first time felt unreal to him. He could not take his eyes off of her, she was simply beautiful and he knew that he would do everything in his power to protect her; he would not allow his daughter to be treated as his sisters had been.

"I couldn't be happier," George reassured her, his sisters had been used for the advancement of others and George had no doubts that when she was old enough that his father would start planning the same for his daughter. He would not allow it, he didn't care what his father and uncle thought and he knew that they would not forgive him for what he would do should they seek to hurt his family.

"You have made me very happy. I could not have asked for more," George continued, his eyes moving away from their daughter to look at Clarice and he offered her a smile. He was at a loss for words on how to thank her for what she had done for him, she had given him the greatest gift in the world and he would love her very well; he would not trade her for anything in the world.

Clarice stared up at him, a little taken back and relieved that he was not angry with her for not delivering a son; she leant back against her pillowed to rest. It had been a long day and Clarice doubted that it would be long before the news spread of the birth and they would have visitors coming to see their daughter and offer their congratulations at the birth.

"What shall we name her?" George asked softly, he peeked down at their baby and smiled at her knowing that a name would have to be picked; he was most relieved that they would not have to name the baby after his father. The two of them had not really discussed names but it was something that they needed to talk about now.

* * *

**Take the poll on my profile to help decide baby Boleyn's name.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	28. Chapter 27: Sisterly Support

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sisterly Support.**

_27th of January 1532 - London, England_

Staring down at the letter that she had received, Anne could not help but wonder how her father had taken such news; she was very aware that he had been expecting both her and Clarice to deliver boys. The news that Clarice had delivered a daughter would not have gone down well with Thomas Boleyn, he was desperate to secure his family legacy and Anne could not imagine just what he would say to this.

"Your Majesty?" Mary Boleyn asked approaching her sister, she had been keeping Anne company while she was in her confinement; she had never thought that she would see the day that Anne was Queen. It had taken five years for Anne to get to this point and Mary knew that it could have all gone wrong and Katherine could have remained Queen if it weren't for the fact that the Medici had stepped in.

"A letter from George. Clarice has been delivered of a daughter," Anne stated sharing the news of their niece's birth with her sister, it was glorious news even if it did make Anne worry. She moved to rest a hand on her own swollen belly, Anne couldn't help but think of the child that she was carrying and how Henry might react if she failed to give him the son that she had promised.

"I am sure papa was thrilled," Mary Boleyn replied shaking her head, she recalled how disappointed their father had been when she'd given her late husband a daughter first. Catherine Carey had been the first child that Mary had bore for her then husband, she had been so happy to hold her baby for the first time but that had been taken from her with how disappointed Thomas Boleyn had been.

William Carey had not said much to her, their relationship already strained by the fact that Mary had spent a short time as King Henry's mistress but the birth of a daughter had not helped. But he had been kind to her and had made sure that she had a comfortable life away from court with their children; it had greatly saddened her when he had passed from the Sweat. Moving to fix some of the baby clothes that Anne had been making for her child, Mary tried to distract herself from her worries knowing that she should focus on other things.

"Mary, what is the matter?" Anne asked turning to look at her sister, she had been rather quite since she had arrived from the family estate on the orders of their father since their mother was at Beaulieu with George and Clarice. She set down the letter and moved towards her, she had noticed how quiet her sister had been since she had married and become Queen of England; she wished to help but she couldn't do that if Mary didn't talk to her.

"I have met someone," Mary confessed quietly, a small smile on her face as she thought of him and knowing that he did not care what others said or thought of her. It did not matter to him that she was called the Great Whore, he saw her for her and not what her family could do for him or the fact that she was the sister of the new Queen of England.

"And who is this gentleman that has wooed my dear sister?" Anne asked her with a smile, she couldn't remember the last time that she had seen her sister like this and it made her happy. It was no secret that their father and uncle had grand plans for Mary's second marriage, they were looking for a husband that would support Anne should she need it and there had even been mention of the Duke of Hertford as a possible match. The smile dropped from Mary's face and Anne moved to take her hand, she wanted Mary to find happiness like she had with Henry and that George was finding with Clarice.

"His name is William Stafford, he's a soldier," Mary admitted quietly, William was a commoner and only a second son, not someone that anyone would think of a suitable match for the sister of the Queen. There was no way that she would be allowed to marry him and Mary didn't think she could be married off as a broodmare by her father and uncle; she just wanted to be happy.

If it was in her power then she would make sure that Mary would have her happiness, she knew that her sister's happiness sat in her hands. Anne stared at her for a moment, she would help her sister and she knew how but first she had to give Henry the son that he desired.

Mary's only hope was Anne and she hoped that by confiding in her beloved sister that she might help her, she didn't have any other options other than eloping and that would only end badly; to marry without the King and Queen's blessing would bring shame on her family. But Mary knew that should she be denied then she would do what was needed to secure her own happiness; she her tarnished reputation would make finding a good match difficult at best.

"A relative of the former Duke of Buckingham's?" Anne asked trying to think how to work this, the late Duke had been executed for treason against Henry. He had been conspiring to murder the King and take his throne, upon his arrest he had forfeiture of all the family's estates and titles; Anne wasn't sure how this would have affected Mary's William.

"A distant relative. He has fought for His Majesty many times and accompanied both of you to France," Mary informed her, she knew what Anne was thinking and she was most certain that her William was not using her to gain titles or prestige. He was a simple man and had no desire for politics or the like, he had no interest in fighting over things that had never belonged to him or his side of the family; they did not come from wealth and his father had fought for the York side during the Cousin's war.

Anne considered her sister, she watched her knowing that Mary's very happiness was in her hands; she did not wish to let her sister down. If it was in her power then she would make sure that Mary would have her happiness, she deserved that after everything that she had been through and Anne wished for her to be happy.

Taking Mary's hand, Anne offered her a warm smile seeing the look of worry that resided on her face; she could not do anything for the moment since she was in her confinement but if she did as she promised then she could help her sister. Henry held all the power but should she deliver a son then perhaps she could persuade him to ennoble Stafford enough for Mary to marry him. It didn't need to be a grand title but something that could support her sister and give her a comfortable life with her children; Anne knew that would be enough for Mary and make her very happy.

"I shall do what I can. I promise," Anne vowed wanting Mary to know that she was not alone in all of this, she was going to help her but it would take time and there was so much that she could not control.

* * *

Ippolito took a deep breath as he stared down at the letter that had arrived, the news that his sister had been delivered of a daughter was welcome news; she had done well and he would pray for her knowing that the danger was almost passed. It had crossed his mind that perhaps he might very well lose his sister during the labour or to childbed fever; he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

Clarice was the only true family that he had left, Ippolito had lost both his parents as had she and now they were so far away from the rest of their family that they cold only rely on one another. Despite the fact that she had married into the Boleyn family, Clarice would always be a Medici and Ippolito had no doubts that she would never forget where she had come from.

He smiled at the name that George and Clarice had decided upon, it was not a Boleyn family name but a Medici one and Ippolito was certain that their great, great grandmother would be honoured at Clarice naming her daughter after her. Contessina Boleyn was a fine name and Ippolito couldn't wait for the chance to meet her, he had already heard that Clarice and George had requested that Anne and Henry stand as their daughter's Godparents.

It would be an honour especially given that the King and Anne were the little girl's aunt and uncle; there was no denying that Contessina would be dotted upon. Despite not being the firstborn grandchild, Contessina was the firstborn child of the Duke and Duchess of Bedford, the niece to the new Queen of England; she would make a fine match for any man when she was older that Ippolito was certain.

Sighing, he turned his attentions to his own plans for marriage and down at the list of eligible ladies that might one day perhaps be his wife; a decision would one day be expected if he was to carry on his line but right now, he had no desire to marry. He was establishing himself here and Ippolito knew that should he wish to reclaim his rightful place as the ruler of Florence then he needed to find the right wife.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	29. Chapter 28: The Royal Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Royal Birth.**

_22nd of February 1532 - London, England_

"My Lord Bedford, how fairs mine and the Queen's Goddaughter?" Henry asked turning to look at his brother-in-law, he had been most pleased with his return from Beulieu where he had spent the past couple of months. The news that the Duchess of Bedford had been delivered of a healthy baby girl had been a stark reminder of what may happen when Anne was delivered of her own child.

Despite the fact that the astrologers had asserted that Anne would give him the son that he was desperate for, but the same had been said of Katherine who had given him one living child while the rest had perished. Every care had been taken for Anne's health and that of their unborn child's while she laboured this day, God willing there would be no issues and he would finally have the heir that he was in desperate need of. The news had arrived that morning that Anne's labour had begun and Henry was most relieved to have both George and Thomas by his side at this time.

"She is well, Your Majesty. She grows more beautiful like her mother with each day," George boasted with a smile, it amazed him how much Contessina had changed in the short time since her birth. It had almost made him stay away from court longer wishing to be around her and not miss a moment; he could not phantom how much she would have changed in the time while he was at court.

Thomas Boleyn snorted at that and shook his head, he could not believe that Clarice had failed in delivering the heir that his son needed; he had not laid eyes on the child and had no intentions of doing so. It was imperative that Clarice gave son since God willing, George would be the Duke of Bedford and Wiltshire, Earl of Ormond when he had passed away; titles that would need to be passed on to a son lest they fall to another family or the line become extinct. Mary's children by her late husband would have a claim but they were Careys not Boleyns, it would not do for the Boleyn name to die out and it was a shame that George was his only surviving son.

"I want jousts, banquets and masques to celebrate the birth of my son," Henry mused as they started down the stairs, people bowing to them as they passed but he paid them no mind knowing that today was the day. Anne had been labouring for a few hours now and Henry had no doubts that it would not be long before there would be some sort of news; he couldn't remember the last time felt this anxious about the birth of a child. He'd suffered many great disappoints when Katherine had been pregnant, God had punished them by taking six of their seven children from them: most never living to be born.

"I've already asked the French Ambassador to hold him at the font for his christening, if he drops him it's war," Henry declared much to the amusement of Thomas and George who followed him through the palace. His merry mood could not be tainted this day and he was already considering who he might be honouring to celebrate the birth of his son; he had a few people in mind and he hoped that would please Anne. Should she succeed in delivering him a son this day and secure the Tudor dynasty then Henry knew that he would do anything to please her; she would have earned it and nothing could be worthy of what she was giving him.

Walking through the halls, Henry was pleased that everything was in order and when the moment came that the bells would be rung to let all of England know of their Prince's birth. No celebration could be too grand for the birth of a Prince, it had been many years since they'd had a true reason to celebrate such a thing.

The only son that Henry had at present was Lord Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond and Somerset but he was a bastard and Henry was in desperate need of a legitimate heir to his throne. Appearing around the corner, Cromwell paused for a moment catching sight of the Boleyn men and the King; he had news to share with them and he knew that it could not wait.

"Your Majesty," Cromwell greeted bowing his head, he had just received the news from one of Anne's ladies that Her Majesty had been delivered and had come straight to find the King to share the news.

* * *

Kneeling before the altar, Lady Mary whispered zealously her fingers working the rosary that she had been gifted by her mother for her birthday; she had been most pleased with the celebrates that had been held at court for her sixteenth birthday. It had been a grand affair and Lady Mary had been treated as the first lady of court since the Queen was in confinement awaiting the birth of her child.

The chapel around her was silent and her ladies did not speak a word while they waited for their new mistress to arise; her household had been complete reformed and several of her favourites had been dismissed. It had been no surprise that some of the new ladies that now served her where spies of the Queen and her family; she had noticed that one or two of her ladies were cousins of the Queen.

Stepping into the chapel, Lady Mary Dannett hesitated for a moment before making her way over to her mistress and offering her a low curtsy before she stepped forward and whispered the news that she had been sent to deliver. Her words bringing Lady Mary's actions to a complete stop, her eyes squeezing closed and she did not say a word as her lady slowly stepped back away from her.

Her hands clenched around the rosary and she could not stop the tears from falling, when her father had remarried there had still been hope in her heart that she might one day be Queen but now her hope was gone. Queen Anne had done what her beloved mother could not, she had delivered a healthy son for her father and he would be the next King of England.

Lady Mary was not sure what that meant for her, she was nothing and now she would never be anything; no promise that her father made to her mother would be worth it now that the throne was completely lost to her. No title that her father could offer her would be as good as the one that she lost, she felt anger that she had never felt before and she cursed her mother for doing this to her.

Everything that had happened to her was because of her mother and her deception; she had messed everything up by not only concealing evidence of her consummation of her marriage to Prince Arthur but betraying her father. Lowering her head to the floor, Lady Mary allowed herself this moment to weep knowing that she would be summoned soon enough to pay court to the Queen and the new Prince.

* * *

Hesitating by the door to the Queen's chambers, Henry could not quite bring himself to step inside knowing that what lay inside was more like a dream; he had waited so long for this moment and his dear Anne had done it. He took a deep breath to prepare himself before moving to enter her chambers, the bells rang out across London in celebration and he had ordered that ale should be handed out to the masses to celebrate.

Her ladies offered Henry a curtsy as he came into view, the room quiet apart from the celebrations that could be heard; he paused by the doors to her bedchamber to watch her. When he laid eyes on Anne, he couldn't help but think that she had never looked more beautiful than she did now holding their son in her arms; her dark hair tied back away from her face.

"My love. Come and meet our son," Anne called softly, a small smile on her face as she looked to Henry knowing that this was better than she could have ever imagined. Anne stared down at her son, she could not believe that she had done it that she had given the King and her beloved the son that he desired; she looked down at him almost afraid that if she blinked that he would disappear.

He was perfect and Anne had no doubts that he would be the most handsome prince in all of Christendom; she could already pick out bits of Henry in their son. Slowly making his way over to Anne, Henry's eyes moved to focus on the small bundle in her arms and the infant that lay inside the blankets; he felt breathless just looking upon the child.

Carefully handing over their boy, Anne smiled watching Henry hold him for the first time; a feeling of pride settled in her chest at the fact that she had done what she had promised, she had given Henry a son. Their most beautiful boy would bring about a Golden age for England for that Anne was certain, it was God's will that he had been born and no one not even the Pope would stand in their way now.

* * *

**So Anne has been delivered of a Prince, please take the poll to decide his name.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	30. Chapter 29: Celebrations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Celebrations.**

_29th of February 1532 - London, England_

"Anne is the Queen of England and our grandson will be King one day. Mary is to be a Countess once she marries the Stafford boy and George is a Duke in his own right," Thomas mused handing over a drink to his wife with a smile. Never in his life had he thought that they would rise like this, secure in their positions now that Anne had given the King a healthy son who appeared to greatly favour his father in looks.

The new Prince of Wales was a blessing and the celebrations had continued long after his birth, though there were no doubts in Thomas's mind that a daughter would not have been celebrated like this. So secure in the birth of his son, the King had announced that his natural daughter by the Dowager Princess of Wales would be honoured and titled as the Marquess of Winchester.

"Our children have done well. We have been blessed with four healthy grandchildren," Elizabeth agreed with a smile, they had four grandchildren now and she adored each of them even if Thomas was only focused on Anne's son right now. Mary had two children from her previous marriage while George had been blessed with a daughter a month before the arrival of Anne's little prince; their children had all been lucky in their marriages thus far.

Thomas was silent for a moment at her words, he had been most pleased with how his daughter's had done but he would not hide the fact that he was greatly disappointed that George's first child had been a girl. Contessina had been named for her great, great, great grandmother on her mother's side, her name unique to the English court and she would certainly stand out for years to come.

He had not been to see his first grandchild to bear his name and the current heiress to the Boleyn family fortune; he would pray in time that if Clarice could give George a healthy daughter then surely sons would follow in time. Afterall he and Elizabeth had been blessed with Mary and two short lived boys before George had been born followed by Anne; their three children had done so well and Thomas couldn't have been prouder.

Perhaps he was being too harsh on Clarice and she had been nothing but loyal since she had married into the Boleyn family; though he remained uncertain of the Italian, he had noted how quickly she had supported their family. Clarice had taken a personal risk when she had sided with Anne against the might of the Pope, the Emperor and the Dowager Princess of Wales; if it weren't her brother's arrival with such damning evidence then Anne would not be Queen now.

There had been no end in sight with Katherine succeeding in stalling and holding steadfast to her lies that she was King Henry's true wife and now the widow of his brother; it might have taken years for Anne to be able to marry. Time that would have worked against her in proving the King with a son, a son that was desperately needed; the King wasn't getting younger and if they were lucky then they might not need a regent for Alexander.

"Here's to our Boleyn Prince. Prince Alexander," Elizabeth stated holding her cup up with a smile, she had been in awe of the young Prince and already could see that he had inherited his father's colouring. Alexander's Godfather had been named as the King in France, a snub against the Emperor for his actions that had delayed in King in marrying Anne.

The French King had been thrilled and had quickly accepted the role of Godfather to the Prince of Wales; expressing his pleasure at being able to act as Godfather to the boy and hoping for an alliance between them. His hope being that when his son and Catherine de' Medici married and had issue that perhaps one of their daughter's might be a suitable bride for the future King of England.

"Prince Alexander. The future King of England," Thomas agreed with a nod of his head, he clinked his cup with Elizabeth's knowing that Anne was secure in her position now. Another son in the nursery would be welcome but the pressure had lightened now that she had given birth to Alexander and the King adored the woman that had given him a legitimate son and heir to the throne.

* * *

"In honour of His Royal Highness, Prince Alexander's birth. It is the King's pleasure, by this patent, to confer on the Lady Mary Tudor, in her own right and on her offspring the noble title of Marquess of Winchester," Cromwell read staring down at the King's eldest daughter. It had been a surprise to many that her name had been included on the list of those being honoured to celebrate the birth of a healthy Prince of Wales.

Celebrations had lasted for over a week and the King had allowed his Queen to select some of those who had been honoured this day; the first had been a William Stafford who had been elevated to Earl of Buckingham that morning. It was said that the young man who was a distant relative of the last Duke of Buckingham had charmed Mary Boleyn and it was his intention to marry her.

The coronet was placed upon Lady Mary's head along with her new ceremonial robes, her head bowed no doubt taking in the fact that she was a Marquess in her own right and of a title that had been created for her. There had been much discussion on what the Lady Mary should be titled, none wished to see her rise too high only to find themselves dealing with a civil war when the King died. They would not chance anyone thinking that the young woman would displace the new Prince of Wales and start a war in her name to seat her upon the throne.

Rising back to her feet, Lady Mary looked towards her father daring to meet his eyes knowing that this title was a reward for her behaviour since he had married Queen Anne. She had even heard that there had been discussion on why might be a suitable husband for her, she was sixteen now and it was time for such discussions to begin; a part of her had feared that such a thing would have been neglected. Her father leaving her to grow as an old maid while he enjoyed life with his new Queen and their children forgetting the days when she had been the Pearl of his world.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Lady Mary whispered bowing to him, she lowered her eyes only wishing that her mother might have been invited to see her investment as the Marquess of Winchester. However, Lady Mary felt about her mother at present and how her actions had led to her downfall she had still hoped that she might be here for such a moment but she understood why it could not be.

With the Queen still in confinement recovering from the birth of her son and preparations already underway for the christening of her new brother; Lady Mary could quite understand why they weren't ready to invite her mother back. it had not been that long ago that her mother had left in disgrace. Leaving the hall with her ladies following behind her, the new Marquess of Winchester held her head high feeling rather pleased with how the past week had gone; her father's good mood had spread quickly around the court.

Despite having wept when the news had first came that Queen Anne had been delivered of a son; something that her own mother had not been able to do. A punishment from God for the betrayal and lies that she had spun to keep the throne of that Mary was surer with each day; she had not responded to her mother's letters begging her to come to Kimbolton to visit her since Alexander had been born.

It had been a great honour to attend her brother's christening given the task of carrying the new Prince on the day and she had greeted her step-mother in kind. Holding her beloved baby brother had made Mary think of what it would be like to hold her own children one day; she wished to be married before people thought her an old maid.

For that to happen then she must continue to be loyal to her father, she would not give him any reason to think that she plotted to take the throne from her brother. Ignoring the looks that the Imperial Ambassador sent her way, Mary had her way through the crowded corridor; she was in no mood for him to soil her good mood with words of caution and pleading with her to see her mother.

Today was the first time that she felt like things were finally turning around for her, she was no longer just the bastard daughter of a King but a Marquess in her own right. The title would one day be passed to her children and Mary would accept whatever suitor that her father offered to her, even if it meant marrying one of the Queen's relatives.

She would not allow herself to be condemned to a life as an old maid while others around her carried on with their lives.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	31. Chapter 30: Wedding Negotiations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Wedding Negotiations.**

_21st of March 1532 - London, England_

Staring at herself in the mirror, Mary Boleyn could not quite believe that she was being allowed to marry the man that she loved; she had feared that her family would disapprove and she would be forced take matters into her own hands. She had done her duty the last time when it had been arranged for her to marry William Carey, she had married him when she had been told to and given him two children before he had passed.

The gown that she wore today was very different to the one that she had worn when she had been married to Carey; there was no denying that her family had risen high since then. Her sister was Queen of England, her brother and father were Dukes and Mary would be a Countess once she was married to her William; she could not be more thankful for Anne's support at this time.

It was the birth of Anne's son that had secured Mary the life that she had always wanted, she didn't know what would have happened if Anne had failed the King in giving him his desired heir. Now not only would she marry the man that she loved but she would also be Countess of Buckingham, a position that would see her and her children from her first marriage comfortable for the rest of her life.

Mary held her head high, she was being allowed to marry for love and she very much doubted that many around her could say the same. William was everything that she had ever wanted and they would be able to retire quietly to his new estates, he treated her children from her first marriage with great kindness and it gave her hope that he would be an amazing father when the time came for them.

The very idea that they would have a house full of children pleased her and she adored the idea of them living in peace at their estate away from court. If she never returned to court again then that would be fine for her, she would happily attend to her sister of course but she preferred the quiet life that one could not find living at court.

"It's almost time," George stated popping his head into the room, a smile on his face at the sight of his older sister who looked beautiful in her gown and he knew that her William was a lucky man. He had never seen Mary this happy and after everything she desired this, she deserved a man that would love her and not see her as a step on a ladder to gaining favour with the King or the Queen.

"Father is waiting," George continued doubting that this match had truly pleased him especially with the grand plans that he'd had for her second marriage; the fact that Mary would be a Countess made it easier for him to swallow. All three of his children would be married off again and George could not imagine that it would be long before Thomas started to consider the future of the Boleyn clan.

When his father passed the duty would fall to George and he swore he would be kinder to his daughter than his father had been to his sisters; he would make sure that her marriage would not just be a political match. Contessina was the best thing to happen to George and he adored his daughter, he loved holding her and couldn't wait to experience life with her.

"You look beautiful sister," George informed Mary, he kissed her cheek and offered out his arm for her to take as she approached him; he would not voice it even though his sister was a beautiful bride, he couldn't help but compare her to his own wife. It was strange to think in the year that he had been married that he had grown fond of Clarice, she was not what he had originally expected when told that they were to be wed.

Exiting the chamber where Mary had dressed for her wedding, the two siblings made the short walk to the chapel where a small gathering had come together for the wedding. It was too be a small wedding even though King Henry and Anne would be in attendance, mostly family attending as well while they celebrated the second wedding of Mary. However, the smile did not leave Mary's face as they approached the chapel, she was getting what she wanted and she could not quite believe that this moment had come; she had waited long enough and she would wait no more.

* * *

The celebrations for Mary Boleyn's wedding were not as grand as they had been for when the Duke of Bedford had married the Countess of Kendal, they were more muted but this wedding was no less attended. This might have been Mary Boleyn's second marriage but the bride looked just as joyful as if it was her first; she looked resplendent in the cream gown that her mother and sister had helped prepare for her.

Ippolito watched the celebrations and sipped on his ale, his eyes taking in the sight before him pleased to see that his own sister was back at court with her husband. Clarice had remained at Beaulieu for as long as she could, wishing to remain with her daughter for as long as possible before she was expected to return to her duties back at court.

Ippolito could imagine how proud their parents would be if they were here now, she was secure in her position and her husband treated her with great care; the birth of their daughter had not changed that. It warmed Ippolito's heart that she might find happiness after everything that she had endured, he wanted her to be happy and he had no doubts that George would continue to do so. Watching as Clarice danced with her husband, Ippolito could not imagine that she would have found happiness if she had been forced to marry another; nor did he think that she would have married so well if she had stayed in France or Italy.

"My Lord Hertford. When do you suppose that we might celebrate your wedding?" the King called approaching with a smile upon his face, the celebrations were in full swing but he couldn't help but notice that the Duke of Hertford was stood off to the side. In the time that Ippolito had been at court here in England, he had served well and with his help they were starting to set about a Golden Age that King Henry would one day pass to his son.

"When I have time to find myself a willing bride, Your Majesty?" Ippolito replied shrugging his shoulders, he had not found the time to actively seek a bride here nor was he sure how he wished to do so. Any bride that he took would need to be one that not only benefit him but the fact that his sister was married into the Boleyns; he had no interest in anyone who would seek to make their own play at court.

"Then perhaps I have a solution for you," King Henry mused handing Ippolito a fresh drink, he had been thinking of this for a time and he saw no reason to delay such a talk with everyone distracted. They were at a wedding and he could think of no better place to discuss his proposal for Ippolito; he signalled to the man to follow him so that they could speak without being overheard

"I find myself in need of a man of your breeding," King Henry told him, he rested a hand on Ippolito's shoulder as he led him away from the main party so that they could speak freely. There had been much thought and he had spoken with his trusted advisors considering the issue that he found himself with; he was more likely to consider all of this now that Anne had been delivered of a son.

"A Bastard you may be but you are a Medici, a fine family name behind you and a fine reputation if I may say so," King Henry explained, he had everything that Henry needed and he knew that there was no way that such a marriage could backfire from them. The issue of a husband for his daughter Mary had been something that had plagued his mind a lot since his marriage to Katherine had been proven unlawful.

"You have proven most loyal to me and England since you arrived here and your help will be most valuable if we wish to continue with our work to free ourselves from the corrupt Pope," King Henry continued, he would not say more about their plans but he knew that their work would change things for the better for everyone. They could not continue to bow to Rome when it was growing clearer with each day that the Pope was corrupt as much as any man could be and would work against England because they would not bend to his will.

The Medici had done wonders in Italy and now they would do the same for England, that King Henry had no doubt and he was certain it would be most needed now that there was so much riding on it. His son would be King after him and the King wanted to leave a secure throne for him, there were many threats that must be taken care of and he was starting with the most obvious one to him right now.

"My daughter, the Marquess of Winchester, is in need of such a husband," King Henry explained, he could not allow her to marry a man that might one day put an army behind her and would led to his son being overthrown. Not only would marrying Ippolito stop that but his family name would be enough to pacify those who would complain that his bastard daughter was not being treated as the daughter of a King should be.

"I know not what to say Your Majesty," Ippolito stated, it was a great honour to be considered worthy to marry the King's natural daughter; he had never considering that a possibility nor would he ever have dared ask. The very idea that he, the bastard son of a Duke, was in anyway worthy to marry a woman such as the Marquess who was the daughter of a King and held royal blood was ludicrous.

In another life perhaps the Lady Mary would have been destined for a throne of her own and would have married the most handsome prince in Christendom but that was not something that would happen now that she had been revealed to truly be a bastard like he was. The damage that had been done once it had been revealed that her mother had lied to gain her throne would certainly be fresh on her mind despite how well she had adapted to such change.

"And when the time comes and you wish to perhaps return to Florence and regain that which was taken from you, then I assure you that you shall have all the help you need in that endeavour," King Henry continued with a warm smile on his face. His offer tempting and he patted Ippolito on the back and nodded his head, he would do anything to see the Pope and Emperor made uncomfortable.

There were whispers about what the Pope planned to do next and the fact he had arranged for Catherine de' Medici to marry into the French royal family was just the beginning. If the Medici were good enough to marry into King Francis's family then the King saw no reason that they could not be married into his own; his Mary was sixteen, not much longer than Ippolito.

Their children would be blessed with blood that tied them to most of Europe and if Ippolito took back Florence with his help then his legacy would spread further than England. His son would be King of England and Mary would be the wife of the Ruler of Florence, the Tudors and Medici rising higher than any could imagine and their legacy would be written about in history.

Ippolito was unsure how to reply to that, he didn't think that this was anything more than an instruction from his King; he wouldn't be surprised if the young woman in question was completely unaware of what her father had planned for her. He glanced back to where his sister was dancing with her husband, he had not thought about what would happen to her should he go back to Florence but he knew she would support him.

This could be just what they needed, the push that they required to secure the main line of their family and he would not have been the first Medici to have married a noblewoman. They had to take what they could get and Ippolito knew that the Pope and the Emperor would simply not allow him to waltz into Florence and unseat Alessandro.

"Your offer is most kind, Your Majesty… I do not know what to say," Ippolito said shaking his head, it was the most surprising offer and the very idea that he would be married to a woman destined from Kings was intriguing. The Marquess of Winchester was not someone that he had paid much mind to since arriving in court, she had not been of much consequence to him once her mother was no longer Queen of England.

King Henry did not reply to Ippolito's words, he patted the younger man on the shoulder again before moving away to think about what he had said so he could find Anne. His wife waiting patiently for him by the dance floor with a smile on her face while Mark Smeaton started to play the most joyful tune unaware of what had just been discussed.

Watching the King walk away from him, Ippolito sipped on his drink thinking just how glorious his future seemed to be now; his children would be destined from Kings and not just nobles and merchants. His mark on history could be great and perhaps if he played this right then he would be remembered like grandfather and great, great grandfather.

It seemed only right that it was him that corrected the damage that had been done to their family, a new age starting with what he and Clarice had started here in England; if they were to do that then he needed a wife that would also make him stand out.

* * *

**I recommend That Subtle Wreath by EvilFluffyBiteyThing, For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy andChained by War and Love by Athenais Penelope Clemence.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	32. Chapter 31: The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Announcement.**

_1st of May 1532 - London, England_

"It is with great pride and honour that I announce the engagement of my daughter, the Marquess of Winchester to the Duke of Hertford," King Henry announced raising his goblet of wine in the air and looking around the room. It was all arranged and he was most pleased that the Duke had been able to see what an offer this was being asked to marry a daughter of a King; it had taken sometime to arrange the deal but finally everything was arranged.

Anne raised her own goblet at his words, she had been surprised when Henry had told her just who he had selected as a husband for Katherine's daughter. She had not expected such a match to happen so quickly but his words had quickly reassured her when she had learnt the terms of the deal that would see his daughter married to the Duke of Hertford.

Mary stared at her father, a part of her wondering if this was some sort of sick joke and that she was being punished for something that her mother had done; she had never thought she'd be married off to a bastard. Despite the fact that she was now labelled one herself, she had expected a fine match maybe even a minor prince somewhere on the continent that would not seek a throne for himself.

Taking a moment to squeeze her eyes shut, Mary tried to block out the sound of people celebrating her engagement; her mind unable to comprehend just what her future might be now. Whatever future that she had originally pictured after it was revealed that her mother was a liar and had betrayed her country was gone; she could not allow herself to live on what ifs when it wasn't going to happen.

Letting out a deep breath, Mary opened her eyes and peered over to where the man that her father had decided to marry her off to was. He was rather handsome, she would admit that and she could count herself lucky that the Duke of Hertford wasn't much older than she was; she could have found herself married off to an old man like her aunt had been before she'd married the Duke of Suffolk. It was not the worst match in the world and while it secured her alliance to the throne it would also mean that she was no threat to her brother's rule when that time came.

Making her way across the room, she nodded her head to those that she knew in greeting and she could only imagine how fast such news would spread about her impending marriage; she would be a Duchess through her marriage and a Marquess in her own right. Mary had no doubts that her movements were being watched, the Imperial Ambassadors would write to her cousin the Emperor to inform him of her engagement into the Medici family.

"Your Grace," Mary stated once she was before Ippolito, she wished she knew more about the man that was her intended but she had the chance to learn about him now. Her own knowledge of him and his family was limited but she would change that, she would make this work and make her father see that she was his loyal and obedient daughter.

"My Lady," Ippolito replied bowing his head down to her, he was most surprised that she had come to speak with him especially given how secretive negotiations for her hand in marriage had been. Nothing had been left to chance and Ippolito knew that the news of his engagement to Mary would not be well received by those who would have wished to use her to gain the throne of England.

Even though she had been declared a bastard, Ippolito had no doubts that there would be those in England that would happily seat her on the throne if it meant they gained power from doing so. Plus, it would likely please the Emperor and her Spanish relatives if they thought they would also benefit from her being on the English throne and could turn England into a puppet of Spain. Words failed Mary as she stared at Ippolito unsure what she wished to say to him, she found herself a little speechless and flustered at speaking with such a dashing man.

Taking Mary's hand, he pressed a kiss to it and offered her the kindest smile that Mary thought that she had seen since she was a child and had been doted upon by her mother. It made her feel like he was actually seeing her instead of the bastard daughter of the King of England and the Dowager Princess of Wales.

"I hear that you are from Italy," Mary stated a little surprised when the words left her mouth at all, she had thought that she would be a gaping fish and make a complete fool of herself making a man such as the Duke think she was a simpleton. He was a man that had once served the Pope and had been an envoy, she had never really done much let alone leaving the country that she had been born let alone do what the Duke and his sister had done.

They had left everything behind and turned on His Holiness to aid her father from those who would have sort to trap him in a false marriage to her mother and then she could only imagine where that would have led them. Now her brother, the true Prince of Wales would take the throne when their father passed on and Mary would find herself a Duchess through her marriage to the Duke; she had no doubts that she would have a comfortable life.

"That is correct. I was born in Florence, where my family has resided for many generations," Ippolito confirmed with a smile, he very much missed his home and had not given up his hopes that he would return there to reclaim what had been stolen from him. He would take back the title of Ruler of Florence and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Alessandro messed up and Ippolito would plan his move carefully knowing that he would have to think this through if he didn't want to alert the Pope and the Emperor to his plans.

"I would like to hear more about Florence," Mary told him, if they were to be married then she saw no reason that she should not know more about him and where he came from; it was her father's desire that she would marry this man and she would do just that. If she was to understand what sort of man, her intended husband was then it would do her well to learn about what his life had been like before he had come to England.

* * *

"His Majesty writes that your beloved daughter, the Marquess of Winchester is set to marry the Duke of Hertford," Lady Darrell announced reading the letter that had arrived, she kept her eyes down not daring to look at her mistress. The news had been expected especially given the news that the Queen had been delivered of a son that had been denied to Katherine; her mistress had spent the entire day praying when she had heard the news.

Katherine pursed her lips, she knew not of this Duke of Hertford but she was sure that he would be a Boleyn supporter and this complicated things especially her plan to secure Mary's throne. Already she had secreted letters to people in the North that she was sure would support her claims as Queen no matter what Henry stated and that of her daughter even though Henry had a son now.

"His Majesty states that you are to come to court for the occasion," Lady Darrell continued, it would mean that the ladies here would be allowed to travel with her and many of them had never been to court. There were whispers at the news and Lady Darrell peeked up from the letter to chance a look at her mistress's face, she could already see that this news displeased her.

None of the other ladies dared speak but it was clear by the looks that they shared that the very idea of going to court pleased most of them especially if they wanted advantageous marriages. Something that would not happen while they remained here at Kimbolton Castle under the Dowager Princess of Wales household.

"Then we shall go to court to see my beloved Mary married," Katherine conceded, she said little else instead she turned away wondering what to make of this man that she knew nothing of. It was not part of her plan and she very much doubted that if this man was a supporter of the Boleyns then he would not support her Mary's claim for the throne then he would need to be dealt with.

Gritting her teeth, Jane could not believe that the rightful heir to the throne was being married off to someone like the Duke of Hertford; her brother had told her how he was the bastard brother of the Duchess of Bedford. The very fact that the King would allow his beloved daughter to be married off like that made her hate the harlot even more; she had tricked her way onto the throne and stolen Queen Katherine's rightful place.

That was why she was here, she would rather serve the rightful Queen in her exile that seek a position in the harlot's household just because she now had a son. She would find away to help the Queen gain back what had been stolen from her and restore the Princess Mary to her rightful position.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	33. Chapter 32: Back at Court

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Back at Court.**

_20th of July 1532 - London, England_

Staring ahead, Katherine held her head high as she walked through the halls of the palace that had once been a home to her; she had been surprised about how quickly she had been allowed to return to court. Her welcome so far had been far from a warm welcome and Katherine was not sure what she had expected when she returned to London after being away for so long; never mind the fact that the new Queen had done what she could not.

Prince Alexander had already outlived her beloved Little Prince Hal, her son had only lived for fifty-two days before God had called him back to his side. If only her beloved son had lived then perhaps things would have worked out differently, she'd have retained her title as Queen and everything would have been perfect and she wouldn't be returning in disgrace like this.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, the Dowager Princess of Wales," the herald announced snapping Katherine from her thoughts of what might have been and her part in a dynasty that would erase her. Her only hope in setting right the wrongs done against her was for her to ensure that Mary took the throne and history was written by the survivors and she was surely that.

Stepping into the greeting hall, Katherine stared ahead of her towards the thrones that seated King Henry and his new Queen; she felt her stomach turn at the sight of that woman. Once she had thought that her Henry would tire of Anne once he had gotten what he had wanted from her, like he had done with all his mistresses before her; now Katherine wasn't sure how to feel about her rival.

Walking towards their Majesties, Katherine felt all eyes on her knowing that they all watched her wanting to see any sign of malice towards the King and his Queen. Reaching the front of the dais, Katherine swept herself into a curtsy befitting of a Queen of England and an Infanta of Spain; she kept her eyes trained on King Henry as she rose back to her feet.

"The Queen and I welcome you back to court," King Henry greeted her with a smile, his mood had been high since the birth of his son and he saw no reason to be displeased with Katherine after she had done as he had asked. Especially since the birth of his son was proof that it was not his fault what had happened when he had been married to Katherine when they'd lost so many children.

"I am pleased to be welcomed back," Katherine replied stiffly, her eyes moving away from the man that had once been her husband to the woman that now held his heart and the throne of England; both of which had once been hers. It stung to see Anne in her position when she had been so sure that King Henry would tire of her, like he had done before and remained loyal to her; she cursed those who had helped bring about her downfall for their own gain.

Though Katherine was aware that if it hadn't been her then it would have been another woman, it didn't help that it was Anne; a woman that had once served Katherine as a lady-in-waiting and a woman with little background of note. Katherine was sure that if it had been another woman that had been of her own standing that perhaps she would have understood the attraction since they would have come from good breeding but Anne was far from that.

With a wave of his hand, King Henry signalled for the Marquess of Winchester to step forward so that she may greet her mother; he watched the two closely to see how their reunion went. It had been a couple of years since mother and daughter had seen one another, he had kept them apart in hopes of stopping Katherine from corrupting their daughter.

"Your Highness," Lady Mary whispered curtsying to her mother, she lowered her eyes and tried to ignore how nervous that she felt about seeing her mother again. Her heart pounded her chest and when she rose back to her feet, she stared at the woman before her unsure how to feel about seeing her again; the anger bubbled inside of her and a sense of loss at everything that she had endured. Their lives could have been different if Katherine had just accepted that the King needed to remarry so that he might have a legitimate child to rule after him something that Lady Mary was not.

"Allow me to introduce my intended, the Duke of Hertford," Lady Mary stated quickly turning away from her mother and turning to look at Ippolito most grateful for the distraction; she did not wish to dwell on the mistakes of the past. They were coming together for a joyful celebration and it would not do for her wedding day to be marred by her parents history; she was most relieved to find that she would not be an old maid.

"Your Highness," Ippolito greeted offering a bow to his bride-to-be's mother, he had to admit that he hadn't been sure what to expect of the famed Katherine of Aragon who was now returning in disgrace. It seemed that her time away had humbled her and Ippolito had no doubts that the King's kind treatment had been the reason for this; she would be a fool to make an enemy of the King Henry when he had treated her better than she had deserved.

Pursing her lips slightly as she eyed the bastard that Henry had selected as a suitable husband for their daughter; Katherine wondered just what her former husband had been thinking when the match had been agreed upon. Ippolito might have come from a family of great renown but they had little in the way of being a family in which the granddaughter of the great Isabel of Castile should marry.

"Now that the introductions have been made, I am sure you would like to rest after your journey," King Henry ordered with a clap of his hands and getting to his feet, he offered his hand to Anne to help her as they moved from their thrones. There was still much to be done in preparation of the wedding and he wished to indulge his wife with a ride into the countryside before the day was done.

Katherine stared at Anne, a feeling that she had never experience before clawed at her stomach and she found herself watching the King and Queen leave the greeting hall. She recalled when Henry used to look at her that way, when she'd been his Queen and he couldn't take his eyes off her as if she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever encountered.

Now he barely looked her way and had replaced her with a woman that had given him what he had desired most; not that Katherine intended to allow the young prince to take the throne from her daughter. It was God's wish to see her Mary on the throne, that Katherine was sure of especially since he'd taken away her brothers and sisters before her; she was destined to be a great Queen with a Spanish Prince that was a suitable match for her instead of an Italian bastard. Turning to look at her daughter, Katherine was disappointed to find that Mary had taken the hand of the Duke and was walking away from her with a smile on her face while she conversed with him.

"Your Highness," the Imperial Ambassador greeted with a bow, he had been most pleased to hear that she would be in attendance of her daughter's wedding. It had been most kind of the King to invite her back to court, though her absence had not been missed nor had he dared bring her up in fear of losing what little favour he had at court.

"How fairs my nephew, the Emperor?" Katherine asked wishing to hear the latest news, it felt like such a long time since she'd heard anything of her nephew and she was hopeful for good news. If her plan to place Mary on the throne was to work then her daughter would need to do as her grandfather, King Henry VII had done and to do that she would very well need an army to march at her command.

"He is most well," the Imperial Ambassador replied nervously when Katherine linked arms with him, he did not wish for anyone to think that he was conspiring against the crown. Despite the fact that Katherine had been invited back to court, there was no mistaking the fact that she was still technically imprisoned by the King for her actions against him.

"And how does my nephew intend to respond to this?" Katherine murmured nodding around, she spoke quietly to not alert those around them to her thoughts knowing to speak in Spanish would only cause further suspicion. Surely a man such as the Emperor would be disgusted by the very idea of having one of his kin marry a Medici bastard; one that didn't come from anything especially considering the prize that King Francis had in his son's bride-to-be.

"The Emperor is most pleased at such a fine match for his cousin, the Lady Mary and is sure that her Medici husband will treat her well," the Imperial Ambassador insisted, not wishing to tell the Dowager Princess of Wales that the Emperor was also seeking a Medici alliance himself at this time. It seemed to be all the rage right now and if it was good enough for England and France, then it was good enough for the Emperor; he had even picked the Medici that he had in mind for such a match.

It would be his own bastard daughter that he would offer up as a match but the Emperor was determined not to be left out of the Medici expansion that appeared to be happening around Europe at this time. Katherine was silent at his words, she was rather disheartened at his reply but had no doubts that her offer would give him cause to reconsider; she was most certain that he would see her way in things. There would be no doubts in her plan and Mary would need help from an army one that would leave England with little concerns about the woman that God himself had sent to rule over them.

"I wish to send my nephew a letter, privately of course… there is much for us to discuss perhaps even a match between my daughter and his son, should anything befall the bastard afterall men of the Medici family seem rather short lived," Katherine said slipping the letter into his hand before he could protest. She did not look at him as she did so and she was certain no one had seen her pass such a letter to him; should her letter be discovered then her plans to set Mary on the throne would be finished.

The ambassador did not speak nor did he dare tell the fallen Infanta that the Emperor would take no such letter from her no matter what she promised him; not when he sort to appease the King of England for her betrayal. The letter would be burned as soon as he reached his apartments and Katherine would be left to her delusions of usurping a throne; the Emperor had enough on his plate with his problems with France and his many other wars.

"I shall deliver it," the Imperial Ambassador lied, he pulled away from Kathrine and offered her a bow knowing that as far as his master was concerned that she was no longer his problem nor was the Lady Mary. The Emperor could not risk further alienating the King of England in fear that he might side with France against him; the last thing he needed was to find himself dealing with them on a united front.

* * *

The celebrations to welcome the Dowager Princess of Wales were in swing and Anne couldn't help but stare at her former rival, unable to shake a feeling that had formed in her stomach when she had set her sights upon her. She didn't know what it was but something about the other woman unnerved her, she had never felt like this when they had been waiting for the Vatican to make their decision on Henry's marriage.

Her eyes swept the celebrations taking in the ladies that had come to court to serve Katherine, she didn't recognise most of them so few remaining with her after she had fallen. Turning her attention away from the ladies, Anne allowed her eyes to cast towards her new ally and cousin; she had to admit that Clarice's suggestion had come in handy.

Clarice's suggestion to seek further support from her own family, not just the Howard side as she had done of late; it had been then that she'd been introduced to Edward Seymour. The eldest Seymour sibling had been serving as Esquire of the Body to the King and was Anne's cousin via her great grandmother; she couldn't always rely on the Howard so it only seemed right to secure more alliances now more than ever.

Seeking to rise just as the Boleyns and Howards had done, Edward had been quick to agree to an alliance with Anne that would benefit them both. There would be a title for him down the line as agreed and places in her household had been secured for his sisters, in exchange Edward had ensured that there were eyes and ears in the Dowager Princess of Wales's household.

Jane was currently serving under Katherine but she was not the only spy that they had placed in the household and in time Dorothy and Elizabeth Seymour would join Anne's household. There could be no doubt how well connected the Queen was nor that she had the support that she needed to hold her throne; she knew what happened to Queens that didn't have a good support system.

If anything happened to Henry, then Anne knew that Alexander would be King and her thoughts often drifted to what happened to the last young boy that had come to the throne. She'd do anything to protect her son and his throne, she would ensure that she was strong enough to defend his claim should the time come that Henry was taken from them before his time.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	34. Chapter 33: Tudor No More

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Tudor No More.**

_24th of July 1532 - London, England_

Admiring herself in the mirror, Mary could not help but trace her fingers down the smooth material of her gown; she would be wed to Ippolito that day and then she would be expected to do her duty. It had been Ippolito that had assured her that there was no rush and had shared with her his plans to one day return to Florence and retake what had been taken from him and given to another.

Her father having promised to help reinstall Ippolito back in Florence and there were private talks happening in France with the French King to perhaps recreate a Duchy that Ippolito and Mary might control in Florence. A joint venture to free people from the control of the Emperor who seemed to control the region with an iron fist considering it was the home of the Pope's very own family.

Mary had not considered that she would ever leave England, the idea of traveling to Florence and seeing the country were her husband was from excited her and she found herself desperate to learn more. Perhaps it would do her well to speak with her sister-to-be, Clarice had been absent from court preferring to retire to Beaulieu while she could and spend time with her daughter. It was one of her ladies that snapped her from her thoughts with a whisper that her mother had arrived, Mary having requested her presence to prepare her for what may lay ahead of her on her wedding night.

"Mama," Mary greeted with a curtsy, she was most pleased that her beloved mother would be here today to witness her wed; her father had been most kind and her dowry was fitting for a daughter of a King. It would afterall be the last wedding thrown since her beloved brother was less than a year old at present while the Duke of Richmond and Somerset would likely be married away from court to his Howard bride.

Katherine couldn't bring herself to smile at Mary, her heart felt heavy at the fact that her daughter was to be married to a man beneath her station this day. He was not what she had wanted for her daughter, still sure that the son of her nephew would perhaps be a better match for Mary; a marriage that would see her as Queen Consort of Spain at the least.

"Are you well?" Mary asked sensing her mother's displeasure, she glanced back at herself in the mirror thinking that she looked beautiful and she was most grateful for the Queen's help in sourcing such beautiful material for her gown. Anne had been wonderful in helping her with what little wedding preparations that she needed to do herself, she had no doubts that the woman had an impeccable taste in fashion considering she always dressed fit for a Queen.

Taking in the dress that her daughter was wearing, Katherine had no doubts that the Queen had played a part in helping prepare it for today; a frown forming on her face and she knew that what she had to say was better said without unfriendly ears listening. With a wave of her hands she dismissed the ladies that were gathered to serve her and Mary, she moved to take a seat as she waited for the room to be vacated for them.

"I have often pictured this day, you dressed in such finery as you prepared to marry a man of my choosing and one suitable for your station as the future Queen of England," Katherine stated, emotion colouring her words and she stared at Mary wondering what her beloved mother would say if she could see them now. Isabel of Castile would be ashamed if she could see how far her beloved daughter had fallen since her death, that her own granddaughter's rightful place was being taken from her.

Opening her mouth to respond, Mary hesitated unsure what to make of what her mother was saying; she glanced nervously around unable to comprehend what Katherine was saying to her. Surely her mother could not mean to discuss such treason with her on her wedding day.

"It is God's Will that you shall be Queen of England," Katherine insisted moving to take Mary's hands, she would ensure that herself and while she waited to hear back from the Emperor, she was preparing a force for Mary. One that would deal with the Boleyn faction when the time came and Henry passed on, she would ensure that there was no doubts that Mary was the rightful heir to the throne.

"I shall not be Queen. You speak treason against my father and my brother," Mary hissed wondering if her mother had lost her mind, they might think they were alone here but there was no telling who might be listening. It would only end in tears and she would not have her father think for a moment that she did not support his marriage to Queen Anne and her brother's position as heir.

She may have cried when he had been born for what his birth had meant but Mary accepted that perhaps God had another plan for him and it was her duty to see the rightful Medici heir restored to their position. Her children would be the heirs to Florence and would rule over it like Ippolito's father had done; if her father's plan and that of the French King worked then she would perhaps even find herself as the Duchess of Florence.

"Any other mother would be thrilled to see their daughter married off to such a man as my intended, he is most kind to me, he treats me well and keep me in a life most comfortable," Mary insisted shaking her head unable to believe that her mother had waited until now to speak with her on such matters. Today was to be the best day of her life, a fact that had now been tainted with the news that her own mother was talking treason and if they were discovered then she did not know what her father might do.

"I will hear no more talk of this. I will not take the throne nor shall I ever," Mary spat before moving away from her mother, she would not tell her that her time in England would one day come to an end then she would be leaving for Italy. Perhaps it was better this way, she knew now that her mother could not be trusted at all and she would not allow the woman that she had once held in such regard to ruin her.

From this day forth, she would no longer be Lady Mary Tudor the Marquess of Winchester for that name would one day bring her a world of trouble from her mother's own hand. No instead from this day she would be Lady Mary de' Medici, the Duchess of Hertford and would ensure that there was no way that Englishman would consider following her by learning all she could from her new sister, the Duchess of Bedford.

* * *

"Your Grace," Mary stated offering a smile to her new sister, she was most pleased that Clarice had returned to court having not had the chance to meet properly since she had been away from court on her own estates. It was her great hope that she would be able to meet her niece soon, she could not help but hope that she would prove herself as lucky as Clarice had done in the early stages of her marriage.

"I find myself rather lacking in knowledge of your homeland and it would be an honour if you could teach me," Mary said linking arms with Clarice, she ignored the looks that her mother was giving her not caring what Katherine thought. She had made herself clear before the wedding and she would keep to her promise, she would ensure that no one would doubt that it was Alexander that the future of the throne was invested it.

Her future was in her own hands and she would do anything to ensure that no one would doubt her loyalty to the crown, her father and her brother. It would saddened her when she left the only home that she had known but she would do it, she would leave England behind and be a good wife to her husband and mother to her children. Florence seemed so far away and she knew so little about it, she was eager to learn about the place that she would one day call home; she would not consider any other future for herself.

"I am certain that I have some books that describe the beauty of Florence, I have never seen the like anywhere else," Clarice admitted conspiratively to Mary, she considered England a close second of course but nothing compared to home in her mind. Her time in Rome and France did not compare and Clarice very much doubted that she would ever be afford the chance to see her home country again.

Mary nodded at that, it was a start and she was going to practice her Italian knowing that it was a most if she wished to be accepted by the people of Florence. Ippolito had spoken fondly of his time there and at how the Pope had stolen his birth right and gifted it to another, an action that further angered Mary towards the man who had refused to see that her mother had been lying to keep the throne. Not sparing a glance towards her mother, Mary knew that Katherine would not stop her plotting she would be her own undoing and she just had ensure that she didn't get pulled down by her.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	35. Chapter 34: Problem Shared

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Problem Shared.**

_27th of July 1532 - London, England_

"The Dowager Princess of Wales has again requested your presence, Your Grace. She says that she wishes to say her goodbyes before she returns to Kimbolton," her lady said relaying the message that had been sent to her mistress. The Duchess of Hertford had been married for a couple of days now and was due to retire to Ragley Hall with the Duke, she was most eager to get away from court and enjoy their marital home in the countryside.

This also meant that it was time for the Dowager Princess of Wales to return home, she had been invited to court to see her daughter married to the Duke of Hertford and her welcome here was over. The court would be moving to Hampton Court and it was expected for Katherine to take her leave with her ladies and head back to the estate that the King had granted her in his kindness.

"Send my apologises to Her Highness, I am indisposed," Mary replied not looking up from her book, she had not seen her mother since she had wed and she had no intentions of changing that. It had not escaped her that her mother was committing treason and that if she was not careful then she could find herself on the chopping block.

Her eyes did not leave the book that she was reading, more than grateful to Clarice for giving her the book; she had several others that had also been sent to her that would teach her about the family that had married into. The history of her husband's family was rather interesting, they had come from nothing and had risen up in the world as bankers making several advantageous marriages.

So far, they'd had two members become Popes and were the Rulers of Florence in all but title, she was most impressed and most certain that they would continue to do great things. Her son would follow in his father's footsteps, she would learn what she could and become a wife that would be of not like the women that had come before her having married into the family.

Mary would ensure that her heritage would be of benefit to her husband, her children would have many ties to royalty and they would be sort after marriage material when the time was right. Perhaps one of her children would feel the calling to enter the church and perhaps even become Pope, she would ensure that they would not do what pass Pope's had done and fall to the whims of Kings or Emperors that sort to have their own way.

"You have been avoiding her," Ippolito noted catching Mary by surprise, she looked up to her husband who had returned from the privy council meeting that he had gone to attend. He waved his hand to dismiss her ladies, the King had been most kind with his allowance and there was no doubt that Mary was firmly in her father's favour especially now that she was married.

"I am your husband Maria, I shall share any burden that I can with you," Ippolito stated approaching her, he intended to be a good and kind husband to her and he would ensure that she was comfortable for the rest of her days. Even when they left England and travelled to Florence, he would make sure that he valued her and her opinions; the history of his family weren't just built on the backs of the men.

Mary was silent, her eyes searching his face for any sign that she could not trust him; she had nowhere to turn and Ippolito did currently have the King's ear and his trust. With her ladies gone and no one else around to report what she might say to the wrong people; Mary knew that perhaps sharing the burden of her mother's treason with Ippolito was for the best.

"She plots to place me on the throne. With God as my witness, I do not want it," Mary insisted quietly shaking her head, she would place her hand upon a bible and swear it for all to see if that was what it took. In the safety of her chambers, Mary felt like she could share with him what bothered her but she dared not speak louder than needed in fear of someone listening to their conversation.

"I don't know what to do. The King will be furious and he will have no mercy for those who conspired with her to start a war," Mary whispered staring up at him, she feared that perhaps her father would think that she was of the same mind of her mother. That he would see her not as the obedient daughter that she was, that he would see her as a threat to her brother and would decided to execute her along with anyone else that had taken part in her mother's plot for the throne.

Ippolito was silent for a moment, he had not been expecting such an admission from his wife and so soon after their marriage; he had hoped that Katherine had come to accept that she had lost. It was just as the King had predicted, someone trying to use Mary as a figurehead to start a war and place her as Queen instead of her brother; it was a relief that this matter was already being dealt with. Though there were no doubts that Katherine didn't realise that the King had already planned for this and Mary would not be remaining in England; though plans were still being discussed about them returning to Italy to take back Florence.

"The King must be informed. It shall not be pleasant nor shall he be inclined as to be as kind," Ippolito murmured knowing that such a thing would not be pleasant and dealing with Katherine was something that had to be done carefully. The last thing that they needed was to make a misstep and end up at war with the Emperor; Katherine's act of treason would not be forgiven this time.

"We shall speak with the Queen first, perhaps she will be able to help us approach the King with this. We must ensure that our loyalty is not questioned in anyway," Ippolito insisted taking Mary's hands, he pressed a kiss to them knowing what would happen to them if they were implicated in this. No, Mary was wise to stay away from her mother at this time and avoid being seen associating with her; they could not be stained with her treachery and they had to act now.

Katherine was due to leave for Kimbolton tomorrow, they could not allow her to do so in fear of what she might be doing there; given the chance the all evidence against her could be destroyed before they had chance to find it. If they were quick then they could catch the Dowager Princess in the act and ensure that this did not blow back in their faces causing their own downfall as well.

* * *

Anne had been most surprised when it had been reported to her that the Duke and Duchess of Hertford were wishing for an urgent audience with her; she had not expected such a thing and she hoped that all was well. It pleased her to see Henry's daughter with Katherine happy, she had been a good and loyal daughter since the annulment of her parents marriage; she had been reward for such and deserved all the happiness that she could get.

The child should not pay for the sins of the parent and Anne was a firm believer in that, although things had been frosty at the beginning, she saw no reason to worry about Mary now. It was her son that would one day take the throne while Mary would leave England in a few short years and would likely never see English soil again after that.

"Your Majesty. We have come to see your assistance on a most sensitive matter," Ippolito stated offering a bow to Anne, he was hopeful that with her involvement that they would be able to convince the King that Mary had nothing to do with what Katherine had planned. They had no idea how far spread this was or who Katherine might have convinced to take her side, they only knew that Katherine had made her intentions known to Mary about what she was plotting.

"Of course, my Lord Hertford… what can I do for you both this day?" Anne asked signalling for them to be seated, she glanced to Mary seeing the worried look on her face and hoped that whatever help that could be offered would help ease the worries that bothered her so. If it was in her power to help then she would do so, the look that passed between the Duke and Duchess did little to ease Anne's concerns; she couldn't imagine what it was that they might need her help with.

"I am afraid it is a rather sensitive matter one that must be handled with the upmost care," Ippolito insisted hoping that Anne would understand, he didn't want to think about what would happen if this conversation was repeated to the King or even worse if the news got back to Katherine. It was not going to be easy but Ippolito was sure that with the Queen's backing then perhaps the King would be convinced that Mary had done nothing wrong and he wouldn't find himself joining her on the chopping block for something that they had no part in.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	36. Chapter 35: The Fall from Grace

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

**Second update of the week.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Fall from Grace.**

_28th of July 1532 - London, England_

Trying to keep her hands from shaking while she waited for her mother to arrive, Mary let out a breath and glanced around the room where they were meeting in secret; she felt anxious about meeting here but this would be the last chance she got to see her mother. Today Katherine would leave to head back to Kimbolton and Mary didn't know when she would see her again especially with how things were likely to end here.

Katherine would leave court with little fanfare, her departure was not one that people would take note of when she was no longer a person of importance to the court; she was a disgraced woman that had tricked her way onto the throne. The sound of the door opening snapped Mary from her thoughts and she got to her feet to greet her mother; she tried to hide the shaking of her hands when she came face to face with her.

"Mary," Katherine greeted softly, she had been most surprised when she had heard that her daughter wished to see her before she left especially given the fact that Mary had ignored her requests. There was no doubt in her mind that Mary's new husband was responsible for such a thing but it mattered not especially now that her daughter stood before her.

"Mother," Mary replied, her eyes sweeping over the woman that she had once admired so and wondered if there was any part of her that felt even slightly remorseful for what she had done. The danger that she was putting Mary in just by plotting could lead to her daughter being executed, surely, she knew what had happened during the cousin's war considering she hoped that Mary would take the throne as her own grandfather had done so.

Moving further into the chamber, Katherine was relieved to see that they were alone and they could speak freely; it would not do for guarded words now when they would not have a chance to speak again. Henry had only invited Katherine back to court for Mary's wedding so that people could not accuse him of being unkind to her; Mary was their only child afterall and she did not fit into this court anymore.

"I am pleased that we could speak, there is much to discuss," Katherine stated with a sigh wishing they had more time but she was expected to leave this day and Henry would not stand for a delay. Her position was not what it had once been and Henry's _kindness_ would only go so far and she could imagine what would happen when he died; her position would worsen and not even her nephew would be able to protect her. Kimbolton was her home but that could easily change and Katherine could imagine much worse residence for a woman in her position; she had not forgotten the days when her father abandoned her here after Arthur died and Henry VII had left her practically destitute.

"My contacts assure me that our allies are growing in strength and will recognise your claim for the throne, the North will not support the prince when they have always looked so favourably on us," Katherine murmured, her voice soft in the chamber and her eyes searching Mary's face for any sign of doubt or anything that could give her a clue to what her daughter was thinking.

Her reaction last time had been far from pleasing but Katherine was willing to believe that it was from the stress of having to marry that bastard; her actions on the day had caused great concern for Katherine. Fishing an item from her skirt, Katherine placed it into Mary's hands and gave them a squeeze knowing that this was the most important thing of all; she recalled her mother doing the same when she left for England to marry Arthur.

"You must take this root daily, it will prevent pregnancy until the time is right and we can do away with the Medici bastard," Katherine insisted, she now understood why her mother had encouraged her to do the same. It had served her well until it had come back to bite her when her letters to her mother and the Emperor had somehow managed to find their way back into English hands and become her undoing.

"We shall find you a better choice of husband, one that will be able to rule by your side as King of England and give you many princes and princesses," Katherine continued knowing that was most important of all. Her grandchildren would marry into the finest royal houses and they would ensure that the heresy would be wiped from the world and Katherine knew that her mistake would be wiped from history when Mary became Queen in her own right.

Staring at her mother, Mary tried to keep the horror of what her mother was suggesting from her face; she didn't even wish to consider what she might have planned for Ippolito. It didn't seem to matter that Mary was happy or that her husband was kind, it only mattered to Katherine that he was not a Spanish husband that she would have selected for her.

"You said you had allies?" Mary murmured trying to get back on tract, she moved away from her mother to pour a drink before she did something that she might come to regret. If she wished to learn how far spread her mother's plotting was then she couldn't lose her temper, she could just shake the woman and ask if she had lost her mind when there was much at stake.

"Yes, several of the Northern lords will back your claim for the throne when the time comes," Katherine continued not wishing to name her allies before it was time, they would be richly rewarded for their loyalty. It would not be safe to reveal who they were at this time and she was waiting to see if she would get a response from her nephew; he would surely write back and offer his support since they were his kin.

"I pray that we will see each other again soon and that you will see that everything that I do is for you," Katherine stated taking Mary's hands, she searched Mary's eyes hoping to see some sign that her daughter understood. They could not allow the throne to pass to the Boleyn child, it was not God's will and Mary would bring about a Golden age; her children would go on to do great things and perhaps would even surpass Katherine's parents in their actions for the Catholic church.

"You will be God's appointed Queen, you shall rule England when the King passes," Katherine promised her knowing that she would even hasten that should need be, she could not risk Anne having a second son to Henry that would need dealing with. The sound of the doors bursting open made the two women turn around and the guards charged into the room led by the Duke of Suffolk followed by the King and the Duke of Hertford.

Apprehending Katherine, the guards ensured that she could not escape and dragged her before the King while the Duke of Hertford made his way over to Mary to comfort her; he held her close while she buried her head into his chest. She was relieved that was over and that she had proven to her father that she was a loyal daughter and subject; she had feared that it would be hard to do considering how furious he had been when they had told him.

"You shall be conducted to the Tower where you shall await trial for your act of treason," King Henry ordered staring down at her, he could not believe that she had thought to plot against him and plan to place Mary on the throne. Her actions could not be ignored this time, he had already sent the Duke of Wiltshire and his men to search Kimbolton for evidence of her allies while the Duke of Bedford had been tasked with interrogating Katherine's ladies.

With a wave of his hand, King Henry dismissed his guards so that they could take Katherine away not wishing to hear her explanations of what she had been trying to do. The last thing that he had ever wanted was to bring about a war like the one that his grandfather on his mother's side had fought in; he was determined to leave England secure in the hands of his son when the time came for God to call him to heaven.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Mary tried to block out her mother's calls for the guards to realise her and her reminders that she was an Infanta of Spain. Ippolito whispered soothingly in her ear, his Italian making her feel comforted and she was thankful for that now; her hands shook wondering if God would punish her for what she had done. Despite ensuring that her mother could not commit treason and do anything that might lead to the harm of her father or her brother; she had betrayed her mother even if it was for the right reasons.

"Mary," King Henry called making his daughter turn to him, he would not have discovered Katherine's betrayal if she had not come forward and Anne had encouraged him to reward Mary for doing so. He signalled for his daughter to approach knowing that while Katherine would face his fury for what she had done; he would not have the same said for Mary who would benefit from her mother's fall from grace.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	37. Chapter 36: The Aragon Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: ****The Aragon Madness.**

_15th of October 1532 - London, England_

"How fairs Katherine?" King Henry asked knowing that his former wife's time in the Tower of London had been far longer than he had intended, it had taken time for a full investigation to be done and he'd written to the Emperor about Katherine's plans. Her conspirators had all been rounded up and so far, the King was pleased to find so few had been willing to side with the Spanish Princess's folly when Anne had given him a son.

The few that had conspired with Katherine had found themselves in the Tower alongside her and were awaiting the signing of their execution warrants that now sat before their King. Now it was left for them to decide what would be done with Katherine, executing her was out of the question lest they court a war with the Emperor now or in the future.

"Her Highness ranted that the rains would not come until she was released from the Tower and the injustice against her had been corrected," Sir Kingston stated taking a quick glance to the window where it poured down, the clouds dark and it seemed like it had been raining for days keeping the court inside. The weather had not let up in days and the Constable of the Tower had to muse whether the woman knew that her rants which were increasing in number by the day would only be used against her. The council seemed almost amused by the news that Katherine thought that God would punish England for her arrest when she had been plotting against an anointed King and Queen conspiring to kill the future King of England.

"She also stated that the might of her nephew, the Emperor will fall upon England should she not be released," Kingston continued with a shake of his head, his wife was currently serving as one of Katherine's ladies and her reports had been most helpful. The King had allowed a few of Katherine's ladies to remain, people that he thought would not be as loyal as some others in her service to the woman that now stood charged with treason.

"The Emperor has no such plans to do so… he commends Your Majesty for dealing with such a threat as his aunt and says that she must share the same madness that afflicts his own mother," Cromwell stated holding up the most recent letter from the Emperor. The man was unlikely to pick a fight with England while he hoped to see an alliance with them instead of them joining forces with the French against him; he had even sent over a marriage proposal for the young Prince Alexander.

The Emperor's words gave the King something to consider, a plan forming in his mind about how to handle the woman that had caused him no end of problems; it was an offer that he had once given her that she had rejected. Perhaps the Habsburg had a point and that there was perhaps a madness that the Aragon sisters shared; it would be reasonable to suspect that Joanna was not the only sister to suffer from this.

"Perhaps the Emperor is correct, you say that she rants that the rains will not come to England while she remains locked up?" King Henry mused leaning forward in his seat, a plan forming in his mind on how to finally deal with the problem that Katherine presented. There could be no executing her nor could they send her back to Spain or send her back to live in her country estate; they could not allow her to insight a war against them no matter where she was.

"Yes. Your Majesty. She's also declared that the Duchess of Hertford will take the throne and that God shall strike down those who attempt to stop her," Kingston reported dutifully, he moved to give the King the parchment that he had written out detailing the Infanta's behaviour since she had been in his care at the Tower. It was just the beginning and with her still awaiting judgement from His Majesty, he had no doubts that Katherine thought that perhaps the King might spare her; she thought her actions were God's will.

That it was his wish to see her daughter take the throne and become England's first unquestioned Queen, something that could never happen now that Prince Alexander had been born. It was to him that the country would look to instead of his bastard half-sister when the time came.

* * *

_17th of November 1532 - London, England_

Walking into the chamber, Katherine held her head high knowing that as an Infanta of Spain that there was little that could be done to her; her conspirators executed that morning before she was summoned to hear her fate. The men were martyrs as far as Katherine was considered, they had been fighting to place the rightful heir on to the throne and she was certain that God would welcome them to heaven for what they had done. She stared right at King Henry when she reached the dais, she offered no curtsy wishing to get this over with; she wanted to get back to Kimbolton where she knew she would be sent in exile with less of her household as punishment.

"You are charged with treason, conspiring against the crown and planning to insight war about the very land that you once claimed to rule," Cromwell stated listing the chargers that Katherine had been held on. There was no remorse on the woman's face, instead she looked bored and there was no fear upon her while she gazed up at the King defiantly almost like she expected a slap on the wrist for her actions. Pride had brought about Katherine's downfall and not even the love that she once had for her daughter would save her now; she would not see her daughter again nor would she be told when Mary finally left England for Florence with her husband.

"You shall be sent to a nunnery where you shall spend the rest of your days," King Henry announced staring down at Katherine, he was most relieved to have Anne at his side at this time. He did not think he could face Katherine without her, not knowing what she had intended once he had passed from this world and had planned for Anne and Alexander.

The investigation had revealed that not only had Katherine planned to insight a civil war but upon winning Mary the throne would have sort to burn Anne at the stake and have Alexander murdered like Henry's uncles had been in the Tower of London. Her actions reminded Henry much of his grandmother, how she thought that it was God's will in everything that she did and he wished he would have listened to her when she had objected against him marrying Katherine all those years ago.

"I do not feel the calling of God," Katherine stated calmly, she would not go and he could not force her to do so; he had tried this before when he had tried to rid himself of her. It had not worked then and it would not work now, she would not waste her life away in a nunnery like her sister had done; she was nothing like Joanna who had fallen apart when her husband had died.

"Perhaps Bethlehem Hospital would be more your taste," King Henry mused watching her, he wanted her to know that there would be no discussion this time nor would he have reason to be lenient with her. Katherine had committed treason again despite his kindness to her and now he had the Emperor's backing on how to deal with her; she would not be allowed to take advantage of his kindness again.

Colour slowly started to drain from Katherine's face, realisation slapping her in the face as it dawned on her just what Henry had planned for her; she was to suffer the same fate as her sister. This was not what she had expected from him, she opened her mouth to defend herself; her eyes searching for an ally in the room of Henry's council knowing someone there must defend her against his accusations.

"Lady Darnell. Is it not true that the Infanta ranted without reason while in the Tower? That she spoke wildly?" King Henry called upon one of her most loyal ladies. He signalled for the woman to step forward and speak knowing that she would know better than anyone; she had been with Katherine in all of her time while she had been banished.

"That is true Your Majesty, she spoke of how the rains would not come unless she was released from the Tower many times between her fasting," Lady Darnell replied, she did not turn to look at Katherine knowing that her former mistress would be displeased. She had been approached by the Duke of Bedford on behalf of the King to spy upon Katherine and report on her doings with the promise of a fine match when the time was right for her loyalty to the crown.

Katherine glared at her once trusted lady, she had been a mole then planted in her household to report back to the King about her doings; she had trusted Darnell above many of her other ladies when she was the one, she should have been worried about. It was clear that her every move had been watched more closely than she had previously realised.

Jane glared at the back of Lady Darnell's head, she could not believe that the woman that had originally been held in such high regard by the mistress; how could she betray Katherine when she was doing God's work. Despite the fact that it had been her brother that had gotten her the position in Katherine's household with the intention of having her spy for the Queen; she would never have betrayed her mistress like this.

"Your ladies shall be stripped from you as will the lands that I granted you when our marriage was ended. The lands shall be passed in time to our daughter when I feel it is right," Henry informed Katherine, he would reward Mary with Kimbolton and hope that his daughter would remain as loyal as she was now. Her actions so far had proven that she was loyal to the crown and her husband seemed to have had a good effect on her and soon they would not even be in England.

Katherine would not be informed when Mary left with Ippolito, he had spoken with his daughter before coming to give his verdict on Katherine and she had no intentions of even writing to her mother. The woman that Mary had adored had gone and been replaced by this harpy that she did not wish to know, she would not write nor did she wish to say her goodbyes to her.

"You shall leave in the morning and I pray that I shall never hear of your again, for if I do then I will have no choice but to sign your execution warrant," King Henry told her, he stared down at Katherine knowing that the next time he would do what was needed. The Emperor did not want Katherine on his books since it was expensive enough to house his own mother in the state of which her birth required her to be it would be even worse to have the same done for his aunt.

Katherine did not speak, instead she dropped into a low curtsy before she turned on her heel and marched out of the room; she did not look back to see who would follow her now that she had lost. She had gambled everything and she had lost, she was to share the same fate as her sister and rot away in some nunnery while the world forgot about her and fawned of Henry's family with Anne.

* * *

Looking at what few ladies that had remained in her service, Katherine couldn't help but wonder why God had abandoned her; why he sort to punish her when she was only trying to do his will and achieve the destiny that he had assigned her. If her Prince Hal had lived then perhaps things would have been different, she would never have been displaced and her Mary would have been Holy Roman Empress instead of her niece while her son would have been the future King of England.

Closing her eyes, she wondered just what God intended for her now surely this was another test to ensure that her faith was pure and that he would reward her in time; he would make sure that her Mary would be Queen like she was destined to be. Anger filled Katherine at the thought of the daughter that had betrayed her, she had been so sure that Mary had understood what she was doing; she had never thought that Mary would do what she had done and betray her like this.

Even now she was refusing to even face her mother, Katherine wished to say farewell and remind Mary that she would forgive her and pray for her soul; she just needed a way to drive a wedge between the King and Queen. They could not be allowed to have a second son, doing so would be damaging for her daughter and place another obstacle in Mary's path to becoming Queen and marrying one of her many Habsburg cousins. Turning to look around the room, Katherine eyed each of the ladies that remained with her at this time comparing each of them with the Queen.

"Mistress Seymour," Katherine called smiling at the young woman, despite her relation to the Queen she had been one of her most loyal ladies during her service; she was the Queen's complete opposite and just what Katherine needed at this time. Perhaps there was still hope, she just needed to make sure that her plan was not detected and perhaps if she was careful enough it would see Anne removed from her position and a puppet of hers placed on the throne beside Henry instead.

Taking Jane's hand, Katherine glanced at her other ladies doubting she could trust any of them; she had to plan this carefully and she knew that if there was anything that a woman like Jane could want it was the chance to rise in station and bring prestige to her family through marriage.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	38. Chapter 37: Infanta of Spain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Infanta of Spain.**

_16th of October 1532 - London, England_

Holding her head high as she was escorted from the Tower, Katherine tried her best to ignore the jeering crowd that had gathered to see her off as she left London for the last time and made her way to the nunnery that had been selected to house her. It was not how she had expected to leave London, her co-conspirators executed and their heads sat on spikes for her to see as she passed them though she paid them no mind now.

They would be remembered in time as Martyrs for a greater cause, one that would see the rightful Queen of England take her place instead of her half-brother who would not sit on the throne for long should he take it. At the bottom of the steps waited the Dukes of Bedford and Suffolk waiting to lead her to her new place of residence far from court and suffer a fate that was only befitting her mad sister.

"Your Highness," Charles Brandon greeted with a bow of his head, he had never thought that the woman that he had once dutifully supported as his Queen had committed such betrayals. Once he had felt pity for her as she had been cast aside in favour of Anne, he had even tried to dissuade Henry from marrying the woman in favour of sticking with Katherine.

His beloved wife had been a dear friend to Katherine and who had had a strong dislike for Anne despite the fact that the latter had served her loyal during her time in France. Now that Katherine was a proven traitor and Anne had secured her position with the birth of a health prince; they had done what they could to continue to remain in favour with Henry and now Anne. It had been Mary Tudor's idea that he help escort Katherine to her new place of residence to prove that he was loyal to Henry and Anne with the help of Anne's brother.

"My Lord Suffolk, how fairs your wife?" Katherine asked peering over his shoulder towards the carriage that would be used to carry her away, a slight frown on her face at the fact it was not a royal carriage. While she might have fallen from favour, even Henry could not take all her titles from her afterall she was an Infanta of Spain even if he had taken her title of Dowager Princess of Wales from her.

"She is well, she remains at Westhorpe Hall with our children," Charles replied stiffly, it would not do for people to remember that Mary and Katherine had once been close friends and his wife had once spoke out about Henry's intentions to marry Anne. There was no forgetting the incident where one of his kinsmen had been killed by the Duke of Norfolk's men for an opprobrious language uttered against Anne by his lovely Mary.

With the birth of Alexander, it was time to put the past behind them and Mary had invited the King and Queen to come to Westhorpe Hall for a visit during the spring when they were on progress. Henry had decided that he wished to show the people his beloved Queen and he was determined to make sure that everyone would honour Anne as she should be as she was the mother of his son and his beloved. Sensing that Brandon would say no more, Katherine frowned realising that even he who had once been a loyal supporter had turned against her.

"Madam, we must not delay if we wish to make it to the nunnery before nightfall," George interrupted, he had been given this task in lew of the fact that his father and uncle would likely take too much joy in such a task. It needed to be handled delicately and Henry wanted no mistakes made, they did not need Katherine getting any further ideas about how she could regain her former glory.

Wrinkling her nose in distaste at being spoken to by him, Katherine turned to say her farewells to her ladies; knowing that they would be dismissed from her service as she was sent to the nunnery. All deemed to loyal by the King to allow them to accompany her in her exile from court this time, she already knew that several had places in Queen Anne's household waiting for them.

She nodded to those who she continued as her true and loyal servants, her eyes lingering on Jane Seymour for a moment before she turned away to enter the carriage. Even as she left court there were those that remained that would do her bidding and Katherine knew that her work was far from over yet.

* * *

"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce my sisters," Edward Seymour stated bowing down to Anne, he had brought his sisters to her as soon as they were available to him and he was most pleased to see that a least Elizabeth and Dorothy understood that this was a big deal. They had been brought to court as part of his deal with Anne for spying on Katherine and his father was most pleased that they were being recognised in such a way. By serving the Queen it would allow his sisters to find themselves husbands of a suitable rank, especially for women that were cousins to the Queen of England while Edward had found himself as Esquire of the Body for the King and his father was Groom of the Bedchamber.

"Lady Elizabeth Ughtred, wife of Sir Ughtred," Edward stated introducing one of his sisters who was quick to duck into a curtsy upon being introduced to the Queen; he smiled pleased to see that their mother's instructions had stuck with at least one of them. Their mother, Margery, had served Katherine when she had been Queen and had tried to ensure that all of her daughter's were prepared to enter the new Queen's household. It was an honour that would not be repeated should any of them act out of turn, two of the sisters needed husbands while Edward was certain that Elizabeth would need a second husband considering the age of her current one.

"Mistress Dorothy Seymour," Edward continued calling forward Dorothy who stepped forward and dropped into a low bow in greeting the Queen; he had high hopes for her especially if the plans for Mary were to come to fruition. He would install Dorothy into Mary's household and she would leave with the Medici when they made their trip back to Florence, where God willing, she would find a man of good rank.

"Finally, my sister, Mistress Jane Seymour," Edward said turning to look at Jane who looked like she would rather be anywhere else than here severing the Queen of England. He had tried to command her back once Katherine had fallen into disgrace so that she could be installed into Anne's household but she had refused and their father had foolishly sided with her.

Edward was not a fool, he was more than aware that his sister's loyalty and admiration for the former Queen had grown while she had been in her household. Jane had stopped reporting to him on Katherine's doings and had outright lied to his face, the only reason she was still being allowed to join the Queen's ladies was so that there would be no doubt of the Seymours loyalty to King and country.

Should it come out that Jane had foolishly fallen under Katherine's sway then Edward could only imagine the whispers that would occur at her decision and people would question if they too had committed treason with her. Stepping forward like her sister's had done, Jane held her head high trying to act more confident that she felt while faced with an anointed Queen of England.

Her curtsy was not as smooth as perhaps her sisters had been, she had barely paid attention to anything that her mother had told her when she had arrived back from serving Good Queen Katherine. Instead she had been thinking about the task that Katherine had left for her, she knew that to complete her mission then she would have to wait and bide her time serving Anne. Already she could see the traitor, Lady Darrell in the ladies that now served Queen Anne and she wondered how many others were here when they could have stayed loyal to Katherine and served her while she was in the Tower.

"It is an honour to serve you, Your Majesty," Lady Elizabeth Ughtred stated offering the barest of glances to Jane wondering where her head was currently. She was afraid that Jane's admiration for the former Queen would be her downfall, she had sworn to keep a close eye on her older sister especially now they served Anne.

Their fortunes lay in Anne's hands now and whatever Katherine might have said to Jane would only seek to ruin her sister like they had done for Katherine who would waste into nothing in some nunnery banished from memory. Not only would her actions likely damage her own position at court but Elizabeth could imagine that her sister would bring about the fall of their family. They were rising together because of another and their loyalty could never be questioned, should they reach to high then they would all pay for it with their lives no doubt.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	39. Chapter 38: More Good News

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: More Good News.**

_15th of March 1533 - Palace of Beaulieu_

"The Queen has announced that she is with child again," George mused reading the letter that had arrived that morning, he had to admit that he had suspected as much when he had last seen his sister but the news was most welcome. There was no denying that Anne's pregnancy would bring much needed good news to the Royal family after the betrayal of the former Dowager Princess of Wales.

The woman now secure in a nunnery and George had no doubts that the place had left Katherine would no doubts that this was a punishment; she would never be disturbed nor would they allow her to act out while there. It was most relieving to know that there were no further plots against his sister, he was sure that with a second child on the way that she was hopeful that things would remain peaceful for as long as possible.

"I am sure the King is most pleased," Clarice replied knowing that after the birth of the healthy Prince of Wales had been a blessing and now the news that Anne was with child again would be most welcome. A little Duke of York that would secure the line of succession and Anne would never have to worry about her position; she had already proven that she could do it once and she could do it again.

George hummed in response glad that he had been able to retire to his own estates for a time, his eyes moving from the letter from his father to Contessina. His little girl was already toddling around and he could not believe how fast the first year of her life had gone; it seemed like only yesterday that he was holding her in his arms for the very first time.

"Papa," Contessina squealed being lifted from the floor, a smile on her face when she gazed up at her father who had moved away from his desk and was now focusing all his attention on her. There was no denying that George doted upon his daughter and that her gender was in no way a disappointment to him; he had loved her from the moment that she had come into this world and he would do so until he left it many years for now. Contessina laughed as George fussed over her, her green eyes reminding George of her mother; she would be a beauty just like Clarice of that George was certain when she was older.

Clarice watched George with Contessina, a fond smile on her lips as she thought about how different her life would have been should she had married another; she found herself content with her life for the first time in a long time. With each passing day, Clarice noticed that her feelings for her husband continued to grow and she cared for him; she was sure she could even say that she loved him.

"I suppose that the Queen isn't the only one with good news," Clarice stated carefully, she had wished to wait awhile but she was certain now and she hoped that her husband would be pleased. Her hands moving down the front of her dress to rest on her still flat stomach, she doubted that her babe would be born long after the birth of Anne's child; their situations reversed this time it seemed.

George looked up from Contessina, his dark eyes searching Clarice's face for any hint of a lie that might be there; however, he could find none and a smile formed on his face. The very idea that they should be blessed with another child was thrilling and he made his way across the room to Clarice and kissed her; he was certain that with news of Anne's newest pregnancy that his father would start seeking more Boleyn heirs.

George pulled back slightly from Clarice, he could not imagine feeling this way about anyone else nor did he feel trapped like he had done with his marriage to Jane Parker. It gave him hope that perhaps he would have a marriage like his parents had, one that would grow with them and they would not just tolerate one another.

"You are certain?" George asked shifting his hold on Contessina, he was thrilled with the very idea that they would have another when he adored their daughter; he cared not if this one was a boy nor another girl. Any child that she gave him was a blessing from God and he would love them all the same.

* * *

The letter from her father announcing that the Queen was expecting another child lay beside her as she clasped her hands in prayer, she did not understand why the Lord would seek to punish her when she had been a good and loving daughter to her King and Father. It had been many months since her marriage to Ippolito and still there was no sign of a pregnancy, she had prayed each day that she might bless her husband with a healthy child.

And while Ippolito assured her that they were in no such hurry for a child, Mary could not shake the pressure that she felt to give her husband an heir that he would need. With Alessandro now ruling Florence, it was imperative that Ippolito had an heir to succeed him and when they moved to Florence then everyone would at least know the succession was secure.

However, none of that could happen if she proved to be barren and no better than her own mother; she clenched her hands tighter knowing that she could not be like her mother. The tears burned her eyes but she refused to let herself cry, maybe this was a test before God to prove that she and her husband were worthy enough to rule Florence.

She fasted regularly just as her mother had done and instructed her to do; she refused all food except for the holy Eucharist, signifying not only her devotion to God and Jesus, but also demonstrating, to them, the separation of body and spirit. Mary could not understand why she was unable to do this one thing, surely God would want to reward her for not going against an anointed King and Queen.

She had ensured that her brother would be King and she would not rally should anyone ask her to against Alexander; he would be a fine King of that she was already sure. The Countess of Salisbury had instructed her in her own family history, not just what her mother had deemed for her to know but about the war which had put her Grandfather on the throne.

Those lessons had stuck with her, her love for the people of her country would not allow her to act against her brother especially after it was proven that her mother was a traitor. In no way did she want to bring about a war that many would still recall, a war that had ripped apart her country for years and had only ended when her Grandfather had invaded and upon taking the throne had married her Grandmother, a York clamant.

"Maria?" Ippolito called making Mary stop what she was doing, a small fond smile coming to her face at her husband's name for her; she had grown rather fond of Ippolito, who was kind to her and treated her with such respect. It reminded her at times of how her father had treated her mother while they had thought their marriage was a true one and before her mother's treason was revealed.

Crossing herself, Mary moved to her feet offering one final look at the cross before she moved to leave the chapel; she would pray every day for a healthy child for her husband, one that he could pass everything onto when the time was right. She wanted to give him as many healthy children as possible, there was a lot to divide and one child would have to return to England in time to inherit the titles that she and Ippolito would leave behind in England. The Dukedom and her Marquessate would need inheriting and she wanted nothing more than to make sure that they would stay within her and Ippolito's bloodline.

"There you are, I hear there is news from your father. The Queen is with child again?" Ippolito asked, he had been overseeing the estate when he had been informed of the news and he was surprised that he had not been told by his Maria. In the time since their marriage, he had noticed that slowly his wife had become quieter and there were days when he was sure that she did not dine properly; her meals restricted and he worried for her.

Having been forced to serve the Church when he had been removed from his position in Florence, Ippolito knew how easily it was for people to try and prove their piety. He had noticed that Katherine's own behaviour was rather concerning, he had heard often while she was in the Tower that she had refused meals and spent hours praying; even to the point when they started to waste away and made themselves ill.

Kissing his wife hands, Ippolito refused to allow such a thing to happen to his Maria; he would keep a close eye on her and if things did not improve then he would speak with her on this matter.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	40. Chapter 39: Wasting Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Wasting Away.**

_20th of March 1533 - Ragley Hall_

"Maria? There is something that I must discuss with you," Ippolito stated setting down his knife and fork, a frown set upon his face and his eyes focused on his wife knowing that he could not allow her to continue this way. In the days since the news had arrived that the Queen was with child again, he had noticed how little she seemed to eat and his worry consumed him at the fact that she seemed to be wasting away before him.

If she was not in prayer then she was with him and Ippolito found her actions deeply troubling; he was thankful that he had dismissed the servants so that he might speak with her privately. In no way did he wish to shame his wife for her actions, she had clearly been taught this behaviour and he sort to correct that; he would not allow her to do more harm to herself.

"Husband?" Mary whispered, her eyes staring down at the plate of food before her that she had been picking at since it had been set before her; she was so sure that he would voice his displeasure at the fact she was not with child. It was a great disappointment to her that she had yet to conceive, even wondering if perhaps this was God's way of punishing her line for what her mother had done.

"I worry for you Maria, you have not been yourself, I care for your deeply and I fear that if you continue then we shall be parted soon," Ippolito started, he reached forward and took her hand. His dark eyes scanning her face and he wondered if this would work or make the situation worse; he wished for Mary to trust him and for her to see what she was doing was only hurting herself.

The words were greeted by silence and Ippolito frowned, he hated seeing her so down and he wished that she could see that everything would be well. If they were blessed with children then he would be happy, but if they were not then it was not the end of the world; he had many cousins to take over from him and he could even foster one of Clarice's sons to be his heir if needed.

"I saw many during my time serving His Holiness who thought that fasting would bring them closer to God and his wishes," Ippolito stated with a frown, he did not like to think of his time serving under Clement when he had no desire to serve the church. If he closed his eyes then he was sure that he would find himself back in that place, watching those who had pledged their lives to God wasting away trying to gain his favour; they would go weeks, sometimes months without a proper meal.

"Though I do suppose they did become closer to God for they passed from this life to the next," Ippolito continued, a sad smile on his face as he stared at his wife who now looked at him. He did not blame her for doing what she did, she had been taught wrong and he did not believe that it was Gods will to see people suffer in this way especially from the more zealous believers that were among his flock.

"I saw many who fasted for months on end meet their end, whether from starvation or from illness, never seeing their prayers answered," Ippolito states shuddering at the thought, he had tried to argue against such practice but had found himself forbid to return to see those who took this path. How many would have to die this way praying on their knees for answers that would not come and wasting away on their knees while priests profited from their actions since many left their belongings to the church.

"I do not wish to see the same fate for you," Ippolito whispered mournfully with a shake of his head, he wanted better for Mary and he was sure God would bless them when the time was right. If not then they could be happy without, he was certain that God had a grand plan for them and one day they would travel back to Florence to take back what had been stolen from him and his family.

Taking a deep breath, Ippolito slowly started to recount the tales of what he had seen while in Rome and how many woman like his wife had died begging God for a child; they did not take care of themselves and those who did find themselves with child after their prolonged fasting would produce sickly children not long meant for this world. His voice with emotion when he talked about those who were not so lucky and perished because of their fasting.

Looking down at her full plate, Mary felt her stomach turn in hunger almost crying out for food to the point that she felt sick; she had tried things her way and yet nothing had happened, no pregnancy nor child that she could proudly show off. Then there was the fact that out of the many pregnancies that her mother had, Mary was the only one to survive; she had not thought that perhaps her mother's fasting might have been why she had lost so many children. Only two of her mother's pregnancies had not ended in stillbirth or miscarriage, the only other child had passed after fifty-two days of life leaving Mary her only child.

"Please Maria," Ippolito begged softly, his eyes searching her face trying to read the emotions that stayed on her face; he would not tell her that he had asked her ladies to report her doings to him. Even if she agreed with him and promised to stop fasting then he would be keeping an extra close eye on her to ensure that she was not fasting like this anymore. Tears started to fall from her eyes and Mary quickly started to wipe them away, ashamed of how she was acting; she was not a child anymore but a married woman who was failing to do her duty.

"There is no rush for children my love," Ippolito murmured wrapping his arms around her, his action causing her to cry and apologise for not doing as a good wife would do. His arms holding her tightly against him, his words soft and comforting and he reassured her that all would be well; that if it were God's will that they had no children then he would not forsake her.

All would be well and Ippolito knew that none of this would be Mary's fault, he wished to break her away from the bad influences that had created these bad habits for her to follow. It was a good thing that her mother was away at a nunnery now, Ippolito was sure that her zealousness would be right at home there and that her actions would be closely watched by those around her.

He would not be surprised if Katherine had one more plot up her sleeve, she had been far too calm when she was removed from court and he feared what that might have to do with his wife. They could not allow anyone to believe that Mary was anything but loyal to her brother, Prince Alexander would be the future King of England and they would find themselves back in Florence soon enough.

* * *

Staring up at the night sky, Mary sighed feeling slightly better than she had done in weeks and she was surprised how much her husband had dotted upon her that evening; he had been so tender with her. Their talk had been brief and Mary had listened to his concerns, she felt foolish for taking her mother's advice when the evidence lay before her on how well her fasting had worked for her mother and the many children that had been lost.

Mary found it another reason to distrust Katherine in anything that she said to her, she was relieved that the notes that her mother had sent to her had not fallen into the wrong hands. She had no idea who out of her ladies were spying on her for her mother but she made sure to burn anything that she suspected of coming from Katherine.

Despite being locked away in a nunnery, the letters were insistent and implored Mary to seek an alliance with the Emperor to see her freed from the nunnery and returned to her rightful place as an Infanta of Spain. It appeared that she did not recognised herself as even the once beloved Dowager Princess of Wales, her notes suggesting that she had fallen back into her belief that as the daughter of Isabel of Castile that she was untouchable for the English.

The sound of someone approaching her on the balcony that overlooked the gardens, Mary hesitated for a moment before peering back to see her dashing husband; the only light being that of the moon that made him look rather handsome.

"Maria… come to bed, my love," Ippolito implored her with a kiss, his fingers brushing through her loose hair and he smiled down at her; his dark eyes searching her own and she nodded her head. A small smile on her face wondering how she had found such a wonderful man, who treated her with kindness and she was certain would be patient with her.

He had not been angry at her for what she had done, he had been so understanding and she found herself more determined to ensure that she was able to give him a child that he so deserved. It was her heart's desire to see her husband happy and Mary would give him no reason to wish for another to warm his bed.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	41. Chapter 40: Mary, Queen of France

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

**In the show they changed Henry's sister's name to Margaret so that there wouldn't be any confusion with his daughter Mary. Here I've kept both sisters names as they were so Margaret in the show is Mary as she was in history. **

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Mary, Queen of France.**

_25th of June 1533 - Westhorpe Hall_

The early morning sunlight streamed into her bed chambers, waking the former Queen of France from her sleep; a hand slowly creeping up to the space next to her in search of her husband only to find the bed as empty as when she had entered it. A frown forming on her face disappointed that Charles was not at her side, she missed the mornings from the early days of their marriage when she would often wake with him at her side.

They had been happier days and Mary could not help but think about how distant her husband had been as of late, she was not foolish enough to ignore the fact that he had taken a mistress. Her husband could love any woman for a time but like her brother, he did not have it in him to remain faithful; she doubted it would be long before Henry's attention was caught by a pretty face.

Already she heard whispers that he bedded Queen Anne's ladies like he had done with Katherine's, more so when his wife was with child and unable to meet his needs while her belly was doing the business. Her body ached as she slowly climbed from her bed, her feet meeting the cold floor before she padded across the room to her vanity in search of a drink.

She felt parched and there was a tickle in her throat that she could not shake, her hands shakily reaching for the jug that lay on her vanity; her eyes catching on the letter that she had penned for Queen Anne. Despite the fact that she held no great love for the woman, it would not do to continue to argue with her when there was nothing that could be done to change the past nor could they forget what Katherine had done.

The jug was light and a soft cry fell from her lips as she realised that it was empty, she set it down and slowly started towards the door of her bed chambers. She felt like there was a weight around her neck that only got heavier with each step that she took towards the door; her hands shakily resting on the door frame when she finally reached it and she struggled to pull the heavy door open.

Leaning almost fully on the door frame as she pulled the door, Mary gasped for breath as she tried to catch her breath and nothing seemed to ease the aching of her body. With each breath that she took, it felt like tiny needles were being poked into her chest and like no matter how deep a breath she took that each breath left her breathless.

A cough erupted from her, the action rocking her entire body and leaving her struggling to catch her next breath; she left like she was choking and stumbled into the hallway, her eyes almost unseeing from the tears that filled them. The terrified scream from one of the maids that had been coming to tend to her filled the hallway and she staggered towards the sound; her mouth forming pleas for someone to help her.

Stepping out of her room to see why one of the maids had screamed, Lady Frances Brandon came to a complete stop at the sight of her treasured mother; her formally white night gown now covered in blood. She could only watch in stunned horror for a moment as Mary took another couple of shuffling steps forward before, she collapsed on the floor; a horrible gasping-choking sound escaping Mary as she hit the floor. Blood seeming to pour from her mouth as she choked trying to clear her throat, her eyes unseeing as she looked ahead into the hallway.

"Mother?" Frances cried hurrying forward, her ladies lingering behind and she could hear her sister coming up behind her as they rushed to their fallen mother; her body convulsing almost when Frances reached her. Her beautiful face was covered in blood and Frances cared not for her own nightgown as she pulled her mother's shaking body into her arms; the look on Mary's face, Frances was certain would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"My Mother. My Mother! Please help her!" Lady Eleanor Brandon screamed, her tear-filled eyes looking to those who had gathered around them but were doing nothing to help. Standing at the end of the corridor, Charles could only watch the scene before him too shaken to move at the sight of his wife laying dead in the arms of their daughters.

The sounds of Frances and Eleanor crying broke his heart and he wished that he had been kinder in this last days then he had been.

* * *

"News from the Duchess of Hertford," Cromwell stated reading through the letter that had arrived from Ragley Hall from the King's bastard daughter; he had to admit that he was surprised how well she had taken everything since her mother's fall from grace. A part of him had been convinced that the Lady Mary would prove to be as stupid as her mother; that she would cling to titles and honours that had been wrongfully given to her.

Instead, it had been of great surprise that she had done as the King had asked and had been a good and loyal daughter to her father even when he had remarried. Now she was a Duchess and even Cromwell could not deny that the King's plan to keep Mary from the throne and from becoming the focus of those who might wish to place her upon it was genius. If Mary were not in England then she would not be a threat to her brother's throne, thus preventing another war like the one that had marred the country not so long ago.

"She is most pleased to inform Your Majesty that she is with child," Cromwell continued looking through the letter that had arrived, it was joyous news and with the plans that they had for her soon she would not be an issue. Anne would be delivered of a second son soon enough and they would have a little Duke of York meaning that even if something happened to the much-loved Prince Alexander then they would still have the spare.

A title that had once been held by the King, he had never been expected to take the throne and it was only the sad death of Arthur that had allowed him to take the throne when his father passed. The news that their King would be a grandfather would certainly be welcoming if handled right, they did not want people to think that Mary and her children by extension would take precedence over her brother.

"Then we must send our congratulations to The Duke and Duchess," Henry stated leaning back in his seat, the news was most pleasing especially with Anne already being pregnant with a second son. He was most certain that things would look up from here, he was still carefully planning their next move and the last thing that he wished for was to find themselves in a position that would lead to people thinking Mary was still the rightful heir.

"There is also a letter from the Duke of Suffolk," Cromwell murmured moving onto the next letter that had arrived that day, he turned it over in his hands; a small frown forming on his face not looking forward to giving the King this news. He stared down at the contents of the letter that had arrived, he wanted nothing more than to have someone else break the news but that was not possible and he doubted this would end well.

"His Grace writes that he wishes to share the grave news that Your Majesty's most beloved sister, the Duchess of Suffolk, Queen Dowager of France has passed this morning," Cromwell stated softly, he looked at his King not sure how he was going to take the news. It was sudden and they had not been expecting this, not when she was due to come to court and things had been going smoothly since she had accepted Henry's marriage to Anne; though it was clear that her actions when Henry had been courting Anne had not been completely forgotten.

Cromwell had no doubts that if Katherine had not been found out then people such as the late Duchess of Suffolk would have continued to support her; she had been close with the disgraced Infanta when she had falsely been named Queen of England. Henry was silent at the news, he could not believe that his beloved sister was gone; he had named his daughter with Katherine after her and they had always been close when they were growing up.

He had not even known that she was sick, he would have sent the best doctors at court to treat her and Henry felt angered that the Duke of Suffolk had not even come to court to tell him the news that his sister had passed. Henry thought of his two nieces and nephew that his sister had left behind that morning, he was sure they were devastated by the news and he would make sure that they were cared for and would find fine marriages.

If his line were to fail then he wished for the line of succession to pass to his sister Mary's children rather than his sister Margaret's; he could only hope that would never come to pass. His line was strong, Henry was certain of that and he had high hopes that with a second son that everything would be well; the Tudor line would not fall while on his watch.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	42. Chapter 41: The Scottish Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

**In the show they changed Henry's sister's name to Margaret so that there wouldn't be any confusion with his daughter Mary. Here I've kept both sisters names as they were so Margaret in the show is Mary as she was in history. **

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: The Scottish Queen****.**

_15th of July 1533 - Richmond Palace_

Holding her head high as she climbed out of her carriage, Margaret Tudor stared up at the Palace where she had spent her childhood; it had been many years since she had been here and so much had happened since she had last been here. It had never crossed her mind that she would have to return for the funeral of one of her siblings, especially not when things had been going so well.

The news that her brother had remarried and welcomed a son was pleasing, she had been horrified when she had learned of Katherine's actions considering the two women had been close when they would both been at English court. Margaret smoothed her black dress, she was dressed in mourning for her sister and she had come back to England to attend her funeral knowing that now only she and Henry remained.

After many years in Scotland, Margaret was surprised to see how much had changed for the court; it felt different to the court that she had left behind and her father had ruled over. Making her way inside, Margaret could not help but think about growing up here; she could almost hear her parents laughing and see their smiling faces while she and her siblings played.

The herald announced her arrival and Margaret knew that her time in England would be spent ensuring peace between her and her brother's kingdoms; she did not want her son's position threatened by her brother. Making her way through the court towards the dais, Margaret recognised few in attendance and took notice that many that were here would be supporters of the Queen.

She had not meet the new wife and Margaret had almost been amused from the pious warnings of her brother that marriage was divinely ordained and his protests against the shameless sentence sent from Rome. At the time he had himself had been trying to rid himself of Katherine, who had later been proven to be a traitor to the throne that she had once held.

"Brother," Margaret greeted stiffly, she had always been closer to Arthur than she had been with Henry just as he had always been closer to Mary; she could see how devastated he was at her loss. She remembered how she had felt when they had buried Arthur, she had cried for what felt like days and she had been so angry that God had taken her brother from her; it should be him sitting on the throne.

"Sister," Henry replied softly, the years had been kind to her it seemed and he was surprised that she had come back for the funeral; he had expected her to stay in Scotland instead of making the trip to London for the funeral.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Anne," Henry continued turning to his wife and pressing a kiss to her hand, her pregnant belly on display and Margaret was not sure how to feel about seeing this woman. Despite the fact that Henry was free to marry whoever he wished, there was something about the fact that he had gone on to marry his former mistress that unsettled her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," Anne greeted softly with respect, her dark eyes taking in the woman that was now her sister by marriage; she wanted nothing more than for this to go well. Margaret was the only family that her husband had left, his parents were gone and she had never known Arthur while Mary had been rather distant siding most likely Katherine during everything.

The last thing Anne wished was to get off on a bad foot with Margaret, despite the fact that they had never got along she was sure that Henry was relieved that his sister was here at this time. No matter what had happened in the past, they only had each other now and if they wanted peace between their countries then they could start here.

Margaret had a son and he was ruling by his own right, he was seeking a bride and if they did not wish for him to be starting a war on their doorstep then they needed to keep the peace. That would start by speaking with Margaret, they would need her if they were to continue the peace between the Kingdoms of England and Scotland; perhaps even seal it again by marriage when the time was right.

Perhaps one of their future daughters would sit upon the Scottish throne like their aunt had done for many years one day.

* * *

The funeral for Mary Tudor, Queen of France, Duchess of Suffolk was a grand affair befitting her former station as the Queen of France; a delegation from France joined the English delegation for the lavish funeral ceremony. The procession was headed by her daughters, Frances and Eleanor acting as chief mourners at the funeral followed by their older half-sisters from their father's first marriage.

Their father was with their uncle both unable to attend as it was against tradition for them to be in attendance, the entire court having entered mourning at the news of Mary Tudor's death. The funeral procession included a hundred torch bearers, clergy carrying the cross, six horses pulling the hearse, other nobility and a hundred of the duke's yeomen; a funeral fit for the former Queen and beloved sister of the country's King.

Sitting in the dark of his chambers, Henry could not help but feel lost at the fact that his beloved Mary was gone; he would not deny that the last few years had not been the best. Her being such a strong supporter of Katherine had not helped and the fact that she had been so opposed to his marriage to Anne when he had been seeking his own happiness like she had done had stung.

Out of everyone he had been sure that Mary would understand that, she had defied him in 1515 when King Louis XII of France had died and had gone on to marry Charles without his blessing. In time Henry was certain that Mary would have come to love Anne like she had done Katherine, the two perhaps becoming close like sisters and he would have been happy with that.

Peace between them had always been his goal, he had seen her try since Katherine's betrayal had been revealed; her presence at court was welcomed and she did treat Anne with the respect that she deserved. Henry held into his goblet as he turned his thoughts to his other sister, he had no idea what to make of the fact that Margaret was here back at English court.

It had been many years since he had seen her, he knew that Margaret's husband had invaded England to honour his commitment to the Auld Alliance, only to meet death and disaster at the Battle of Flodden. The very idea that she had returned to England in an effort to restore the peace between the two countries after it had been lost so many years ago was a surprise; Henry wondered how her son had come to such a decision especially with the sudden death of Mary.

King James V of Scotland had been reigning on his own since 1528 and Henry had not paid much attention to the man that was his nephew; his attention having been rather distracted by his Great Matter. The incentive for peace with Scotland only remained for as long as Margaret lived, having now lost two siblings Henry doubted that it would be long before there was only one of them left and he knew they were not getting any younger.

The doors to the chamber opened and Margaret stepped inside, she held her head high and waited for the doors to close behind her before she made her way over to him. Pouring herself a drink, Margaret did not speak nor did she look towards her brother before she took a seat at the table; she took a big gulp of her drink taking in the silence of the room.

Neither spoke for a time and Henry was almost thankful for that, both revelled in the silence of the room around them, allowing them to think about all that they had both lost. Their father, mother and siblings were gone and now only the two of them remained, barely speaking to one another and their lives so different; neither knowing much about the other anymore.

Margaret had married and left England when he had been twelve and barely spoke with him since, it was only a year after Arthur had passed when she had gone; she did not think she had even returned when their father had died. The last time Margaret had seen their father was when he had taken her to Scotland so that she could meet her husband and start her life as Queen Consort of Scotland. Margaret had written letters to their father declaring her homesickness, but he could do nothing but mourn the loss of his family and honour the terms of the peace treaty he had agreed to with the King of Scotland.

"To our Mary," Henry stated holding up his goblet, he did not look at Margaret as she shared his statement and clinked her goblet with his. Everything around them was changing, it felt quite different from when they were children and growing up in their parents court.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	43. Chapter 42: Princess Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

**Today marks the 484th anniversary of the execution of Queen Anne Boleyn, mother of Queen Elizabeth I of England.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: Princess Elizabeth.**

_7th of September 1533 - Palace of Placentia_

"I want jousts, banquets and masques to celebrate the birth of my son," King Henry announced walking through the hallways, a smile set upon his face at the mere thought that in a matter of hours there should be a new Duke of York. It was most pleasing to him that his wife and beloved Queen was preparing to gift him with a second son, this day reminded him greatly of when their cherished Alexander had been born.

Anne had been labouring for a few hours now and Henry had no doubts that it would not be long before there would be some sort of news; he was most certain that this labour would run just like her last. The news had come to him while he had been breaking his fast that morning and he had been most relieved to hear such news; they had waited a long time it felt for this day.

"I've already asked the French Ambassador to hold him at the font for his christening, if he drops him it's war," King Henry declared, knowing how much that would please Anne who was in favour of a French Alliance more so than an Imperial one. Not that King Henry could blame her for such, after everything that he had suffered through with Katherine he had no plans to ally himself with her kin anytime soon.

If the news that Anne was in labour was not enough to please him then the news that the Duchess of Hertford had found herself with child was; he would be a grandfather in the New Year meaning his line would be secure. Walking through the halls, King Henry was pleased that everything was in order and when the moment came that the bells would be rung to let all of England know of their new Duke of York's birth.

A second son would continue to prove that he was right to discard Katherine further than her acts of treason would, his line would be secured by his children and his legacy would live on. With Lady Mary married off and with child, King Henry had turned his attention to Henry Fitzroy knowing that his was high time his son was also married; he had started to look within the Queen's family for such a match.

Lady Mary Howard had been put forward by her father, the Duke of Norfolk as a possible bride and the King was most pleased with the choice; he had stopped one child from rebelling to take the throne now he would focus on the next. He had been a fool to advance his bastard son to a Duke twice over, it would prove problems now that he had a healthy son by Anne and another on the way; King Henry was drawing up an act to ensure for certain where the line of succession lay.

The little Duke of York would want for nothing, King Henry would make certain of that recalling his own time as the spare to the throne and how he had been treated. While there would be no denying that Alexander would be King, he would make sure that his younger son would not be forgotten nor would he be destined for the church like he had once been.

"Is there any news on the Queen?" Henry asked turning to look at those who followed him, the Dukes of Wiltshire, of Bedford and of Suffolk had offered him company while he waited for Anne to be delivered of their son. It had felt long a rather long day so far and with no news yet on a delivery, a fleeting moment of concern bubbled in Henry's chest and he wondered if all was well with his wife.

"Nothing yet Your Majesty," Thomas Boleyn stated with a shake of his head, he was sure they would have news soon enough and all care had been taken to make sure Anne was well before the birth. His daughter had been in confinement for a month now and Thomas knew that her mother and sister had been visiting her along with the Lady Mary. It disturbed him that Henry's daughter by Katherine was pregnant, it would not do especially if her father decided to truly return her to the succession behind her siblings; they could not risk that her son would not displace Alexander or his brother from the throne.

"But no news is good news Your Majesty," Charles Brandon added, he had been at court since the passing of his wife unable to bear being at home. He wished to serve Henry as a true friend and making sure that Boleyn did not grasp more power especially if Anne succeeded in having a second son; he would not be surprised to see the other man grant more offices.

* * *

This labour had moved quicker than the last and she had no doubts that they would not have to wait long before their little Duke of York was here; he would be named Edward after Henry's grandfather. They had talked names and Anne could not help but smile when she had heard the names that Henry had suggested it had made her smile; she loved that he was considering names from her own family for their children.

"We can see the head now, Your Majesty," the midwife encouraged glad that the babe was making progress, this was moving quicker than her last labour and they were certain to see the babe soon enough. It had been over a year since the Queen's last pregnancy and the birth of a long-awaited Prince of Wales, there was no doubt that this son would be as adored as the last.

Anne gritted her teeth, focusing on pushing her babe into the world and giving her husband a little Duke of York; she wanted nothing more than to be done with this already. Anne gave one last almighty push and collapsed back against her pillows just as a shrill cry filled the room, she barely heard the words that Elizabeth said to her in congratulations of her delivery of her child as she tried to catch a glimpse of her son. The midwife handed the newborn off to the Countess of Buckingham to clean up once the cord had been cut and prepared to deliver the placenta while Mary wrapped the baby up to keep them warm.

"Give him here Mary," Anne called out to her sister, she held out her arms so that she could take her son and hold him; her heart pounding in her chest and she wondered just who this child favoured in looks. Alexander reminded her of Henry, there was no denying that he was the son of the King and Anne was curious to see if this one looked anything like her; she was hopeful that one would look like her or have her eyes.

"It's a girl," Mary Boleyn whispered not sure what else to say, she knew how much everyone had expected this one to be a boy just like Alexander; a healthy prince to further secure the Tudor line. Instead Anne had birthed a daughter, she watched as her sister's face fell and disappointment replaced the joy on her face; she moved forward and carefully placed the baby girl in Anne's arms.

Looking down at her daughter, Anne was taken back at the familiar eyes that stared back at her and recognised them as her own; her daughter at her eyes and Anne felt her heart melt as she held her in her arms. The doors to the chamber burst open causing Anne to look up from her baby and catch eyes on her husband, her heart dropped hearing him dismiss those who attempted to stop him.

"Let me see my son," Henry called with a large smile on his face, he had not wished to wait to see his son and he was most certain that this boy would be like Alexander; the sons of Tudor that would bring about a new age. He could picture them being like his maternal grandfather and his brothers, bringing in an age that England would not forget; the birth of a second healthy son was not to be sniffed at after years without any.

"It's a girl Henry, I am so sorry," Anne whispered shaking her head, she looked at him not sure how he would react to such news when they had been so sure it would be a boy. They had only had a name picked out for a son, she knew how much he had hoped for another boy and instead she had given him a daughter; she glanced down knowing not what to say to him.

Moving forward, Henry sniffed and held out his hands to take the baby girl from his wife; he held her close once she was deposited in his arms for the first time. She was incredibly beautiful and Henry had no doubts that they were going to be blessed with her, she seemed like a perfect blend of them; she had Anne's dark eyes and he was sure no man would be able to resist her.

"We will love her very well," Henry murmured holding his daughter in his arms, she was beautiful though he had no doubts that she would be as beautiful as her mother. The birth of any healthy child was welcoming and a sign that their marriage was blessed, he had no doubts that they would have many healthy sons and daughters in time.

"She shall be Elizabeth. For my mother and yours," Henry decided looking towards Anne, the perfect name for their beautiful daughter; she would be blessed and he had no doubts that they could expect great things from her.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	44. Chapter 43: Another Boleyn Delivery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: ****Another Boleyn Delivery.**

_23rd of October 1533 - Palace of Beaulieu_

"What news from the privy council?" George asked stepping into his study, he had been most surprised with his father's arrival that morning especially when his wife had gone into labour early that morning. His mother had been visiting them in preparation for the delivery of Clarice's second child, she had insisted on being here to aid Clarice like she had done when Contessina had been born and how she helped Anne through her deliveries.

Contessina was currently with her Governess, who had been told by George himself not to tell the little girl that her mother was labouring until they had news that all was well. He was most hopeful that they would receive news that Clarice had safely been delivered of her child; he prayed that all went well and that soon he would be able to hold their child in his arms.

"The King has drawn up the Act of Succession that is to go before Parliament in the coming days, he wishes to ensure that no one doubts nor plots against Prince Alexander and the Princess Elizabeth to install either of his bastard children in their place," Thomas explained, his lips twisting upwards knowing that not only would everyone be expected to sign but those who did not would find themselves outed as enemies to the Boleyns.

After the former Princess of Wales had been banished to a nunnery, the King had set about insuring that none could doubt the line of succession that was vested within the children bore to him by Queen Anne and no other. The Duchess of Hertford, any children born from her marriage, the Duke of Richmond and of Somerset and any heirs that he might produce when he married were illegitimate.

"He's also considering dripping the Duke of Richmond and of Somerset of one of his Duchy, so that people will not think to look to him instead of Alexander as King," Thomas continued knowing that any removal of a threat to his grandson taking the throne was a good one. The Duke of Richmond and of Somerset would be married to the Duke of Norfolk's only surviving daughter, making her a niece to him and his wife; although they might be king. Thomas did not trust his brother-in-law to not advance his own instead of the family that he had currently on the throne.

"He is wise to see his mistake, he advanced Fitzroy too high when he believed that Katherine would not give him a son," George agreed, he had seen little of Henry's bastard by Bessie Blount but he knew the boy favoured his mother in looks. They already had Katherine to deal with and her plans to cause an uprising to put Mary on the throne, now the plans to get Mary out of England were underway they could say that she was no longer such a threat.

The same could not be said for her half-brother, there was no way to send Fitzroy away without fear of him doing what his grandfather had done and come back with an army. Fitzroy was already Lord-Lieutenant of Ireland, a title that he had been granted in 1529 and there was a plan to crown him king of that country until it was discovered that Katherine was a traitor.

The King's counsellors had feared that making a separate Kingdom of Ireland whose ruler was not that of England would create another threat similar to the Kingdom of Scotland; one that they had only held off because of Margaret's marriage and the fact that she had been regent for her son. There was a knocking that snapping George from his thoughts, he knew that fighting in a war would be expected of him and he had no desire to leave his wife nor their children.

He would fight for King and country but he hoped that such things could be avoided, there was much unrest as it was especially with the King's unhappiness with the Pope. More than once George had found himself in private discussion with the King about such religious matters especially since Anne had shared a book with him on such matters.

"The Duchess has been delivered of a healthy baby girl," the lady announced entering the room, her eyes lowered slightly thought she didn't miss the thunderous look on Thomas Boleyn's face at the news that Clarice had failed for a second time to deliver him the grandson that he needed.

* * *

Staring down at the little girl in her arms, Clarice could not find the words to describe how she was feeling about the fact that she had birthed another girl; she did not wish to think that she was disappointed for her child was a healthy one. In only two years of marriage, she had produced two healthy children but a part of her could not deny that she had hoped for a son; an heir that her husband needed.

Clarice had not thought that she would find herself in the position, Anne had made it look so easy when she had birthed Alexander on the first try and even Mary had a son for a second child. She wondered if perhaps there was something wrong with her or God was punishing her for not doing as the Pope had asked; surely, he would not be so cruel to deny her a son because she refused to become the King's mistress.

Hearing the doors to her chambers open, Clarice hesitated to look up at her husband who strode inside; she feared his reaction especially having heard from her ladies that Thomas Boleyn was here. No doubts her father-in-law had been far from pleased that she had failed to do her duty to the Boleyns; he had been furious when Contessina was born and she did not think she had seen him interact with the little girl since her birth.

"I am sorry," Clarice whispered looking up from their newborn daughter, her green eyes searching his face worried what he might say; he had been so happy when Contessina had been born and yet this time she feared he would be angry with her. Things had been going well for them and their time away from court had been good for them, she preferred being home at their estate with Contessina than at court.

"You have nothing to apologise for, we have a healthy baby girl and that is a gift," George stated, a small smile upon his face as he approached the bed where Clarice was with their daughter. In the space of two years of marriage, so much had changed for them and he knew that the birth of two healthy children in that time was a sign from God.

They had been blessed that George was sure of, he did not think that many could say that and it was God's will that these beautiful girls were born; it would be his duty to make sure they did not become pawns in his own father's plans. Carefully lifting the baby from Clarice's arms, George was in awe of their daughter; she reminded him of Contessina when she had been born.

"I love you Clarice. You have given me the greatest gifts in the world," George whispered staring down at the baby, he had never thought he would feel this way about a wife that had been chosen for him but she was everything that he had ever wanted. They now had now been blessed with two beautiful daughters, he would be happy even if they only had daughters; he would be happy as long as she was.

His words completely caught her off guard, Clarice unable to believe that he had said those words; she had never heard her parents say them nor did she think anyone had ever said those words to her. She loved Contessina and she loved this new baby as well, she knew that but she had never considered that she would share such a feeling with her husband; they had been a political match so that she was tied to the Boleyns.

Opening and closing her mouth, Clarice could not find the words to express how she felt for George; she cared about him deeply and the fact that he did not care that she had given him another daughter meant everything. George had not shamed her for failing to give him a son, many other would likely have been disappointed in two daughters even thought they had been married nearly three years.

"I had a thought of a name for her," George stated knowing that he had drawn upon both their family tree one that he had drawn up for their children. He wanted them to know of their family, not just that they were descended from his side and were related to the Queen but he wanted them to know of Clarice's family.

Rocking the little girl in his arms, George had no doubts that she like her sister would have him wrapped around her finger; he would have it no other way and he looked forward to playing in the gardens with them just as his father had done with him and his sisters. Thomas Boleyn might be a changed man now but he had been an amazing father before greed and ambition had ruined him; something that George would not allow to happen to him nor would he put his daughters in the positions that their aunts had been.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan**

**There is a poll on my profile to decide Baby Boleyn's name.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	45. Chapter 44: A Wedding in France

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: A Wedding in France.**

_28th of October 1533 - Marseille, France_

"My Duke of Orléans, I believe your bride would like a dance," King Francis stated leaning over to speak with his son, it was a grand occasion and no would not have his son ignore his new bride on such a day. The wedding had been a grand affair marked by extravagant display and gift-giving, which had seen the Duke of Orléans joust for his new bride though even Francis could not ignore the looks around the room that his son have.

He had made it clear that Diane de Poitiers was not to attend the festivities nor the wedding, the French King was no means a fool and would not entertain his son's growing infatuation on the woman. Ignoring the look of annoyance on his son's face, Francis turned away from his son to focus back on the feast; the sound of Henri getting to his feet and offering his hand to Catherine made Francis smile.

"I hear that our cousin has birthed another daughter," Queen Marguerite of Navarre mused softly, the news had arrived that morning and they had not had the chance to discuss such news with the wedding. Her eyes focused on the new Duchess of Orléans, she was not what the Queen had expected and she was not sure what to make of the girl.

Catherine was an odd one, certainly not what Marguerite had expected when Francis had announced that he would marry his son to the wealthy orphan Medici girl that was related to the Pope. When the Medici had been overthrown in Florence by a faction opposed to the regime of Clement's representative, Cardinal Silvio Passerini, and Catherine was taken hostage and placed in a series of convents.

Marguerite could only imagine what her time had been like there separated from her family, she had seen what such captivity had been like for her brother and beloved nephews. She recalled Clarice pacing the halls awaiting news of the girl that she adored as if her own sister, the fighting only halting when Charles had been crowned Holy Roman Emperor. Such talks had felt like a lifetime ago and Marguerite was most proud that her cousin had broken away from the accursed Pope who had tried to convince her to lower herself to the position of a common whore for his own needs.

"The child has been named Filiberta for our aunt," Francis stated sipping on his goblet of wine, it gave him hope of a further alliance with the English; there was no denying now that those who surrounded the King were against an imperial alliance. It suited the French simply fine, they had not forgiven nor had they forgotten the humiliation that they had suffered at the hands of the Emperor and the fact that the man's aunt had been proven as mad as his mother was just another nail in the coffin.

"A fine name, I believe our aunt would have been most pleased," Marguerite agreed with a smile, she had only meet her mother's sister a few times and the Duchess of Nemours had been a quiet woman who preferred her own estates to being a court. Of course, she would never have refused attendance to court when summoned in fear of what that may mean for her daughter who she had hoped would find a good match at French court.

"Surely her Lord Husband must be greatly disappointed," Eleanor of Austria stated knowing that many a man would have been displeased with a second daughter. She had birthed her first husband two children, her son being called to God before he wad even two years old and her daughter who lived in the royal court of Portugal.

Her heart ached at being parted from her only living child, she had done her duty to her brother and country by marrying the French King; their position weaker than ever after the madness that seemed to take their aunt. The stain of betrayal that Katherine had caused was one that would mark their family for life, even now she knew her very movements were being watched in fear she may be a traitorous whore like her.

"Two healthy daughters in as many years of marriage is a good sign, better than no children at all," Marguerite pointed out sipping at her goblet of wine and staring over the cup at Francis's bride. The woman had not produced any children for the french royal nursery and those of the court whispered that she was as cursed as her aunt had been to produce no children.

Afterall, Good Queen Claude had birthed seven children to the King and the King's attention to his mistresses had been noted; it seemed that the issue lay with his Habsburg wife, though even Marguerite knew that the two did not share a bed. People would gossip especially with all that had happened in England, Katherine had stained her family whether she knew it or not; she had brought naught but shame upon them since it was revealed that she was a liar. The fact that she like her sister had been sent to a nunnery for her madness was no surprise, her actions would have led to a war that France would have happily sided with England for.

"The Duke and Duchess of Bedford have asked our Duke and Duchess of Orléans to serve as Godparents to the girl," Francis recalled pleased to see that Clarice had not forgotten her family across the Narrow Sea even if they had not been on the best of terms. It was a great honour for his second son and new daughter to be asked such a thing, they had agreed without a second thought; they needed to strengthen their ties to England.

While Queen Anne was pro-France and had served in Marguerite's household and that of Queen Claude; Francis knew his hope rested on his son and his new bride producing children on their own. While Henri might have been a second son but if he produced a daughter then perhaps, she would be considered as a potential bride for the young Prince of Wales; she would be a far better match than that offered by the Emperor.

It would surely be a long time before England even considered a Spanish match after what Katherine had done to the country and what she had done to assure her place as Queen. If Catherine de' Medici was anything like Clarice, then they would surely not have to wait for long; they would soon be welcoming a child by their new Duchess that Francis was sure.

* * *

Staring down at Filiberta who was nestled in his arms, George smiled softly unable to believe that this was happening; he felt blessed that God had gifted him with such a life after what had felt like years of unhappiness. His marriage to Jane Parker had been short lived and had been far from happy, they had gotten on well enough but it was clear that the marriage was not destined to be a happy one nor one blessed with children.

Contessina and Filiberta were everything that George had ever wanted, he adored his girls even if their births had greatly disappointed his father who was desperate for a male heir named for himself. Not that George would ever consider such a name, despite everything he could not ignore how ambitious his father was and how his desires could have ruined their family.

George would never put his daughter's through that, they would make fine marriages and he would ensure that they would not be put into situations like the ones their aunts had. He might not have been able to protect Mary and Anne from his father and uncle's plotting but he would protect his daughters; he refused to consider any matches that his father put forward for them.

Contessina and Filiberta were the nieces of the Queen, they would be highly sort after matches as it was and George had already received a letter hinting that Filiberta might even find herself as a companion to her cousin, the Princess Elizabeth one day. With only a month between Filiberta and her royal cousin, it made her the perfect companion when she became of age to enter the royal nursery; something that even George would not be able to say no to.

It seemed only right that they named their daughter after Clarice's mother, Anne had named her daughter for their mother and George wished to continue to honour the side of the family that their children would never meet. Ippolito was the only real family that Clarice had left, she would likely not see her cousin who was by now the new Duchess of Orléans.

He would never get to meet her parents and he could only hope that they would have approved of him, that they were honouring the Medici side even though Clarice was now a Boleyn. Kissing the top of Filiberta's head, George vowed to make sure that his children had a happy childhood; one like he had shared with his own parents before power and greed had corrupted his father.

Contessina and Filiberta would be safe and loved, they would play in the gardens and he would ensure they would want for nothing.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	46. Chapter 45: The Wedding of Henry Fitzroy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: The Wedding of Henry Fitzroy****.**

_28th of November 1533 - Chapel Royal, Hampton Court Palace_

"Father. Lady Stepmother," Henry Fitzroy greeted with a bow of his head, his eyes moving between the royal couple who presented a united front even in the face of disappointment and speculation. It was no secret that the King had spoken greatly of his desire for a second son by the Queen, had been convinced that it would be awarded to them just as they had been rewarded by God when Prince Alexander was born.

Today, he would be married to Lady Mary Howard who was a cousin to the Queen and the daughter of the Duke of Norfolk; she was a fine match for one such of himself especially with his loss of position. Now he was simply the Duke of Richmond and any ideas that he might have had of perhaps one day becoming King of England when his father passed because he had no royal brothers had vanished.

"My Lord Richmond," King Henry greeted with a nod of his head, his eyes catching on the boy's mother who was also in attendance; he had not seen her in many years since she had been married off. It seemed like the years had treated his former mistress well despite the fact that she had lost her husband in the last three years; she had three more beautiful children with her and was now remarried.

"Our Congratulations on your impending marriage, I am sure Mary shall make you a very happy man," Anne stated knowing that tying Fitzroy to her own family was of great importance, they could not have him become a figurehead anymore than they could allow Lady Mary to be one. Anne was doing what she could to ensure that the people looked favourably upon her, making her family strong was important especially so she could weather attacks from all sides.

Fitzroy nodded his head, in truth he had yet to lie eyes on the bride that his father and stepmother had chosen for him; he had barely been back at court for long instead of at his country estates. He rather preferred the quiet there especially while he continued with his studies, he was certain that despite not being heir to the throne that he had a great future ahead of him.

"With both of your blessing I should like to visit Hatfield to greet my royal siblings," Fitzroy stated, he had yet to meet either of his new siblings by the Queen; if he were too remain in their good graces then he would pay his respects to Alexander and Elizabeth. He might have lost his Dukedom for Somerset but he could still have a promising career at court; he was the acknowledged bastard of the King.

"You have our blessing," King Henry stated pleased to see that his son wished to pay his respects to his royal siblings, it was a good sign that Fitzroy was not too upset with the loss of his Dukedom. He was still Duke of Richmond afterall and he had a rather comfortable life, he was well cared for because of his royal family and he would likely have a very promising career.

Fitzroy smiled before allowing his father and stepmother to move towards their seats, his smile disappearing when he was out of sight to them; his eyes moving to focus on his mother who was already seated. Bessie Blount had brought George, Robert, and Elizabeth to see their elder brother get married; she had been widowed three years earlier and it was pleasing to her to see her eldest boy married off to a fine match.

Looking at her sweet boy, she could hardly believe how fast the years had gone and recalled how nervous she had been when she discovered that she was pregnant by the King. At the time she had been a lady-in-waiting to the false Queen and she had been worried about her reputation; she had been unmarried when her son had been born and she was lucky to have her son recognised. The fact that her boy still held one of his dukedoms was enough for her, she knew that there could be no doubt in the line of succession and her son was never meant for the throne.

Music sounded through out the chapel and Bessie glanced towards the back of the chapel, her eyes catching on the Howard bride that had been selected for her son. Lady Mary Howard was on the arm of her father, the Duke of Norfolk and there was no doubt that the man was rather pleased to have his own blood marry the acknowledged bastard son of the King.

* * *

"You could at least smile, we are at a wedding for goodness sake," Elizabeth Boleyn scolded taking a seat beside her husband, she was sure if anyone cared to look their way that they would notice the scowl on Thomas's were here to celebrate her niece's wedding and Elizabeth would not have it said that they were displeased with such a match especially one that lessened the threat that Fitzroy might pose to their own.

"What is there to celebrate? We still have no male heir to contin ue the Boleyn name," Thomas spat with a shake of his head, despite the time that had passed since the birth his disappointment in the birth of a second daughter for his son had not lessened. If anything, it concerned him, both his daughters had managed to produce a son in two pregnancies while Clarice had yet to provide one even though she clearly had no issue in getting pregnant.

"You have six healthy grandchildren, one of which shall be King of England one day," Elizabeth reminded him, it was not like their line would die off; Catherine, Henry, Contessina, Alexander, Elizabeth and Filiberta were all healthy children and they would not doubt survive childhood. They could not ignore the fact that they had a grandson that would be King of England and it was highly likely that like her aunts before her; Princess Elizabeth would find herself as a Queen Consort.

"Plus, Mary has written me and has announced that she is with child again," Elizabeth shared knowing that such news could not be sniffed at, their eldest daughter was a Countess and content with her life in the country. It had been a long time since they had had such news from Mary, her two children by her late husband had been most welcome and they had been adored even if people gossiped that they were the King's children.

Elizabeth scoffed at such rumours, surely if either Mary or Henry had been the King's children then they would have been honoured like Fitzroy; the King had been desperate afterall to prove the issue of dead children was firmly at Katherine's door. His dalliance with Mary had been long before the King had even set eyes upon Anne so he would not have had to hide it then in fear of how it might affect his marriage plans with Anne.

"The Boleyn name shall be lost if _that _woman does not give George a son, after everything our legacy shall be forgotten," Thomas grumbled shaking his head, it did not matter to him if Mary produced another healthy child when the child would not bare his name. Her children were Carey and Stafford, they would carry Boleyn blood but they would not carry his name and were of no use to him when they would stand to only inherit their fathers titles.

"There is plenty of time, they are both still young and they have only been married for two years, we had a child for each year we were married," Elizabeth reminded him, she recalled how happy she had been back there with children filling the nursery even if they had buried two sons before their time and two miscarriages between her children. It had only made her stronger and Elizabeth more determined not to pressure Mary, Anne, and Clarice into providing healthy children; she did not wish for them to suffer losses like she had done.

"Only three of them survived to adulthood," Thomas replied bitterly, the loss of two sons had been far from easily and he had no doubts that his line would have been more secure if Thomas the Younger and Henry had both survived. Now he only had George to secure his line and his only son had two daughters, who could only make grand marriages and would take on their husband's name upon marriage.

Elizabeth was silent at his words, she stared across the room at the bride and groom thinking of her own wedding and how happy she had been. It felt like a lifetime ago and she ignored the tears that burned her eyes knowing that she would not weep for his cruel words; she would visit Thomas the Younger and Henry's graves when she returned to Hever Castle.

Her heart ached for the children that she had lost, those who had come into the world and not survived childhood and those who had not even made it into the world. God willing, she would be united with them when she called to God's side and she would be able to hold them in her arms; she prayed that none of her daughters would suffer a loss like she had. There was no doubt in her mind that such a thing would only lead to more pain for the three of them than she herself had ever suffered.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	47. Chapter 46: Tis the Season

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: Tis the Season****.**

_25th of December 1533 - Hampton Court Palace_

"Who is that with Lord Suffolk?" Clarice asked feeling a little out of sort being back at court after being gone for so long, her eyes caught on the young woman who looked like she wished to be anywhere but at the festivities. Occasionally her eyes would drift over to where the King and Anne were dancing together and Clarice wondered if she realised that her displeasure could be seen upon her face.

"His new bride, Lady Catherine Willoughby; her mother used to be a lady-in-waiting to the Infanta," George told her with a frown, it was the reason that she looked so sour he guessed at the sight of his sister with the King. Her mother's letter had been used to prove that the former Queen of England had been a liar, she had been in disgrace since and no amount of pleading had allowed Lady Willoughby to serve her former friend.

However, the apple clearly did not fall far from the tree and there was no doubt in George's mind given the look on the new Duchess of Suffolk's face that she was a supporter of the Spanish Princess in exile. Although he was sure that Lord Suffolk would have spoken to his wife about hiding her true feelings for such matters; the young woman would be one of the minority that still disliked Anne.

His sister's actions towards the common folk had endeared her and the fact that she had done what Katherine could not had certainly improved her position with the nobility. Clarice was not sure what to make of such news, her eyes watching the new Duchess wondering if the Duke had even realised the sign that he was sending with such a match especially given the tensions between the Boleyns and himself. Any sign that he was siding against the Boleyn family and in doing so making it clear that he was not a supporter of the Queen could cause issues; issues that could lead to unpleasantness for them all down the road.

"Your brother does not join us, Your Grace?" Thomas Boleyn noted breaking Clarice from her thoughts, she turned warily to look at him knowing that he had not forgiven her for not giving George a son. It was highly unlikely that he would ever like her until she had done just that and a part of her did not care what he thought especially knowing that George loved her regardless of that fact.

"He wished to remain home with his wife, she has entered her confinement," Clarice explained recalling his letter and wishing more than anything that he could be here with her now; she had already spoken to George about her being with Mary when she delivered. It felt only right to offer the other woman such support especially given that her own mother was condemned to live out the rest of her life as a traitor in a nunnery.

"I am sure he sends us his well wishes," Elizabeth added knowing that her husband's prickly nature could be a bit much for some, she glanced at Clarice and offered her a reassuring smile. It was not easy to be on the wrong end of her husband and Elizabeth doubted that Thomas genuinely cared about how heartless he appeared; his concern over legacy was just something one had to ignore.

"Shall we dance?" George asked wishing to escape from his father for a moment, he had no doubts that Thomas would be waiting either way to complain about his continued lack of son. It was little wonder that he had not mentioned seeking out a third bride for George, as if the King would even consider allowing him to divorce when they needed the Medici alliance and he loved his wife.

Clarice smiled at that, she took his hand and allowed him to led her onto the dance floor away from his parents; anything to be away from his father. Despite their return to court for the festivities, Clarice was thankful to spend more time with Anne; she hardly saw George's other sister who continued to prefer the quietness of her country home.

The two of them got along well and in private moments that could be spared, Clarice had found herself slowly starting to talk with Anne on the matters of the church and sharing some of the corruption that her own family had suffered because of it. It felt like a relief to speak to someone who understood her and did not scold her for her changing views on the church and that of the papacy.

"Here my love, I have a gift for you," Anne announced leaning the King away from the dance floor, a smile upon her face knowing that all was well and she had been so worried that he would be upset with her after the birth of Princess Elizabeth. Things had been rather tense and she was most pleased that once she had been churched that he had swiftly returned to her bedchamber; it was a sign that things were still well between them.

Approaching the decorative sculpture that she had commissioned for him, Anne could not help but feel at ease especially when he looked at her the way that he did. It felt like they had returned to the days where they waited for the time that they could be married and Anne had been treated like the centre of his world; now they had two children in the royal nursery and she was his Queen.

"It's fantastic. Who made this?" Henry stated admiring the sculpture that was seated on the table, the festivities remained around them and he eyed Anne knowing that she had never looked so beautiful. It pleased him that she seemed oblivious to the fact that he had been courting one of her ladies; a fine distraction from the disappointment that he had felt when she had given him a daughter.

"Master Holbein," Anne informed him, she did not turn to look at him instead focused on her gift with a small smile upon her face knowing that things were simply perfect. For the longest time, she had not believed that she would ever be his wife not even when he had first proposed marriage to her and she had accepted already understanding that her reputation had been ruined. Despite not laying with him many still thought of her as a whore, though she had done everything to protect her maidenhead having seen what had become of her sister.

"The man's a genius as are you, my beautiful Queen," Henry whispered into her ear, his head ducking down to kiss her knowing that in time they would have their little Duke of York. It was clear to him that their marriage was blessed especially with two healthy children now in the royal nursery and the path was clear for the succession of their son Alexander.

Pulling away, Anne smiled allowing Henry to led her towards the dance floor where her brother was with his wife; she was most pleased to have them both back at court having missed them while Clarice had been home. Not that she blamed her for wanting to spend as much time as she could with her children, she would do the same if her position as Queen allowed her to do so.

The dance was a merry one and Anne smiled standing beside her husband, she faced forward and pondered her next move knowing that there was something that she must discuss with her brother when the time was right. Swapping partners for the dance, Anne was pleased to find herself partnered with George and a quick glance told her that Clarice was dancing with Mister Wyatt.

"Eleanor Luke, see the way the King looks at her," Anne murmured to George, she did not look towards where her husband was dancing with the lady; she had long suspected that Henry was taking others into his bed. It hurt to think that having waited for seven years to have her that he had so quickly strayed from her while she was carrying their child; she had not suspected anything while she was pregnant with Alexander but this time had felt different.

"She's his mistress," George confirmed not looking at Anne's lady-in-waiting already knowing it to be true, it was expected of course and had only been a matter of time but he was sure his sister did not see it that way. The King would do as he would and nothing Anne could do would stop him, he was the King afterall and had always taken mistresses; even when he had been married to Katherine and had slept with many of her ladies.

"Get rid of her," Anne commanded before dancing away from George to return to her husband, a pleasant smile on her face that did not reveal the heartbreak that she felt. It would be dealt with and Anne had no doubt that George would do as she had asked, she could not bear the thought that Henry loved another when she had given him what he had genuinely wanted.

"I have another gift for you," Anne stated emotionally, her eyes searching his face and she waited for a moment trying to find the words to share with him such news.

"I am with child again," Anne told him, she feared what this could mean especially if he was already willing to take others into his bed; she did not wish to lose him as Katherine had to another woman.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	48. Chapter 47: Mary's Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Mary's Child.**

_3rd of January 1534 - Ragley Hall_

Staring around her chambers, Mary could not help but frown feeling rather bored having been trapped in the darkened rooms for a month now; her belly swollen and her baby's kicks the only reminder of why she endured this. It had thrilled her when she had finally fallen pregnant, her prayers being answered and she ensured that she continued to eat well instead of fasting like she had been taught by her mother.

Mary swore that she would never listen to any advice that she had been given by her mother again, she should have known better especially since she was the only child of her mother's that had lived. The last thing that she wished was for anything to happen to her own child, she loved feeling her baby kick and she was most grateful for the arrival of Clarice who had come to help her during this time.

It had allowed Mary to bond with the woman that was now her sister, she loved hearing more about how Clarice and Ippolito had grown up. She was most thankful that she could learn more about her husband's life before he had come to England and about the place that she hoped to one day soon would be calling her home; a place where she could happily raise her children.

"I hear the Queen is with child again," Mary mused softly turning her attention to Clarice, the other woman sewing and preparing a blanket that she wished to gift Mary's child. It was thoughtful of her and Mary was thankful that she did not have to do this alone, her mother should have been the one to share in this moment but she was a traitor and would have only made this situation about her.

Mary doubted that her mother would ever forgive her for turning her in to the King for her plans of treason but she had done what was needed to protect herself and her own future. Now she had her own child that she would soon bring into the world and Mary would do anything to keep them safe; she would not risk anything for her mother's plots or lies.

"It is true, although the King has already taken a mistress," Clarice admitted quietly, while she had come to Ragley Hall to help Mary it had been left to George to deal with the mistress. Though Clarice had no doubts that her husband would deal with Lady Eleanor and she would be gone before Clarice returned to court; she had little doubts that it would be long before the King would have another of Anne's ladies warming his bed.

It made Clarice most thankful that her own husband had not been swayed from her side, his eyes did not wander through court at the other ladies like the King's did. George was loyal to her alone and Clarice doubted that many ladies could say that, she thought many ladies of her station could not say the same; she heard enough around court especially when her ladies shared such gossip with her.

"That is his way. I doubt he has it in him to be faithful," Mary replied softly, there was no doubt in her mind that her father would continue his ways; though she prayed that Anne would have a better time than her own mother had done. With a healthy son in the nursery and a daughter following soon after, Anne had done well in the short amount of time that she had been Queen; she had faired better than her predecessor in any case.

A part of Mary prayed that she might never feel the sting that her mother and Anne felt at her father's betrayal; she adored her husband's attention and he had been kind to her since they had married. Here at Ragley Hall, she could enjoy his attention and could even grow to love him without people getting in the way; her ladies had remained at her side and she did not think he had strayed. Rubbing her bump, Mary tried to ignore the pain that spread across her stomach and she suddenly felt a wet sensation form under her; she frowned sure that she had not planned on wetting herself.

"Mary?" Clarice asked seeing the confusion on her face, she set down what she was doing and made her way over to the younger woman; who pushed back her bedsheets and stared down at the wet patch beneath her. Realisation dawned on Clarice and she moved to summon the midwife, she prayed that everything went well for Mary; she had no doubts that this first labour would be hard on her.

* * *

Holding her baby in her arms, Mary could not help but feel the sting of disappointment that she felt at the fact that she had birthed a daughter; she had planned for a boy and had even spent time picking out names for a son. Ippolito had been touched that she had wanted to name their first son after his and Clarice's father, he had thought perhaps that his sister would be upset with that but she had encouraged them wishing for them to carry on the family name. Now she had a girl and Mary felt unprepared for such a thing, there were no names picked out and she wished that she had thought about this especially given that Clarice had two daughters while Anne had just had a girl.

"I hear that we have a daughter," Ippolito stated walking into the bed chamber, his sister had brought him the news and he had quickly dispatched a letter to court knowing that the King would like the news that he was now a grandfather. The fact that Mary had given him a healthy daughter was welcoming, though he had been partially disappointed by the news he knew that any healthy child was better than a dead one.

Mary nodded not saying a word, she allowed Ippolito to take their daughter and watched him not knowing what to say; there was an apology on her lips that she could not speak. Instead she watched him stare down at their daughter, trying to read any emotion that showed on his face while he took in the little girl that she had given him.

"We shall name her Lucrezia for my great grandmother," Ippolito announced quietly, she was a beautiful girl and she deserved a family name just as his nieces had been given. Contessina and Filiberta were lovely names and Ippolito knew that his daughter would at least have the chance to grow up in Italy; it made sense that his children would be named with that in mind.

Mary was silent and only nodded her head, she felt like she had failed in her duty to give him an heir; Ippolito would need one if they were to successfully take back Florence from his cousin. There could be no mistake, she needed to give him a son next time and she would not allow herself to fail; they did not have time to wait and Mary was sure that it was God's will that she secured her husband's legacy.

* * *

Staring down at her prayer book, Katherine was silent while she focused on the words before her eyes and thought about how she had ended up in this position; she had been all but forgotten that she was sure. No letters came for the disgraced Infanta and Katherine was forced to rely on her network to pass on messages for her; she was certain that no one knew that she was passing messages from her prison.

Of course, being locked in a nunnery had been far from ideal and Katherine could not imagine that her confinement here was any different from that of her older sister who had suffered the same fate. There was no news from Spain or her nephew on when she might be released from this place, Katherine had been sure that he would be furious at how she had been treated and would insist that she be freed.

One of the nuns approached her and whispered softly in Katherine's ear causing a smile to form on her face before she dismissed the nun who had brought her a message. It was news that she had expected soon but now she had it and the news that Mary had been delivered earlier that day of a child was something that Katherine had been looking forward to.

Her daughter would need an heir even if she did remain married to the Medici bastard but the news that the child had been a girl only disappointed Katherine who knew that her daughter needed a son. A son would show that Mary was meant to be the heir to the throne instead of her infant brother, that she would provide a more stable future than the child ever would.

A part of her could not help but think of her own child born around this time, her little Prince Hal who had lived for fifty-two days before God had taken him from her; she prayed this child would live longer than he had. The name was also further disappointment, Katherine had hoped that any daughter that Mary might have would be named after her instead of some ancestor of her husband.

Katherine looked down at the prayer book and she would add this new child to her prayers; there was plenty of time for Mary to have a son.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	49. Chapter 48: Poetry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Poetry.**

_20th of January 1534 - Hampton Palace Court_

Waking to the sound of giggling from her ladies, Anne frowned slightly moving to sit up in her bed and look around her bed chamber; she was alone there and she was not quite sure of the time in the morning. Henry had not stayed with her that night and Anne would not deny that she was further disappointed that he had not; she missed how he hugged her while she slept when she had been pregnant with both Alexander and Elizabeth.

Anne could not help but miss the days when Henry's attention had been on her, when he had not been able to look away from her and would have do anything to make her smile. Climbing from her bed, Anne rested a hand on her stomach almost thrilled at the small bump that she now carried; her midwife assured her that she would be delivered this summer of her Duke of York.

A smile formed on her face at the mere thought, she longed to give Henry what he desired for he had done so much for her and she did not wish to displease him when he desired sons above all else like he had once done her. The whispers of her ladies grew louder as Anne approached them and she paused trying to make out their hushed words when it became clear that something was being read.

"Cousin Madge," Anne called making the three women stop reading and quickly bow to their Queen, she eyed them for a long moment as she slowly made her way towards them. Secure in her cousin's hand was a book that Madge quickly attempted to hide behind her back so that Anne would not see it; each of the ladies heads lowered but even Anne could see the smiles on their faces.

"Lady Shelton, what are you reading?" Anne asked not pleased to find them remiss in their duties to her so they could giggle over whatever was written that had amused them so. The three continued to titter more so at being caught in the attack and Anne felt slightly uneasily; it almost felt like they were laughing at her to her face though she had done nothing to amuse them.

"Nothing, Your Majesty. Just some poetry, by Sir Thomas Wyatt," Madge revealed, her eyes still trained on the floor and the book hidden from view; she had not been able to help herself when she had come into the possession of the book in question. The other two ladies giggled more at the mention of the man that had written the poetry that Madge had been reading to them; they dared not chance a look at their mistress.

Anne frowned ever so slight, she could only imagine the things that he had written and Anne could only imagine how he might have painted her in such poetry that he had written. She could not help but think of the last poem that he had recited for her, one that accused her of such cruelty and she had been so foolish to allow the man so close to her without thinking of the whispers it would cause.

"Give it here," Anne ordered holding out her hand for the book, she could not allow such readings and she cursed her childishness; the woman that she had been then had never dreamed she would be a Queen. It had been around the time that she had caught Henry's attention, her father summoning her back from France where she had been a lady-in-waiting in hopes of arranging a marriage for her. Madge did as she was commanded, her eyes still lowered but she could see when Anne lifted the book to read the title on the spine.

"You should not be wasting your time on such trifle, if you must read when you're supposed to be attending on me then you should read _that_ book," Anne scolded her ladies, she gestured back to the bible that she had acquired for her chambers. Her eyes drifting over each of the ladies knowing that once she had dealt with them, then she would need to do something about Thomas Wyatt.

The last thing she needed was anyone thinking she had been indecent with the poet, she had saved herself until marriage cause she had seen what such things had done to her sister. The sheets from her wedding night were stored safely away and Anne could only imagine what Henry would do if even for a moment people whispered that she had tricked him into marriage after having another in her bed even if it were before they were married.

"You will learn a great deal more from it, perhaps even some wisdom," Anne continued on, she had no doubts that there were those who would seek to use such poetry against her; they would not see her as innocent. Despite her being married to the King, people would not forget that for a short time she had been cohabiting with Henry while he was still married to Katherine while he attempted to divorce the Infanta of Spain.

"Yes madam," Madge replied while the other two ladies nodded, the agreement doing little to ease Anne's mind and she made a note to speak with George on the matter hoping to deal with it herself before involving the King. She waved her hand to dismiss her ladies to carry on with their work then she turned her attention to the book and moving to set it down; she would have to deal with this before it could do more damage.

"The Duke of Wiltshire, Your Majesty," her groom stated making Anne smile, she turned to greet her father when he waltzed into the room knowing that his trip away had meant that Clarice had been allowed a little peace. Her heart went out to her sister, she could only imagine the pressure Clarice felt to give George a son especially when Thomas was so focused on securing the Boleyn legacy.

"Papa," Anne greeted offering out her hand, her ladies bowed to her father and Anne felt a little reassured by the smile on her father's face; he seemed pleased about something and she guessed is trip went well. Thomas had left for France just after she had told Henry that she was pregnant again, Anne knew that people were rather focused on her new little bump especially given how well her last two pregnancies had gone. By this point in her marriage to Henry, Katherine had two dead children to account for; while Anne had done well to ensure that she had healthy babes that filled the royal nursery.

"Your Majesty," Thomas greeted with a bow of his head, he kissed Anne's hand and eyed the small bump that she carried; God willing she would give the King another son in a few months' time. Perhaps he would be more forgiving of her giving him a daughter when there was a second son in the line of succession and they had a healthy Duke of York in the nursery.

"You look well and I believe you are already showing," Thomas announced pleased, he had high hopes that Clarice would follow soon after; Filiberta had been born back in October but there was still no new pregnancy from her. Anne had done well since she had become Queen, he had never thought that they could rise so high and it all depended on her now; she needed to make sure that the King continued to look favourable upon their family.

"How was your trip to Paris?" Anne asked eager for news about how his diplomatic mission had gone, she knew that while they were at odds with the Emperor that the King of France would be a most keen ally for them. A French alliance would always be the more appealing one to her, she had spent years there and she knew that such an alliance with them would be better than any the Emperor offered.

"The King of France has petitioned the Pope for a divorce," Thomas whispered with a smile, he had not been expected such a thing but he knew that such news would be displeasing to the Emperor. The man had thought he would have a way to control the French King as party of the treaty known as the 'La Paz de las Damas'; they had been engaged by the Emperor while King Francis had been the man's captive.

Anne was speechless at such news, she had not expected such a thing and a part of her knew that Francis would be eager to get away from his Habsburg wife considering how much he despised the Emperor.

"He claims that his marriage to Eleanor was forced in exchange for the freedom of his sons, who were treated so terribly that he feared they would met God before him. That given both Eleanor's mother and aunt have been imprisoned for madness that he fears that there is a madness on the Habsburg line that would corrupt any child that she might give him," Thomas explained knowing that this could only be good for them.

With the Habsburgs already in scandal because of what Katherine had done, it was only time before the family would lose alliances due to the whispers about the family. What King would marry his son to a woman whose family were whispered to carry a sickness of the mind; Joanna and Katherine both locked away in nunneries and if Francis did away with his marriage then would become of Eleanor.

She would no doubt be punished by her brother for failing him and would likely join her mother in captivity.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	50. Chapter 49: All Shall Be Well

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

**Sorry for the delay, I wanted to get this chapter just right.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: All Shall Be Well.**

_4th of February 1534 - Hampton Court Palace_

Focusing on her work, Anne listened to her ladies gossip and giggle together across the room while she was huddled by the fire working on clothes for the poor; she felt so alone and she wished that Mary could be here with her. Her older sister was due any day now and Anne prayed that Mary would have a safe delivery, she had done well with her first two children but it had been several years since Mary had been delivered of her last child.

Henry Carey had been born eight years earlier and Anne knew that the labour had been a difficult one for her sister, she had wanted nothing more to be at her side but had not been allowed. She had been at court at the time serving Katherine and it had been around that time that she had caught Henry's attention; though she had done her best to deter him since she would not be his mistress.

Anne wondered what that Anne would have thought of her now, she had gone back to Hever Castle to avoid the King and hoped that by leaving court his attention would venture elsewhere. Instead it had inflamed his passion for her, her reputation left her ruins despite the fact that she had done everything that she could to deter him until she had no options left.

Here she was now as his wife and Queen, she had fallen for him knowing that she would get hurt that he would never remain faithful and she would end up as Katherine had. The only difference being that Anne had done as she had promised, Henry could never rid himself of her not now that she had given him a son; though she needed to provide a spare to secure her position.

The sound of Madge approaching made her look up and offer a weak smile to her cousin, who set about adding more logs to the fire so that Anne would not get cold. Though it was the backache that bothered her more than anything else, it had begun a little while ago and Anne had done her best to get comfortable knowing it to be the aches and pains of childbearing that she had suffered with before.

Despite being surrounded by those that she considered her kin, she found herself feeling mostly lonely more so than she had felt when she was courting the King after he had announced his desire to marry her. The path that she had taken had been a difficult one and she had been unsure who to trust especially when she was hated at court for the King's decision to replace Katherine. This had all been before Spanish Infanta had been proven to be a traitor to the country that she had called home since she had arrived in 1501 to marry Prince Arthur; though that had not stopped her from the treason that she had committed to aid Spain.

"Your Majesty," called a soft voice making Anne look up from her work, she frowned slightly recognising the woman that had spoken as one of the Seymour sisters. The three sisters that had entered her household were all middling stature and very pale, though they served her well and she recalled having served Katherine with the eldest of the sisters.

"Lady Ughtred," Anne stated when she gathered her thoughts and recognised which of the sisters it was that had spoken to her, she signalled for her to approach wondering why she had disturbed her. She did not know her female Seymour cousins well but she knew that having their support was necessary and she had consolidated her power by uniting what she could of her family.

"I was wondering if Your Majesty might like some company, perhaps I could play something for you," Lady Elizabeth Ughtred suggested wishing to keep her Queen company, she desired to make herself important to the Queen so that she might gain further favour. Those who held the Queen's trust and confidence would do well at court, she had seen how well Madge Shelton and Lady Zouche did because they were the Queen's closest; they attended to her often and had been with her since her early days at court. Despite her husband's offices and wealth, Lady Ughtred was no fool and she was aware what would happen when her husband died; he had been unwell as of late and she greatly feared what would become of her and their son if the worst should happen.

"I would like that," Anne encouraged softly, her attention returning to her work and she was thankful for the company especially now that she felt so alone; like her world was crumbling around her and she did not know who to trust. The ache in her back made her squeeze her eyes shut for a moment and she let out a deep calming breath trying to focus back on what she was doing; she wished to finish at least one more shirt for the poor before she did anything else. Lady Elizabeth Ughtred started to play the lute for her mistress, the music soft and relaxing while Anne continued on with her work.

"Madam, the Duchess of Bedford is without," Lady Madge Shelton informed Anne knowing that perhaps the presence of her sister might comfort her, she had been rather quiet and seemed down in Madge's opinion. Ever since the incident with Lady Eleanor Luke, Madge had noticed how quiet her cousin had been and had hoped that with the dismissal of the lady that Anne might cheer up.

"Send her in," Anne instructed setting down her work and moving to get to her feet, a smile forming on her face since she had been unaware that Clarice had returned to court. It was only when she stood that the backache that she had been experiencing morphed into something much worse; she could feel a stickiness between her legs and a sharp cramping in her lower belly that she had never experienced before. Clutching at her small bump, Anne let out a cry just as Clarice came into view; her vision blared just for a moment as tears started to fall.

"Anne," Clarice called hurrying forward and catching her before she could fall to the floor, the ladies-in-waiting stopped what they had been doing at the sound that Anne had made before hurrying to their Queen. Clarice felt like her heart was in her mouth as Anne reached under her skirts, tears shining brightly in her eyes; her hand covered in dark blood when she pulled it from under her skirts.

"Someone fetch the doctor, quickly now," Clarice commanded, she had no experience of what to do in such a situation but she knew they must act quickly if they were to help Anne and saved the babe that she was carrying. It was Lady Elizabeth Ughtred that helped Clarice get Anne back to her feet and make the journey over to the bed; everything felt like it was moving so slowly while ladies hurried around trying to find some way of helping their Queen.

* * *

Brushing her fingers through Anne's hair while she laid curled up in bed, Clarice found herself singing a lullaby that she recalled her mother had sung to her as a child; her voice soft and quiet in the silent chamber. Clarice could not find the words to express to Anne how sorry she was for what had happened, the loss of a child was something that she had never known and prayed that Anne would recover from what had happened.

The dark room was lit only by candle light and only Madge and Lady Elizabeth Ughtred were close enough to hear the soft Italian singing that Clarice had begun only a short time ago. Anne's other ladies were scattered about the outer chamber, though Clarice knew not what they were doing though she had no doubts that they all worried for their mistress at this time.

The sound of movement in the outer chamber caught Clarice's attention and she looked up just in time to see the ladies-in-waiting curtsying to the King as he came into view. Falling silent at the sight of Henry, Clarice moved from her position on the bed where she had been comforting Anne and offered a curtsy to the King along with the other two ladies in the room who quickly excused themselves. Clarice risked a glance back at Anne while she moved to the outer chamber, her heart breaking for the devastation that her sister and Queen was suffering.

"I lost the baby," Anne whispered, her voice hoarse from crying and she could not bring herself to even look at her husband; she had failed him a second time and this time there was not even a healthy child to show for it. Her eyes stared at the far wall and she waited for his scolding at the loss of a child, she knew how much he wanted a second son and she had failed him again.

"Yes. They told me," Henry confirmed after a moment, his own eyes filled with tears and he stared down at the once vibrant woman that he had loved so fiercely who now seemed so broken. He paused for a moment considering his next words, they would have more children in time of that he had no doubt. Afterall, Anne was still young and they already had two healthy children in the royal nursery so his line was secure though he would need a second son to ensure it; he was most certain that they would not have this issue again.

"We shall make no public announcement of the fact," Henry stated knowing that there was no such need, Anne had not been far enough along to warrant an official announcement that she was expecting even if everyone had known. His words failed him and for a moment, Henry felt utterly lost at how to reach out and comfort his wife; this was her first loss afterall and he had suffered many like this with Katherine.

Henry waited for a moment almost expecting her to say something, anything that might indicate that she had heard what he had told her but he received nothing. Slowly turning to walk out of the room, Henry tried to hide the pain he felt at the loss of yet another of his children; had not he been punished enough for marrying Katherine by losing all but Mary of their children.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Anne whispered, her words reaching Henry just as he was about to leave the chambers and he paused at her words without looking back. He frowned slightly before continuing on his way out of the room, he ignored Anne's ladies who all looked down at the floor none daring to even look at the King in fear of angering him in some way.

Clarice watched him leave, feeling for the first time that she was lucky to not be married to a man such as the King who would not even stay to comfort his wife in their time of grief. Slowly making her way back to Anne, Clarice did not hesitate for a moment to comfort her just as Anne started to weep for the loss of her child and wonder where the man that had loved her so greatly had gone.

"All shall be well," Clarice reassured her, she held onto Anne and allowed her to cry knowing that the King would do as he pleased and when the time was right, she would share her mother's words with Anne. Perhaps they might bring the Queen some comfort especially in her marriage to a man like the King, who had no doubt returned to his mistress.

* * *

"How fairs my sister?" George asked moving to pour Clarice a drink when she returned to their chambers later that evening, he had heard what had happened and he prayed that she was well especially given the foul mood their father was in. It would not surprise George if Thomas paid a visit to Anne in the coming days to scold her for losing the child; though it was surely no fault of Anne's since she had taken the same precautions she had with Alexander and Elizabeth.

"She shall recover in time I think," Clarice replied thankful that she was able to break away for awhile while Anne slept, the doctor leaving her a draft to help her do so since the cramps continued still though her child was already gone. It would have been a boy, that much was certain and Clarice wished nothing more than to cleanse the memory from her mind of what had transpired, it had been horrific and Anne would not forget such a thing.

"That is good, the King was morose during the banquet tonight and I have no doubt that he shall be reminded of the children that the Infanta lost him," George stated handing Clarice the drink and sipping from his own. He was glad that his wife had made the trip to court, though he had no doubts that she would have preferred to remain at home with the children.

George worried for Anne, especially her jealous fits that she had when it came to her attention that Henry's eyes were wandering; removing Eleanor Luke was one thing but he could not do that for every lady at court. He held hope that perhaps his wife might be able to bring comfort to his sister, she had a way about her for making people see things that they had not considered before.

"There was news from my mother," George told her, the news would be kept from Anne for now especially given what she had endured that day but George knew better than to think his father would not use it against Anne. He reached for the letter that had arrived not that long ago and stared down at it knowing that there was no doubt that such news would greatly upset Anne. Though he could not blame Mary, it was not her fault that such a joyous event had occurred on the same day that Anne had lost the babe that she had been carrying.

"Mary has been delivered of a healthy son, earlier this day… they have named him Edward," George revealed wondering how Anne would take such news, the day that her babe had been lost was also the day that her own sister had been delivered of a second son. Though Mary's situation was less precarious than that of Anne's, it was a good sign that she had been safely delivered of her third child especially after how her last labour had gone.

Clarice was silent at the news, unsure how to respond especially after seeing the grief that Anne had felt at losing her child; such news would not be welcome to her ears anytime soon. Sipping on her drink, Clarice tried to wrestle with the thoughts in her mind and wondered just how to put them into words; she had long wished to speak them but seeing Henry's treatment of Anne had made up her mind more so than ever before.

George stared at his wife, his dark eyes taking her in knowing that something plagued her and he set down his drink before moving to wrap his arms around her fearing that the loss of Anne's child might have upset her. He did not know what he would have done if he had been in her situation, he would not have known how to help his sister and he commended her bravery for sticking by Anne's side while she miscarried her child. Resting his head against hers, George did not speak offering Clarice the comfort that he could and wanting nothing than to enjoy this quiet moment with her.

"He was so cold to her," Clarice whispered thinking back to what she had witnessed, he had made no move to comfort Anne while she laid in bed mourning the loss of her first child. There had been no reassurances and while he looked upset, Clarice had not expected him to just leave Anne alone to her grief and carry on like they had not lost a child; it made her more grateful for what she had.

"That is the King's way," George told her simply, he recalled all the losses that the King had suffered married to Katherine and he did not think that the King even registered the loss of this newest child. It would be swept under the rug and Anne would be expected to fall pregnant again soon, even if she were not prepared for that; she had to show that her childbearing days with the King were not done.

"Then I am grateful that it is not your way," Clarice told him, she turned around to face George and stared up at him with a smile; she had surely been blessed to have such a husband as him. Her green eyes searched his face and she rested her hands on either side of his face, Clarice hesitated for a moment not sure of herself and fearing that she would make a fool of herself; the words caught in her throat.

"I have been trying to find the right way to say this but there is no other way, I love you George," Clarice whispered looking down and away from him, her heart pounded in her chest and her stomach twisted at the silence of the chamber. It was only when George chuckled and lifted her chin so that she would look at him that she felt a weight lift from her shoulders that she had not even realised that she was carrying around.

Ducking down to kiss her, George smiled into the kiss thinking of how long he had waited for those words to come from her beautiful lips. He had counted down the days since he had first spoken of his love for her, convinced that she would make him wait years before she would return his feelings; he had not expected her to be so free with her heart with him.

"My lovely Clarice, you have made me the happiest man in the world. You have blessed me with two beautiful daughters and I shall guard your heart now that you have given it to me," George whispered to her, his fingers brushing against her cheeks knowing that he would not take such a thing for granted. They would truly be happy and George would ensure that she always felt loved by him, their children would be proof of that and he would keep his family safe from whatever might come at them.

The Boleyns had enemies that he had no doubt and they would move against them especially if they thought it would boost their positions at court. Anne's miscarriage would be used against her by those who sort to replace the Boleyns as the first family at court, they would wish to see them loose the power that had been granted to them by the King.

Kissing Clarice again, George slowly started to help her from her dress wishing to show his beautiful wife just how much he loved her; they would not be disturbed unless necessary and they had to enjoy the peace that they currently had while they had the chance to.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	51. Chapter 50: Heart of Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: Heart of Stone****.**

_22nd of February 1534 - Hampton Court Palace_

The celebrations for Prince Alexander's second birthday was well underway and Anne could not help but feel like a weight had been lifted from her shoulder at having both her children at court with her. Henry had yet to return to her bed and the doctor had encouraged her to rest more before returning to her marital duties; they could not risk her health or the life of another babe should the same misfortune occur.

The news that her sister had been successfully delivered of a son, the same day that Anne had lost her own; though she dared not hold such a thing against Mary who had done nothing but her own duty to her husband. Little Edward Stafford would perhaps make a fine companion to Anne's own son when the time came, he would need loyal friends and who better than his own cousins to fill such a position. Snapping out of thoughts, Anne plastered a smile on her face at the sight of her boy who had changed so much since she had last seen him and the cheeky smile on his face eased her mind.

"Madam," Clarice greeted softly, moving to stand beside Anne thankful that such an occasion had allowed her to have her own children at court with her. Contessina and Filiberta were not the only children in attendance and it seemed most of the nobles at court had invited their offspring to court in hopes of showing off possible companions for the young Prince of Wales and his sister.

"Sister," Anne replied turning to her, her eyes catching on her niece and a smile forming on her face knowing that this was perhaps the first time that she had met the youngest Boleyn since she had been born. Only a month younger than her Elizabeth, she had no doubts that Filiberta would be a good companion for her daughter and perhaps even a lifelong friend.

"My brother is certainly a lucky man, though I do not envy him for having to deal with our father," Anne noted admiring Filiberta for a moment more before looking down at her own daughter in her arms. Elizabeth resembled her brother in many ways, they both had the Tudor red hair and there was no denying that the King was their father; they favoured his side of the bloodline rather than their mothers.

Thomas Boleyn had been furious and had quickly confronted Anne demanding to know what she had done to loss her baby, there had been no care about his words on her wellbeing only the reminder that one son did not secure a dynasty. Even with her doctors encouraging her to take time to recover, her father was eager for her to fall pregnant again and produce the Duke of York that England desperately needed.

His taunting words had shaken her more than anything, a nagging reminder that her husband could easily decide to replace her just as he had done with Katherine when she had failed to give him a son. Though Alexander was an exceptional boy, the line of succession needed to be made secure and to do that the King would need more than one son to secure the Tudor succession and prevent a civil war.

Staring across the banquet hall, Anne watched her husband speak with a lady that she could not recall; the look on his face reminding her much of the one that he had often had when she had first caught his eye. Her stomach churned and she quickly looked away, her eyes instead focusing on their daughter praying that Elizabeth would have a better marriage than this.

"May I offer Your Majesty some advice that my mother once shared with me?" Clarice asked softly, she did not wish to offend Anne nor did she want to say anything that might be considered out of turn. Instead she hoped to offer her advice that might lighten her mind and allow her to continue to carry on the duty of which she had been charged to do by God without wounding her heart.

"You may speak freely," Anne stated looking to Clarice, she did not think that she knew much about the late Duchess of Nemours and she would be happy for the distraction from the sight of her husband flirting. Elizabeth fussed in her mother's arms as if sensing her mother's uneasy about what her royal father was doing and Anne was quickly to settle her and wish that she could see her children more.

"Men are like storms, they must be weathered and only stone can do that. The King is like a fire and he will consume you if you are not careful," Clarice stated recalling the conversation that she had shared with her mother. It had been after her father had brought Ippolito to live with them because his mother had died, she had found her mother standing on a balcony overlooking the courtyard watching her father teach her brother how to ride a horse.

"And how should I do that?" Anne asked looking to Clarice, she had to admit that living with Henry was rather like a storm and at times she did not know what to expect from her husband. He could blow hot or cold with her especially if she had displeased him in some way, the loss of a baby after the birth of Elizabeth had left her guessing where she stood with him now.

"You must have a heart of stone, my mother said… no matter how hard the storm pounds against it, it shall not hurt you," Clarice told her, she looked over to where the King was flirting with a lady of the court. He would not change and Clarice could not allow this to drive Anne to do something that she might come to regret or would not be able to correct.

Anne pondered what Clarice told her, if the late Duchess of Nemours had been able to tolerate not only her husband's affair but taking in her husband's bastard when the lady had died then perhaps, she too might survive this. If Henry wished to take a mistress then she would bare it, she would try not to throw fits nor would she allow him to see how much that his actions hurt her. Alexander, Elizabeth, and any other children that she might be blessed with by the King would be the loves of her life; she would have them to love her in return and her family around her would be enough for her.

"I shall be the Most Happy, the Queen with a heart of stone," Anne mused turning to Clarice, she nodded to her knowing that she would be able to count on her to help her do this. It would not be easy, she had fallen for a man that did not appear to exist for her now; instead that man had changed into a stranger who was her husband and could tire of her at any time.

Henry had been trying to get rid of Katherine before her betrayal had been discovered, he had tired of her and had sort to replace her with Anne; her only saving grace was the fact that she had a son. Her children would be her saving grace, everything she would do from this moment would be in service of them and making sure that they did not grow up without a mother; for she was certain that Henry would not seek a divorce should he wish to rid himself of a second wife.

Not after spending several years trying to get Katherine to agree to a divorce before she had been denounced as a traitor to the crown; it made her wonder just what he would do to her. Shaking those dark thoughts from her mind, Anne stood from her throne holding Elizabeth in her arms as she made her way towards her son. Alexander paused in his game to smile up at his mother, the thrill of being around his royal parents lightening his mood and he was eager to show them all that he had learned from his tutors.

"Mama," Alexander called eager for her to join his game, his call to her bringing Henry out of his flirtation and he turned in time to see Anne hand their daughter to one of her ladies before moving to join him. Every inch the Queen that he had risen her up to be, Henry could not shake the feeling that something had changed about his wife; she had been rather sullen since the loss of the babe.

He had avoided her much since then and only seen her when she had re-joined court only days earlier to welcome their children to court; he had high hopes that she would fall pregnant again quickly. There was no doubt in his mind that they would do so, she had fallen pregnant quickly last time and they already had two healthy children in the nursery.

"Your Majesty," Thomas Cromwell murmured interrupting the King's thoughts, though he was hesitant to do so especially during such wonderful celebrations but there was a matter that greatly needed his attention. It could not wait and Thomas knew that it was important especially with the King's continued disillusionment with the Catholic Church, the movement was slow to start but building quickly.

Henry admired his wife and children for a moment more, his line was secure for now and he had no doubts that Anne would give him many more healthy sons. Turning from the sight of his family, he nodded to Thomas Cromwell before following the man from the banquet to discuss matters of state.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	52. Chapter 51: The Hunting Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One: The Hunting Trip.**

_2nd of March 1534 - Great Bedwyn, Wiltshire_

Riding through the forest with those who he considered his most loyal friends, King Henry was relieved to get away from the palace for even the shortest amount of time; he could not shake the fact that Anne had failed in for a second time. However, it was his wife's latest behaviour that had thrown him more than he would have liked to admit; she had been calm and even ignored his attention drifting to other ladies of the court. Instead of throwing a fit or attempting to have ladies removed from his attention, Anne had instead focused solely on their children; throwing herself into dotting upon their children.

This was certainly not what he had expected, of course she did not shun him and was warm with him when he was in her presence but he could not determine her sudden change in behaviour. The rain poured down around them and a frown formed on his face as the weather continued to get worse; he had hoped that hunting would distract him from Anne's odd behaviour towards him.

"The weather seems to have taken a turn for the worst," Charles shouted seeming to catch on to what Henry had been thinking, he pulled his horse up alongside his old friend knowing that they were far from a Palace or any royal buildings. It would take too long for them to return to Hampton Court Palace, they would be soaked and the weather seemed to be deteriorating faster meaning that there was a chance that they could find themselves trapped in the coming storm.

"My family seat of Wulfhall is nearby, Your Majesty," Edward Seymour informed them from his position beside George, he had been surprised when his cousin had approached him about attending a royal hunt with the King. It was most pleasing to find that the Boleyns were recognising more than their Howard relatives but those who would benefit most from their rise. He and his brothers had found good positions at court, his sisters had been welcomed into the Queen's household and Edward had no doubts that they would be rewarded for their loyalty.

"To Wulfhall then," Henry ordered spurring his horse onwards, anything to get out of this pouring rain and not wishing to return to the Palace where the court was waiting for him; where he would have to face his wife. The anger and disappointment that he had originally felt at the loss of their child had slowly disappeared though he had yet to return to her bed; they dined together when they were able to.

The ride towards the Seymour seat in the countryside was silent, each man urging on their horse as the wind howled around them and the rain started to pelt them with each step that they made towards the manor. Slowly the home of the Seymour family came into view, the timber framed double courtyard house stood out in the rain and Edward felt a little proud at being able to welcome the King and his Kin to his home. Entering the courtyard, the men were quick to dismount their horses and handed them off to the Master of Horses before making their way into the warmth of Wulfhall.

"Lady Mother," Edward greeted moving to kiss her cheek, this had been short notice and he knew that their simple home was nowhere as grand as the Palaces where the King had spent his entire life. He stepped aside so that she might greet the King before moving to speak with one of the servants so that they might inform his father of the royal guest.

"Welcome to Wulfhall, Your Majesty," Lady Margery Seymour greeted, she ducked into a curtsy in greeting to her King and was almost in awe of the fact that her home would provide shelter to royalty. It had been sometime since she had last been in his presence, she had served in the Infanta of Spain's household when she had been considered the Queen of England.

"Thank you, Lady Seymour. We apologise for the inconvenience," Henry replied knowing that there had been no such warning for them arriving and it was a great ask to house a King on such short notice. He and his friends would try and not create too much trouble while they were guests in the Seymour home; afterall they were kin to his wife and loyal to them in all matters.

* * *

"The rain seems to have gotten harder," Clarice noticed looking out of the window at Anne's apartment, a frown on her face knowing that there was no way that the men would be able to avoid such weather while they were out hunting. George had left her early that morning, a kiss on her head as he had climbed out of bed with promises to return when he could; that he had been summoned by the King to come hunting with him.

Instead, Clarice had spent the day in the royal chambers with Anne and her children; she was most thankful that she had been able to keep Contessina and Filiberta with her for a little longer. She adored her girls and every moment that she had with them was special, they seemed to grow up so quickly and she wished that she had more chances to be around them.

"I should hope that His Majesty was able to find shelter, lest he finds himself ill," Anne murmured looking up from where she had been doting upon her nieces, a small moment of joy for herself when her own children had been returned to their royal nursery in Hatfield only days earlier. Court was not a place for children and Anne would visit Alexander and Elizabeth soon enough, she had duties of her own to attend to though as her father liked to remind her there was none more important than providing a little Duke of York for the succession.

"It is unlikely in any case that His Majesty shall return this evening, it appears the rain will be on for the night," Clarice mused knowing that if His Majesty did not return then it was unlikely that her husband would do so. The idea of sleeping in their bed in their private quarters seemed rather foreign to Clarice, she doubted that she would get much rest without him sleeping soundly by her side. The ladies that were gathered in Anne's apartments were silent at such news, it was likely to be a dull night at court if the King were not here and they would likely spend the entire evening trapped in these apartments.

"Perhaps Your Majesty should preside over supper," Lady Elizabeth Ughtred suggested, she saw no reason that the Queen alone could not host such things and it would be good for the people to see Anne not just as the King's wife but a Queen in her own right. She was anointed after all and had been crowned Queen of England, the celebrations had covered England if she remembered right and no one could deny that in such miserable weather that perhaps the Queen should be seen not hiding away but embracing her royal duty.

Anne pondered Lady Ughtred's suggestion, she had to admit that she was not fond of the idea of eating alone in the seclusion of her chambers with only her ladies for company. Since the King was away from court, it was her duty to preside over court in his absence and she would not have the people whisper that she hide away when Henry was not here. There could very well be a time where she would be expected to rule in the place of her husband should he go to war and she would be regent in his absence and their son was under age.

"Send word that there shall be a banquet tonight," Anne ordered one of her ladies, she looked towards Clarice almost trying to see what the other woman thought of her decision. However, Anne knew that as Queen no one would question her even if they whispered behind her back about her decision; she had to look strong especially in the face of her own failure.

"Your Majesty. The Countess of Sussex is here," Madge Shelton informed her, she glanced over to Clarice who seemed to have paused at the mention of her husband's former wife. Despite having remarried in Autumn, this was her first time back at court since before her marriage to George had been annulled; her marriage to the Earl of Sussex had been a private ceremony but Anne hoped that it would be a happier match than her last. George and Jane had been polar opposites and Anne knew how miserable they had been together despite the fact that they had been cordial between them.

"Of course," Anne replied with a smile, she spared a glance at Clarice having completely forgotten that she had promised a position within her household to Lady Jane when her marriage to her brother had been annulled. It had seemed fair to her especially since she had lost out on the chance of being a Duchess; George had only been made a Duke after their marriage had been annulled meaning that Jane had only been a Viscountess for a couple of years.

* * *

"Your Majesty must forgive the tardiness of my kitchen," Sir John Seymour stated approaching the King at the dining table which had truly little on it, all care had been taken to ensure that the King and his company would be comfortable here. There had been a bit of a rush to prepare the place for their royal guest and Sir John was relieved that his wife had managed to pull such a feast together for them at such short notice.

Margery had given him many beautiful children, she had never given him course for concern and treated him well; he could not have asked for more and he wished the same could be said for his children. It was from his wife that they could boast their kinship with the Boleyns, a fact that would now benefit them all; his sons and daughters all had secured fine positions at court.

"I think I am very well looked after, Sir John," Henry replied sipping on his ale, he was seated at the head of the table with the Duke of Suffolk to his right and the Duke of Bedford to his left. His eyes scanning across the room where those who had travelled with him who he considered his most loyal and trusted friends; he was not sure what he would do without such fine men at his court.

"The Duke and I were reminiscing about the French campaign," Henry stated signalling to Charles, it had been such a time ago and he almost missed the fighting as there was no other glorious way for a King to be remembered. Even now people spoke of King Henry V, his winning at the Battle of Agincourt was something that would likely never be forgotten and Henry craved for such glory for himself.

"It was a shame we only fought one battle against them," Henry continued knowing that most would also remember it as the time when Katherine had led an army into battle and defeated the Scottish King. It had soured it for him even when Katherine had presented him with King James's bloody coat, she had stolen victory from him and his war with France was always washed away by it.

"Ahh but what a battle, Your Majesty. I remember how we charged at them, with His Grace leading the vanguard with tremendous bravery," Sir John agreed having served the King during such times, he had done his best for King and country, he dared anyone to say otherwise about it. He had always served so loyally and he had no doubts that his own sons would do the same should the need ever arise for such a thing; he had high hopes for them even if they were courtiers and served the King as they did now.

George nodded his head with a smile, he had never really seen much battle and was more of a diplomat like his father before him but that did not mean he would not do his duty to his King if called upon it. He had been but a boy when the King had last gone to war, though he wished now that there would be a chance to further prove himself as the Duke of Suffolk had done. The men around the table laughed and joked about such things, an easy air settling over the group and everyone seemed at peace despite the sound of the storm that battered the windows that covered one of the walls of the dining room.

"To past victories," Henry toasted holding his goblet in the air, his words were joined by those around him and he longed for such times again. He was bloodthirsty for another war yet uneasy to start such a thing when the line of succession was yet to be entirely secured; he wished to one day shared tales of his victories with his sons.

Staring across the dining room towards the stairs, Henry caught a glimpse of a figure watching them; they seemed to duck away upon realising that he had spotted her while Sir John continued to reminisce. She did not disappear for long and soon the angel dressed in white appeared to him coming down the stairs; the room slowly falling silent as they realised that they had company.

"Your Majesty. May I present my daughter, Mistress Jane Seymour. She's a lady in Her Majesty's household," John said introducing his eldest daughter to the King, he eyed the beautiful gown that she was wearing not sure that he had ever seen it before nor could they afford the like.

Slowly making her way down the steps, Jane stared right ahead at the King feeling nervously in the beautiful gown that had been sent to her; she had no idea how Katherine had been able to send her such a gift. Lowering herself down into a curtsy, Jane did exactly as she had been instructed and cast her eyes down for the barest of seconds before allowing them to meet with the King's again.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	53. Chapter 52: Travel Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Travel Plans.**

_12th of March 1534 - Palace of Whitehall_

"It is my intention to go on progress with the Queen this summer, it has been some time since I have travelled my Kingdom," Henry announced with a smile, the last few years had made it difficult for him to do such a thing especially when he was trying to free himself from Katherine but now things were different. It was high time that the people of his country got to see him again and it was time that they got to see their new Queen; it had been three years since he had remarried and in that time they had not travelled far.

"I intend to show the people how strong their royal family is now that there are no traitors in our mist," Henry continued knowing that it would be good for them, perhaps it would even restore the passion between him and Anne. Things between them had been notably cooler since she had lost their last child, he would not deny that he had been disappointed but Charles had reminded him that Anne had provided him with two healthy heirs to the throne already.

Alexander and Elizabeth were perfect, every letter that came from the royal nursery run by Lady Margaret Bryan was filled with such wonderful news of their children's achievements. It made Henry ever so pleased with their royal children that would do him such credit, they would be the jewels of Christendom and he looked forward to any other children that Anne might give him.

"That is a splendid idea, Your Majesty," Thomas Audley stated knowing that it would certainly boost the morale of the common people with everything that was going on right now. Parliament had recently passed the Act for the Submission of the Clergy, requiring churchmen to submit to the king, and forbidding the publication of ecclesiastical laws without royal permission.

Perhaps a royal progress would sooth the people and reassure them that despite the changes in religion in England all would be well; they were breaking away from the corruption in Rome led by the Pope himself. After everything that had happened with Katherine, her lies about her virginity and the fact that her nephew had captured the Pope to force a verdict in his loyal aunt's favour had not been forgotten.

"We shall compile a list of nobles to house the royal court on your progress," Thomas Cromwell agreed with a nod of his head, he was most certain that things would work out and there would be many that would jump at the chance to host the royal court. Of course, they would need time to prepare for such a thing and it was no easy feat to host royalty in one's home; there would no doubt be families that the King would seek to stay with to show favour.

Sitting back in his chair, Thomas Boleyn smiled at such a notion knowing that it would be a good way to show the country how strong not only the royal family was but the Boleyns were. The family were well connected and the embracing of their extended kin had strengthened Anne's position; she could weather any attack from any front.

Seymour and Howard cousins benefitted alongside the Boleyns, they would do what the Woodvilles had done before but they would be smarter than the Woodville Queen had been. Anne had already done better than the King's Grandmother had, she had given him a son on the first try and she seemed to have learnt her lesson about complaining about the King and his desires.

Of course, only time would tell if she would be able to control herself when he truly took a mistress; it would do her no good to protest and throw her tantrums that might harm herself or any child that she might carry. Looking around the table, Thomas knew that several of the men around this very table would be opening up their homes to the royal family and their court; though he doubted that he would be able to house them at Hever Castle.

It was more likely that George would host them at the Palace of Beaulieu, it was a grand place and perfect for hosting the royals on progress; there would be no expense spared and he would make certain of that. The honour of hosting the royal family would be great and no one would deny that the Boleyns were in high favour of the royal couple as the King's own family.

* * *

Staring down at the letter that had arrived, Clarice was a little surprised at this turn of events and she had not thought she would hear from the rest of her family once she had turned against the Pope and his orders for her. With Catherine, it was different and she had adored the girl since they had first met and she was always happy to receive news from France though it was often pleas for help since the Duke of Orleans was rather infatuated with his mistress.

However, receiving a letter from her aunt had come completely out of the blue, she had never thought that she would hear from her especially having heard no word in the years since she had arrived in England and married. Lucrezia de Medici was the last surviving member of her siblings, she had recently buried a husband if Clarice remembered correctly and had several children by her husband one of whom was now a Cardinal.

The familiar handwriting offered Clarice a slight comfort, it made of her think of the home and people that she had left behind; the letter gave her hope that perhaps she had not lost all her family. Lucrezia's letter was warm, something that she had never thought that she would see especially afterall that had happened; her thumb brushed against the parchment as she thought about her family.

"Mama," Contessina called rushing into her mother's chambers, her father following after her with Filiberta in his arms; they had come from the nursery where they had been having breakfast. Her little arms raised wanting to be seated on her mother's lap, a large smile on her face when Clarice set down the letter that she was reading and moved to seat her upon her lap.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Contessina's head, Clarice closed her eyes for a moment savouring the moment for as long as she could; she adored having her girls around her and she was more than thankful to have them here with her at court for even a short amount of time. Lifting her eyes from their eldest daughter, Clarice wanted nothing more than for them to be able to travel back to Beaulieu but it was not meant to be when both the King and Queen need of their presence.

George eyed the letter that Clarice had been reading before he looked at her, he raised an eyebrow and took a seat nearby; he was thankful for the chance to be here with his girls.

"A letter from my Aunt Lucrezia, she is coming to England it seems," Clarice revealed not sure what to make of her decision to come to England to visit her, she had not said why she was coming here to England but she held hope that it was a good thing. No matter where she went in life, Clarice was eager for a family bond especially considering the fact that she had so truly little in the way of family anymore. She wanted her children to know of her Medici family, she wished for them to hear the tales that even she did not remember about her family; stories that had been lost to her because her father had passed on so early in her life.

"Then we will be sure to welcome her here," George stated, if she was family to Clarice then she was family to him and he hoped to make a good impression on the woman; she was a link to Clarice's father since he would never have the chance to meet him or her mother. It pained him to know that Clarice's parents would never have the chance to meet the children, there was so much that they had missed out on in her life and nothing he could do to fix that.

"I expect that she will wish to meet us at court, my aunt has always been proud of our linage and will like wish to show it," Clarice recalled softly, a small smile knowing that there was much that she did not know herself about that. It had always been pressed upon her how grand her maternal linage was, she was cousin to the King of France afterall but it was her Medici blood that she was known more for now.

Descended from bankers that had married into nobility and had ruled Florence in all but name, she often pondered if there was more to it then that and her aunt would know. Clement had been far too busy as Pope and trying to govern how her life would be to answer her curiosity about their family other than they were people of importance. Much had changed in her life since then but Clarice was eager to make sure that she did both parts of her family proud; she was a Countess in her own right and an English Duchess. She was the mother of two beautiful girls and she had no doubts that they would have more children in time.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	54. Chapter 53: Lucrezia de' Medici

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Lucrezia de' Medici.**

_29th of April 1534 - Southampton_

Staring out of the window of the chambers that she had been given, Lucrezia de' Medici could not help put think about how things had changed so much since her father had passed; he would have loved to be a guest of the King of England. Her heart ached at the thought, she had greatly missed her parents and she knew that they would have done everything in their power to protect their family from the ruin that had nearly consumed them.

After her father's death, Lucrezia had feared that her family legacy destroyed because of her brother's incompetence; she had been forced to watch as her brothers fled into exile. It most certainly did not help her cause that her husband had been a supporter of the new rulers of Florence; not that it had stopped her sending funds to Piero in hopes that he might raise an army to be restored.

It was only through her brother, Giovanni's election as Pope were, they returned to Florence but she had found herself unable to trust that they would hold Florence forever. Her dear sweet Giuliano had been an amazing man, he had sort her advice when he had been the Ruler of Florence; she had held high hopes for his children only for them to nearly be crushed by Giulio.

Anger filled her at that, Giulio had used his position as Pope to try and fix the issues that plagues their family; wishing to repay the kindness that her father, his uncle had shown him. The fact that he had commanded Clarice to come here and degrade herself like a common whore; she had no doubts that Giuliano had rolled over in his grave for that one. Though it had pleased her when she had heard that Clarice had defied his orders, finding herself instead married into the new Queen of England's family and a confidant to her.

Lucrezia had been a prisoner alongside her cousin when he had been captured by the Emperor, she would not forgive that nor could she forgive Giulio for bowing down to the man and doing as he wished while they were his hostages. It had led not only to the disgrace of the holy seat that he held but Lucrezia knew that even now his actions were called into question; no one would forget the Pope that bowed down to a King and made him an Emperor for his own comfort.

"Mother?" Lorenzo Salviati asked stepping into the cabin, he did not wish to disturb her and her musings but he could not afford to wait anymore; he had been most surprised when she had announced her decision to come to England. He closed the door behind him and edged forward, she looked tired and the trip had not been an easy one; there was no doubt if their intentions were discovered that they would be in great danger.

"Are you certain?" Lorenzo murmured not seeing why him or one of his brothers could not do the task that she had come here to do; he saw no reason to bring in those who had fled Italy and defied the Pope himself. Though he supposed that he too now followed that path, he had accompanied his mother to make certain that she was safe and well; his father having remained in Florence to cover up their absence.

"You may be my son. But a true Medici is needed, the wrong committed by his Holiness needs to be corrected," Lucrezia told him firmly, she did not wish for her sons to get any grand ideas for she knew if this was to work then they would be reward for it. Giulio had been a fool to install Alessandro as the Ruler of Florence, his actions concerned Lucrezia, he was greatly disliked by the people and she would not stand for him tarnishing the name of her family.

"We have arrived," Lorenzo murmured, if his mother would not support him then he doubted that anyone else would; it did not matter if he was the grandson of Lorenzo de' Medici when he did not bear that name. No one would support him when there were better Medici claimants out there, ones that it seemed his mother was willing to back over him or any of his brothers.

Nodding her head firmly, Lucrezia turned away from her son and she prayed that this would work; she feared what would happen if she could not convince them to do things her way.

* * *

"Aunt Lucrezia," Clarice greeted with a large smile, she stepped forward to embrace her and was a little surprised that she had not brought her husband with her; she eyed her cousins trying to recall who was who. It had been such a long time since she had seen them and she had not expected them to make the journey with Lucrezia; she could not imagine what had brought them here especially since they had moved so quickly to come and visit.

"It is wonderful to see you again niece, your father would be most proud of you," Lucrezia told her softly, a warm smile on her face and she glanced behind Clarice at the small gathering that had come to greet her. It had been a long journey and Lucrezia had no doubts that her decision to come to England had raised many questions; she was most eager to see the King and Queen so that perhaps they might start to get down to business.

Smiling at Lucrezia's words, Clarice really hoped that she was right and that her father was proud of her along with her mother for everything that she had done; she might have broken away from the family but she had done it to protect herself. Clement would have continued to pressure her into doing something that she did not feel comfortable with; she would have been reduced to nothing but a whore doing his dirty work.

"May I introduce my husband. George Boleyn, the Duke of Bedford," Clarice stated linking arms with Lucrezia and leading her over to where George was with the children. There had been no need for discussion on whether George and the girls were going to be here to greet her family; though the attendance of George's parents at such an event was a surprise.

"It is an honour to meet the beloved aunt of my wife," George greeted with a nod of his head, he stepped forward to greet Lucrezia and tried to hide how nervous he felt about meeting her. This was the first time that he had the chance to meet someone senior in her family, for such a long time it had only been her and Ippolito in England and he had no idea what Lucrezia might think of their marriage. Afterall, his father had only recently been made a Duke and before that he had been an ambassador; he worried that they would not think he was good enough for Clarice.

"The honour is mine, Your Grace," Lucrezia replied with a smile, he was a rather handsome fellow and she could imagine that he made her niece rather happy; she could only hope that he did not suffer from the infliction that seemed to inhabit all men. Her eyes looked passed George to eye his parents, she could imagine that his mother had been a great beauty of her day; she seemed to be growing old gracefully and was dressed modesty. It was the father that made her smile drop slightly, though Lucrezia was certain that no one noticed, there was something about him that unsettled her and she did not like that.

"And our daughters; Contessina and Filiberta," Clarice stated with a smile, her voice breaking Lucrezia from her thoughts about Thomas Boleyn and she turned her attention to the two little girls. Both girls had been fitted with Medici names and it was pleasing to see that no matter where Clarice ended up in the world that she would not forget her roots and allow her husband's world to consume her. Moving on to greet her nephew, Lucrezia could not help but eye the young woman at his wife; she pondered just how ready she was for what was about to happen.

"Aunt Lucrezia," Ippolito greeted stiffly, he had wondered much about her visit and had found himself concerned that perhaps she had learned of his plans to take back Florence. It would not end well if she had come here to announce that she was going to back Alessandro and any advances that he made would not be welcomed; Ippolito was hopeful that he would not have to contend with his aunt and her family as well.

"Nephew," Lucrezia replied, her eyes glancing him over and she was pleased to see that life outside of the one that had been forced on him suited him better. She had argued against Giulio's plans to make Ippolito a cardinal, she had pleaded with him to see beyond his ambition that her nephew was one of the few males left from the main line.

"This is my wife. The Lady Mary Tudor and our daughter, Lucrezia," Ippolito stated turning to look at her, she offered a deep curtsy to his aunt and hoped that this visit would go better than either they both feared.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	55. Chapter 54: Royal Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Royal Connection.**

_2nd of May 1534 - Hampton Court Palace_

"May I present my aunt, Lucrezia de' Medici and her son, Lorenzo Salviati," Clarice stated with a smile, it had been a few days since she had arrived and after resting a little had been more than ready to meet the King of England. The older woman had completely refused to discuss why she had come to England, insisting on speaking only with the King on such matters before anything else could be said or done.

"Your Majesty, it is an honour to meet our most royal cousin," Lucrezia de' Medici greeted with a bow of her head to the King, a smile gracing her lips knowing that she would be most welcomed here at the English court. The King did not have much in the way of family anymore, if she recalled correctly then his parents had both passed on as had his favourite sister while he was not close to the remaining one.

Any other relatives he had were potential threat to his throne and Lucrezia was not a fool, her family could claim no such thing and while her trip here was more to do with Ippolito, it would not hurt for her to make sure that Clarice was more secure in her position. The confused look on King Henry's face only sealed her decision, she smiled pleasantly knowing that such knowledge might have been lost here in England but it had not been lost to the Medici family.

"We are both descended from King John are we not? I believe we are also related through your great grandmother Jacquetta of Luxembourg, she had an Orsini grandmother just as my mother was," Lucrezia explained calmly, she did not been to look behind her to no such revelations would unsettle some. It most certainly improved the market for any children that Clarice and Ippolito had, who would not wish to marry those with a royal pedigree and connections to the English throne.

Thomas Boleyn stared at the woman taking in her words, his eyes slowly drifting to Clarice knowing that they had certainly done well to marry her to George. He had been most sure that from nothing more than a banking family, he had not really cared for her connection to the French King since it was of little use for them here in England when he had taken her title from her.

"Then I am most pleased at my newfound family, it is a great honour to welcome you and yours to my court," Henry boasted thrilled at such revelations, for the longest time he had found himself rather alone without his family. He may have his wife and children but that was not the same as having family of his own, he had so little in the way of cousins that he may trust without them grasping power while he had lost all his siblings but Margaret. His elder sister lived in Scotland and the two of them had never really gotten along, the fact that he may have others to turn to delighted him greatly.

"We shall also forget that your grandfather borrowed quite a bit of money from our bank here in London," Lucrezia added knowing that it had been part of the reason that the London branch of the Medici bank had failed. With total losses of 51,533 gold florins, the bank had gone into liquidation and it had been the beginning of the end for the bank that had been started by great, great, great grandfather.

"What brings you to England cousin?" Henry asked with a grateful bow of his head, neither he nor his father had been inclined to repay the debts that had been built up by the York Kings. It matter not to him that they might be family, he would admit no fault and just be thankful that such a debt did not lay at his feet; he sat back in his throne at ease with his decision.

"I have a proposition that might please you, Your Majesty," Lucrezia mused simply, her eyes moving from the King so that she might admire the Queen that he had chosen for himself. They were kin now because of Clarice's marriage and no doubt would be made that she was preferable in this situation to the traitor Queen; there would be no doubts that Queen Anne was loyal to the English throne. Through her, her children would inherit English blood and a fresh injection of that was needed; one could only hope that she was more prepared for her throne than the Woodville Queen had been.

"You intend with the help of the French King to install my nephew and his wife as the Rulers of Florence, the Duke and Duchess of Florence. I am here to aid you with such things," Lucrezia stated her intentions, she would have no regrets about this and the issue could not be one that they would forget. After everything that had happened, Lucrezia had no doubts that she did the right thing this day; she would make sure that her beloved Florence would have a ruler that it deserve.

"Alessandro has no right to his position, it was gifted to him by His Holiness and in doing so it was removed from its rightful heir," Lucrezia continued after a pause, she stared up at the King knowing he would understand. It would not do for anyone to think they could mess with a line of succession, if the Pope thought he was above such things then what would stop others thinking they could place whoever they liked on the throne.

"When my family was cast out of Florence, it was not my brother Piero or his son that returned us home; it was Giovanni and when he became Pope Leo X, he left it our brother," Lucrezia murmured softly, she was the last of her siblings who had all been reunited with their parents by now. Only she remained and she wondered what sort of welcome she would get, she longed for her parents embrace but first she had to make right the wrongs that had been made.

"My dearly departed brother would be rolling in his grave if he could see what our cousin had done to his children. It is my wish to set things right," Lucrezia declared with a shake of her head, he had taken everything from them and gifted it to others that were unworthy of such things. When he had died, he could have at least been sure that his children would have been well cared for; Giuliano would have never imagined that everything that he had left for them would be stolen by a man he thought of as a brother.

"His rule is harsh, depraved, and incompetent, the people hate him and have overthrown him once already. He rules now because the Emperor allows it," Lucrezia explained knowing that if they wished to save the Medici legacy then they would have to deal with Alessandro. Everything that her family had worked for would be destroyed because of Giulio and his actions, his decision to take Ippolito's birth right and gift it to another was just the beginning.

Listening to what Lucrezia had to say, Henry sat silently on his throne knowing that it was almost too good to be true; they already had plans to install Mary and Ippolito in Florence and any help that they could have in doing so was welcome. Removing Mary from England was important and he had no doubts that if she remained then she would be used as a figure head to oppose her brother when Henry passed on.

"My family and that of my dearly departed sister are willing to back Ippolito's claim, the House of Medici shall be united again," Lucrezia insisted, she had already spoken to Maddalena's children and they had assured her of their support. Lorenzo Cybo, the Duke of Ferentillo and Caterina Cybo, Duchess of Camerino were most eager to see an end to Alessandro's rule and his riotous escapades along with their cousin, Lorenzino. The main branch of the Medici tree was already running thin and if it was not for Ippolito's fine match with the daughter of a King then Lucrezia would have feared the Medici family as she knew it would die out and the junior branch would take over.

"What do you seek in return?" King Henry asked knowing that restoring peace and the rightful order of things were not the only things that occupied Lucrezia's mind. He could not see what was in it for her, her family had nothing to gain if she installed his daughter and her husband as rulers of Florence.

Lucrezia was silent, she knew what needed to be done and she was certain of her path even if there were those who did not agree with her course and turning away from the Emperor. The whispers of madness that ran down the Habsburg line were hard to ignore, even Lucrezia knew that having two women accused of such things and locked up spelled disaster for the Emperor.

News that King Francis now sought to have himself divorced from his Habsburg wife was spreading through Europe and Lucrezia intended for the Medici to be on the winning side of such things. England and France were aligning against the Emperor, no man would risk marrying a Habsburg bride in fear of the madness that might be passed to children. A new world was starting to developing and Lucrezia would not see her family washed away as it developed around them.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	56. Chapter 55: Disgraced

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Disgraced****.**

_5th of May 1534 - Château de Cognac_

Clasping her hands in front of her, Eleanor of Austria whispered in prayer and kept her eyes fixed on the cross at the altar; she paid no mind to those around her knowing that her fate was sealed and soon she would no longer be the Queen of France. The months since the news had come to her that Francis had petitioned the Pope for a divorce on the grounds of Coercion and the fact that he feared that the illness that her family carried would spread to any children.

Eleanor cursed her aunt, it had been Katherine's actions that had doomed them all and she had no doubts that even her own beloved daughter back in Portugal would be tainted by this. It had been many years since Eleanor had seen Maria, she had done what Charles had asked of her and had done her duty to her family when she had married Francis but it had come at a cost.

Perhaps now she was no longer Queen of France, then she would be permitted to travel to Portugal once she had returned to her brother's court in disgrace and see her daughter again. Her thoughts turned to her own mother who had been declared insane by Ferdinand and then her brother, she remained locked away in a nunnery now and her sister shared her fate in England.

Eleanor could not deny that in these months she wondered if she too would end up in a nunnery, locked away from the world and declared mad like the other woman in her family so that she would not cause problems. Her hands trembled at the thought, her brother had requested that no one would speak with their mother in her confinement as no good would come from it; Eleanor had to wonder what he would say about her.

There were whispers about her great grandmother, Isabella of Portugal, Queen of Castile had been insane and that was where the insanity came from that now inflicted her mother and aunt. Crossing herself and raising to her feet, Eleanor stared at the Cross on the altar knowing that her fate was in God's hand; she wished only to see her daughter and that perhaps her brother would be kind to her.

Turning around to exit the chapel, Eleanor paused at the sight of the Dauphin waiting to speak with her; a frown set upon his face doing little to offer her comfort. Francis III, Duke of Brittany was a sombre man with solitary taste, he dressed in black more like the Spanish and many put that down to the time he spent in captivity in Madrid under the orders of her brother.

He was a rather bookish man compared to his brothers after what had happened and Eleanor knew that her brother had not taken great care of the French Prince and his brother while they had been in his care. The two boys having been held in damp, dank cells for nearly three years before the treaty that had resulted in her becoming Queen Consort of France had been signed.

"Your Highness?" Eleanor greeted softly, her eyes searching his face in hope of answers on why he had come to her; she did not see many people these days, keeping herself out of the sight of the people since Francis had announced his intentions. The last thing that Eleanor wished to do was make herself a Martyr in anyway, people despised her for her Habsburg blood and what her brother had done.

"My Lady. I have come with news," the Dauphin stated, he had volunteered to come to break the news to her; he felt it would be kinder to hear the news from him than any of his father's men. He would break it kinder than they would, he pitied the woman who had been forced to marry his father and now was being cast aside so that his father might remarry another and fight the Emperor another way.

An alliance with England was being discussed, both had been humiliated by the Emperor and his family; the Emperor had even meddled in English affairs by sacking Rome to prevent King Henry's divorce. Francis wondered how such a deal would be struck especially when there was nothing to tie their countries together; a marriage alliance had been tried before but Mary Tudor was now married off and the young Prince of Wales was a little too young for one of Francis's sisters.

"His Holiness has granted the divorce that my Lord Father has requested," the Dauphin stated quietly, his eyes searching for any sign of emotion that might betray how she felt about her new situation. The humiliation would not be forgotten and his father would not be swayed from his course, he wished to be free of his Habsburg wife and already discussions were held in secret of who his new bride would be.

All the while no such talks had happened for the Dauphin who should have been long since married by now, he should have been wed before the Duke of Orleans had been married off. It had been a long time since a match for himself had been discussed, he recalled vaguely that he had been betrothed to Mary Tudor, who was now like his own brother married to the House of Medici.

Eleanor closed her eyes tightly, her hands moving to clutch at her prayer beads and she tried to block out the silence that threatened to engulf her at such news. Her ladies were silent and Eleanor had no doubts that most of them would have seen this coming, her household had slowly been reduced over time despite the fact that she had been the Queen of France until this moment. Many had been desperate to separate their interests from the fallen House of Habsburg and their hated Queen who was nothing more than a puppet that her brother had married off to try and control the French King.

"Then I pray that His Majesty shall be blessed upon his next marriage," Eleanor whispered, she opened her eyes and looked to the Dauphin knowing that she would be expected to leave France and return to her home country to whatever fate her brother had decided for her. The fear of such a thing gripped her now, Charles was not a kind man and she hoped that perhaps Isabella would be able to help her in her hour of need.

"What shall happen to me?" Eleanor asked, her voice barely loud enough to be heard and tears started to fill her eyes as she pondered her new realty; she would not cry in front of the French Prince that had once been her step-son. Now she was nothing more than a former Queen here, they would treat her with the respect of a foreign royalty; they would wish her gone from their expenses soon enough.

"You are to return to Spain within the week," the Dauphin told her gently, they felt that it was enough time for her to get her affairs in order before leaving the French court and traveling to Spain. They had no doubts that Charles was already plotting his next move after his recent humiliation and there were whispers that he was eager for another son to secure his throne; they had heard that the Empress had gone into confinement with the expectation of delivering in the next few weeks.

"Then you must thank His Majesty for me. He has been most kind," Eleanor stated bowing to the Dauphin, she lowered her eyes knowing that if it had been anyone else then perhaps, she would have found herself chucked in a french nunnery or out in the cold. Francis might have detested her, though she did not blame him for that, but he had always treated her with respect as his Queen even if he did not do so as his wife.

He had no need to grace her bed when he had five children, three of which were healthy sons that could succeed him; he had no need to bed her for more children from her. The Dauphin bowed back to her before exiting the chapel, his father was likely celebrating the news that the Pope had granted his divorce but they all knew that Clement had only done it to save his own skin.

People would not forget what he had done, that he had become a pawn to the Emperor and had done his bidding in trying to keep Katherine of Aragon on the throne of England. Once the Dauphine had left, Eleanor clasped a hand over her mouth as she started to cry; dropping to the floor, she tried to stifle her sobs knowing that whatever punishment awaited her would be rained down upon her.

Charles would not forgive her for failing here, he had expected her to keep control of his French foe and now instead she was to return to him with nothing to tie her to the French royals. At least when she had been married to King Manuel of Portugal, she had given him a daughter and secured an alliance with the Portuguese throne through her child.

The sobs wracked her body as she wept fearing for her future, her fate was sealed and no doubt her brother would be plotting in his disappoint and fear that the French would side with the English against him. Her loyal Spanish ladies moved forward to comfort her, they could not imagine what awaited them in Spain.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	57. Chapter 56: To Be Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six: To Be Queen.**

_26th of June 1534 - Palace of Whitehall_

"Apples again, Sweetheart?" Henry enquired watching Anne as she selected another apple, a knowing gleam forming in his eyes recalling the other times that his dear wife seemed to have developed a special fondness for the fruit. A smile formed on his face and he sat back in his seat to admire her, the fact that she had fallen pregnant again after losing a child back in January; it pleased him greatly that she had gotten pregnant again so quickly.

"Yes, my love," Anne replied simply, a large smile on her face and she would not deny that she was with child again; she had wished for nothing more in the past few weeks. After losing her last child, Anne was determined not to lose her next one; she never wished to feel like she had when she had laid in bed after losing her child again.

Getting up from his seat, Henry could not hide his pleasure at the news that Anne was with child; they had two healthy children already and despite the fact that she had lost their last child, he had no doubts she would be more careful this time. Pressing a kiss to Anne's lips, Henry could not believe how blessed their marriage was and he knew that should Anne do her duty to him and England then he would reward her for it.

A little Duke of York would be very welcome and Henry would be most pleased. The weakness that had held the English succession since his father had passed and the death of his little Prince Hal would come to an end. Alexander was a fine boy and he was so very bright, he would make a fine King when he was older as long as Henry secured it for him; he would do as his father and grandfather before him had done and erase anyone that could cause an issue.

Mary would be long gone from England, ruling over Florence with her husband and children while no one would back his bastard son by Bessie Blount for the throne. The Duke of Richmond was no more a threat than he had been when he had been born, he may share slight favour from his royal father but it was no more than what was now shown to the Duchess of Hertford.

"My Queen," Henry praised her, no one could deny that their marriage was not blessed by God; that they had lost but one child since their marriage compared to the countless that he had lost with Katherine. It pleased him greatly, Alexander and Elizabeth were both healthy children and he had no doubts that they would be the prizes of Christendom when it came to finding them marriages; no one would deny such fine children.

"The French Ambassador comes with news of an alliance between us and King Francis against the Emperor," Henry stated moving to sit down, it was an alliance that enticed him more so now, with Francis speaking of them as Kin that needed to unite against the Spanish Dogs that bayed at their doors. Should France fall to the Emperor then there was little to stop Charles from turning his attentions to England, he would send a fleet in hopes of taking the isle. Francis had been more than honest about his intentions to ally with Scotland, though Margaret had informed her brother of such things; peace between the Scots and the English had always been shaky at best.

However, whispers of the Emperor's rage at such embarrassment could not be ignored; his mother, aunt and now sister were whispered to be mad and Eleanor of Austria had been locked up with Joanna of Castile upon her return to Spain. Both the Kingdoms of Scotland and England were united in their desire not to loose their thrones and secret talks where in place for an alliance between them against invaders.

"Now that he is divorced from his Habsburg wife, he asks that we join together to fight and take Italy for our own," Henry explained leaning back in his seat, pleasure at knowing that his plans to install his daughter and son-in-law back in Florence would be aided by the French. There was much to discuss between them and Henry would happily seed Milan to the French in exchange for Florence that was the home of the Medici.

Lucrezia de' Medici was proving most helpful in such matters and was even speaking with the French King to remind him of their own kinship. The Medici seemed to be the key in securing the French alliance while allowing Henry to speak with his sister about a Scottish alliance; one that would benefit both countries in the long run and would been that neither could side with an invading force.

"And you shall install Mary as the Duchess of Florence?" Anne asked knowing that such plans would not have been forgotten, it had been long since talked about especially with their alliance with the Medici. She had found herself rather in awe of Lucrezia de' Medici, the woman had a brilliant mind and could command the attention of any man that was in her presence. Something that was not quite expected of the woman at the English court, though she seemed not to care for the men who looked rather offended at having to deal with her as the head of the Medici House instead of any man from said house.

"Of course. Ma'am de' Medici has spoken highly of the Palazzo Medici where Mary shall rule alongside her husband," Henry agreed, those plans had not changed and he was rather pleased with the progress that was being made on that front. An alliance with the French would allow them to invade Italy, a war which would benefit England greatly especially with the loss of their lands in France over the years.

"Should our plans come to fruition then I shall be required to lead the army, I have made arrangements that should this happen that you shall be Queen Regent and run the country while I am away at war," Henry informed Anne, he had every intention of ensuring that no one would doubt his Queen while he was away. It would be with the mother of his children that power would stay and he had no doubts that people would seek to claim power in his name while he was away fighting.

Silence filled the chamber and Anne did not know how to respond to such news, never had she considered for a moment that such a thing might happen. If something were to happen to Henry then Anne was aware that the need would arise for a Regent, one that would rule until her son was of age to rule England himself; she would fight to ensure it was her as only she would rule in his best interest.

"You shall start accompanying me to my privy council meetings, so that you may learn how I run my country," Henry announced, he needed her to be prepared as unlike with Katherine this was not something that would have been taught to Anne. Her father was a diplomat and Henry needed to be sure that he was leaving England in capable hands, hands that knew just what they were doing and not to allow others to steal their power.

"Then I shall do my best to be the Queen that England needs," Anne stated knowing that her uncle and father would expect such power to be given to them, they would try to rule through her or even in her stead. That could not be allowed, she was an anointed Queen and the mother of the future King of England; she would rule in her husband's stead until he returned home to her and God willing all would be well.

If Henry had already decided that he was going to leave her running the country then she would do whatever it took to prove that he was making the right decision and not place someone else in her place. Katherine had been the daughter of two monarchs, born to a militant Queen and had led the English army against the Scottish when they had tried to invade while Henry had been fighting in France.

There would be people that would attempt to compare the two women and the fact that Katherine remained in the country despite being locked away in a nunnery. She had plotted against the throne twice now and Anne was sure that Katherine would use Henry being out of the country to her advantage; she would protect England from anyone that threatened her and that included Katherine.

The succession of her children had been secured and Anne knew that people had turned against her predecessor for her actions; they would not rally to the former Queen's side against the true Queen of England and her heirs. Katherine would spend the rest of her life locked away, she would be forgotten and not even her own daughter would visit her now; Mary was eager to leave England and the shame her mother had brought her behind.

Anne was fond of the relationship that she shared with her husband's daughter, when once she had thought that Mary would hate her for what was happening now they were at least on civil terms and exchanged letters while Mary resided in her country home with little Lucrezia.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	58. Chapter 57: A Woman's Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: A Woman's Place.**

_5th of August 1534 - Wulfhall_

Staring down at the beautiful necklace that had been sent to her by the King, Jane Seymour could hardly believe the last couple of months especially since the Queen had revealed that she was with child again. It almost seemed like a dream that the King of England was courting her attention, he sent her poems and beautiful gifts such as the necklace that she now held in her hands; though everything had been returned and she had refused his attention.

When the King had first sent her a purse full of coins with a letter; she was clever enough not to open the letter and returned it unopened. With the aid of Sir Nicholas Carew, Jane had become everything that the King might desire in a woman and one that could compete with his wife; she employed the tricks that Anne had used herself to hold the King's attention.

She was considered to be soft spoken, docile, and subservient by the King, he whispered to her that she was a cool and calming presence in his life compared to the Queen who was like a flame threatening to consume him. It pleased her to do her mistress's work, to bring about great sadness to Anne as she had inflicted on Good Queen Katherine would be her pleasure.

Setting down the necklace, Jane reached for the letter that the King had sent to her, he wrote to her often and he pleaded with her to return to her position at court instead of remaining at her family estate. A part of her longed to give in and write back to him, his words ignited something inside of her and Jane loved the feelings that he woke inside of her.

Never in her life had she thought that someone could bring about these feelings from her, she longed for his letters and the way that he spoke to her; it was like she was the only one in the room when he looked to her. A small part of her was bitter that while her younger sisters were married off, she remained unmarried and no matches were being discussed for her; not even now that they were related to a 'Queen'.

Scoffing at the thought, Jane stood from her seat beside the fire place and moved towards her jewellery box; the letter that the King had sent her securely in her hand. If her brothers or sisters discovered that she was receiving letters from the King then they would turn on her; they believed that their loyalty to the Boleyns would pay off, that they would throw scraps from their table for them. They had turned their backs upon the true Queen, they ignored her while she remained trapped in a nunnery declared mad by those who had once sworn their love of her.

Opening the box, Jane placed the newest letter from the King inside with a smile knowing that once she had the power then she would do what Katherine could not; she would make the King see his mistake. Princess Mary would be restored to the top of the succession, Anne's bastard could come in after if the King so pleased; the Princess's marriage to the bastard could be annulled and her child raised befitting a royal bastard.

Closing the lid on the box, Jane made sure to lock it and pocket the key; she did not wish for such evidence to fall into the wrong hands, lest she find herself in trouble. There was no one that she could trust here, nor at court except those that had been sent to her by Katherine; she prayed every day that God would show her the way to restore what had been taken by the Boleyns.

Moving across the room and towards the windows of the chambers that she shared with her sisters, Jane allowed the silence of her childhood home to swallow her. It was strange to be home when her siblings were not, they were all at court and settled into their positions at court; positions that could be further improved upon should she play her part.

The King would likely come for her soon, he could not bed Anne while she was with child and after losing her last pregnancy, there was just no telling what might happen. Anne's time as the only woman that held the King's heart would come to an end, he would tire of her like he had done Katherine; she might be secure with one son in the nursey but things could change as they had done when Katherine was Queen.

* * *

Clarice could not contain the smile on her face as she admired her husband, they were at their home in the country and she was most relieved that they were able to afford such time away from the court. In a matter of weeks, the court was expected to go on progress and one of the stops would be here where her and George would be expected to house the royal court for a couple of weeks.

However, for now they got to enjoy their time with their children and looking after their estates while they relaxed away from the busy nature of the court; it was most relieving to be home especially when they knew what was coming. George had already expressed his desire, that if possible then he would travel with the army to do his part; he did not wish for people to think of him as a coward and cowering from his duty.

A lump formed in Clarice's throat, she did not know what she would do if something happened to George; she could not imagine herself remarrying if she lost him. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the love of her life, he had blessed her with two beautiful daughters; there would never be another for her and she would die an old maid without him.

"Mama," Contessina called snapping Clarice from her thoughts, she forced a smile to her face at the sound of her daughter's voice and blinked back her tears knowing that she could not allow them to see her sadness. There was no telling what God had planned for them, Clarice wished with all her might that she could understand what he had planned for her. Though she was but a simple woman, she was no more important than any other of her station; she had to hope that whatever God had planned for her that his plan would be just and she would not suffer too much.

"Sweetling," Clarice replied moving from her place in the doorway where she had been watching them, her heart feeling lighter at the sight of her beloved children who were learning how to ride the pony that George had acquired. George had thought it would be a grand idea especially to have the short, dappled grey, handsome pony on hand so that their daughters might learn to ride and it was something that he felt was important.

It was George's hope that their children would have all the advantages that he and his siblings had done; though he would do everything in his power to ensure that they were not placed in situations like Anne and Mary. Despite enjoying the benefits that had come with Anne's rise as Queen, George could not ignore the damage that had been done to her reputation and that of Mary; he would do anything to make sure that the same did not transpire for Contessina and Filiberta.

"Look at Merrylegs," Contessina said with a large grin, she adored the pony as she offered him another carrot; she enjoyed her pony riding lessons that her father gave her. It was much nicer here than at court and while she did adore seeing her Aunt and Uncle King, she missed seeing her parents when she liked.

"He is a beautiful pony," Clarice agreed, she reached out her hand and petted the pony who seemed most pleased with the attention that he was receiving; he was a perfectly good-tempered and trustworthy pony. It warmed her heart to have such a kind creature for her children to learn to ride on, she recalled her own pony that she had learned to ride upon; she had been a sweet timid creature.

"It is time that you washed up for supper," Clarice instructed with a wave of her hand, she summoned the children's governess closer so that she might take the children and prepare them for supper. Filiberta would need feeding before she was put to bed for the night and Clarice was hopeful that her youngest would not give the governess so much grief as she usually did when it came to bed time.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Filiberta's head, George handed her over to the governess before signalling for the stable boy to return Merrylegs to the stables for the night. Moments such as these were rare and he was thankful to be back home where he could sort out the running of his own estates; it would not do for them to fall into disarray while they were away at court.

"We are most certainly blessed," George stated with a smile, watching them head back into their home; he moved towards Clarice and kissing her, he felt at peace here with his family around him. It was a breath of fresh air compared to all the happenings at court, he had always been a keen courtier and eager to serve his King; however, there were times that he wished for nothing more than his warm bed and his wife.

The position that he held had only grown more important with Anne's rise and George knew that his sister relied on him more than ever now; it was him that she expected to hear of the proceedings of courtly things. To hold the King's ear in important matters was not something that anyone could turn their nose up at; the King's ever-growing desire for family meant that he often turned to George as his brother.

"Anne's pregnancy is progressing well, they say she is expected to deliver in the Spring," George noted with a frown, there was more care being taken this time with his sister and he had no doubts their father and uncle had pressed upon her the importance of a healthy child. Though they would not say it out loud, she was expected to deliver a Duke of York; one that would further secure the succession for the Tudor dynasty.

The two of them slowly walked through the stables towards the gardens, their arms linked as they walked and Clarice smiled thankful for a private moment with her love; there was much to be discussed especially with the court coming to their home.

"My father speaks of us, he has high hopes that he shall soon be blessed with more grandchildren," George stated thought he was in no hurry, they were both still young and he had no doubts that they were going to have more children when the time was right. Nor did he see his father pressuring Mary to have more children, it had been months since her son had been born and she had two children from her previous marriage.

"Perhaps this time, your Lord Father shall not be so disappointed," Clarice mused with a smile, she slowly came to a stop and stared up at him wondering if he would catch her hint. It seemed like fate almost that yet again she shared a pregnancy with Anne, they had both been pregnant at the same time when they were expecting their first two pregnancies.

Now it appeared that they would share this one as well, she had no doubts that she would give birth after Anne had done; that had been the same way when Filiberta had been born. George turned to look at her, confusion clouding his face for a moment before he realised just what she was telling him; he almost did not want to believe that they had been blessed again.

"You are with child again?" George asked taking Clarice's hands in his, he wished for nothing more than for the to be blessed with another child; he would welcome another daughter if that was God's wish. He truly did not care, any child that she gave him was a blessing and he would adore them none the less; he knew others would not be so pleased with many daughters but each of them would be loved none the less.

"My courses are late," Clarice confirmed, she could not contain the joy that she felt for such news; she had longed to give him news that they were expecting as it had been many months since their last. Filiberta would be turning one in a couple of months and Clarice had worried that she would not fall pregnant, when her courses had stopped, she had prayed that it was a sign.

Stepping forward, George kissed Clarice unable to contain his joy at the news that they would have another children; he had prayed they would be blessed again and God had answered his prayers. Pulling back, he brushed his thumbs against her cheeks, this news would surely silence his father who was eager to see the Boleyn line continue; he wished for more grandchildren, especially boys.

"We should head back inside," George said not wishing for her to catch a cold, he would not forgive himself if anything where to befall her. Even in the warm summer evening, George would not risk her health especially not now that he knew that Clarice was with child; he would do most of the preparations for the royal visit himself.

As kin to the King and Queen, it would be expected of them to host and make them comfortable here at their home; hosting the royal court was an honour that no one would refuse if given the chance. Slowly making their way back inside, George could not help what would happen while the court was on progress; they could only hope that such a trip would be peaceful and the common folk would welcome the sight of their King and Queen. It was a show of strength and Anne's newest pregnancy would no doubt boost the moral of the people.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


	59. Chapter 58: The Royal Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Royal Progress****.**

28th of July 1534 - English Countryside

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, the young farmhand paused for a moment trying to catch his breath under the beating sun; it was the hottest day that he had ever seen and he found himself working in the fields with many others. The hot weather meant that they had much work to do and his father was eager to collect hay for the horses; his brothers working around the cart did not pause in the work wanting to be done as quickly as possible.

Licking at his chapped lips, the boy looked around him for a moment more before he collected the hay that he had gathered and started to make his way back towards the cart where the others were working. His head was covered by his hood but it did little to protect him from the sun that beat down upon them, it was almost unbearable and he longed for the sun to set so that he could return home and rest after a long day's work.

The sound of drums passing by caught his attention and he turned to see what was happening, his eyes catching on the banners that were held and he throw down his hay before dashing through the grass towards the road. His father called after him in annoyance but he did not stop to see if they too had seen what had caught his attention; his little legs carrying him as quickly as they could to the road.

Until soon he was close enough to see the Golden Lion on a red field on the banners that were hoisted in the air; his eyes innocently taking in the finery of each man that passed him by, he had never seen anyone in his life so elegantly dressed. Coming to a stop, the boy could do little more than stare in awe of the sight before him, more people slowly made their way to the road side and the boy smiled taking in the spender of such a sight; the horses walking perfectly in time with the beating of the drums.

His eyes caught on the hunting hounds that were walking among the traveling and he walked alongside them for a moment as he admired such fine creatures. The men in the procession walked two at a time and the boy could not remember ever seeing such a thing; he stumbled back, his mouth a gap at the sight that presented itself to him.

His eyes never leaving the train of people that marched on by before he stared up at the face of one of the riders, the man seemed to pause for a moment; a smile upon his face at the awe upon the boy's face. Signalling behind him with his fingers, the man continued to ride on as one of the men behind him clad in armour throw him a gold coin which the boy caught; he turned it over in his arms as a carriage moved on by carrying some ladies inside. His eyes caught on the woman that had dark hair, a smile upon her face as she waved at him; cheers at the sight of the procession started to reach his ears and he held his coin tightly in his hand.

"God Bless King Henry! God Bless Queen Anne!" the people cried, bowing to their King and Queen as they passed them; such joy was to be had at the sight of the royals. Anne waved from her position in the carriage, her most loyal ladies at her side and she could not hide her smile at the well wishes of her people; she had feared that she would not be warmly welcomed by the public. A part of her wished that she could have ridden beside Henry on her own horse but that was not possible since she was expecting; she would not risk her child more than was necessary.

"God Bless You, Your Majesty!" the people cried as she was carried past them, her hand protectively on her stomach and she knew that the small bump was not that noticeable yet. It would please the people to know that their Queen was with child again, she had no doubt that they had celebrated the birth of her firstborn greatly.

"The people of England, love their Queen," Lady Ughtred whispered in awe of the greeting that they were receiving, she had not expected such a warm welcome for her cousin; the nobles had to show loyalty but the common people had loved Katherine for a long time. This progress was the first time that they would see Anne as their Queen, she would have all eyes on her and she was lucky that the first stop was at her brother's estates.

* * *

George stared ahead as the procession slowly came through the gates of his home, his mind racing with the possibilities of what could go wrong during the royal visit to his estates; it was the first time that he and Clarice had welcomed such fine guests to their home. A part of him had wished for more time, especially with so much happening with the alliance; it had been recently decided that the King's niece, Lady Margaret Douglas, would be married off to secure the alliance between the two countries.

King Francis planned to offer Antoine de Bourbon, future Duke of Vendôme for Margaret's hand; as there were marriage negotiations happening for his daughter and the King of Scotland. It was the squeezing of his hand by Clarice that snapped George from his thoughts, he offered her a small nod of his head before stepping forward to greet the King and his sister. Anne slowly climbing from the carriage that she had occupied and she gracefully moved to stand beside her husband, who kissed her hand once she was by his side; she smiled at him before turning to face her brother.

"Welcome to the Palace of Beaulieu, Your Majesties," George greeted, he hoped that the changes that had been made since the Palace had been gifted to him would please the King. It had once been a minor royal residence and the home to Lady Mary for a time, now it was the Boleyn home and George had done his best to put his own mark on it especially as it was his own main residence.

"It's wonderful to finally see your home brother," Henry replied, eyeing the building already he could not only see the Boleyn crest but the Medici one as well. It pleased him especially knowing his own connection to the Medici line and that this visit was not just a show of his Queen's family but his own as well; surely no one could boast more that they were so connected to the King and Queen.

"Your Majesties," Clarice greeted stepping forward to curtsy to them, nothing had been left to chance and she had gone out of her way to make sure that everything was perfect. For the next week, they would be playing host to the royal court and Clarice knew what honour that was; they were on show for the court and as hostess, she would not have them say that her home was lacking.

* * *

"I trust your chambers are to your liking?" Clarice asked almost relieved to be out of the prying eye of the court, it had been a busy time making sure that everyone was settled in and she was thankful that things had run as smoothly as they had. Now she was just relieved to be here with Anne, Elizabeth, and the Duchess of Hertford, knowing that their husbands had been quick to make the most of the daylight and had gone hunting. There was a feast planned for the evening and Clarice was certain that whatever the men caught would be served; her husband had mentioned that he had seen a large stag a few days ago.

"Of course, we could want for nothing in our chamber," Elizabeth reassured Clarice, she had been most pleased with the chance to come and visit; the very idea of spoiling her grandchildren appealing to her. It was rare that she got to see many of them, she could hardly recall the last time that she had seen Mary and her children; her eldest daughter much preferring the quiet of her country estate than court.

"Is there news on the alliance?" Mary asked, she was most eager to hear news of the plans that would see her leave England; she hoped to be settled in Florence before she had more children, she wanted the people of Florence to accept her children. Despite no sign of another pregnancy since she had birthed Lucrezia, Mary was eager to ensure that any son that she might have would not be doubted and that people would look to him as her husband's heir.

"His Majesty is considering a marriage alliance with France. King Francis has offered Antoine Bourbon for Lady Margaret Douglas," Anne revealed knowing that while she had been in the meeting, she had kept her opinions to herself lest she find herself removed from such discussion. Lady Margaret was the daughter of her husband's eldest sister by her second marriage, she had been in England for many years and had at first served in Mary's household but now she was a loyal member of Anne's. Such a match would be beneficial to her especially given the state in which her father currently found himself.

Despite being the half-sister of the King of Scotland, Margaret had extraordinarily little and the pension that she received from the royal purse was only a gift from Henry as the poor girl had little to support herself now that her father had lost his lands.

"The Scottish King shall be married to one of the French Princesses," Anne continued, she could not recall which had been discussed but she prayed that it was not poor Madeline; she did not think the poor girl would survive the harsh weather of Scotland. Having spent time at the French court as a lady to Queen Claude, she recalled his frail and sickly the eldest daughter of Francis was; if she was married to the Scottish King then she would not last long.

"Is there no news when King Francis shall remarry?" Elizabeth asked, it was hard to ignore the empty royal nursery in regards to the Duke and Duchess of Orleans. The letters from Catherine pleaded for help and Clarice had even turned to her for guidance on what her cousin should do; she had no answers that might turn the Duke from his long-time mistress.

"Not that we have heard, he is apparently eager to find a match that might boost France in protection from the Emperor," Anne stated, she wished that England could do more in that way but they had their own boarders to worry about when it came to the Emperor and how he might well react to the news that they had invaded Italy. Despite the alliance between the three Kings, they were practical enough to realise that their actions would provoke the Emperor and his kin to strike back against them.

"It has been discussed that Lady Douglas shall be gifted the title of Duchess of Calais as part of her dowry, though the stipulation shall be that the heir will marry a woman linked to the royal family of England," Anne revealed pleased, she had worried about what dowry the young woman might command given her pedigree and no father to pay it. Her husband would be Duke of Calais through marriage, though he might have to give up his family title to a younger brother so that there would be no conflict on such things.

As Duke of Calais, Antoine would not just answer to the King of England but the King of France; this would be the first move towards peace between the two countries after years of war. It was agreed that she and Henry would no longer style themselves, King and Queen of England and of France; they would relinquish such titles for peace and with the conquering of Italy they would gain more perhaps.

Though the Lords had grumbled greatly at such a thing, Anne knew that for the safety of England and their future that such things would be accepted especially when they had Italy in their grasp. King Francis had requested that the Kingdom of Naples be returned to French hands, he was eager to see the lands that had been stolen by King Ferdinand II of Aragon which would be agreed upon as long as King Francis recognised the claims that the English wished for.

"To prevent the title from falling entirely into French hands?" Elizabeth noted, while it would sting to lose the last English hold on the continent such a deal would allow them to keep a more legitimate hold on such lands rather than loose them to an invasion. There was much for England to gain especially once Ippolito was installed in Florence, his wife was an Englishwoman and daughter of the King of England; the title of Duke of Florence was just the start of what Henry hoped for them.

"Yes, I believe my father has already begun drawing up a list of possible brides though the marriage of Lady Douglas has yet to happen," Anne replied though she was uneasy at such things, she did not know what her father had planned but it was bound to upset someone. Despite having a daughter on the throne, a son that was a Duke in his own right and a grandson that was set to become the next King of England; he was eager to see Boleyn power secure for years to come no matter the cost.

Clarice stared at Anne, dread filling her at the notion that Thomas was plotting; she turned to look at her own girls knowing that one of them might perhaps find themselves a pawn in their grandfather's game. The last thing that she ever wanted was for either of her girls to end up like Mary Boleyn had, she would not allow them to be used like she had nearly been used to further another's agenda.

"We can only hope that your father knows what he is doing," Elizabeth murmured, her eyes moving to stare at her grandchildren; she would not forgive him if any harm should come to them for his own gain.

* * *

**Highly recommend Athenais Penelope Clemence's story, Chained by Love and War as well as the short prequel An Enchanting Dance in Calais by Countess of Sherwood. I also recommend For Even as Love Crowns You by wizardfantasy and Sanctuary by Cattyfan.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow x**


End file.
